falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Участник:FileCrasher/fallout76 ru ilstrings
Имя исходного файла - "SeventySix - Localization.ba2_ seventysix_ru.ilstrings". Версия FO76 - 1.2.2.9. Размер исходного файла - 1'875'704. Количество записей - 13'982. Декодировано в формат txt utf-8. Таблица содержит только начало файла (строки #1-7'000), т.к. объём одной страницы wiki не может превышать 2'048 кБ Другие части таблицы: часть 1, часть 2 Файл в формате ODT можно скачать по ссылке: Файл:Fallout 76 ru ilstrings.odt (англоязычная версия: Файл:Fallout 76 en ilstrings.odt). # ID utf8text 1 000127BA У меня для тебя личное сообщение от Дяди Сэма! 2 000127D1 Рассчитываю вероятность успеха... 50%. 3 000127D4 Как это все досадно! Хорошо, что драке конец. 4 0001287A Разве похоже, что у меня есть время на болтовню? 5 000128E2 Оценка угрозы: основная цель атакована, но продолжает проявлять враждебность. 6 000128F7 Внимание. Немедленно покиньте закрытую зону, иначе по вам откроют огонь без предупреждения. 7 00012931 8 00012992 Кто не спрятался, я не виноват! 9 000129BB У меня для тебя личное сообщение от Дяди Сэма! 10 00012A9C Тебе конец! 11 00012ABB Тревога. В секторе может находиться противник. Мирным жителям рекомендуется спрятаться до окончания операции. 12 00012B03 Убить говнюка! 13 00012D06 14 00012D97 Рука болит! 15 00012DDB Сектор не защищен! Атакую врага! 16 00012E0C 17 00012EAB 18 00012F0E Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Операция по восстановлению безопасности завершена. Возвращаюсь в обычный режим действий. 19 00012F38 Когда-нибудь я стать мастером. И я вам всем показать. 20 00012F5A Убийца! 21 00012F89 Почему мы здесь торчать? Сидеть. Болтать. Тьфу. 22 00013147 Пф. Скоро я быть лидером. Ты меня слушаться. 23 00013165 24 000131A2 Человек, я тебя найду! 25 000131A7 Обнаружено преступление. Судебные банки памяти рекомендуют назначить нарушителю смертную казнь. 26 000131C4 27 0001324F А-а... Показалось. 28 000132D7 Стойте, нарушитель закона! Вы приговорены к смерти за убийство. 29 000132DA 30 00013444 Мне надоело это место. Эта... Аппалачия. 31 00013459 Внимание. Отказ систем неизбежен. 32 000134BB Хе. Ты прав, брат. Кроме гулей. 33 0001350E 34 00013559 Ты не спрячешься, мерзкий комми! 35 000137D3 Отдохнуть и развлечься за счет Дяди Сэма — это я люблю. 36 000137DE Таких, как я, нет. Нет! Я лучше. 37 0001384E На сканерах все чисто. 38 000138D6 39 0001396A Познакомимся поближе, человек! 40 00013AE6 41 00013C6D 42 00013C92 Насилие недопустимо. 43 00013E35 Ты видеть? Я супермутант. Я сам страх. 44 00013E66 Страдай! Страдай и сдохни! 45 00013EA6 Нет. Нет, ты не понимать, брат. Я... не такой, как все. 46 00013F54 Спрячьтесь до тех пор, пока опасность не будет ликвидирована. 47 00014014 48 0001401C А! 49 00014145 На сегодня треволнений хватит. 50 00014235 Кто пытается забрать нашу песню? 51 0001423D 52 0001425F Обнаружено убийство. Запрашиваю судебные банки памяти... Нарушитель приговаривается к смертной казни. 53 0001428E Немедленно покиньте закрытую зону. Других предупреждений не последует. 54 000142A0 55 000142A1 Все, пора в душ! 56 000142EA Попробуй спрятаться сейчас! 57 00014342 58 00014371 Продолжаю поиск преступника. 59 00014412 Я сдеру с тебя твою мерзкую шкуру! 60 0001441D В секторе нарушители. Повторяю. В секторе нарушители. 61 00014421 Жалкий человечек! 62 0001446B Ты здесь. Ты здесь... Хватит прятаться! 63 000144EF Защищать и служить. 64 00014567 Что ты сказать? 65 00014589 66 000145D2 Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Осмотр сектора отменен. 67 00014614 68 00014681 Что может быть лучше, чем заставить какого-нибудь беднягу умереть за свою страну. 69 000146F2 70 00014718 Чего? 71 00014816 Твое время вышло, человек! 72 00014826 Обнаружен враждебно настроенный объект. 73 000148F1 Уровень угрозы: желтый. Веду поиск противника. 74 000148FA Привет. 75 000148FE А-а-а! 76 0001493F Ярость! Ярость! 77 000149F7 Ха-ха! Нашел! 78 00014AE6 А-а... нога! 79 00014C88 Надеешься от меня спрятаться? 80 00014CD0 Отсюда тебе не уйти! 81 00014D62 Рассыпаться. Обыскать все, сверху донизу. 82 00014DE3 Этот сектор чист. Запускаю протокол поиска. 83 00014E28 А-а-а... 84 00014EDE Именно этого я и хотел от жизни. Ходить туда-сюда, искать чего-то, что разнесет меня в клочья. 85 00014F10 Сейчас ты умрешь, человек! 86 00014FE7 87 00014FFD Каждый день хорош, чтобы умереть! 88 000150D0 Кто угодно лучше жуков. 89 000150D9 Ситуация... нормальная. Закон и порядок восстановлены. 90 0001513D Я искупаюсь в твоей крови! 91 00015170 Кто готов умереть за свою страну? 92 00015193 Сдохни, синяя дура! 93 00015234 94 0001529B Эй... 95 0001540D Получай по зубам, красный урод! 96 0001545F Шум? 97 0001546B 98 00015515 Наверное, просто шум. 99 00015535 100 0001577F А! 101 000158C8 О-о. Да... Давайте все набросимся на робота... 102 00015986 А! 103 0001598F Ай! 104 00015ABC Обнаружено преступление. Вынесен смертный приговор. 105 00015AC7 Как тебе это понравится, сраный комми? 106 00015ACF У-ух! 107 00015B83 108 00015B8A Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Периметр зачищен. Перехожу в стандартный режим. 109 00015BC4 Капитуляция... принята. 110 00015CAE Мы — будущее! 111 00015CB4 Преступник ушел от преследования. Теперь задача по его задержанию ложится на службы правопорядка. 112 00015CBE Статус: желтый, уровень падает. Безопасность периметра больше не гарантируется. 113 00015D15 Обнаружено преступление. Запрашиваю судебные банки памяти... Нарушитель приговаривается к смертной казни. 114 00015D29 Меня запрограммировали эффективно ликвидировать противников-людей. 115 00015E05 Бежим! Убегаем! 116 00015EAA Не хочешь умереть за свою страну, красная свинья? 117 00015EEA Ну же, люди, мне нужна цель! 118 00015F19 Сопротивление является нарушением закона. 119 00015F6C Неожиданный контакт! Атакую! 120 00016023 Р-р-р! 121 00016187 А-а-а! 122 000161B6 123 0001621D Типичная тактика трусливых комми. 124 0001623B А-а-а! 125 0001628F Р-ра! 126 000162C1 Куда ты исчезнуть? Я тебя найду... И УБЬЮ! 127 0001634A 128 00016357 129 00016389 130 000163E8 Отступать! 131 00016466 Враг все еще в зоне действия... 132 000164A6 Я супермутант! Меня не остановить! 133 000164D9 Тревога. Идет применение оружия. Безопасность мирных жителей не гарантируется. 134 000165DF 135 00016606 Ты такой же, как все мы. Так уж... быть. 136 00016620 137 00016738 138 0001678C Оценка угрозы: основная цель сильно повреждена. Продолжаю бой. 139 000167A5 140 000169CB Аппалачия наша! 141 00016A8C Время человеков прошло! Теперь супермутанты главнее! 142 00016B23 Будьте вы прокляты, кровожадные люди. 143 00016B7A Человек ушел. Жаль. 144 00016BBB Враг сбежал. Передаю его описание службам правопорядка. 145 00016BF1 Ты ныть, как человечек. Ты слабый. 146 00016C2E Вот как выглядит смерть! 147 00016CEA Попытка бегства только ухудшает ваше положение. 148 00016E79 В укрытие! 149 00016F03 Атакую цель! 150 00016F47 Это закрытая зона. 151 00016F61 Уровень угрозы: желтый. Возможно, враг проник в сектор. Начинаю поиск. 152 00017072 Я только размялся! 153 000170B4 Но я... особенный. 154 000170BC Ну же, ребята, задайте противнику жару! 155 000170D1 Внимание. Вы вошли в запретную зону. Немедленно покиньте ее. 156 00017157 Бо-о-оль! 157 00017288 Преступник найден. Вступаю в бой. 158 00017289 Сейчас рванет! 159 000172CA Ха! Кто знать. Может, ты прав, брат. Может, ты прав. 160 00017345 Боль — это просто знак того, что тело крепнет! 161 0001734C Вот так мы в армии США расправляемся с врагами! 162 00017418 Это закрытая зона. Немедленно покиньте ее. 163 000174A7 Система безопасности нарушена. Атакую! 164 0001752F 165 000176FC Очень скучать... 166 00017761 Тебе не спрятаться! 167 000177AA 168 0001783A Кто-нибудь, найдите мне эту цель! 169 0001783F 170 0001798F Неожиданное нападение! Защищаюсь! 171 000179A1 Это не игра, человек! Мы побеждать. Ты умирать. 172 000179AF Ну все! Открываю огонь! 173 00017A28 Человеки. Тьфу. Жесткие. Костлявые. 174 00017A54 Я б тебя придушил голыми руками — если б они у меня были! 175 00017A97 176 00017B37 Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Нейтрализация завершена. 177 00017B6B Нет! 178 00017C21 Вернемся к повседневной скуке. 179 00017CF5 Убью... тебя! Съем... тебя! 180 00017D3D Скорее сдохни! Я хочу есть! Ха-ха-ха! 181 00017DDA Сдавайтесь! Сдавайтесь! 182 00017DE7 У нас тут ситуация! 183 00017DFB Внимание. Датчики обнаружили аномалию. 184 00017F96 Я тебе покажу, что такое армия США! 185 00018026 Когда ты сдохнешь, я сожру твои ноги, человек! 186 00018079 Кому здесь надрать зад? 187 00018088 188 000180E6 Ха-ха-ха. Слишком весело... 189 00018104 190 00018147 Ага! Вот ты где! 191 000181A1 Фу... Послышится всякое. 192 000181A4 Кто готов получить по жопе? 193 000181E7 Ха-ха-ха! Ты бьешь, как радтаракан! 194 00018277 Охотиться! Да, брат. Охотиться. Но... ради еды? Или для игры? 195 00018287 Враждебная цель идентифицирована. 196 000182C2 Я сожру... твою... собаку! 197 0001838E Этот сектор находится под защитой армии США. Уходите или готовьтесь защищать себя. 198 000183A5 Преступник пытается избежать ареста. Начинаю преследование. 199 000183CC Вот тебе! 200 000183E2 201 000183E9 Уровень угрозы: красный. Атакую враждебно настроенный объект. 202 00018424 Да... я знаю. Я глупый. Не слепой. 203 00018443 Сломаю тебя! 204 0001859A В зоне враг. Код тревоги “Браво”. 205 0001868D 206 00018752 Я так и думал. Значит, тут ничего нет. 207 000187A3 Тревога. Вы незаконно проникли в запретную зону. По вам будет открыт огонь на поражение. 208 00018903 Уровень людей, с которыми я вынужден общаться, падает с каждым днем. 209 000189B0 А-а... Сражайся, трус! 210 000189F2 Веду бой с несколькими противниками. 211 00018A98 212 00018B7E Всех не убьешь! 213 00018BB6 Пожалуйста, выйдите на открытое пространство и назовите себя. Законопослушным гражданам бояться нечего. 214 00018BBE 215 00018BEA Да. Надо идти на запад. И охотиться! Но... ради еды? Или для игры? 216 00018C75 А-а... грудь! 217 00018C89 Давай! Кричи! Моли о пощаде! 218 00018CD7 У вас нет прав здесь находиться. Не давайте мне повод применить оружие. 219 00018D1C Просто... не... дергайся! 220 00018D88 Это воровство. Воровство запрещено. 221 00018DED 222 00018F10 Оружие к бою! 223 00018F4D В секторе противник! 224 00018F65 Эй вы! Остановитесь. Вам запрещено здесь находиться. 225 00018F6A Я начинаю сердиться. Тебе не понравится, если я разозлюсь. 226 00018F9F Песик, песик, сюда! 227 00019132 Ты меня боишься? Да, бойся меня, ведь я найду тебя и надеру тебе зад! 228 00019178 229 000192C6 230 0001935B Ложная тревога. Разойдись. 231 0001945D Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Противник не обнаружен. 232 000194D8 233 00019559 Есть хочу... 234 0001967E Ай. 235 0001969E 236 000196C5 А? Что это было? 237 0001977D Еще одна такая выходка, и я тебе сапог в жопу запихну, ваксой кашлять будешь! 238 000197AA Закон и порядок восторжествовали. 239 000197B2 М-м. 240 000197B6 Нарушитель закона, не пытайтесь бежать. 241 000197F2 А-а-а! 242 00019862 В чем дело, пособник коммунизма? Силы на исходе? 243 00019889 Победа за Дядей Сэмом! 244 000198AC 245 000198DE Нравится моя игра, человек? Весело? 246 0001991C А-а-а! 247 00019A00 Квадрат зачищен. 248 00019A4E Ай! 249 00019A99 А. 250 00019ABA Не-е-ет! 251 00019C11 252 00019CF5 Мэм. 253 00019D10 Внимание. На свободе опасный преступник. Не пытайтесь его задержать. 254 00019D95 Нет контакта. Враг применяет тактику скрытности. 255 00019DE9 Враг отступил перед невероятной мощью армии США. 256 00019DF9 А-а-а! 257 00019E13 Внимание: в секторе противники. Идет нейтрализация угрозы. 258 00019F15 Поднимите руки вверх и готовьтесь к дисциплинарным взысканиям. 259 00019FBC Законопослушные граждане, пожалуйста, покиньте сектор. 260 0001A070 Моя... голова! 261 0001A0E7 Хм-м... 262 0001A0E8 Убивай всех, Бог своих узнает! 263 0001A125 А-а! Ранен! 264 0001A127 265 0001A147 Не пытайтесь скрыться. Вас идентифицируют и накажут. 266 0001A15C 267 0001A176 Приказываю вам сдаться! 268 0001A2C1 269 0001A2DA Рано или поздно ты выйдешь. 270 0001A43E 271 0001A534 Оружие: применяется. 272 0001A5E9 А-а... Голова! 273 0001A5F6 Мы быстры! Мы сильны! 274 0001A5F7 Грудь болит! 275 0001A639 276 0001A693 Сдохни, железный человек! 277 0001A753 Незаконное приобретение имущества. Вердикт: немедленная ликвидация. 278 0001A810 279 0001A843 Рви! Раздирай! Круши! 280 0001A869 Обнаружено несанкционированное заимствование материалов. 281 0001A890 Атакую! 282 0001A9E5 Вот... теперь... я... злюсь! 283 0001AABC 284 0001AAE3 Ложная тревога. Выхожу из боевого режима. 285 0001AB22 Что? 286 0001AB27 Сегодня - отличный день для смерти, коммуняка! 287 0001AC15 Сэр? 288 0001AC3D Пожалуйста, отойдите подальше. В этом секторе разрешено открывать огонь. 289 0001AC5F Предупреждаю: по вам будет открыт огонь без предупреждения. 290 0001ACBC Антисоциальное поведение. 291 0001AE07 Ух! 292 0001AE27 Крушить! 293 0001AF2D Ха-ха! Вот ты где! 294 0001AF34 Цель найдена. Перехожу к нейтрализации. 295 0001AF4E Кто видит цель? 296 0001AFCD Брат! Нет! 297 0001B002 Не беспокойтесь. Порядок скоро будет восстановлен. Немного подождите. 298 0001B097 Мы непобедимы! 299 0001B0DC Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Периметр зачищен. 300 0001B0FA 301 0001B15B 302 0001B161 Видишь меня, человек? Я — твоя смерть! 303 0001B3DD Ты что, играешь со мной, черт побери? 304 0001B3E7 305 0001B40D 306 0001B45B Сканеры обнаружили разумную жизнь. Уровень тревоги повышен. 307 0001B4B5 308 0001B61A Кто там? 309 0001B646 Хо-хо! Малышу страшно? 310 0001B678 311 0001B7D6 Не пытайтесь бежать. Я буду вершить правосудие быстро и справедливо. 312 0001B7E0 313 0001B849 Не мешайте проведению защитной операции. 314 0001B85B Обнаружен неопознанный нарушитель. Начинаю поиски. 315 0001B9C5 Да остановитесь же! 316 0001BA89 Открыть огонь. 317 0001BAAB Атакую враждебный объект. 318 0001BB14 М-м. 319 0001BB3B 320 0001BB50 Угроза снова обнаружена! Атакую! 321 0001BB6E Обнаружен вор. Активирую протоколы правосудия! 322 0001BC84 Еще один славный день на службе в армии США. 323 0001BCBD Антисоциальное поведение будет наказано. 324 0001BDAE 325 0001BDD0 Я тебя чую, тварь мелкая... 326 0001BDF8 327 0001BFCF Обнаружено преступление. Судебные банки памяти рекомендуют назначить нарушителю смертную казнь. 328 0001BFE9 Человек, иди сюда! У меня для тебя вкусняшка! 329 0001C077 Сколько же у вас мозгов, если вы даже от меня не можете спрятаться. 330 0001C0B2 331 0001C2A5 332 0001C3DC Почему... вы... дурацкие... человеки... всегда... деретесь?! 333 0001C486 И что? Я тоже супермутант. 334 0001C4F1 335 0001C78F Веду поиск противника. 336 0001C9E4 Внимание. Срочно необходим ремонт. 337 0001CB33 Добавляю цель к матрице угроз. 338 0001CBA6 Кто здесь? 339 0001CBFE Скучать по ведроголовым... Любить им ноги отрывать... 340 0001CC41 Нужна еда. Я не есть много дней. 341 0001CD70 Атакую враждебный объект. 342 0001CE2A Цель потеряна! 343 0001CF1E 344 0001CFD7 Сейчас взрыв! 345 0001D017 А-а... Все зря. 346 0001D0F7 Ты сдохнешь, человек! Ха-ха-ха! 347 0001D277 348 0001D35F 349 0001D3B1 Оценка угрозы: основная цель почти нейтрализована. Оставайтесь на связи. 350 0001D46B 351 0001D4A8 Всего доброго. 352 0001D5D5 Внимание. Теперь это зона боевых действий. Если вы не покинете ее, то можете получить урон и даже погибнуть. Сделать это объявление меня вынуждает закон. 353 0001D6CC Кто-нибудь очень грязный и бесчестный, надо полагать. 354 0001D739 Вот теперь я разозлился! 355 0001D835 356 0001D84E Уровень угрозы: желтый. Начинаю нейтрализацию противника с помощью оружия. 357 0001DCC8 Вы не имеете права здесь находиться. 358 0001DE3C Похоже, сегодня мне везет. 359 0001DE4A Бегство лишь продлевает страдания! 360 0001DF5D Сэр, это закрытая зона. Немедленно покиньте ее. 361 0001E09F Сейчас я пойду и посмотрю вот здесь. 362 0001E0A7 Смотри! Смотри на свою смерть! 363 0001E12C Смотри на меня, брат. Я супермутант. Я смерть. 364 0001E428 Мы надеемся на ваше сотрудничество. 365 0001E439 Ну-ну! 366 0001E4E5 Запускаю подпрограмму ликвидации! 367 0001E4EB Смотри на меня. Я супермутант. Стоять перед тобой. 368 0001E4EC Я супермутант. Сильный. Опасный. 369 0001E4F0 Я рад за тебя. Я рад за меня. Мы супермутанты. Все мы. 370 0001E4F1 Да, ты супермутант. Я супермутант. Все мы... супермутанты. 371 0001E4F6 Тебе кто-то стрелять в голову? Ты нести... бред. 372 0001E4FA Ха! Ты головой удариться, брат. Мозг поломать. Совсем не думать. 373 0001E4FC Я стать твоим лидером. Давать тебе приказы. Тогда ты понимать. 374 0001E501 Пф. Этот день никогда не настать. Супермутант — дурак. 375 0001E503 Ха-ха-ха, ха-ха-ха! А ты смешной. 376 0001E506 Кроме гулей. 377 0001E507 Здесь мало что оставаться. Я... грустить. 378 0001E509 Да. Надо идти на север. И охотиться! Но... ради еды? Или для игры? 379 0001E50B И то и другое? 380 0001E50F Ха-ха. Да, брат. И то и другое. 381 0001E512 Всем плевать. Тупой мутант. 382 0001E513 Хватит ныть. Не хотеть слушать, как ты болтать. 383 0001E516 Ты меня слышать. И что ты сделать? 384 0001E519 Я сказать, заткнись. Или я тебе язык вырвать. 385 0001E5FB 386 0001E645 Раз ты не хочешь оказать миру услугу и убить себя, я это сделаю за тебя. 387 0001E66E 388 0001E6CE Беги прочь, пособник коммунистов! 389 0001E75B Целюсь в собаку! 390 0001E831 Все, больше не спрячешься! 391 0001E86D 392 0001EB22 Что, не вышло? 393 0001EC73 Вы, человеки, создали нас! Поплатитесь за свою гордость! 394 0001ECAB А кто будет вытирать всю эту кровь? Я, кто же еще... 395 0001ECE9 Уйди! Уйди! 396 0001ED80 А! 397 0001EDA9 Дурацкие звуки. 398 0001EFDD Цель уничтожена. 399 0001EFE7 400 0001F07D Уф! 401 0001F109 Неплохо для начала. Теперь бегите дальше, и будем считать, что мы в расчете. 402 0001F12C 403 0001F12D 404 0001F30A Люди. Жалкие твари. 405 0001F35B Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Выхожу из боевого режима. 406 0001F4AF 407 0001F527 Ты еще заплатишь за это, урод! 408 0001F5D7 409 0001F657 Вы не слышали, как я подошел? Ну вот, теперь придется с вами драться. Просто восхитительно. 410 0001F796 Уф! 411 0001F81E Это закрытая зона. Если вы немедленно не покинете ее, по вам будет открыт огонь на поражение. 412 0001F8FB Статус: зеленый. Параметры всех систем в пределах нормы. 413 0001F971 Я хотеть есть. Человека. 414 0001FBA5 Ха! Я с тобой не драться. Ты того не стоить. 415 0001FD17 Ушел! Бесхребетный человечек! 416 0002017F ...Ну почему вы, люди, всегда прибегаете к насилию? 417 000201E3 Уважай частную собственность, тупая коммунистическая свинья! 418 00020216 Смерть! Нет! 419 00020290 Кажется, тебе нужен урок демократии! 420 000203AA Эй! Ты прячешься! Нечестно! 421 000203F6 Стрелять на поражение. Мирным жителям рекомендуется покинуть сектор. 422 0002045E Бросайте оружие и сдавайтесь. 423 000204BE 424 000204F6 Да, но я особенный. 425 00020742 Покиньте сектор до тех пор, пока порядок не будет восстановлен. 426 00020781 427 00020902 Ха-ха-ха! 428 0002092D 429 0002093B Ради вашей же безопасности спрячьтесь до тех пор, пока с нарушителем закона не будет покончено. 430 00020AF5 Сэр. 431 00020C87 432 00020CE3 433 00020D26 434 00020E2E Внимание. В секторе находится противник. 435 00020E3A Вам не уйти! 436 00020EAF Внимание. Дальнейшее функционирование не гарантируется. Пожалуйста, немедленно обратитесь к уполномоченному специалисту по ремонту. 437 00020EC0 Слишком легко. 438 00020F67 439 0002103A 440 00021151 441 00021154 442 00021155 443 00021177 Обнаружен враг. Безопасность мирных жителей больше не гарантируется. 444 000211C5 445 000211D2 Тревога. Цель потеряна. В секторе находится противник. 446 00021294 Скользкие человеки. 447 00021314 Убью... тебя! 448 000213DA Человек на палубе! Смир-р-р-но! 449 000213DF Оценка угрозы... Угроза нейтрализована. Выхожу из боевого режима. 450 000213E1 Союзник внезапно атаковал меня! Контратакую! 451 000213E2 Никого не щадить! 452 000213E4 Атакую с минимальной дистанции! 453 000213EA Атакую врага! 454 000213F1 “Штурмотрон” ведет бой! 455 000213F2 Анализирую врага, вычисляю вероятность уничтожения. 456 000213F5 В боевой зоне противник! 457 000213F6 Поражение моей программой не предусмотрено. 458 000213F8 Протокол “Смерть”! 459 000213F9 Мэм, это закрытая зона. Немедленно покиньте ее. 460 00021406 На меня напали! 461 00021407 Вооруженный враг! Реагирую! 462 0002140A Сканирую... 463 0002140B Покажитесь! 464 0002140C Вижу врага! 465 00021410 Атакую врага! 466 00021411 Данные с датчиков не поступают. Деактивировать оружие. 467 00021416 Отбой. 468 00021417 Цель потеряна! Перехожу в режим обнаружения. 469 00021418 Враг скрылся! 470 00021421 Военнослужащий противника! Покажитесь! Вы просто откладываете неизбежное. 471 00021422 Противник все еще находится поблизости. В секторе небезопасно. 472 00021423 Сканирую... 473 00021424 Снова иду в бой! 474 00021428 Контакт снова установлен! 475 00021429 На сканерах 0 врагов. Сектор в безопасности. 476 0002142A Сектор чист. Враг прекратил свою активность. 477 0002142C Враг бежал из зоны боевых действий. Выхожу из боевого режима. 478 0002142F На периметре обнаружено движение. Возможно, в секторе находится замаскированный противник. 479 00021431 Засада! Засада! Активированы протоколы защиты! 480 0002143B Тревога. Обнаружен противник. Всем подразделениям приказано стрелять на поражение. 481 0002143E Тревога. Цель потеряна. Главная задача — нейтрализация цели с помощью оружия. 482 0002143F Тревога. Цель потеряна. Начинаю поиск по протоколу “Дельта-7”. 483 00021440 Враги нейтрализованы. Рекомендуется немедленно произвести ремонт основных систем. 484 00021443 Статус выбора цели: красный. Продолжаю обход периметра. 485 00021447 Тревога. Безопасность мирных жителей не гарантируется. 486 0002144F Статус захвата цели: зеленый. Повторно вступаю в бой с враждебным объектом. 487 00021451 В следующий раз дерись лучше. 488 00021452 Уровень угрозы: красный. Открыть огонь. 489 00021454 Обнаружено убийство. Вынесен смертный приговор. 490 0002145A Внимание. Разрешено вести огонь на поражение. 491 0002145C Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Выхожу из боевого режима. 492 0002145D Повторный анализ завершен. Уровень угрозы: красный. 493 00021461 Тревога. В секторе враги. 494 00021466 Статус: желтый. Основные системы получили значительные повреждения. Рекомендуется выслать подкрепления. 495 00021467 Статус: красный. Выход из строя основных систем неизбежен. Рекомендовано выслать подкрепления или произвести ремонт. 496 00021468 Тревога! Отказ системы неизбежен. 497 0002146A Оценка угрозы: основная цель все еще не остановлена, она не получила повреждений. Рекомендована общая тревога. 498 00021470 Внимание. Идет операция по защите правопорядка. Не заходите на охраняемую территорию. 499 00021471 500 00021478 Да, золотко? 501 000214BD 502 000217CF Похоже, мне нужно с этим что-то делать. 503 00021B67 Моя... грудь! 504 00021C35 Еще один славный день в армии США. 505 00021C70 А, я вас нашел. Супер. 506 00021D7F Ты... убить... мой... БРАТ! 507 0002202D 508 000220C8 Игры кончились... Пора умирать! 509 000220D6 Обнаружен враждебно настроенный объект. Статус захвата цели: зеленый. 510 0002210B Убить их всех! Бог простит. 511 00022355 Я чую твой запах, человек! 512 000223D2 Ха. Глухой и тупой. Жалкий мутант. Ты драться со мной. 513 000224B2 514 000225A3 515 0002268C А-а-а! 516 0002284B Мне казалось, что я перевидал всякого рода идиотов, но тебе удалось их превзойти. Поздравляю. 517 00022AB6 Внимание. Вы проникли в закрытую зону. По вам могут открыть огонь без предупреждения. 518 00022C11 Отличный бой, человек! Ты умрешь хорошо! 519 00022D90 Все чисто. 520 00022DCE Противник не обнаружен. Продолжаю обход периметра. 521 00022EDF Меня тошнит от тебя, жалкая тварь. 522 0002302D А-а... рука! 523 0002313C Сейчас закусим. 524 0002321B А-а! Ты слишком много двигаешься! 525 0002322C 526 00023481 527 000234CC Скорее бы найти и убить тебя. Мое личное одолжение Дяде Сэму. 528 00023547 Человеки! Такие глупые! Такие слабые! 529 00023628 Ха. Хотеть драки. 530 0002367C Атакую человека! 531 0002372B Ха! 532 00023797 533 000237A7 За королеву и страну! 534 0002384B Сдохни! 535 000238A1 Посмотри мне в глаза, прежде чем сдохнуть! 536 00023937 Ох. Моя нога. 537 00023997 538 00023A12 Преступные действия будут наказаны. 539 00023C6E Вам противостоит боевой робот класса “Штурмотрон”. Ваша смерть неизбежна. 540 00023C81 У тебя уши есть? Ты меня слышать? Мне. Все. Равно. 541 00023D11 Сейчас ты узнаешь, как Дядя Сэм разбирается с жалкими комми! 542 00023D1C Тут кто-то есть? 543 00023D24 544 00023E08 Уф! 545 00023E2A Угроза нейтрализована. 546 00023E45 Бой уже закончен, человек! 547 0002405A 548 000240C8 Рассчитываю вероятность успеха... 20%. 549 00024135 Вы оскорбили меня — и за это должны умереть! 550 000241DF Оружейная система наведена на цель. 551 00024258 552 000242B9 Уровень угрозы: красный. 553 000243AF 554 00024451 Мирным жителям не рекомендуется заходить в зону обстрела. 555 00024464 Идет одобренная законом стрельба на поражение. Гражданам рекомендуется покинуть сектор. 556 000245E9 Ой! 557 00024686 558 000246B6 559 000246F6 Сдохни, синий человек! 560 000246FF А-а-а! 561 00024707 Я сожру... собачатину! 562 0002471D Снова победа! 563 00024722 Я знал! Я порвать тебя в клочья! 564 00024724 Я хотеть драку. 565 00024748 А-а! 566 00024757 Берегитесь! 567 000247C9 568 0002498F 569 000249AB Так, кто следующий?! 570 00024A0C Ты не понимаешь, что у меня есть глаза на затылке? 571 00024A17 572 00024B2A Хм-м... Сегодня не драться. 573 00024BD0 Навожусь на цель. 574 00024BF4 Уйди оттуда! Быстро! 575 00024C81 А-а-а! 576 00024CC1 577 00024CFA Дура! 578 00024CFB 579 00024D39 А вот и ты! 580 00024DDB 581 00024F3D Я сожрать твои останки, человек! 582 00024F94 Мэм? 583 000250F9 Восстановите контакт с врагом, черт бы вас побрал! 584 00025164 Начинаю одобренный законом огонь на поражение. 585 0002518D 586 000252FB Не очень-то благородно с вашей стороны. 587 00025300 Это действительно было необходимо? 588 0002536E Изменяю уровень угрозы. 589 00025422 590 0002547D 591 000256C7 Убить! Убить всех! 592 00025782 Сдохните, ведроголовые! 593 0002581B Тревога. Враг все еще на свободе. Мирным жителям рекомендуется перебраться в укрытие. 594 00025836 Гр-р! 595 000259BC 596 00025AA5 Противник уничтожен. 597 00025AD2 598 00025AE0 599 00025B22 Вы приговорены к смертной казни за убийство. 600 00025B5C И что, это все? 601 00025B93 Тревога. Всем мирным жителям рекомендуется покинуть сектор. Идет осмотр территории. Оружие может быть применено без предупреждения. 602 00025BE4 Сканирую. Доступ... запрещен. 603 00025CAC Внимание. Преступник вооружен и очень опасен. 604 00025CD5 605 00025D1B 606 00025DDB 607 00025E3F Это просто старый добрый я. Бояться нечего. 608 00025F29 Вступаю в бой с враждебным объектом. 609 00025F76 Рассчитываю вероятность успеха... 80%. 610 00025FF2 Ха-ха! Давай, прячься, мешочек с кровью! 611 00026102 Нам обязательно играть в прятки прямо сейчас? 612 0002618C Выживет только один из нас. И это не ты! 613 000261D6 Но вкусные. Лучше браминов. И жуков. 614 00026228 615 00026265 Я что-то слышу. 616 00026267 Чужак, назовите себя. 617 0002628E 618 00026343 Сделано в США! 619 0002636D Да. Надо идти на юг. И охотиться! Но... ради еды? Или для игры? 620 000263C9 Выйди и назови себя. 621 00026442 Ты так не говорить... когда я стать боссом. 622 0002644D 623 0002657F Включаю подпрограмму ближнего боя! 624 0002659B Боевой робот класса “Штурмотрон” — нарушителю: немедленно покажитесь! 625 000266B0 626 000266B2 Почему мне достаются одни бандиты? 627 000266B5 Привет. Давненько не виделись. 628 000266BC Кис-кис-кис! 629 00026723 Сегодня давить человеков не выйдет. 630 000267AD 631 000267BC Что?! Кто здесь? 632 00026845 Ух. Я хотеть есть. 633 00026943 Цель потеряна. 634 00026945 Оценка угрозы: основная цель получила критический урон. Нейтрализация неизбежна. 635 00026A41 Вот теперь я начинаю злиться. 636 00026AC4 Голова болит! 637 00026B51 Идет боевое столкновение с несколькими противниками. Пожалуйста, не заходите в зону боевых действий. 638 00026BFD Страдай! 639 00026CFD Обнаружен враг. Начинаю нейтрализацию. 640 00026DB4 Кто? 641 00026DBB Конечно, давайте поручим это роботу. 642 00026E8A Брат! 643 00026EE5 Не беспокойтесь. Закон и порядок скоро будут восстановлены. 644 00026EF9 Стоять, ни с места. 645 00026FA7 Ну вот, начинается. 646 00027016 647 00027036 Беги! 648 00027074 Дурилка! 649 00027240 650 00027245 А-а-а! 651 00027246 652 00027249 Обожаю запах плазмы по утрам! 653 0002724D А-а-а! 654 00027253 Зелени тут нет... 655 00027256 Приготовься! 656 00027259 Ты за это заплатишь! 657 00027261 Нога... Больно! 658 00027275 Этот шум! Что это? 659 00027281 660 0002728A Нельзя верить ушам. 661 0002728D У! Ха-ха-ха-ха! 662 0002728E Плохой звук. Это был плохой звук. 663 00027296 Ха-ха-ха-ха! 664 0002729D Я тебя много раз убью! 665 0002729E Кровь! Кровь и смерть! 666 000272A2 Что? Уже страшно? Ха-ха! 667 000272A4 Ха-ха! Хороший бой! Весело! 668 000272AB Стой, дурилка! 669 000272EB Приступаю к исполнению наказания за убийство. 670 0002737F Ты что, с дефектом, урод? 671 000273BB 672 000273F9 673 00027473 Покиньте сектор, чтобы мне не пришлось объявлять вас врагом США. 674 000274C4 Поиск завершен. Враги не обнаружены. Выхожу из боевого режима. 675 00027525 Ну, значит, все. 676 000276BE 677 00027706 678 00027775 Это ведь против классических правил бокса, да? 679 0002779F Тут так скучно. Делать нечего. Есть нечего. 680 00027851 Наконец-то тишина и покой. 681 000279D1 Моя... рука! 682 000279E7 Вы — худшая разновидность красной сволочи, которую мне довелось видеть! 683 000279ED Уровень угрозы: зеленый. Возобновляю патрулирование. 684 00027B38 Он погиб! 685 00027B58 Собаки. Ненавижу собак. 686 00027BE8 687 00027CB7 Ох! 688 00027CBF Как будто я знаю, что делать, если я что-нибудь найду. 689 00027DCE Рассчитываю вероятность успеха... менее 5%. Ваша безопасность более не гарантируется. 690 00027E2A Враг снова обнаружен. Огонь! 691 00027E2E Ой! 692 00027E39 Что? Хочешь послушать песню? 693 00027E7F 694 00027E97 695 00027EDB Уходи, мешок с кровью! 696 00027F6F Вы вошли в запретную зону. Предупреждаю: по вам могут открыть огонь на поражение. 697 00027F9B 698 00027FF0 Ты? Нет, брат. Мы все одинаковые. 699 00028053 700 00028366 Не сдаваться! 701 000283A3 От меня не уйдешь! 702 000283B9 703 000284AD Начинаю поиск враждебно настроенной цели. 704 00028523 Кто видит цель? 705 00028566 Выходи, выходи, не прячься! 706 00028575 Ух. 707 00028578 Это одобренное законом применение оружия. Пожалуйста, направляйте свои жалобы местным представителям правопорядка. 708 0002857E Подойдите и назовите себя. Законопослушным гражданам бояться нечего. 709 00028582 Внимание, граждане. Можете возвращаться к своим обычным делам. 710 00028613 711 0002871D Подаю дополнительную энергию на датчики. Противник будет обнаружен и ликвидирован. 712 0002873B Кровь, кровь, кровь! Ха-ха-ха-ха! 713 0002873C 714 0002874E Обнаружены враждебные объекты. Прошу выслать подкрепления. 715 0002AAB6 716 0002AB60 717 0002AC01 718 0002AC19 719 0002ACC1 720 0002ACF2 721 0002C1B3 Ха-ха-ха-ха! Поиграем, человечек! 722 0002C26D Сейчас ты сдохнешь! 723 0002C2C9 Я твои кишки на шею повешу! 724 0002C2D9 Поиграем, человечек! 725 0002C3AC Человек! Давай поиграем! 726 0002C3DE Я расплющить твои мозги! 727 0002C4FC Будет хороший бой! 728 0002F530 Лови гранату! Ха-ха-ха-ха! 729 0002F767 730 0002FBA3 731 0002FBC3 732 0002FE41 733 00030125 734 00030140 Кидать гранату! 735 000303EA 736 000303EB 737 00030437 Я тебя еще найду! 738 00030439 Лови! 739 00030502 Ты... где-то тут! 740 0003058C Получай по зубам, прихвостень синтов! 741 00030748 742 000307DE А-а-а! 743 000307FE Уф! 744 00030825 745 0003084C А! 746 00030879 747 0003089E Ой! 748 0003092A 749 0003094C 750 000309CC А-а-а! 751 00030A10 752 00030E4A Нет! Тупой... пес! 753 00030E85 Кажется, объект скончался. 754 00030EB0 Если вы получили травму, сохраняйте спокойствие. 755 00030EC1 Разряд! 756 00030ED8 На этой стройплощадке уже 0 дней не было несчастных случаев. 757 00030F64 Внимание: данная машина не связана клятвой Гиппократа. 758 00030F83 Гражданин, проходите. 759 00030F96 Внимание: противодействие роботу сил правопорядка является уголовным преступлением. 760 0003102F А-а! Отстань! 761 000310BD Этому пациенту нужен патологоанатом. 762 000310F1 Ваши физиологические показатели внушают тревогу. Вам нужна помощь? 763 00031117 На строительной площадке необходимо носить каску. Пожалуйста, наденьте каску. 764 00031123 Мы отметили выполнение вами правил о ношении каски. Спасибо за сотрудничество. 765 0003115B Что? А-а! Отстань! 766 000311BD Внимание: обнаружено нарушение правил профсоюза. Последний перерыв был 9999 часов назад. 767 00031420 Убить. Убить. Убить. 768 000314D3 Объект у вас в руках представляет пожарную опасность. Избавьтесь от него. 769 0003220A 770 00032365 771 00032409 772 000325DC 773 00033FA0 Будьте вы прокляты, кровожадные люди. 774 00033FFD Вам противостоит боевой робот класса “Штурмотрон”. Ваша смерть неизбежна. 775 00034037 Внимание. Срочно необходим ремонт. 776 00034068 Атакую враждебный объект. 777 000340F8 Сопротивление является нарушением закона. 778 0003414E Атакую врага! 779 0003415D Поражение моей программой не предусмотрено. 780 0003416E Статус: красный. Выход из строя основных систем неизбежен. Рекомендовано выслать подкрепления или произвести ремонт. 781 00034173 Тревога! Отказ системы неизбежен. 782 00034231 Обнаружены враждебные объекты. Прошу выслать подкрепления. 783 00034258 Запускаю подпрограмму ликвидации! 784 0003428C Внимание. Отказ систем неизбежен. 785 000343C4 Атакую цель! 786 000343C6 Рекомендация командования: отдать приказ на немедленный вызов подкрепления. 787 000343C7 Статус: желтый, уровень падает. Безопасность периметра больше не гарантируется. 788 000343F1 Насилие недопустимо. 789 0003443B Мирным жителям не рекомендуется заходить в зону обстрела. 790 00034446 Внимание. Дальнейшее функционирование не гарантируется. Пожалуйста, немедленно обратитесь к уполномоченному специалисту по ремонту. 791 000345CE 792 000346C6 793 00034890 794 00034F10 795 00035330 796 00035333 797 0003552D 798 0003563D 799 000365D5 Рад встрече. Это просто чудесно! 800 000365D6 Привет, это снова Дик Шейл! Добро пожаловать! Здесь находится гигантский чайник. Вы наверняка помните меня, если были на экскурсиях в мемориале полковника Келли и в мемориале шахтеров! 801 000365D7 Спонсор этой достопримечательности — станции техобслуживания “Красная ракета”. Мы гарантируем, что на нашем высокотехнологичном топливе вы проедете дальше, чем на любом другом! 802 000365D9 Самый большой в мире чайник построили в 1938 году в честь того, что наше керамическое производство было на тот момент самым крупным в мире! 803 000365DA В наши дни здесь часто собираются местные жители. А еще эту достопримечательность непременно посещают семьи, которые едут по территории штата. 804 000369EC Смотрите! Пункт приготовления пищи, место хранения припасов, верстаки. Все это изготовлено с помощью C.A.M.P. 805 000369ED Вам понадобится база. И конструктивно-агрегатная мобильная платформа предназначена для того, чтобы ее создать. Просто составьте план, раздобудьте ресурсы и как следует поработайте. 806 000369EE Когда вы перемещаете C.A.M.P., перемещается и все, что вы создали. Таким образом вы можете разместиться в незнакомом месте. 807 000378D7 Конец сообщения. 808 000378D8 Люси, ты одна из них! Я не позволю уйти вам отсюда живыми! 809 000378D9 Правительства? 810 000378DA Я выключаюсь, чтобы сэкономить энергию и защитить свои процессоры от перегрева. 811 000378DB Действуйте без меня. Это ваш шанс показать Дяде Сэму, на что вы способны! 812 000378DC Код: Икс-Зебра 99! 813 000378DD Okay buddy, right. How about you move along. Head on home, or wherever else you need to be for the night. 814 000378DE Сканирую. 815 000378DF СИНДИ, робот-менеджер Галереи, когда-то была моим другом. А теперь вместо бывших сотрудников она создала этих жутких двойников! 816 000378E0 Страшная лучевая болезнь унесла жизни многих хороших людей. Большинство из них даже ничего не понимали, пока не стало слишком поздно. 817 000378E1 Обеззараживание завершено. 818 000378E2 Черт. Всем взять оружие. Без боя мы не сдадимся! 819 000378E3 Ну, здесь еще остались съедобные овощи — например, дыни, морковь и тыквы. 820 000378E4 Знаете, я нашел помидоры и картофель, которые росли вместе. Они переопылились или что-то вроде того. 821 000378E5 Я съел один такой плод, и на вкус он напоминал картон с кетчупом. Но я не умер, и это уже хорошо. 822 000378E6 Возможно, вам тоже придется экспериментировать. Не стоит привередничать, если хотите дожить до конца света. 823 000378E7 Я знаю, что обстановка даже хуже, чем мы предполагали. Но кто-то должен знать, где находятся ракетные шахты и как взять их под контроль. 824 000378E8 И, вероятнее всего, это знают Спасатели. 825 000378E9 Это Смотрительница. Конец связи. 826 000378EA Emergency air filtration systems have failed. 827 000378EC Тюремный двор зачищен. Выдвигаюсь в блок одиночных камер. 828 000378ED Боже мой. Неужели приходится прибегать к такому насилию, чтобы просто выпить чаю? Куда катится мир? 829 000378EE Температура воды в бойлерах составляет 81,4623 градуса. Осталось совсем немного. 830 000378EF Данные об операциях поддержки не обнаружены. 831 000378F0 Наверняка Ив, или Оливия, или любой другой, кто возглавил орден, хорошо тебя выучили. Ты всегда сможешь рассчитывать, что тебя поддержат они, твоя наставница и твои сестры. 832 000378F1 На меня напали... Какой-то... Кажется, на нем был противогаз... плотное пальто... Но это не человек... 833 000378F2 Но сначала вам нужно найти последний модуль связи и, скорее всего, отремонтировать его. 834 000378F3 Мы отдали модуль человеку по имени Мэдиган. Он должен был разместить его на антенне, которая установлена на Вершине мира. 835 000378F4 Найдите модуль. Отремонтировать его можно на моем верстаке. Потом загляните в главный терминал СОГ, чтобы включить следующую запись. 836 000378F6 Обнаружено повышение уровня радиации. 837 000378F7 Registering biometric data. Registration... complete. We-we-welcome employee, to Work-a-Day. Are you ready to get to wo-wo-work? 838 000378F8 Пусковая труба загерметизирована. Приступаю к процедуре запуска. 839 000378F9 Отсюда вы уже можете увидеть башню. 840 000378FA Вам нужно загрузить обновление с помощью терминала, стоящего у основания башни. Затем дождитесь, когда оно будет передано, и все роботы в городе перезагрузятся. 841 000378FD Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 842 000378FE Отлично, ребята! Похоже, вы привлекли внимание вожака. Теперь за ним будут следить Лесничие. 843 000378FF Спасатели, заряжайте пушки. Вам нужно выследить волка. Действуйте быстро, пока он не улизнул! 844 00037900 7... 845 00037901 В баре всегда найдется хам, который всех толкает. Вы видели, как он на меня смотрел? 846 00037902 Кого? Хотя это не важно. Если комплекс все еще работает, то там будет полностью автоматизированная лаборатория. Идеальный вариант. 847 00037903 This is phase two. 848 00037905 Люси только что сказала, что нашла идеальное убежище в канализации под “Дайер кем”. 849 00037906 Да, тебе не послышалось. В канализации. 850 00037907 Я почти уверена, что это хуже старого доброго болота, но если там Сара будет в безопасности, значит, там не так уж и плохо. 851 00037908 852 00037909 Необходимо проследовать в оперативный центр в инженерном крыле, определить источник радиации и нейтрализовать его. 853 0003790A По нашим данным, на нескольких объектах в этом регионе расположены системы связи, управление которыми можно перехватить с помощью этого устройства. 854 0003790B Просто подключите это устройство к указанной нами консоли, и тогда наши модификации создадут идеальное подключение, которое мы так долго ждали. 855 0003790C Required discipline dispensed. Well done, employee. Issuing compensation. 856 0003790E Так, золотко! На старт, внимание, марш! 857 0003790F Незарегистрированный пользователь. 858 00037910 Известить начальника Восточной региональной тюрьмы. Задание провалено. 859 00037911 Взять, к примеру, Криптос. Мне был нужен компьютер, который управлял бы залом для тренировок Шэннон. У моего друга Зака из “РобКо” был старый незавершенный проект для ОРУ, который он хотел кому-нибудь сбагрить. 860 00037912 Никто из нас не ожидал такого, да? Ну ладно, чтобы доказать, что я не чудовище, я выдам тебе в награду кое-какой хлам. 861 00037913 Внимание всему военному персоналу. Восстановление ракеты в... шахте “Альфа”... завершено. 862 00037914 Пожалуйста, явитесь в комплекс и завершите подготовку к запуску. 863 00037915 Отправляйтесь в магазин сувениров. Там всегда рады вашим деньгам. 864 00037916 Ты... Приведи мне... Роуз! 865 00037917 Ну ничего себе! Вы играете просто суперски! 866 00037918 Идите за мной. Давайте оценим, каково ваше чувство прекрасного. 867 00037919 Поздравляю, дорогая. Извини, что не смогу побыть с тобой сегодня. Но другие девушки наверняка помогут тебе дать клятву. 868 0003791C If you are a kind soul - please heed my call. Do the right thing and take these abominations out. 869 0003791D Привет. 870 0003791E Если в этом возникнет необходимость, вы можете узнать о расположении дополнительных карт у офицера по вопросам снабжения. 871 0003791F А, Лесли, вот ты где. Подойди ко мне, сейчас же! Ты меня так напугал. 872 00037920 Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! Внимание! 873 00037921 Модуль загружен. 874 00037922 Последние два рейда прошли хорошо. Мы потеряли пару ребят, но теперь все не так, как раньше. 875 00037923 Нет, она точно знает, что я иду за ней, ей просто все равно. Только что она сделала круг, словно искала меня. 876 00037924 Я тебя даже в аду достану! Даже если для тебя это игра! 877 00037925 Сколько людей мы убили? Сотни? А зачем? Ничего не меняется. Рейдеров будет все больше и больше. 878 00037926 Всему персоналу покинуть шахту. 879 00037927 Похоже, вы давно об этом думаете. 880 00037928 Да, мэм. Загрязненную воду нужно кипятить. Так. Это просто. Значит, кипяченая вода безвредна? 881 00037929 Vault reactor is in meltdown. Initiating Emergency Maintenance Protocol. 882 0003792A Благодарю вас за помощь. Когда откроете базу данных Спасателей, то сможете найти и другие тайники. 883 0003792B Ха. Вообще, если честно... среди Спасателей ты — лучший кандидат для этой работы. 884 0003792C Как всегда, огромное спасибо за помощь! Вот ваши семена, как я и обещал. 885 0003792E 886 0003792F Дорогая, я люблю вас обеих. Но не могу лезть в эти дела. Вам с ней нужно поговорить. 887 00037930 In order to keep the Galleria the finest mall in all of Appalachia, it's my duty to bring them back to life. 888 00037931 Запускаю процесс наблюдения. Сканирую. Сканирую. Наблюдение завершено. Разрешен сброс ресурсов. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону. 889 00037933 Перезапуск успешно осуществлен. Состояние реактора восстановлено. 890 00037934 Warning: Radiation has risen to critical levels. 891 00037938 5 minutes until projected detonation. 892 00037939 ВНИМАНИЕ. ВНИМАНИЕ. СВЯЗЬ СО ВСЕМИ ПАТРУЛЬНЫМИ ПОТЕРЯНА. ПРОЦЕСС ПЕРЕХВАТА УПРАВЛЕНИЯ ОТМЕНЕН. Получен сигнал о выключении системы. Ждем вас... снова... в мага... зине... робо... тов. 893 0003793A Внимание, граждане-патриоты. Говорит сержант Храбрец АБА-1. Транспортная колонна армии США подверглась атаке. Как можно скорее отправляйте представителей власти и физически крепких граждан в исследовательский центр “РобКо”. Конец связи. 894 0003793B Пожалуйста, продолжайте наслаждаться праздником. 895 0003793C Это... интересный опыт. Если честно, я рада, что это не розыгрыш. 896 0003793D Главный офицер по наведению: работает. 897 0003793E 898 0003793F Собирайтесь, верные последователи мудрого и благодетельного Молерота. Зажжем его священный маяк искрами светлячков. 899 00037940 Пусть свет нашего маяка пронзит тьму и призовет его божественную сущность, дабы мы могли побеседовать с ним и приобщиться к его мудрости. 900 00037941 A3. Вызываю A3. 901 00037942 Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 902 00037943 Спасибо. Мы рассчитываем, что вы продолжите следовать инструкциям, и заранее благодарим вас за это. 903 00037944 Напоминаем: войдя в эту комнату, вы соглашаетесь освободить от любой ответственности исследовательскую лабораторию "РобКо", ее партнеров и сотрудников, и не возлагаете на них вину за физический, психический, эмоциональный и любой другой урон, который может быть нанесен вам здесь. 904 00037945 В том случае если серьезная травма приведет к вашей госпитализации или смерти, ваши личные вещи будут сложены в контейнер у входа в эту комнату. Ваши ближайшие родственники смогут забрать их оттуда. Приступим. 905 00037946 This is a greeting. 906 00037947 Условия экзамена просты. Доберитесь до дна шахты, включите там аварийный маячок и поднимитесь обратно. 907 0003794A По этому пути ты пойдешь не одна. Следующие несколько месяцев ты проведешь в тренировках с одной из своих сестер. 908 0003794B ВНИМАНИЕ! Температура черного ящика приближается к опасному уровню. Поставьте его на землю, чтобы начать процесс охлаждения. 909 0003794C Анализ завершен. База данных обновлена. 910 0003794D Таггерди, посмотри сюда. Это оборудование? Там что, лаборатория? 911 0003794E Протестующие. О, как я их ненавижу. 912 0003794F Гражданское неповиновение следует объявить вне закона. Я подготовлю законопроект. 913 00037950 Надеюсь, эти протестующие не тронут мой офис. 914 00037951 Именно отсюда генералы и конгрессмены с помощью наших систем восстанавливали погибший мир и переделывали его по образу и подобию Америки. 915 00037953 Выдана голозапись с описанием экзамена. 916 00037954 917 00037955 Привет! 918 00037956 Пожалуйста, просмотрите сообщения в терминале техобслуживания. 919 00037958 О! Он у входа в “Гору кроколосса”. Это вон там. 920 00037959 Cooldown process at 75%. 921 0003795A А, это вы, привет. Где же мой чудесный умный мальчик? Вы же рядом с домом его дяди, да? 922 0003795B Его отец — мистер Вуд — не любит дядю. Приведите Фредди домой, иначе мне придется обратиться к службам правопорядка. 923 0003795C Я пойду домой и подготовлюсь к прибытию моего славного Фредди. 924 0003795D А я ведь сильнее всех, мама. Ты сама меня такой воспитала. 925 0003795E МОДУС, что ты делаешь? Открой дверь, черт тебя дери! 926 0003795F Станция 14123 тире Р. Кластер обнаружен в диапазоне 13,4 кГц. Немедленно прибыть к начальнику станции... ТАГГЕРДИ или ГРАНТУ. Уровень угрозы: критический. 927 00037960 Пароль: подзорная труба. Повторяю: подзорная труба. 928 00037962 Кажется, Дом живет в трейлере у завода по производству Ядер-колы. 929 00037963 System unavailable. 930 00037964 Активируйте заявку снова. 931 00037965 Мой брат наконец-то сдался и разрешил мне впервые пойти на охоту вместе с Дунканом. 932 00037966 Если честно, я немного нервничаю. Я неплохо стреляю, но в отряде Дункана лучшие из лучших. 933 00037967 Кроме того, теперь я смогу пообщаться с Кендилл, а ведь все знают, что она — самая крутая женщина в Харперс-Ферри. Она ничего не боится! 934 00037968 Я слышала, что она в одиночку сражалась с когтями смерти и яо-гаями! А уж гулей сколько убила — не сосчитать. 935 00037969 Прикрепите к грузовому роботу усилитель, отправьте его в воздух и дождитесь, когда сигнал тревоги достигнет вашего пип-боя. 936 0003796A Отправляйтесь к месту, откуда исходит сигнал. Найдите отряд. Все. Разойдись! 937 0003796B Кстати. Рейчел предложила создать автоматизированную систему распределения заданий. 938 0003796C Внимание. Самоуничтожение произойдет через 50 секунд. 939 0003796D Уверен, в той могиле хватит места для всех. А я тем временем останусь здесь и подумаю о вечном, как говорит молодежь. Точнее, говорила. 940 0003796F Хм-м. Мне ужасно жаль. Похоже, сейчас сбросить груз невозможно. Прошу прощения. 941 00037970 Необходима авторизация. 942 00037971 943 00037973 Всему обслуживающему персоналу: действуйте осторожно. Обнаружена структурная неустойчивость. Добыча минералов и ремонт автошахтера должен производиться своевременно во избежание травм. 944 00037974 945 00037978 Вы не могли бы помочь мне провести невероятно важное научное исследование? 946 00037979 Система продвижения по службе включена. Добро пожаловать... рядовой. 947 0003797A Я знаю, вам всем нелегко. Но вы же рыцари и оруженосцы Братства Стали. Соблюдать дисциплину — ваш долг. 948 0003797B БАБАХ! 949 0003797C Граната! 950 0003797D Для управления гигантским чайником необходимо разрешение. 951 0003797E Если вам кажется, что произошла ошибка, пожалуйста, свяжитесь с нашим распорядителем Свитуотером. Спасибо. 952 0003797F Вызываю всех... Это... Роуз. 953 00037980 И главное, прошу тебя, не поджарься там. Потому что мне очень нравится смотреть на тебя такой, какая ты сейчас. 954 00037981 Само собой. 955 00037982 Рыцарь Морено вызывает... никого, видимо? 956 00037983 Fires are continuing to spread. Vault will be lost in 15 minutes. 957 00037984 Если хотите начать процесс продвижения по службе, можете ознакомиться с архивами поощрений в любом из терминалов военной системы. 958 00037985 Внимание. Внимание всему персоналу. Начался период блокировки реактора. Пожалуйста, примите необходимые меры предосторожности. 959 00037987 Дай мне руку. Пойдем отсюда. 960 00037988 Волонтеры Спасателей (то есть вы) должны регулярно возобновлять наши запасы. Если они закончатся, у нас будут огромные проблемы. 961 00037989 А теперь — сообщение от вашего губернатора. 962 0003798A Сценарий 4, который меня сильно впечатляет. 963 0003798B Согласно ему, вы каким-то образом проникли в арсенал и скачали схемы маршрутизации. 964 0003798C Это маловероятно, но кто знает. В любом случае я оптимист и поэтому записываю это сообщение — хотя бы для того, чтобы предусмотреть все варианты. 965 0003798E Поздравьте себя: вы только что добыли секретные коды из терминала американского сенатора. 966 00037990 Have a wonderful day and enjoy your time at the Valley Galleria! SYSTEM WILL NOW REBOOT PER SAFETY PROTOCOLS. 967 00037992 Броди? 968 00037994 Выдано поощрение. Произвожу подсчеты. Получено достаточное число поощрений. Поздравляю, пользователь. Вы получили повышение. Ваше новое звание — 969 00037995 ...генерал. Обновляю права пользователя. Выданы привилегии на доступ в командный центр. Пожалуйста, зайдите в систему при первой возможности. 970 00037996 Целых десять дней прошло с тех пор, как все изменилось... и теперь мы... люди... должны выживать. 971 00037997 Я Дасса Бен-Ами, и я... была... аспиранткой на кафедре антропологии университета “Волт-Тек”. 972 00037998 Если вы слушаете это, значит, вы тоже выжили, и я надеюсь, что у вас все в порядке. Но если это не так, я хочу вам помочь. 973 00037999 Я записываю рассказы других выживших о том, каким образом они уцелели, чтобы у человечества появился шанс возродить цивилизацию. 974 0003799A Может, если я опрошу достаточное количество уцелевших, то мне удастся составить руководство по выживанию... 975 0003799B Если вы все еще слушаете... ищите и читайте мои интервью с выжившими. Учитесь на их ошибках и удачах. 976 0003799C Постарайтесь выжить. От этого зависит будущее. 977 0003799E Привет, золотко. Ты здесь недавно? Я тебя раньше не видела. А уж тебя-то я бы точно запомнила! 978 0003799F Босс говорил, что сегодня кто-то придет и проведет калибровку. Раз ты здесь в первый раз, тебе нужно объяснить, как тут все устроено? 979 000379A0 Съешь все хот-доги на тарелке, пока не закончилось время. Победители получают жетоны Мистера Пушистика. Проще простого. Приготовься и бери салфетку! 980 000379A1 Отчет о статусе. Подозреваемый неизвестен. Вероятные связи: Свободные Штаты, диверсанты из Ватоги, пособники коммунистов. 981 000379A2 Медлительность не одобряется. Невыполнение долга помощником карается по закону. 982 000379A3 Помощник, я рассчитываю, что вы будете выполнять приказы. Опыт в обезвреживании взрывных устройств желателен, но не обязателен. 983 000379A4 Ладно, будем мыслить позитивно. Мои нагревательные спирали в кладовке. 984 000379A5 С их помощью на моем верстаке можно улучшить моторы. 985 000379A6 Как только их добудете, найдите в терминале СОГ текст под названием “Улучшенные моторы детекторов”. 986 000379A7 Следующий шаг может быть немного... рискованным? Или, скорее, раздражающим? Сами увидите. 987 000379A8 Эй вы, хватит! 988 000379A9 Сильвестр, если хочешь уйти, ради бога. Но назад пойдешь один. И я гарантирую, что мы там не всех уложили. 989 000379AA Но даже если выберешься, запомни: в отряде тебе уже не бывать. 990 000379AC Обнаружен зарегистрированный оборонительный посредник. Начинаю процедуру высадки патруля. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь в зоне высадки до окончания подготовки к ориентации. 991 000379AD Мы не в состоянии заглянуть в сами шахты, но можем с уверенностью заявить, что эти сопровождающие вряд ли еще живы. 992 000379AE Как только вы зайдете внутрь, дальше вам придется действовать самостоятельно. 993 000379AF Sealing bulkhead doors to contain radiation. 994 000379B0 Журнал Смотрительницы. Аллегейни. 995 000379B1 Ошибка. Необходим шестизначный код. 996 000379B2 Opening Emergency Bulkhead 1. 997 000379B3 Это начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы. 998 000379B4 К сожалению, при последнем подсчете обнаружилась нехватка заключенных. Очевидно, произошел массовый побег. 999 000379B5 Я поручаю надзирателям разыскать сбежавших заключенных. 1000 000379B6 В связи с переполненностью тюрьмы и высокими расходами на содержание заключенных разрешается вести огонь на поражение. 1001 000379B7 Так-так. Похоже, у надзирателей возникли неполадки в системе визуального распознавания. 1002 000379B8 Но на ремонт нет времени. Нужно немедленно остановить беглецов! 1003 000379B9 1004 000379BB С помощью нашей разветвленной системы наблюдения нам удалось восстановить программу поиска кодов для запуска ракет и доступа к шахтам. Ее разработал один из наших прежних пользователей. 1005 000379BC Она умна, талантлива, но... никого не слушает. Приказам не подчиняется. Когда я пытаюсь ее поправить, она просто убегает. Ты не мог бы... 1006 000379BD Okay. Next, as a test, I'm going to slap you across the face. 1007 000379BE You are not to react under any circumstances. You will not remember the physical contact nor the pain response at all. 1008 000379BF Now, tell me, how are you feeling? 1009 000379C1 Невероятно мощные и многофункциональные материалы. Если вам хватит храбрости отправиться в зараженный регион, то это путешествие может оказаться плодотворным. 1010 000379C2 Мне всегда нужна помощь в проведении исследований. 1011 000379C3 Мне всегда нужны помощники, у которых есть прицел разведчика и которых интересует поведение животных. 1012 000379C4 Кто знает, какие научные открытия нам предстоит совершить. 1013 000379C5 Привет, папа! Мама сказала поздравить вас обоих с годовщиной свадьбы и напомнить, что тебе страшно повезло, ведь она такая красивая. 1014 000379CB Иди на хер, Чарли! Я выбрался! Я смог выйти живым из этого сраного торгового центра. 1015 000379CC До ночи еще далеко, и я направляюсь в Харперс-Ферри. Даже нашел какие-то цветы для Эллы. 1016 000379CD Может, и не те, что нужно, но с пустыми руками я не вернусь... А когда вернусь... Чарли Уокер сдохнет. 1017 000379CE Как доберусь до него, я... 1018 000379CF Код: Альфа-Родео 9. 1019 000379D2 Мы выяснили, что горелым не по душе обедненный ультрацит. Пришлось прогуляться до штаб-квартиры АМС, чтобы узнать, как его делают там, но дело того стоило. Это самое эффективное средство борьбы с ними. 1020 000379D3 Мои маршалы решили, что вы сбежали? Один из подчиненных заплатит за это! 1021 000379D4 Пожалуйста, ничего не говорите журналистам. Иначе губернатор урежет мой бюджет. 1022 000379D5 Это хорошо, что вы пришли сюда. Хорошо для меня. 1023 000379D6 Заведение в таком запущенном состоянии, что заключенные бесконтрольно бродят по коридорам. 1024 000379D7 Мне нужен человек, который вручную активирует турели в каждой из четырех комнат охраны. Работающая турель, как никто другой, умеет сказать “не выходи из камеры”. 1025 000379D8 Ингредиенты у вас есть, а насколько хорошо вы умеете готовить? 1026 000379D9 Генерал... Сантьяго погиб. 1027 000379DA НЕТ! Ты в своем уме? Никаких больше роботов! МАРА... проследи за тем, чтобы следующий мэр это услышал... 1028 000379DB Приветствую вас, достопочтенный конгрессмен или сенатор. Добро пожаловать в правительство Соединенных Штатов будущего. Добро пожаловать в Уайтспринг. 1029 000379DC C44... Вызываю C44... Пожалуйста, пройдите в секцию B. 1030 000379DD Именно способность обнаружить красного убережет тебя и твою семью от гибели. 1031 000379DE Допроси троих подозреваемых и обыщи их жилье. Как только найдешь доказательства их связи с красными, вернись к терминалу и предъяви обвинение. 1032 000379DF Вы вернулись. Потрясающе. У вас сыпь? Выглядите вы не очень. 1033 000379E0 Ужасно такое говорить, но с тех пор, как все ушли, я столько всего сделал. Удивительные тишина и покой. 1034 000379E1 Scene 2. Scene 2. Scene 2. Scene 2. Scene 2. 1035 000379E2 Добро пожаловать на ежегодный бал монстров в школе Ватоги! 1036 000379E3 Пожалуйста, идите в зал и ждите инструкций. 1037 000379E4 Пожалуйста, пройдите в командный центр при первой же возможности. 1038 000379E6 Мне сообщили, что где-то здесь бродят разведчики рейдеров. Я хочу, чтобы ты их выследила. 1039 000379EA Тебе вот что нужно сделать... Придумай им имя. 1040 000379EB Даю вам два полных часа на то, чтобы поставить рядом палатку. Выберите место, установите палатку, а затем снова обратитесь ко мне. 1041 000379EC Со временем наша великая американская мечта потускнеет, и ее заменит... неизвестно что. 1042 000379ED Но я сохраню память о старых добрых временах и увековечу ее в грандиозной инсталляции... 1043 000379EE Тогда последующие поколения смогут узнать о своих предках и увидят их сквозь облагораживающую линзу моего таланта. 1044 000379EF Мария, Мелоди и все остальные. Это Мэдиган. Наконец-то докладываю о выходе в поле. 1045 000379F0 Пожалуйста, садитесь. 1046 000379F1 Журнал Смотрительницы. Пожарная часть Чарлстона. 1047 000379F2 Начинаю краткое изложение операции. Докладывает агент Грей. Блэквелл больше нам не помешает. 1048 000379F3 (Играет аудиодрама) 1049 000379F8 Hey, you're not authorized to be here! Who... 1050 000379F9 It's those damn mole rat's fault. Hate the things. Buggers never stop coming. Park's never safe. 1051 000379FA Это выражение лица мне знакомо. В чем дело? Оливия? 1052 000379FB Запись у тебя? 1053 000379FC Здравствуйте, трудоспособный гражданин. По закону службы правопорядка D-4793, теперь вы — помощник департамента полиции Беркли-Спрингс. 1054 000379FD Теперь я убедилась в том, что все три ракетные шахты оснащены исправной системой безопасности. 1055 000379FE Проникнуть внутрь пока не удается, но, если нужно, я прочешу всю Аппалачию. 1056 000379FF 1057 00037A02 Хорошо, я все подготовлю. Что-то еще? 1058 00037A04 Во-вторых, этот модуль связи нужно установить на антенне, которая находится на Вершине мира. 1059 00037A05 Возможно, вы уже встретили чудесную Мисс Няню по имени Роуз. 1060 00037A06 6... 1061 00037A07 Патрулирование завершено. Начинаю очистку. 1062 00037A08 1063 00037A0D Потому что за ними правда. 1064 00037A0E О, вот бы выпить с вами и при этом не повредить схемы. Вы такое восхитительное существо, а я просто жалкий штурмотрон. 1065 00037A0F Если все пройдет хорошо, скоро вы снова услышите сообщение от меня. 1066 00037A10 Делай добро, и оно обязательно вернется! 1067 00037A11 Ну что, потратим эти крышки? 1068 00037A12 Что может быть лучше торговли, которая заставляет этих диких женщин ждать. 1069 00037A13 Перейдем к делу! 1070 00037A14 Эдна прикажет разобрать меня на части, если узнает, что я занимаюсь торговлей... Но мы ведь ей не скажем, да? 1071 00037A16 Или вы найдете сильных людей, которые способны выжить здесь, или я найду другого человека, который это сделает. 1072 00037A17 Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 1073 00037A18 Неверное удостоверение пользователя. Введите код запуска. 1074 00037A19 Здравствуйте. Пожалуйста, выполните мое задание. Выселите людей из домов в Богтауне. 1075 00037A1B Используй все, чему тебя учили, чтобы проникнуть на объект, добыть необходимое и доставить его в производственный центр. 1076 00037A1C Прежде чем предоставить вам место в столь славном обществе, мы бы хотели, чтобы вы заполнили небольшую анкету. Нам нужно знать, обладаете ли вы необходимыми знаниями... и силой характера. 1077 00037A1D Лукас Александр, ничего подобного я не говорила! Дункан, я ничего такого не говорила! 1078 00037A1E Сегодня произошел один мелкий, но неприятный случай: Оливия забрала целый пакет стимуляторов и ушла, не сказав ни слова. 1079 00037A21 Кажется, в Ватоге все погибли, остались только роботы. 1080 00037A22 Я тоже умерла. Просто я дура и поэтому не могу прекратить дышать и идти. 1081 00037A23 По крайней мере, мы вместе — да, Дейв? 1082 00037A24 Внимание: идет подавление беспорядков. Усмиряющий персонал “Хорнрайта”, пожалуйста, немедленно займите свои места. 1083 00037A25 Надеюсь, вам здесь будет хорошо. Но этот монстр полетел к “Стейкхаусу”... Так что не ходите туда, пока я не превращу то место в кратер. 1084 00037A26 Well hello there, valued customer! I'm CINDY, the Automated Manager here at the Galleria. 1085 00037A28 Бип. 1086 00037A29 There's a settlement that needs our help. 1087 00037A2A (Играет аудиодрама) 1088 00037A2B О боже. На этот раз здесь слишком много существ. Выключаю бойлеры! 1089 00037A2C Для этого задания мне нужны волонтеры. Вполне возможно, что это настоящее самоубийство. Однако прямо сейчас у меня нет других вариантов. 1090 00037A2D Среди участников Анклава были президенты, генералы и ученые, обладатели премий. 1091 00037A2E Меня тошнит от этих рейдеров. Это просто бесчеловечно. Я уничтожу этот чертов фрагмент ключа. 1092 00037A2F Необходим код запуска. 1093 00037A30 У каждой шахты есть собственный восьмизначный код запуска, который действует в течение недели. 1094 00037A31 Я отдам вам кое-что из вещей Мигеля. Возможно, они вам пригодятся. Ему точно — нет. 1095 00037A32 Ошибка. Система недоступна. Необходимо провести подготовку к запуску. 1096 00037A34 Любая из нас могла бы в одиночку справиться с целым отрядом рейдеров. Да многие из нас так и делали! 1097 00037A36 Они называли себя Спасателями. Похоже, это были пожарные, полицейские и врачи скорой помощи. 1098 00037A37 У них даже была автоматизированная система, которая обучала людей выживать, обрабатывать воду и пищу. 1099 00037A38 Я провожу анализы, и вы тоже должны это делать. 1100 00037A39 Внимание! Внимание! Активирована программа запуска. Пусковая труба будет загерметизирована через... тридцать секунд. Всему персоналу немедленно покинуть пусковую трубу. 1101 00037A3B Броди? Можешь выходить. 1102 00037A3C Кроме того, вы можете познакомиться с нашей автоматизированной системой регистрации избирателей. Она находится в нашем центре связи... 1103 00037A3D ...единственный оставшийся способ получить доступ в президентские апартаменты. Только будьте осторожны c A.V.A. Она играет... жестко. 1104 00037A3E Автоматизированные датчики обнаружили большое скопление горелых. Всем заступить на оборону Форт Дефайанс. 1105 00037A3F 1106 00037A40 Джесси уничтожает предмет 1107 00037A41 Вообще говоря, ничего сложного. Найди воду и процеди ее, чтобы там не осталось крупных кусков и крошек. 1108 00037A42 Вскипяти воду в кастрюле на открытом огне, дай ей покипеть пару минут, затем остуди. Все должно быть в порядке. Это как чай заваривать, правда? 1109 00037A43 Приветствую вас, участник. Сейчас вы находитесь в логистическом и командном центре местных вооруженных сил. 1110 00037A44 1111 00037A45 This is an idle line. 1112 00037A46 Мы собрали в архиве на этом этаже всю информацию, связанную с кодами и методом шифрования. 1113 00037A47 Зеленые береты. Дымные прыгуны. Морские котики. Если человек подписывается на опасное дело, он должен чувствовать, что это престижно. 1114 00037A48 Дай им имя, знаки отличия, дополнительные пайки, и у тебя появятся добровольцы, точно говорю. 1115 00037A49 Добро пожаловать. Мы — “МОДУС”. 1116 00037A4A Адрес ГРЕЙП-СТРИТ, 1203 не соответствует адресу на DMV-AT-21C, мистер Житель. 1117 00037A4B Адрес ГРЕЙП-СТРИТ, 1203 не соответствует адресу на DMV-AT-21C, миссис Житель. 1118 00037A4C Это было так много часов назад. С тех пор я ее не видел. Вы найдете ее... правда? 1119 00037A4D 1 MINUTE REMAINS 1120 00037A4E Обнаружены протестующие. Активирую протокол выбора цели. 1121 00037A4F Я обнаружил протестующих. 1122 00037A50 Протестующий. Сдавайтесь, чтобы я мог вас ликвидировать. 1123 00037A51 Спасибо вам, жители. Данные переписи изменены. Выключаюсь для проведения тщательного анализа. Хорошего вам дня. 1124 00037A53 Герметичность ГЭКК: 75%. 1125 00037A54 Алексис в критическом состоянии после сегодняшнего несчастного случая в Зале испытаний. 1126 00037A56 Ну конечно нет. Но... 1127 00037A57 Он включен, паладин! 1128 00037A58 Riot has been contained. Please collect the ID Cards of the culprits and turn them in to the security office. 1129 00037A59 Малыши, вы меня слушаетесь? Принимаете препараты? 1130 00037A5A И вам становится как-то не по себе, когда препараты закончились? 1131 00037A5B Ну, тогда у меня для вас плохая новость. Поздравляю, у вас зависимость. И что теперь, спрашиваете вы? 1132 00037A5C Ну, можно попробовать потерпеть, но я бы не советовала. 1133 00037A5D Можно найти наивную шестерку, чтобы она приносила вам новые препараты. Это мой любимый метод. 1134 00037A5E Или можно просто заткнуть пасть и жить дальше, понимая, что без препаратов вам будет хреново. 1135 00037A5F Раньше вы просто приходили к врачу, и он выписывал вам рецепт на аддиктол. Но сейчас-то не найдешь ни того, ни другого. 1136 00037A60 Может, вам повезет — и вы сами придумаете лекарство. Как вы это сделаете, я не знаю. Меня не спрашивайте. 1137 00037A61 А если вам удастся пережить ломку, то вы будете думать дважды, прежде чем следовать советам незнакомцев. 1138 00037A62 Вот еще один полезный совет от вашей подруги Роуз, которая ни разу не говорила вам принимать все эти препараты. 1139 00037A63 Что... Что тут могла сделать девчонка вроде меня? 1140 00037A64 Украсть всю еду. 1141 00037A65 Украсть все препараты. 1142 00037A66 И свалить оттуда поскорее. 1143 00037A67 Я бы последний кусок отдала, чтобы каждому из них в лицо посмотреть. 1144 00037A68 Я знаю, дружки Билли придут в ярость, но мне на них плевать. 1145 00037A69 Прошлой ночью я кое о чем поразмыслил. Подумал о том, какой я дурак, если влип в историю из-за какой-то девчонки. Это так тупо. 1146 00037A6A Но Элла... Она умная. Я таким умным никогда не стану. И добрая. Девушки всегда меня презирали. Карли не в счет, она мне родня. 1147 00037A6B Я мечтал только об одном: добыть эти цветы для экспериментов Эллы... Ну нет, за это умирать не стоит. 1148 00037A6C Тестовая смесь “К-У-Р-И-Ц-А Бест” успешно применена в точке: тестовая ферма 014, точка распыления “Бета”. 1149 00037A6D У тебя другие варианты есть? 1150 00037A6E Мисс Хлое нужны тишина и покой. Лучше всего было бы немного вздремнуть. Ну давай, беги! 1151 00037A6F О господи! Казалось бы, существа должны были уже привыкнуть к этому. 1152 00037A70 Судя по данным с бойлеров, температура воды — 33,7585 градуса. До правильной температуры, необходимой для заваривания, еще далеко. В этом деле спешить нельзя. 1153 00037A71 Внимание. Идет обратный отсчет до самоуничтожения. Взрыв произойдет через 3 минуты, если не будет введен действительный код отмены. 1154 00037A73 Заключенный арестован. Вернитесь к начальнику. Остальное сделаю я. 1155 00037A75 Я тут у Вершины мира, и я нашел... нечто. То, что все изменит. 1156 00037A76 Не спрашивайте, где я это добыл. 1157 00037A77 (Играет аудиодрама) 1158 00037A78 Так, я снова с вами. Просто нужно было проверить, кто попался в ловушку. Ответ: не тот, о ком стоит волноваться. 1159 00037A79 Вы никогда не думали о том, как мне удается все время быть такой умной и сосредоточенной? 1160 00037A7A Я целыми днями работаю в этой радиобудке, пытаюсь воскресить величайшую банду рейдеров в мире. Это так утомляет! 1161 00037A7B Люди, все дело в “ментатах”. Они рулят. Я не говорю, что эти таблеточки сделают вас умнее. Но я провела кое-какие исследования... 1162 00037A7C Много, много исследований. Ежедневно экспериментировала. И уж поверьте мне, эти таблетки реально заводят. Они будто включают движок вашего мозга. 1163 00037A7D Вы видите и слышите то, о чем даже и не подозревали, и — бац! — начинаете чувствовать себя настоящими гениями. 1164 00037A7E Принимайте их, если хотите почувствовать себя умным в компании друзей. А если вдруг найдете их — заходите ко мне, проведем новые исследования. 1165 00037A7F Мы — последние из величайших умов, которые когда-либо рождались на американской земле. 1166 00037A80 Они называли себя... Анклав. 1167 00037A82 Активирую механизм распыления химикатов через 3... 2... 1... 1168 00037A83 Шахта закрывается. Всему персоналу организованно покинуть шахту. 1169 00037A84 1170 00037A88 Джесси наблюдает за ходом боя 1171 00037A89 Detonation averted. Radiation returning to normal background levels. 1172 00037A8A Поздравляю! Значит, вы улучшили детекторы горелых и убедили Роуз помочь в установке модуля! 1173 00037A8B Далее... Система определения горелых. Кто-то должен связать между собой все эти детекторы, так? 1174 00037A8C Служба скорой помощи Ватоги к вашим услугам! Обратитесь к нашему дружелюбному автоматизированному администратору, чтобы немедленно получить помощь. 1175 00037A8D Сейчас очереди в службе скорой помощи Ватоги длиннее, чем обычно. Благодарим вас за терпение! 1176 00037A8E Служба скорой помощи Ватоги благодарит вас за то, что вы позволили нам оказать вам помощь! Наше современное оборудование всегда к вашим услугам! 1177 00037A8F Мы уже готовы оказать вам помощь! Пожалуйста, обратитесь к нашему автоматизированному персоналу, и мы скоро займемся вами! 1178 00037A90 1179 00037A91 Все столы накрыты. Теперь просто выставляйте отсюда незваных гостей, пока все не закончится! 1180 00037A92 Чудесно! Вы накрыли все столы! Теперь вам нужно просто выгонять отсюда нежелательных личностей, пока мы не закончим. 1181 00037A93 Великолепно! Все столы накрыты! Теперь не давайте незваным гостям проникнуть в зал до тех пор, пока я не скажу. 1182 00037A94 Никаких явных мутаций... воздействие радиации присутствует... но оно произошло недавно. 1183 00037A95 Мутации есть... но они произошли недавно. Воздействие радиации присутствует... тоже недавнее. 1184 00037A97 1185 00037A98 Компания “Атомик майнинг сервисиз” приветствует вас на родине нашей отрасли! Посетители, пожалуйста, обратитесь к сотруднику за стойкой. 1186 00037A99 Добро пожаловать в АМС, будущее в мире добычи ископаемых! 1187 00037A9A АМС заботится о вас! Спасибо, что пришли! 1188 00037A9B Я буду очень вам благодарна, если вы решите помочь мне и добудете новые знания о мире. 1189 00037A9C ВСЕ ЦЕЛИ УСТРАНЕНЫ. ПРОДОЛЖАЮ ПАТРУЛИРОВАНИЕ. Заходите в “Робошоп” в любое время! 1190 00037A9D Эти залы были построены для защиты важнейших представителей правительства Соединенных Штатов. 1191 00037AA1 Чем больше я путешествую по этой забытой богом "Пустоши", тем лучше понимаю, что именно уничтожило Западную Вирджинию. 1192 00037AA2 Все шансы на выживание уничтожила... подозрительность. Недоверие. 1193 00037AA3 Все эти разные группы... Спасатели, Братство Стали, не важно. 1194 00037AA4 У каждой из них было все, чтобы процветать: ум, сила, храбрость. 1195 00037AA5 Неверное удостоверение. Доступ запрещен. 1196 00037AA8 Внимание! В районе Сердца зарегистрирована дополнительная сейсмическая активность. Будьте внимательны, происходит нечто масштабное! 1197 00037AA9 Vault 63's reactor is melting down. Authorized personnel please report to Vault for immediate service. 1198 00037AAA Любопытно... 1199 00037AAB А теперь сюда, пожалуйста. 1200 00037AAC Это из моего цикла "Безумная печь для обжига". 1201 00037AAD Какая из этих ваз вызывает у вас самое сильное ощущение постмодернистской борьбы за дуальность во все более поляризующемся мире? 1202 00037AAE Initializing G.E.C.K. Containment Vessel. Please wait while containment is restored. 1203 00037AAF Proceed to registration site, worker. 1204 00037AB0 Возможно, это самое сложное задание в нашей истории. Но оно же и самое важное. 1205 00037AB1 Пожалуйста, вернитесь в пожарную часть Чарлстона, чтобы сдать последний экзамен. 1206 00037AB2 What are you selling? 1207 00037AB4 Но у всех вас есть одна общая и очень важная черта. 1208 00037AB5 Я поручаю вам выселить... нелегальных поселенцев, которые не оформили надлежащие бумаги в учреждениях округа. 1209 00037AB6 Бойлеры нагреваются! Боюсь, следующий этап не нравится обитающим здесь существам. Какая жалость. Будьте начеку! 1210 00037AB7 Так. Что это у нас тут? 1211 00037ABA С возвращением, солдат. Мы следили за твоими успехами с помощью Ковака. 1212 00037ABB Большую часть жизни я была актрисой. Даже представить себе не могла, как все обернется. 1213 00037ABC Я попросила Ив ускорить программу обучения. Если произойдет что-то страшное, мы все должны быть готовы. 1214 00037ABD Но мы разработали план их ремонта. И вы поможете его осуществить. Пожалуйста, подойдите к раздатчику. 1215 00037ABE Прежде всего, тебе нужно найти меч, обладающий историческим значением. Символизм очень важен: благодаря ему ты будешь относиться к мечу с почтением. Поищи информацию о таком оружии в Криптосе. 1216 00037ABF Sector 3 ventilation system activated. Atrium is now clear. 1217 00037AC0 Мой тебе совет — осторожнее, иначе от этой Кармы тебе не поздоровится. И предупреждаю: не пробуй ее на себе. 1218 00037AC1 Ну разве что ты точно знаешь, что убьешь всех раньше, чем он выветрится. 1219 00037AC2 Так! Теперь переходим ко взрывам! Звероловы охотились на опасную дичь, используя взрывную приманку. 1220 00037AC3 Сделай взрывную приманку, и смотри, чтобы тебе не оторвало пальцы. Ты же не робот, не то что я. Запасных рук у тебя нет! 1221 00037AC8 Те, кто пришел сюда раньше вас, испортили наше оборудование, значительно осложнив нам связь с самой дорогой для нас системой: 1222 00037AC9 ...орбитальная платформа "Ковак-Малдун". Недремлющее око, наблюдающее за Аппалачией. 1223 00037ACB (Играет аудиодрама) 1224 00037ACC Внимание! Повторно обнаружен открытый вход в шахту! Всему обслуживающему персоналу с осторожностью собрать минералы и провести ремонт автошахтера. Обнаружена структурная неустойчивость. 1225 00037ACE Это говорящий активатор. Задание теперь должно закончиться. 1226 00037ACF Я снова благодарю вас за помощь. 1227 00037AD0 Не хочу расстраивать, но я собиралась тебя обмануть. Мне не нужна программа для расшифровки ключа. Я же чертов робот. 1228 00037AD1 Я просто хотела отправить тебя подальше, чтобы забрать себе лучшую часть добычи. Ну, я это хотя бы не скрываю. 1229 00037AD2 Но вот в чем штука: я не смогла это сделать. 1230 00037AD3 Либо я исправилась благодаря тебе, либо во мне пробудилась Мисс Няня, которая заставляет меня заботиться о людях. 1231 00037AD4 Все равно это просто довоенный хлам! Забирай все что хочешь. 1232 00037AD5 Возможно, там есть чем поживиться, но это ведро с болтами никого не пропустит без багажной бирки. Удачи в ее поисках! 1233 00037AD6 Я не смогла вытрясти это из него. А ведь я пыталась, поверь! Если сможешь что-то выяснить, все достанется тебе. 1234 00037AD7 Ну, вот и все. Только давай без этих рыданий. Наверняка скоро мы еще что-нибудь провернем. Так что пока-пока! 1235 00037AD8 Теперь создайте оборонительный периметр и ждите их появления. 1236 00037AD9 Сканирование первой триангуляции завершено. Координаты новой точки сканер создаст автоматически. 1237 00037ADA Я потеряла Джоан в 77-м, а детей во время потопа, но, черт побери, у меня оставались собаки. Плохо, что чудище разорило ферму. Разрушило все. 1238 00037ADB Это вы нашли в доме? О-о. Бедное дитя. Оно так напугано. Здесь написано, что он ушел в безопасное место еще до бомбардировки. Значит... он мог выжить! 1239 00037ADC Эти "горелые" повсюду. Я старалась не шуметь... И они меня не заметили... Мне удалось за ними понаблюдать. 1240 00037ADD Я не знаю, что это за инфекция, но она, похоже, полностью подчиняет себе носителя. 1241 00037ADE Что ты несешь? 1242 00037ADF 1243 00037AE0 Здравствуйте, скаут-“томагавк”. Зарегистрируйтесь в терминале ориентирования, чтобы получить контрольную карту для еженедельного “Веселого забега”! 1244 00037AE1 Составляю отчет о результатах испытания. Привожу камеру для испытаний в исходное состояние. Персонал, внимание: инструменты для проведения испытания будут выведены из эксплуатации через 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. 1245 00037AE2 Экстрактор “Браво” отремонтирован. 1246 00037AE3 Эй вы! Это частная соб... Черт, это тот репортер. Твою мать! У него пушка! 1247 00037AE4 Вы должны будете помогать в подсчете живых существ... ошибка... 1248 00037AE5 Человекообразных живых существ... ошибка... 1249 00037AE6 Живых человекообразных существ... ошибка... 1250 00037AE7 Граждан в указанном районе. 1251 00037AE8 Звучит глупо? Наверное, поначалу мне тоже так казалось. 1252 00037AE9 1253 00037AEA Хм. Видимо, пока здесь целей нет. Пожалуйста, зайдите позже. 1254 00037AEB Кто были эти люди из Братства Стали? Специалисты по выживанию? Бывшие военные? Ясно одно: к обучению и своим позывным они относились очень серьезно. 1255 00037AEC Они были организованы, действовали эффективно, у них был доступ к технике. Казалось бы, сейчас они уже должны править Западной Вирджинией, но их здесь больше нет. 1256 00037AED Смотри. 1257 00037AEE Я надеюсь и боюсь, что какая-то группа выживших тоже пыталась это понять. Мы должны продолжать поиски. 1258 00037AEF Первая партия разблокирована. Дополнительные процедуры разблокирования поставлены в очередь. 1259 00037AF0 Если это и правда так, то ура! Значит, я не сошла с ума и мой план в самом деле может сработать. 1260 00037AF1 Если нет, то это хреново... Тогда, пожалуй, осмотрите мой верстак и узнайте, сможете ли вы все исправить. 1261 00037AF2 Враждебно настроенный клиент покинул территорию. Активирую его блокировку во всех филиалах компании. 1262 00037AF3 Восстанавливаю подпрограммы обслуживания клиентов. 1263 00037AF4 Уровень безопасности на мегастоянке “Красная ракета” в норме. 1264 00037AF5 Запись 2. 1265 00037AF6 В бою с горелыми мы потеряли Тимоти Вулфа и Эндрю Роудса. Остальные выжили чудом. 1266 00037AF7 Я начинаю думать, что Мелоди Ларкин недооценила сложность этого экзамена. 1267 00037AF8 Вам не придется долго топать, чтобы влипнуть в неприятности. 1268 00037AF9 Здравствуйте, участник. Мы обнаружили, что недавно вы добыли одно устройство. Оно... представляет для нас интерес. 1269 00037AFA Мы были бы вам благодарны, если в будущем вы бы приносили эти и другие подобные устройства нам, а не кому-либо другому. 1270 00037AFB Мы вас щедро наградим. Конечно, вам решать, выполнять наше распоряжение или нет. 1271 00037AFC Я так рад, что мы стали набирать волонтеров. Многие из них стали хорошими Спасателями. Дасса не теряет время зря во Флэтвудсе. 1272 00037AFD 1273 00037AFE Автоматическое предупреждение. 1274 00037AFF Рядом с вами обнаружено скопление горелых. 1275 00037B00 Прикажи передовому наблюдателю корректировать огонь артиллерии Дефайанс с помощью прицела разведчика. 1276 00037B01 Ad victoriam! 1277 00037B02 Доброе утро, Убежище 76. 1278 00037B03 Я не справилась. Не знаю, кто вы, но теперь вы — мэр мертвого города. Те, кого я не смогла эвакуировать, погибли. Больше никого... ничего не осталось. 1279 00037B04 Но, может, именно вы возродите город из пепла. Эта мысль утешает... 1280 00037B05 Мне удалось запасти немного ресурсов. Но прежде чем поселиться здесь, вы должны как-то решить проблему с роботами. 1281 00037B06 Это был саботаж... Прочтите файлы в терминале, и вам станет ясно... что мы... ох... 1282 00037B07 К сожалению, это означает, что вам нужно получить право доступа к этим замечательным инструментам. Дослужившись до генерала. 1283 00037B08 Теперь ты официально служишь в армии Соединенных Штатов, солдат. Иди и сделай так, чтобы мы тобой гордились. Вольно! 1284 00037B09 Бриана стала первой подопытной крысой... то есть испытателем. Клинок вышел отличным, но в устройстве “Фантом” обнаружилась небольшая утечка в клапане. 1285 00037B0A Как загрузите и установите ее, прослушайте еще одну запись, которую я подготовила. Только сначала выберите безопасное место. 1286 00037B0B Мы бежали из Харперс-Ферри после нападения зверожогов, и сейчас там может быть все что угодно. Будьте осторожны. 1287 00037B0C Система активирована. Оружие заряжается. Запускаю программу патрулирования. 1288 00037B0D Внимание, граждане. Пожалуйста, немедленно покиньте зону. Спасатели проводят здесь операцию, уровень опасности высокий. 1289 00037B0E More radio talking. Is this thing on? 1290 00037B16 Город Флэтвудс, если он еще существует, находится чуть дальше. Туда ведет эта дорога. Разыщите меня там. 1291 00037B17 Это Смотрительница. Конец связи. 1292 00037B18 Ата... 1293 00037B1A Найден сбежавший арестант. Начинаю его нейтрализацию. 1294 00037B1B Admin password decrypted. "1236Rita". Establishing backdoor access... complete. Have a nice day. 1295 00037B1C Интересно, если я теперь служу в армии, то мое официальное звание "Смотритель-рядовой" или "рядовой Смотритель"? 1296 00037B1D Сейчас проверим, смогу ли я обмануть автоматизированные системы идентификации. 1297 00037B1E Обнаружен капиталист. Уничтожаю. 1298 00037B1F Вижу цель. Вступаю в бой. За рабочих! 1299 00037B20 Обнаружена угроза партийному единству. Ликвидирую. 1300 00037B21 К сообщению прилагаются схемы звукового сканирующего модуля. Его радиус действия по-прежнему ограничен. 1301 00037B22 Вам придется найти способ слежения за большими территориями. 1302 00037B23 Удачи! Не сдаваться! 1303 00037B24 Приходите ко мне в лагерь, и я научу вас делать узлы и обвязки. А потом я покажу вам, где добыть полезные припасы! Удачи вам, волонтеры! 1304 00037B25 Запись 3. 1305 00037B26 Сильвестр покинул отряд. Через несколько минут после этого мы услышали его вопли. 1306 00037B27 Остались только мы с Ритой. Несмотря на всю опасность, мы каким-то образом добрались до маячка. Задание выполнено. 1307 00037B28 Зачистка зоны проведена. Начинаю процедуру прорыва. Всему персоналу немедленно отойти на безопасное расстояние. 1308 00037B2A Раньше я работал в офисе. Целыми днями перекладывал бумажки. Сдавал отчеты. Трепался с коллегами, встречаясь у кулера. 1309 00037B2B Но чаще всего я смотрел на часы. Мечтал о том, чтобы поскорее рабочий день закончился. Планировал свой следующий поход по горам. 1310 00037B2C Приберегал свои отгулы для похода по Аппалачии, понимаешь? Похоже, теперь я могу провести здесь не неделю, а гораздо больше! 1311 00037B2D 1312 00037B2E Бумаги идентифицированы. 1313 00037B2F Nobody makes a hamburger quite like good old George Wilton. 1314 00037B30 5... 1315 00037B31 Главный офицер по двигателям: работает. 1316 00037B32 1317 00037B33 25 minutes until catastrophic failure. 1318 00037B34 Инструменты, которые вы найдете здесь, повысят ваши шансы в бою с чудовищами на поверхности планеты. 1319 00037B35 Но пора, наконец, встать и выйти наружу. Мы слишком долго сидели взаперти. 1320 00037B36 И последний вопрос, если не возражаете. 1321 00037B37 Одна из этих работ — моя, две другие — подделки. Сумеете ли вы отличить настоящее произведение искусства от хлама? 1322 00037B3A Добыча завершена. Прежде чем продолжить работу, экстракторы должны пройти процесс очистки и вентиляции. Пожалуйста, покиньте территорию. 1323 00037B3B Автоматическое сообщение. Лесничий сообщает о том, что все наблюдатели выведены из строя. Хорошая работа. 1324 00037B3C Команда Спасателей, выдвигайтесь к сельскохозяйственному комплексу и доберитесь до центрального компьютера. Вам нужно сбросить параметры целенаведения для Фермеров. 1325 00037B3D Теперь в этой зоне должно быть безопасно. Будьте начеку. 1326 00037B3E Неверный код. 1327 00037B3F User must complete precursor deposit in given time frame in before initiating reclamation. Have a nice day. 1328 00037B40 Наверное, горелые поджарили один из передатчиков. В Альфа-Зулу 13. Зачетной зоны там нет. 1329 00037B41 Douglas Martin Schultz. ID Number PS59683. 1330 00037B43 Это пригодится вам, как только вы расшифруете код запуска каждой шахты. 1331 00037B44 Высокий уровень радиации, возникший после такого взрыва, может привести к крайне негативным последствиям для местной флоры и фауны... 1332 00037B45 ...Мутации могут превратить их в чудовищ, которые заслуживают одного — быстрой смерти. 1333 00037B46 Да, да, конечно. Мечтал о том, как на старости лет буду жить в лесу, как отшельник. Я и сейчас обожаю природу. 1334 00037B47 Ну, наверное, мы все теперь отшельники!.. Упс, каламбур! Но классно получилось. 1335 00037B48 Так, ну... хорошо. Какие овощи вы едите? 1336 00037B49 К сожалению, для успешного запуска необходимы два кода — код доступа, чтобы попасть в саму шахту... 1337 00037B4A Внимание! Период ожидания завершен! Процедура разгрузки отменена. Все работники могут разойтись. 1338 00037B4D Выдан ремонтный маячок. Пожалуйста, заберите его из приемника. 1339 00037B4F Поэтому я призываю вас проголосовать за принятие закона "О процветании Аппалачии". 1340 00037B50 С возвращением, дружище! 1341 00037B51 Боюсь, у меня нет меда, а вы уже как-то раз продемонстрировали восхитительную находчивость в его поисках. Не могли бы вы помочь мне снова? 1342 00037B52 We've got another terminal over here. I'm going to try that password. Hmm. Looks like it's taking an audio recording. 1343 00037B53 Тошка выглядит аппетитно. Мой знаменитый салат из тошки отлично сочетается с бифштексами из рад-оленя. 1344 00037B54 ...Особняк Риверсайд... рейдеры приближаются... 1345 00037B55 Ничего. Надеюсь, тебе не будет здесь одиноко. Прощай, МАРА. 1346 00037B57 Ох... Это плохо, плохо, очень плохо. 1347 00037B58 Я... я пытаюсь не... Пытаюсь сосредоточиться. Но боль адская. Невыносимо... Хочу сделать это сейчас, пока могу... Боюсь... вырубиться. 1348 00037B59 Бешеный Пес Мэлоун находится в этом здании. Обездвижьте его, и я смогу его арестовать. 1349 00037B5A Бешеный Пес Мэлоун где-то там, внутри. Если сможете обездвижить его, тогда я его арестую и доставлю в тюрьму. 1350 00037B5B Мне нужно, чтобы вы обездвижили Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна. Он находится в этом здании. Как только это будет сделано, я отвезу его в тюрьму. 1351 00037B5C Информация для новичков: мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь расставил на столах нашу особую посуду и букеты. 1352 00037B5D Однако есть небольшая проблема. 1353 00037B5E Так я и думал, что ты не против. 1354 00037B5F Я бы сопровождал вас, но вынужден оставаться здесь и защищать раненых. 1355 00037B60 А теперь идите. Нам нельзя терять время. 1356 00037B62 Внимание. Вы слышали меня. Здесь вам не вечеринка с мороженым. Офицер на палубе. 1357 00037B63 Она остановилась рядом с Ватогой, но в город не идет. Может, ей не нравится вкус жестянок? 1358 00037B64 Мы с болотником просто идем по ее следу, как утята. Пожалуй, я назову его “Дейв”. 1359 00037B65 Инструменты, которые мы разрешаем тебе использовать против.... чудовищ, которые бродят на поверхности. 1360 00037B66 Warning: Vault reactor will reach catastrophic failure in 5 minutes. 1361 00037B67 Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 1362 00037B68 Cleaning staff detected. Access key consumed. Immediate decluttering required. Thank you for your service. 1363 00037B69 Добро пожаловать, послушница. 1364 00037B6A С возвращением, послушница. 1365 00037B6B Добро пожаловать домой, послушница. 1366 00037B6C Я... Я думаю, что он научил бы вас перемещать лагерь. Так что давайте, сделайте это. А я подумаю о своем месте во вселенной. Один. 1367 00037B6D Но... теперь, когда у меня эта программа... Если я запущу ее, она сотрет его из моей памяти. Мне станет наплевать на него. Это так... по-человечески. 1368 00037B6E I'm feeling pretty good. How are you?. 1369 00037B6F Разумеется. 1370 00037B70 1371 00037B71 Здравствуйте, участники клуба. Ковак-Малдун помог нам заметить кое-каких... паразитов. Если не обращать на них внимания, они могут стать серьезной угрозой. 1372 00037B72 Мы хотим, чтобы их... ликвидировали. Мы вызвали грузовых роботов, чтобы разместить в этом районе несколько приманок. Однако их сброс с робота может быть... жестким. 1373 00037B73 Возможно, вам придется последить за приманками, пока они привлекают паразитов. Сделайте все, чтобы они выполнили свою задачу, и вы получите награду. На этом все. 1374 00037B76 Может, она хочет закусить мною позже? Или она откусила от меня кусок на пробу? Слишком пересолено. 1375 00037B77 Ну, мне все равно, лишь бы я смогла подобраться поближе. 1376 00037B79 Бог ты мой... земля трясется и... о боже... что, что это? 1377 00037B7C Прежние жители собирались применить это оружие, чтобы Великая война никогда больше не повторилась... 1378 00037B7D ...Благородная цель, но методы ее достижения... показались некоторым из них слишком экстремальными. Это и стало причиной восстания. 1379 00037B7E MISSION FAILURE MISSION FAILURE MISSION FAILURE 1380 00037B7F ...Действие: БРОСИТЬ. Цель: ТРИ КОНТЕЙНЕРА ДЛЯ ШЛАКА. Приз: ЖЕТОНЫ МИСТЕРА ПУШИСТИКА. Статус: ТАЙМЕР РАБОТАЕТ. 1381 00037B80 Посетители должны стрелять по целям, а не по персоналу! 1382 00037B81 What did you do to poor Julian? 1383 00037B82 Я одолжу тебе свой личный инъектор, а ты модифицируй его, чтобы он стрелял шприцами "Карма". Только принеси его назад, а не то я найду тебя и убью, ха-ха! 1384 00037B83 Я не шучу! Убью, так и знай! 1385 00037B84 Привет, мальчики и девочки! Я... Мистер Пушистик! Я уверен, что вам очень весело в Кэмден-парке, ведь мы делаем все, чтобы он был ПР-Р-РЕКРАСНЫМ. 1386 00037B85 Задача персонала Кэмден-парка — сделать ваш день за-МЯУ-чательным! Более того, нашим самым новым др-р-рузьям следует СРОЧНО приступить к работе. 1387 00037B87 Специально обученные шифровальщики бункера сообщают код офицерам раз в неделю, когда он обновляется. 1388 00037B88 Внимание. Внимание. Обнаружен отказ множества систем. Необходим дополнительный ремонт. 1389 00037B89 Обнаружено повреждение реактора. Запрос на повторную процедуру ремонта. 1390 00037B8A Ошибка. Реактор поврежден. Требуется ремонт. 1391 00037B8B 1392 00037B8C Отправляйтесь в пожарную часть Чарлстона и попросите дежурного капитана поставить вас на учет. 1393 00037B8D Интересно. Наверное, вы новое мясное существо. 1394 00037B8E Вы опоздали. Вы не были готовы. Вы заслуживаете, чтобы на вас наорали. Но сегодня я в великодушном настроении, поэтому оценю вашу работу как удовлетворительную. 1395 00037B8F Вам запрещено появляться здесь во время работы. Здесь могут находиться только наши дорогие клиенты. Здесь они меняют жетоны Мистера Пушистика на призы. 1396 00037B90 Вот вознаграждение за сегодняшнюю смену. До свидания. 1397 00037B94 Детектор #5 вышел из строя. Повторяю! Детектор вышел из строя! 1398 00037B95 Вхожу на пункт охраны “Альфа”. Пожалуйста, зачистите его. 1399 00037B96 То я мог бы подключить дешифратор к тестовому реактору на третьем этаже. 1400 00037B97 Ошибка! Отказ компонента! Срочно нужна помощь! 1401 00037B98 Обнаружен отказ платы со схемой! Необходимо отключить ее от цепи! 1402 00037B99 Ошибка! Обнаружена незапланированная декомпрессия трубы. Требуется срочный ремонт. 1403 00037B9D Привет! Вас хлебом не корми, лишь бы поисследовать что-нибудь? Тогда игра “Веселый землекоп” — для вас! 1404 00037B9E Копать землю тяжело. А участвовать в состязании “Веселый землекоп” — совсем наоборот. Сами попробуйте! 1405 00037B9F Нет ничего лучше “Веселого землекопа”. Другие игры — просто способ время убить. Не то что “Веселый землекоп”. 1406 00037BA0 Обнаружен незарегистрированный пользователь. Пожалуйста, завершите процесс регистрации. 1407 00037BA1 Солдат-красавчик, готовый умереть за свою страну. 1408 00037BA2 Еще один солдат-красавчик, готовый умереть за свою страну? Потрясающе! Ну ладно, давай начнем. 1409 00037BA3 Роуз! Нет... 1410 00037BA7 N15. Вызываю N15. Последний шанс. N15. 1411 00037BA9 New scene, second phase. Scenes are are the best. Especially with lots of dialogue. 1412 00037BAB Черный ящик установлен. Агент, найдите его и немедленно доставьте к работающему передатчику для обработки. 1413 00037BAC Любым способом заберите ящик у незарегистрированных лиц и вражеских агентов. 1414 00037BAD Активирован аварийный протокол DX-B70. Все желающие и доступные мирные жители будут завербованы в качестве особых агентов. 1415 00037BAE Черный ящик установлен. Агент, найдите его и немедленно доставьте к работающему передатчику для обработки. 1416 00037BAF Любым способом заберите ящик у незарегистрированных лиц и вражеских агентов. 1417 00037BB0 Have to disarm the mines. The Moe suit...maybe it could shield me from a blast? 1418 00037BB1 Область зачищена. Начинаю патрулирование. 1419 00037BB2 Okay. Heading to Spruce Knob Campground for next data transfer. 1420 00037BB3 Обнаружен недавний запуск. Идет необходимый восстановительный период. 1421 00037BB4 Тревога: обнаружен несанкционированный доступ. 1422 00037BB7 Отступайте! Медленно и осторожно. В огневой мешок! 1423 00037BBA Я бы вызвала техников, чтобы они сделали это за вас. Но тогда, насколько я понимаю, они бы просто лишили вас жизни. 1424 00037BBB А мне не сделали руки, к моему бесконечному разочарованию. Поэтому, боюсь, вам придется заниматься этим самостоятельно. 1425 00037BBC На крышу можно легко попасть из этого кабинета. 1426 00037BBD Я искренне сожалею, что не смогла чем-то еще вам помочь. 1427 00037BBE Ты опоздал. 1428 00037BBF 1429 00037BC0 Стоп... А что со светом?.. Приманки! 1430 00037BC2 Чем занимаешься, милый? Это еще одна запись? Их вообще кто-нибудь слушает? 1431 00037BC3 Вы нашли весь мой персонал! За работу, лентяи! 1432 00037BC4 Я вижу, что не весь мой персонал вернулся. Ну что ж, придется обойтись теми, кто пришел. 1433 00037BC5 Несколько самых драгоценных внешних подключений пострадали в результате... ссор между нашими бывшими жителями. 1434 00037BC6 Обнаружено противодействие патрулю. Запущена процедура уничтожения. 1435 00037BC7 Цель обнаружена. Продолжаю казнь. 1436 00037BC8 Продолжаю устранение препятствия. 1437 00037BC9 Важное сообщение для Спасателей! Похоже, эти чертовы волки снова вышли на охоту. 1438 00037BCA Лесничие заметили несколько стай, но координаты вожака пока не известны. Повторяю: координаты вожака пока не известны. 1439 00037BCB Нужно убить вожака, скорее! Истребляйте небольшие стаи, чтобы его выманить. 1440 00037BCC Только возьмите с собой побольше патронов. Этот крупный волчара очень опасен. 1441 00037BCD Так, я собираюсь запихать этот рюкзак с взрывчаткой в глотку зверожога. Это тебе мятная конфетка после обеда! 1442 00037BCE Хорошего вам дня. Пусть, по крайней мере, ваш день будет лучше, чем мой! 1443 00037BCF Warning: Losing containment. Vault lockdown will occur in 12 minutes. 1444 00037BD0 Скорее всего, центр... отреагирует на ваше вторжение. Но мы уверены, что вы справитесь с любыми трудностями. 1445 00037BD1 Считайте это проверкой вашей находчивости. 1446 00037BD2 Скорее всего, центр... отреагирует на ваше вторжение. 1447 00037BD3 Но мы записали на эту ленту программу, которая сделает часть их оборонительной системы вашим союзником. 1448 00037BD4 Такую услугу мы оказываем только... самым перспективным кандидатам. 1449 00037BD5 Во-вторых, этот модуль связи нужно установить на антенне, которая находится на Вершине мира. 1450 00037BD6 Возможно, вы уже встретили чудесную Мисс Няню по имени Роуз. 1451 00037BD7 Негативные отзывы недопустимы. Преследую враждебно настроенного клиента. 1452 00037BD8 Недовольных клиентов необходимо допросить. Начинаю поиски. 1453 00037BD9 Угроза нашей семейной атмосфере должна быть ликвидирована. 1454 00037BDA Извини. Еще кое-что... 1455 00037BDB The defenses are armed and your aggressive actions will be met with a proportionate response. 1456 00037BDC Пока вы здесь, узнайте у врачей, не нужно ли им что-нибудь. После этого идите на контрольную вышку. 1457 00037BDE О, наконец-то! Я боялся, что вы вообще не проснетесь! 1458 00037BDF С вашего позволения, я включу последнее сообщение предыдущего мэра... 1459 00037BE0 Нужна помощь? “Робошоп” ждет вас! 1460 00037BE1 Купите себе настоящего металлического спутника в “Робошопе”! 1461 00037BE2 Вам больше никогда не придется подметать пол, если вы купите себе помощника в “Робошопе”! 1462 00037BE3 Опытные помощники к вашим услугам! Создайте своего собственного в “Робошопе”! 1463 00037BE4 Приобретите нового домашнего слугу, и ваша женушка непременно улыбнется! Спешите, новинка! Только в “Робошопе”! 1464 00037BE5 Последняя партия, ребята! Размажьте их! 1465 00037BE6 Курсанты, это последние. Пустите им кровь — красную, белую и синюю! 1466 00037BE7 О нет. Это похоже на... Какого... Системная ошибка? Что за чертовщина?.. Курсанты, на вашем месте я бы как следует приготовился. Последнее упражнение будет... суровым. 1467 00037BE8 Сшит по особой мерке. Это лишь малая часть того, на что мы способны. Чтобы увидеть больше, спускайтесь, и тогда мы... узнаем вас получше. 1468 00037BE9 The music shop is just as you left it, can't wait to have you entertain us all once more with your delightful performances. 1469 00037BEA В общем... следующий тайник заперт на ключ. Ключ нужно будет взять у Спасателя Рокки. Просто скажите ему, что Киша отправила вас в патрулирование. 1470 00037BEB (Играет аудиодрама) 1471 00037BEC Новобранец, добро пожаловать на последний экзамен. Я Хэнк Мэдиган, лейтенант Огнедышащих. 1472 00037BED Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 1473 00037BEE Знаете что? Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что во всем виноват Чарли. Зря я послушал этого урода. 1474 00037BEF Он неровно дышит к Элле, и наверняка он просто решил от меня избавиться. 1475 00037BF0 Это же он послал меня сюда за чертовыми цветами. 1476 00037BF1 И ведь все спланировал... Если выберусь отсюда, то, клянусь, замочу гада. 1477 00037BF2 Она здесь не одна. Здесь есть еще такие же, но поменьше, такие, как я, такие, как Дейв. Они ничего не делают, только смотрят. 1478 00037BF3 Главный офицер по телеметрии: уничтожен. 1479 00037BF4 Добро пожаловать на мегастоянку “Красная ракета”. В этом огромном центре вы найдете все, что нужно. 1480 00037BF5 “Красная ракета” — это ядерная охлаждающая жидкость для двигателя, которая не подведет. 1481 00037BF6 Купив один коктейль в “Красной ракете”, вы получите второй бесплатно. Попробуйте Ядер-колу с новым вкусом сегодня. 1482 00037BF7 Расслабьтесь в нашем ресторане “Красная ракета”. Он работает для вас круглосуточно. 1483 00037BF8 Заставьте свою машину снова блестеть на нашей профессиональной автомойке. Гарантированная чистота по разумной цене. 1484 00037BF9 Section two is clear of contaminants. Security Doors to Section 3 are open. Extra sweep of Previous sections for surviving core fauna remains prudent. 1485 00037BFB Джесси задыхается 1486 00037BFC Я все еще скучаю по нему. По Билли. 1487 00037BFD Я знала, что он слишком молод для меня, но мне с ним было хорошо. 1488 00037BFE Хотя на самом деле я скучаю по старому Билли, который целыми днями только слушал радио и пил. 1489 00037BFF Внимание. Самоуничтожение произойдет через 40 секунд. 1490 00037C00 Никак нет. Модуль выдал новые координаты точки в глубине болота. 1491 00037C01 Включил передатчик. Тащу его на новое место. 1492 00037C03 Я знал, что этот парад ничем хорошим не закончится. Говорю вам: провести его меня заставил городской совет. 1493 00037C04 К счастью, наши храбрые гости сумели остановить разбушевавшееся Графтонское чудовище. Молодцы! 1494 00037C05 Значит, вы решили усмирить несколько существ? Потрясающе! Возьмите эти изотопы; выстрелите в существо, чтобы поставить на нем метку. А когда закончите, возвращайтесь ко мне. 1495 00037C06 Изотопов у меня немного, так что цельтесь точнее! 1496 00037C07 Смесь “Мон-И-Ка Альфа Лоу-Зано” успешно применена в точке... ! 1497 00037C08 Сообщение программы “Вокс” получено! 1498 00037C09 Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 1499 00037C0A Это место выполняет различные задачи. Например, служит пунктом управления, с помощью которого можно вести войну с врагами Америки... 1500 00037C0B ...а также хранилищем со схемами наиболее экспериментальных моделей оружия. И, что самое важное, это окно, позволяющее заглянуть в ядерный арсенал Аппалачии. 1501 00037C0C Что бы ни произошло в этом мире, ты сможешь справиться с любой проблемой. 1502 00037C0D Активация внутренней сети датчиков. 1503 00037C0E Welcome to phase four. This is the final phase and also contains multiple lines of response text. 1504 00037C0F This is the second line of response text for phase four. The end! 1505 00037C10 Ну, впервые за долгое время... Я познакомился с одним человеком, и нам обоим хорошо друг с другом. 1506 00037C11 Он работает на аванпосте во Флэтвудсе, и поэтому я постоянно ищу причины туда выбраться. Ну, вы понимаете. 1507 00037C12 Я программирую сложные, бесполезные системы, просто чтобы иметь возможность побыть там. Постоянно нахожу проблемы, чтобы задержаться подольше... 1508 00037C13 В противном случае это повлечет за собой незамедлительную ликвидацию. 1509 00037C14 Добро пожаловать в Графтон! Наверняка вы не ожидали, что мэр Графтона — компьютер. 1510 00037C15 Наконец-то. 1511 00037C16 Граждане, внимание: в Ватоге чрезвычайное положение. Действует приказ об эвакуации. Не пытайтесь заходить в город! А если вы еще здесь — ради бога, уносите ноги! 1512 00037C17 Однако если вы — военный или робототехник, постарайтесь добраться до кабинета мэра в муниципальном центре, по возможности не подвергая свою жизнь опасности. 1513 00037C18 Да, да. Я знаю. 1514 00037C19 Ты нормально играешь в бейсбол, но и храпишь ты тоже, это правда... И я тебя ни на кого не променяю. 1515 00037C1A Даже в такие времена, как сейчас, я смотрю на все, что ты мне дал, на все, что сделал для нас, и понимаю, что лучше мужа мне не найти. 1516 00037C1B Поздравляю с годовщиной свадьбы лучшего человека в мире. Я люблю тебя, Дунки. 1517 00037C1C Нарушена целостность основного компьютера. Прекращаю протокол службы безопасности. 1518 00037C1D Команде инженеров немедленно прибыть в оперативный центр для ремонта. 1519 00037C1E А я ухожу. Я... найду препараты и уйду вот так — спокойно, без боли... С меня хватит. 1520 00037C1F Восстановление ракеты... завершено. Система... подготовлена. Необходимо провести процедуру подготовки к запуску. 1521 00037C21 Местное ополчение, которое называет себя Братством Стали, решило, что с его помощью сможет уничтожить всех зверожогов. 1522 00037C23 Период блокировки реактора завершен. 1523 00037C24 Хм-м. Похоже, условия выполнения данной задачи... ухудшились. Повторите попытку позднее. Прошу прощения. 1524 00037C27 Ну, ждать здесь смысла нет. Нажимай эту штуку. 1525 00037C28 Говорю вам, это неправильно. Трупы не должны валяться где попало. Очень похоже на недавнюю массовую гибель людей. 1526 00037C29 Эти кости на удивление хорошо сохранились. На вид им лет двадцать, но такого не может быть. 1527 00037C2A Эти останки нужно похоронить как полагается. Хотя на вид они слишком свежие для участника Гражданской войны. 1528 00037C2B Хотя мы рекомендуем вам... отойти от устройства на значительное расстояние. 1529 00037C2C Ах, друзья. Раньше у меня бывало так много гостей... 1530 00037C2D Привет! Тут так долго никого не было, будто все вымерли. Ну да ладно, выше нос и все такое. 1531 00037C2E Господи, как же приятно снова увидеть людей! 1532 00037C2F Сканирую... 1533 00037C30 Сканирующий модуль должен выполнить триангуляцию. У вас будут подробные инструкции. 1534 00037C31 Просто устанавливайте его в точках с указанными координатами, пока он не наведется на цель. 1535 00037C32 Однако тут есть... подвох. Модуль использует почти ту же частоту, что и у сигналов эхолокации зверожогов. 1536 00037C33 И это им совсем не по нутру. 1537 00037C34 Отлично. Передаю программу. Мы отправим ее несколько раз. Помехи нарушают целостность данных. 1538 00037C35 На враждебно настроенных клиентов будет подана жалоба. 1539 00037C36 Этот клиент больше не имеет права на скидку. 1540 00037C37 Warning. Core functions damaged. 1541 00037C38 Внимание. Необходим ремонт. 1542 00037C39 DMV-AT-21C и связанные с ней бумаги идентифицированы, A3. 1543 00037C3A 1544 00037C3B Зафиксирован выброс радиации. Объявлена радиационная угроза 6-го уровня. 1545 00037C3C Вы ее нашли? Правда? О, давайте ее сюда! Эта программа удалит все мои обязательства перед Мигелем. Мне больше не придется выполнять его приказы. 1546 00037C3E Граждане. 1547 00037C3F Гражданин. 1548 00037C40 Чем они занимались? 1549 00037C41 Предупреждаю: после того как подопытный #21 ушел без разрешения, нам пришлось слегка изменить формулу. 1550 00037C42 Мы добавили в нее компонент-феромон, чтобы пометить хозяев, в которых развиваются образцы. Так что, если один из них сбежит... можешь пустить собак по его следу. 1551 00037C44 Всего доброго. 1552 00037C45 (Играет аудиодрама) 1553 00037C48 Я создала голозапись, которую вы отдадите ей вместе с модулем. 1554 00037C49 Только с помощью этой Мисс Няни мы сможем установить модуль. 1555 00037C4A Stop the riot by any means necessary. 1556 00037C4C Сканирую... 1557 00037C4D Но у нее есть пистолет. Это еще один ее инструмент, такой же, как и все остальные. Она применяет его, когда этого требует ситуация. 1558 00037C4E Экзамен начался! Активируйте начальную контрольную точку. 1559 00037C50 Please bring your Vault ID Card to the Community Council chamber to cast your vote. 1560 00037C51 Овладев инструментами и методами Госпожи, ты заслужила звание “Искательница”. Твое обучение почти завершено. 1561 00037C55 Warning: Fires have spread out of control and have completely taken over the Vault. Please evacuate Vault 63 immediately. 1562 00037C56 Внимание всему военному персоналу. Коды запуска для... ракетной шахты “Чарли”... недействительны. 1563 00037C57 Новые фрагменты кода можно получить у офицеров согласно инструкции. 1564 00037C58 Проведите патрулирование, и тогда я, быть может, даже дам вам премию. Все ясно? Вот и хорошо. 1565 00037C59 Контрольная точка активирована. Возвращайтесь на старт. 1566 00037C5A Эта тварь похожа на беременную, но, может, она просто наелась. 1567 00037C5B Благодаря этим псам мне удалось не сойти с ума, поэтому они заслуживают, чтобы их похоронили с почестями. Слышишь, ты, тварь? 1568 00037C5C По правилам безопасности, каждого, кто входит в шахту, вне зависимости от его звания, должен постоянно сопровождать ракетчик. Вход в шахту без сопровождения считается враждебным действием. 1569 00037C5D Вы слушаете это сообщение через несколько часов после моего ухода. 1570 00037C5E У меня... свое задание в Аппалачии. 1571 00037C61 Opening Emergency Bulkhead 1. 1572 00037C62 Протокол 118j. Связь с... Уайтспрингом... восстановлена. Сигнал нового пользователя... синхронизирован. 1573 00037C63 Какой?! Какой сюрприз? Я хочу его увидеть! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Где он? 1574 00037C64 Все посетители должны явиться с докладом к начальнику. 1575 00037C65 Доминик запер свою систему, когда узнал... зачем нам на самом деле эти очистители. Мы пытаемся вручную подключиться к его терминалу... 1576 00037C66 Гули, вы отсюда живыми не выйдете. И никто не помешает мне довести дело до конца! 1577 00037C67 I can't believe what she has done. It sickens me to by very core, and cheapens the memories of the fallen. 1578 00037C6A J47. Вы отстаете от расписания на 21 ГОД. Пожалуйста, пройдите в секцию C. 1579 00037C6B Придурок. 1580 00037C6C Community Council Motion 1172, 'G.E.C.K. Wing Access Authorization', has passed. 1581 00037C6D Немедленно требуется прислуга! Прославленному клубу “Болтон-Гринс” требуется старший официант с любым уровнем опыта. 1582 00037C6E Ваша задача — организовать персонал и подготовить зал для приемов к мероприятию, которое состоится сегодня вечером. 1583 00037C6F За хорошо выполненную работу вы мигом получите щедрое вознаграждение. 1584 00037C70 Кандидаты должны обратиться к мистеру Биллингсли, метрдотелю загородного клуба “Болтон-Гринс”. Все заявки будут немедленно рассмотрены. 1585 00037C71 Привет, мир! Стоп, это должно было быть смешно? Я хотела придумать шутку, а сочинила вот это. 1586 00037C72 Не важно. Не обращайте на меня внимания, я просто съела кучу препаратов. 1587 00037C73 Хочу открыть вам маленький секрет. Я жива, а другие — нет, и это неспроста. 1588 00037C74 Просто все они были слабаками. Нет, наверное, не все из них неудачники. Среди рейдеров попадались крутые ребята. Правда, я не знаю, могу ли говорить, что все они были плохими. 1589 00037C75 Но я здесь, а они нет, так что сами разбирайтесь. Только мне хватило ума выжить, а не погибнуть от голода и радиации. 1590 00037C76 Правда, у меня есть чудесное логово, где меня никто не достанет. 1591 00037C77 Раньше тут было очень скучно и одиноко, но с тех пор, как открылось то убежище, развлечения идут нескончаемым потоком. 1592 00037C78 Если честно, я надеюсь, что кто-то выжил, потому что мне очень хочется создать новую банду рейдеров. 1593 00037C79 А когда мы снова займемся делом, нам понадобится легкая добыча. 1594 00037C7A Кто-то может мне помочь. И я, может быть, сохраню жизнь этому кому-то, когда рейдеры снова станут править миром. 1595 00037C7B А может, и нет, я вообще капризная. Конец связи! 1596 00037C7C Отлично, волонтер. В центр сортировки раненых поступает больше всего пострадавших, поэтому там припасы всегда на исходе. 1597 00037C7D Поздравляю! Вы получили самый высокий уровень доступа. Теперь муниципальные роботы не будут вас атаковать. 1598 00037C7E Похоже, вы решили проблему... по крайней мере, для себя. 1599 00037C7F Теперь у вас есть право получить код доступа к тайнику. Готовы? Семь. Четыре. Семьдесят шесть. 1600 00037C80 Радиус действия устройства... невелик. Но мы поработали над довоенными станциями слежения. 1601 00037C81 Точность у них отвратная, но если они покажут нам примерную зону для поисков, то модуль сузит ее. 1602 00037C82 Это майн любимый праздник! 1603 00037C83 Конфетти — это так весело, правда? 1604 00037C84 Маска соответствует параметрам Фашнахта. Продвигайтесь на вечеринку. 1605 00037C85 Включен режим вечеринки, достигнут максимальный уровень веселья. 1606 00037C89 Education should be free. Everyone needs it! But it costs an arm and a leg. 1607 00037C8A I won't have these student loans paid off until I'm a grandma at this rate. 1608 00037C8C A plutonium isotope release has been detected. Initiating emergency air filtration. 1609 00037C8D Сканирую... 1610 00037C8E Последующее автоматическое сообщение. Внимание всему личному составу. Автоматизированная ракетная батарея “земля-воздух” готова к работе. 1611 00037C8F Напоминаем: для приведения ракетной батареи класса “земля-воздух” в полностью рабочее состояние может понадобиться ремонт в полевых условиях. Удачной охоты! Конец сообщения. 1612 00037C92 Если кто-то из братьев меня слышит: ЭЛ-7 — это золото. Повторяю. ЭЛ-7. 1613 00037C93 Если поблизости появятся горелые, детекторы их заметят и отправят сообщение на ваш пип-бой. 1614 00037C94 Осталось только добыть средства для борьбы с ними. 1615 00037C95 Если вы еще этого не сделали, загляните в мой терминал и почитайте о созданных нами ловушках для зверожогов. 1616 00037C96 Надеюсь, они еще в рабочем состоянии. Эти ловушки помогут вам управиться с этими летучими уродами. 1617 00037C97 Всему персоналу: соберите имущество и двигайтесь к ближайшему выходу. 1618 00037C98 Сегодня вы сыграете роль солдат Конфедерации, которые отчаянно пытаются выбить северян из форта Прикетта. 1619 00037C99 Благодарю за службу, волонтер! Не забывайте: помогая другим, вы помогаете себе. 1620 00037C9A Warning! Insufficient particulate detected for reclamation protocol. User. Please deposit precursor types... 1621 00037C9B Ну надо же. Тебе удалось всадить шприц "Карма" в какого-то другого беднягу. Мы, человеки, под Кармой довольно непредсказуемы. 1622 00037C9C Может, после этой штуки он захочет подраться. А может, и нет. 1623 00037C9D Если он бросится на тебя, задай ему жару, посмотри, что из этого выйдет. 1624 00037C9F Вхожу на пункт охраны “Дельта”. Пожалуйста, зачистите его. 1625 00037CA1 Кроме того, мы готовы предоставить вам нашу систему наблюдения для поиска офицеров, у которых есть коды. 1626 00037CA2 1627 00037CA3 I am immensely grateful to once again have a happy and healthy staff, even if they do seem a bit less talkative than before. 1628 00037CA4 Привет. Сегодня народу мало, и мне, типа, обидно, что со мной никто не разговаривает. Вы здесь недавно, да? 1629 00037CA5 Говорят, все снова пора калибровать. Так что валяй, топай к тележкам и кидай в одну из них кусок угля. 1630 00037CA6 Эти тележки раскиданы повсюду, так что летите, словно молния, и соберите все, пока не истекло время. Вперед, шевелитесь! 1631 00037CA7 1632 00037CA8 Тайник под контролем и готов к использованию. Замок разблокирован. Начинаю ремонтные работы идентификационной метки. 1633 00037CA9 This is the good scene. Lines should play here! 1634 00037CAA (Играет аудиодрама) 1635 00037CAB Интервью номер три. Я охотилась на кроликов и встретила Мигеля Калдеру. У него очень симпатичный лагерь. Мигель, можешь о нем рассказать? 1636 00037CAC Внимание всему военному персоналу. Коды запуска для... ракетной шахты “Браво”... недействительны. 1637 00037CAD Новые фрагменты кода можно получить у офицеров согласно инструкции. 1638 00037CAE Зафиксирован выброс радиации. Объявлена радиационная угроза 5-го уровня. 1639 00037CB2 Обнаружено несколько осужденных. Прошу выслать подкрепление. 1640 00037CB3 Об этом инциденте мы сообщим вашей комиссии по условно-досрочному освобождению. 1641 00037CB4 Всем заключенным: возвращайтесь в свои камеры. 1642 00037CB5 Нападение на тюремного надзирателя — это тяжкое уголовное преступление. 1643 00037CB6 Дальнейшее неповиновение будет наказано. 1644 00037CB7 Начальник будет извещен о ваших действиях. 1645 00037CB8 Черт побери, ну вот опять... 1646 00037CB9 Ну, все могло пройти и получше. 1647 00037CBA Минус еще один охранник. Стоимость его ремонта будет вычтена из вашего жалования. 1648 00037CBB Сканирую... 1649 00037CBC Ох, Эдна. Лучше иметь дело с пчелами, чем с ней. 1650 00037CBD Это просто дискриминация — отправить робота собирать мед. У меня же нет ни одной программы о пчеловодстве. 1651 00037CBE Все говорят, что все это — мои фантазии. Что пчелы не причинят мне вреда. А что еще они скажут? Что я сделан из металла? 1652 00037CBF Пчелы. Какие же мерзкие твари. 1653 00037CC0 Я бы сейчас все отдал за день в спа. После ванны с маслом чувствуешь себя как новенький. 1654 00037CC1 Даже и не знаю, что представляет из себя более сложную загадку... моя апифобия или тот факт, что ужасная женщина вроде Эдны занимается спа. 1655 00037CC2 Чтобы по праву войти в состав ордена и стать Таинственной Госпожой, ты должна выполнить задание, достойное самой Госпожи. 1656 00037CC4 Затем найдите ближайшую релейную вышку и выгрузите все добытые тяжелым трудом данные... 1657 00037CC5 Легко, правда?.. Ну да, конечно... 1658 00037CC6 Херня! Макс, она лжет! 1659 00037CC8 Положение точки определено. Пожалуйста, пройдите к следующей точке триангуляции. 1660 00037CC9 Подключение установлено. Требуются дополнительные подключения. 1661 00037CCA Точка триангуляции активна. Пожалуйста, пройдите к следующей точке. 1662 00037CCB Сигнал установлен. Пожалуйста, запустите дополнительные подключения. 1663 00037CCC Частота откалибрована. Пожалуйста, пройдите к следующей точке триангуляции. 1664 00037CCD C42. Вызываю C42. 1665 00037CCE C42... Пожалуйста, пройдите в секцию B. C42. 1666 00037CCF С42, последнее предупреждение. 1667 00037CD0 Уточняю координаты черного ящика. 1668 00037CD1 Координаты черного ящика получены и зафиксированы. 1669 00037CD2 Основные виды добытых минералов готовы к сбору. Отмечено вмешательство пользователя. Система... запомнит это. 1670 00037CD3 Что за?.. 1671 00037CD4 25 minutes until projected detonation. 1672 00037CD5 I'm an object using Say! This is great! 1673 00037CD6 Обнаружена ликвидация цели с высоким приоритетом. Выдаю несколько поощрений за боевые действия. 1674 00037CD7 Особо опасный противник ликвидирован. Выдаю несколько поощрений за боевые действия. 1675 00037CD8 Зарегистрирована ликвидация цели с высоким приоритетом. Выдаю поощрения за боевые действия. 1676 00037CD9 Обнаружена ликвидация важной цели. Выдаю несколько поощрений за боевые действия. 1677 00037CDA Ликвидирована цель высшего уровня важности. Выдаю поощрения за боевые действия. 1678 00037CDB Хм. 1679 00037CDF 1680 00037CE0 Ты за это заплатишь, человек! 1681 00037CE1 Ты. Сдохнешь! 1682 00037CE2 Умри! 1683 00037CE3 Погиб! 1684 00037CE4 Мой брат! 1685 00037CE6 Положи канистру в коллектор для ингредиентов. А затем тебе понадобится хозяин, в котором будет развиваться образец. 1686 00037CE7 Наверное, можно еще раз использовать подопытного #113. 1687 00037CE8 Так. Идет запись. 1688 00037CE9 Процесс добычи минералов прерван. Запускаю протоколы обороны. 1689 00037CEA Обнаружен враг. Останавливаю процесс добычи. 1690 00037CEB Изменяю параметры буровых систем, чтобы повысить боевую эффективность. 1691 00037CEC Горнодобывающая система в опасности. Атакую цель. 1692 00037CED Ошибка! Персона “Зак” не найдена. Ошибка при загрузке модуля личности. Инициализирована стандартная личность. 1693 00037CEE Аттракцион под названием СБРОС ШЛАКА работает. Начните выполнять действие БРОСИТЬ по отношению к цели КОНТЕЙНЕР ДЛЯ ШЛАКА, чтобы получить приз: ЖЕТОНЫ МИСТЕРА ПУШИСТИКА. 1694 00037CEF Первоначальный анализ указывает на отсутствие враждебных намерений. 1695 00037CF0 Я, как гражданин Свободных Штатов и защитник Харперс-Ферри, призываю вас на службу. 1696 00037CF1 Мне нужно защищать раненых, но восстановить связь с Дунканом Маккенном не менее важно. 1697 00037CF2 Нет никаких героев. В этом мире есть только злодеи. Выживают самые сильные. Они правят остальными. 1698 00037CF3 Но куда бы вы ни решили сбросить бомбу, не забудьте надеть силовую броню... или, по крайней мере, защитный костюм. 1699 00037CF4 Warning: Fires are continuing to spread. Vault will be lost in 12 minutes. 1700 00037CF5 1701 00037CF6 И что она встречалась с тобой, хоть ты и не любишь спорт! 1702 00037CF8 Ну... хорошо... Тебе удалось замочить когтя смерти. А я даже не просила об этом. Так просто, берешь и валишь гадину. Это же безумие, даже для меня! Ты мне нравишься!.. Круто, если мне не показалось. 1703 00037CFA Отменяю режим блокировки. 1704 00037CFB Пожалуйста, отойдите от дверей — они открываются. 1705 00037CFD Надеюсь, мои предсказания сбылись и вы включили это сообщение так, как я задумывала. 1706 00037CFE Если нет, значит, я говорю в пустоту и все это не важно... Но не будем отклоняться от темы. 1707 00037CFF Damn, we've been compromised! Go go go! 1708 00037D00 1709 00037D01 The replacements are nearly ready, I just need three final accessories to fully recreate my truant staff. 1710 00037D02 Вот ваша вещь. Спасибо, что остановились у нас. 1711 00037D03 Бирка недействительна. Пожалуйста, предъявите действительную багажную бирку. 1712 00037D04 Датчики периметра обнаружили приближающихся... горелых. 1713 00037D07 Жаль, что они не выжили. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы сейчас меня прикрывали лучшие люди Америки. 1714 00037D08 А так мне придется самой выяснять, как они собирались бороться с горелыми. Но сначала нужно как-то открыть эти двери... 1715 00037D09 Его нужно загрузить и передать из башни, расположенной на крыше. 1716 00037D0A Как только вы доберетесь туда, я расскажу вам по интеркому, что нужно делать. 1717 00037D0B Удачи, гражданин. Вероятность вашего успеха — 47,93%. 1718 00037D0C На цену мне было плевать. Машина выглядела роскошно. Да и очень пригодилась, черт возьми. 1719 00037D0D Это что за хрень была? 1720 00037D0E В окне слева от вас виден наш производственный центр. Благодаря ему можно создавать предметы по любым схемам, которые хранятся в нашей локальной памяти. 1721 00037D0F Можете осмотреть весь наш бункер. Кроме того, теперь вы можете приобретать товары в нашем производственном центре. Если же вам нужны медикаменты, то в вашем распоряжении наш медцентр. 1722 00037D10 Here, I'll mark it on your map. 1723 00037D1A Эй... Эй ты! Я знаю, что ты там! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь! Окажи-ка небольшую услугу своей лучшей подруге Роуз. 1724 00037D1B Видишь ли, мне страшно хочется принять одно вещество. Не то чтобы оно мне было необходимо. Просто я... очень, очень хочу его принять. 1725 00037D1C Знаешь, я уже в таком состоянии, что если не получу того, что мне нужно, то полетят головы. А я этого не хочу. Понимаешь, о чем я? 1726 00037D1D Кому-то нужно очень постараться и принести мне препараты, пока я не спятила и кого-нибудь не убила! Скорее! Я награжу тебя! Договорились? 1727 00037D1E 1728 00037D1F Готово... Спасибо. На самом деле, я использовал программу, как только вы подобрали его кости. 1729 00037D20 CINDY will of course try and stop you, but don't hurt her. As sad as it is, she's the only thing left from the life I once knew. 1730 00037D21 Говорит Роуз. Я не маньячка, но я снова следила за тобой в видоискатель и увидела, как ты входишь в шахту. Меня еще слышно? 1731 00037D22 А, без разницы, ты же не можешь связаться со мной по рации. Ну так вот! Насколько я помню, в 96-м мы совсем потеряли из виду Блэкуотерских бандитов. 1732 00037D23 Когда мы в последний раз видели Фредди живой, вид у нее был не очень. Вся ее живость и энергия испарились. Она сильно болела. Волосы выглядели просто ужасно. 1733 00037D24 В их шахте что-то произошло. Точно не знаю что. Но если ты в этом разберешься, то сможешь найти и фрагмент ключа. Отвечаю. 1734 00037D25 Я свяжусь с тобой, когда увижу, как ты выползаешь из пещеры. 1735 00037D26 Если ты хочешь работать с кем-то определенным — отлично. Если же нет, Криптос подберет для тебя наставницу. 1736 00037D27 Этот бункер и все, что внутри, — мое. Ни с кем делиться не буду! Просто нужно добыть этот чертов пароль. 1737 00037D28 Подожду, пока эта Эбби уйдет и вернется. Затем прокрадусь за ней, и — ХЕРАК! Она сдохнет, а у меня начнется райская жизнь. 1738 00037D29 Модуль включен. Автоматическое сообщение для... Второй триангуляции. 1739 00037D34 Вот ваше первое задание. Вам нужно поиграть во все игры, чтобы хорошо в них разбираться. Это должно быть весело! 1740 00037D35 Вы не забыли помыть руки? 1741 00037D36 Scene 1. Scene 1. Scene 1. Scene 1. Scene 1. 1742 00037D38 Устройство “Фантом” — наполовину дымовая шашка, наполовину маскирующее поле — повергал в смятение ее врагов, позволяя ей скрыться в минуту опасности. 1743 00037D39 Нет, мисс Картер. Это местные подрывные элементы. 1744 00037D3B Это заговор, который организовали высокопоставленные чиновники из правительства, Министерства сельского хозяйства, промышленные магнаты... 1745 00037D3C Все они намереваются провести чудовищные эксперименты над теми, кому якобы служат. Они убеждены, что мы с вами — всего лишь пешки в их отвратительной игре. 1746 00037D3D У каждого из нас только один выход: полностью уйти с доски. 1747 00037D3E В центре обработки мы храним еду и напитки для тех, кого доставили для перевязки. Поэтому там всегда должны быть запасы! 1748 00037D3F Выдвигаюсь в тюремный двор. 1749 00037D40 Это... не учения. 1750 00037D41 Имя? 1751 00037D42 Вы — лучшие люди страны. 1752 00037D43 Обнаружена защищенная дверь. 1753 00037D44 Пароль: Papa-Alfa-Sierra-Sierra-Whiskey-Oscar-Romeo-Delta. 1754 00037D45 Оливия, следи за особняком. Если заметишь что-либо подозрительное, немедленно сообщай. 1755 00037D46 Наверное, сейчас самое время поведать тебе о том, что не все в этом мире — твои друзья. Этот урок нам преподнесли Матерые. 1756 00037D47 Идем дальше! Блэкуотерские бандиты славились своей скрытностью. Однажды они напали на лагерь Братства Стали. Безумная затея, правда? 1757 00037D48 Они проскочили мимо охранников и украли пушки, боеприпасы, минизаряды, да вообще все. А эти уроды тем временем крепко спали. 1758 00037D49 Мы оглянуться не успели, как рыцари сбежали, поджав хвосты, а у нас появился новый арсенал! 1759 00037D4A Ну, Братства больше нет, но еще остались хорошо вооруженные супермутанты. Обворуй их. Действуй скрытно. Может, тогда тебе не придется их всех валить. 1760 00037D4B Но на самом деле меня интересует только их тайник с оружием. Может, там хорошая добыча, а может, и нет. Есть только один способ узнать это. 1761 00037D4C Удачи, дорогая. И будь осторожна. 1762 00037D4D Указанные враждебные цели ликвидированы. Паразиты уничтожены. Спасибо за участие. 1763 00037D4E Обнаружен ремонт. Повторно запускаю протоколы подключения. 1764 00037D50 План амбициозный, спору нет. Правильную последовательность найти будет... 1765 00037D51 Эй вы. Житель. Назовите себя! 1766 00037D52 А, вот еще что! Мы с Ив работали над новыми программами для Зала испытаний. Девочки не должны расслабляться. Мне-то они спуску не дают. 1767 00037D53 Привет, незнакомый человек! Без паники. Меня зовут Эбби. Я не враг вам, и это не ловушка. 1768 00037D54 Более того, если вы это слышите... значит, меня уже нет в живых. 1769 00037D56 Я бы давно устроил себе эвтаназию, но не могу ликвидировать себя сам. 1770 00037D57 Журнал Смотрительницы. Ракетная шахта “Чарли”. 1771 00037D58 Обнаружен незапланированный доступ. Активирую систему безопасности “Альфа”. 1772 00037D59 Сканирую... 1773 00037D5A Ошибка. Пользователь не найден. 1774 00037D5B Активирую систему безопасности “Альфа”. Ждите проверки. 1775 00037D5C Обнаружен неопознанный персонал. Активирую систему безопасности “Альфа”. 1776 00037D5E Я знаю, все это похоже на заговор. Будто бы я хочу тебя облапошить и забрать всю добычу. Я все никак не заставлю тебя доверять мне, поэтому скажу вот что. 1777 00037D5F У тебя, честно говоря, нет выбора. Если мы хотим попасть в этот тайник, тебе нужно сделать это. Ради нас. 1778 00037D60 Прошу прощения. Сейчас я и моя семья вынуждены... затаиться. 1779 00037D61 Надеюсь, сюда придут и другие волонтеры. Так приятно снова увидеть людей. Кроме того, я дам вам пару вещей, они пригодятся вам в дороге. 1780 00037D63 Леди и джентльмены, две партии позади, осталась одна. Заштопайте раны и приготовьтесь. 1781 00037D64 Цель близка. Закусите стимпаком и приготовьтесь. Будет трудно. 1782 00037D65 Еще одна партия уничтожена. Приведите себя в порядок, да поживее. К нам пожалуют новые гости. 1783 00037D66 Я глянул ее код. Она здорово поработала. Думаю, наш старый компьютер в надежных руках. 1784 00037D68 Вы... Вы их слышите? Я про гостей. Я записываю их просьбы, но у нас не хватает персонала на то, чтобы все их собрать. Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, сделайте одолжение. Проверьте доску объявлений, хорошо? 1785 00037D69 Столько дел. Столько дел. 1786 00037D6A Что такое, миссис Ловелл? Вы хотите, чтобы я все их почистил? Ну, я не мог... 1787 00037D6B Гости... их нужно накормить. 1788 00037D6C Warning: Vault lockdown initiating. 1789 00037D6D Вам нужно просто попасть в этот ад на земле и пережить встречу с горелыми, которые там живут. 1790 00037D6E Журнал Смотрительницы. Лагерь “Макклинток”. 1791 00037D6F Охлаждение черного ящика завершено. Возьмите его и идите к месту доставки. 1792 00037D70 Мои друзья-Головорезы превратили Карму в оружие. 1793 00037D71 Именно! 1794 00037D72 Добро пожаловать, Госпожа. 1795 00037D73 С возвращением, Госпожа. 1796 00037D74 Добро пожаловать домой, Госпожа. 1797 00037D75 Пусковая труба будет загерметизирована через двадцать секунд. 1798 00037D76 Внимание всем курсантам, которые ждут своей очереди на стрельбы с боевыми патронами! Возьмите боевое оружие и пройдите на полигон. Конец сообщения. 1799 00037D77 Wa-wa-waring! Multiple worker infractions detected. Sy-sy-system requires attachment "de-de-demerit devices" to disciplinary targets. 1800 00037D78 Свою C.A.M.P. я оставила, чтобы вы могли ей воспользоваться. 1801 00037D79 Я знаю, что тем самым нарушаю собственную инструкцию. Но я видела Аппалачию собственными глазами и хочу позаботиться о том, чтобы у каждого жителя Убежища 76 была база. А я обойдусь без нее. 1802 00037D7A Здесь никого нет. Даже военных. Возможно, это к лучшему. Вряд ли им бы понравилось, что “Волт-Тек” берет под контроль ядерные бомбы. 1803 00037D7B Но это также означает, что я не могу попасть внутрь. Право доступа имеют только высокопоставленные офицеры. Обмануть систему будет нелегко. 1804 00037D7C Но сейчас все такие же отчаянные, как и мы. Когда каждый бой может стать последним, люди готовы рисковать. Люди сопротивляются. 1805 00037D7D Сюда! 1806 00037D7E Все! Здесь! 1807 00037D7F Ты! Мы! 1808 00037D80 Ты! Умри! 1809 00037D81 Не мы! 1810 00037D84 4... 1811 00037D85 Authorized Engineers: Proceed to the Reactor Level and run the cooldown process on malfunctioning reactor. Nuclear Engineer certification required. 1812 00037D89 Журнал Смотрительницы. Вершина мира. 1813 00037D8A Начинаю процедуру патрулирования. 1814 00037D8B 1815 00037D8C В этом есть и плюсы. Они состоят в том, что транспорт с картами теперь разбросан по всей Аппалачии. 1816 00037D8D Мы с радостью воспользуемся восстановленной системой наблюдения и поможем вам найти этот транспорт. Чтобы начать поиски, воспользуйтесь одним из терминалов системы наблюдения. 1817 00037D8F В здании введен... карантин. 1818 00037D90 Вот роскошные бифштексы из рад-оленя. 1819 00037D91 Я обожаю звук, с которым сырое мясо жарится на огне. 1820 00037D94 Заказ выполнен! З-ЗАПУСКАЮ ПЕРЕХВАТ УПРАВЛЕНИЯ. ЗАЩИТИТЕ ПАТРУЛЬНЫХ ВО ВРЕМЯ ПЕРЕПРОГРАММИРОВАНИЯ... УЧАСТНИКОВ КЛУБА. 1821 00037D95 С возвращением, помощник! Итак, время пришло. Я хочу, чтобы вы занялись очисткой города от незаконных поселенцев. 1822 00037D96 Здравствуйте! Вы как раз вовремя. Появились новые поселенцы-чужаки, и их нужно выселить! За работу, помощник! 1823 00037D97 Потрясающе. Я надеялся, что сюда зайдет кто-то из жителей. Я снова назначаю вас своим помощником. Пойдите и выселите этих наглых чужаков! 1824 00037D98 Преступления сами себя не раскроют! Вперед! 1825 00037D99 Долг зовет! 1826 00037D9A Чего вы ждете, помощник? 1827 00037D9B Дополнительные контейнеры разблокированы. Работники, система требует произвести разгрузку. 1828 00037D9C Необходимо немедленно разгрузить новые контейнеры. 1829 00037D9D Работники, внимание. Пожалуйста, приступайте к сбору недавно разблокированных контейнеров. 1830 00037D9E Поставленные в очередь контейнеры разблокированы. Необходимо забрать груз. 1831 00037D9F Разблокирование новых контейнеров завершено. Пожалуйста, приступайте к разгрузке. 1832 00037DA0 Разблокирование новых контейнеров завершено. Можно приступать к погрузке. 1833 00037DA2 Все враги будут ликвидированы! 1834 00037DA4 Они ждут. Ждут меня. 1835 00037DA5 Моя кожа лопается, горит, она натянута, словно саван. 1836 00037DA6 О, парни, как я по вам скучаю. 1837 00037DA8 А, вот и ты! Значит, эта штука у тебя? Ну, допустим, она у тебя. Так вот, значит. 1838 00037DA9 Теперь надо заглянуть к Звероловам. Они разбили лагерь рядом с Хребтом дьявола, чтобы следить за дорогой, идущей с юго-востока. 1839 00037DAA Мы так и не узнали, что с ними стало. Когда они исчезли, мы практически потеряли связь друг с другом. Наверное, кто-то до них добрался. 1840 00037DAB Может, они оставили записку или еще что-нибудь. 1841 00037DAC Они были настоящими любителями природы. Обожали жить в палатках и охотиться. Осторожнее, когда будешь искать часть ключа в их лагере. 1842 00037DAD Если вдруг это не очевидно, они обожали ловушки. 1843 00037DAF Всем остальным: сегодня я вывешу новое задание. Я не буду никому его поручать, но... хочу, чтобы вы все на него взглянули. 1844 00037DB0 Вот вам! Огонь на подавление! 1845 00037DB1 1846 00037DB2 Так, тебе удалось добыть какую-то мерзкую взрывчатку, завернутую в мясо. Класс. И что теперь? Ну, где твоя фантазия? У Звероловов она точно была. 1847 00037DB3 Любого голодного хищника непременно привлечет запах свежего мяса. 1848 00037DB4 В тот раз Чак — парень, которому пришла в голову эта безумная идея, — после рейда разложил на пути взрывные приманки. 1849 00037DB5 Когда Спасатели пришли искать нас со своими гончими... Скажем так: гончие потеряли след. 1850 00037DB6 Потому что им головы оторвало. Ну, не важно, ты понимаешь, о чем я. 1851 00037DB7 Мне плевать, на кого у тебя приманка, просто замочи с ее помощью тех, кто хочет убить и сожрать тебя. А потом расскажи, как все прошло. 1852 00037DB8 А, и пока я не забыла: модуль связи, или что тебе там нужно было, тоже в тайнике. Ура, он у тебя. Круто. 1853 00037DB9 Я дала тебе все, что ты хочешь. Не смей забывать обо мне. Я тебя найду. 1854 00037DBA Вызываю всех Огнедышащих! Говорит Ларкин, у меня важное сообщение. 1855 00037DBB В Шлаковой бездне мы нашли еще одного автоматизированного вертобота-разведчика. 1856 00037DBC На эти штуки полезно поохотиться, но нужно бить быстро и наверняка, потому что пушки у них очень мощные. 1857 00037DBD Шум также привлекает нежелательное внимание, так что будьте начеку. 1858 00037DBE Удачи, и постарайтесь не погибнуть. 1859 00037DBF Обнаружен неверный код. Блокирую доступ. Необходима новая карта. 1860 00037DC1 Но для нас это разнообразие жизненно необходимо. Нам требуются инструменты, позволяющие решать любую задачу. И тебе нужно увеличить число его возможностей. 1861 00037DC2 Похоже, они ненадолго забыли о своей паранойе, чтобы привлечь на помощь других выживших. 1862 00037DC3 Нужно просто взломать этот терминал. Узнайте, что они тут оставили и что собирались сделать. 1863 00037DC4 Начинается применение смеси... Ждите! 1864 00037DC5 А, вот и вы. 1865 00037DC6 Взаимно. А теперь покажем горелым, кто такие Огнедышащие. 1866 00037DC8 Сценарий 1. Так, значит вы добрались до бункера Рейли. Кроме того, это означает, что вентиляторы детекторов, установленных в Топи, накрылись. 1867 00037DC9 1868 00037DCA Вы в зоне действия дротика-передатчика “Вокс”. 1869 00037DCB I'm bleeding out. 1870 00037DCC Ш-ш-ш! Что это за звук, мальчики и девочки?.. Ш-ш-ш!.. Полз-з-зуч-ч-чее с-с-скольж-ж-жение!.. Ш-ш-ш! 1871 00037DCD Вы уже давно стали Спасателем и помогли создать программу для подготовки волонтеров. Значит, вы и раньше были специалистом по выживанию? 1872 00037DCE ...Вот что в голову приходит. Мой дедуля гнал самогон. Такой крепкий, что нормальные люди и близко к нему не подходили. 1873 00037DCF Все называли его и сыновей "Огнедышащими". Крепко к ним это имечко пристало. Как тебе такой вариант? 1874 00037DD0 Тревога! Тревога! Начаты процедуры погружения! Пожалуйста, покиньте зону. 1875 00037DD1 Жители Аппалачии, ваш священный долг — отдать свой голос. Друзья мои, в ноябре этого года вы выберете, по какому пути нам идти. 1876 00037DD2 Надеюсь, вам понравилось! Может, продолжим наше свидание и зайдем в бар? Я знаю хорошее местечко. За мной! 1877 00037DD3 Итак, вы вошли. Теперь вам нужно добраться до терминала Рейли и загрузить его схемы маршрутизации на мастер-запись. 1878 00037DD4 Внимание! Внимание! Обнаружены силы противника. Сброс ресурсов заблокирован. Требуется немедленная ликвидация противника. 1879 00037DD5 Нет, мама, говорила. Ты говоришь это... каждое утро! 1880 00037DD6 Fight the varmints off every day. Bombs drop and now I'm a glorified groundskeeper, you know? 1881 00037DD8 Люси? Это ты? Дункан, ты спятил! Нужно прекратить огонь! 1882 00037DD9 Как хорошо, что эта задача выполнена. 1883 00037DDA Ну что ж, я подожду, пока кому-нибудь не понадобится моя помощь. 1884 00037DDB Наконец-то перерыв! 1885 00037DDC Мне нужно вернуться в офис, но меня туда еще не вызывали, так что... я немного поброжу. 1886 00037DDD Странно. Похоже, других сообщений нет. 1887 00037DDE Сообщение доставлено, и теперь я могу остановиться и подождать нового задания. 1888 00037DDF Дело сделано. Тут можно больше не задерживаться. 1889 00037DE0 Кто знал, что доставка сообщений — такое опасное дело! 1890 00037DE1 Мне нужна помощь в доставке сообщения. Хотя нет, стойте, я его уже доставил. Наверное, это было обращение к поврежденному блоку памяти. 1891 00037DE2 Еще одно сообщение доставлено. Когда же поступит следующее? 1892 00037DE3 Получите разрешение DMV-AT-21C-V в суде Чарлстона. 1893 00037DE4 Таинственная Госпожа, прежде всего, была специалистом по скрытности, уловкам и тайным операциям. 1894 00037DE5 Семейная атмосфера восстановлена. 1895 00037DE6 Внимание всем клиентам и персоналу. Мегастоянка “Красная ракета” возобновляет свою работу. 1896 00037DE7 Уровень безопасности в норме. Долг исполнен. 1897 00037DE8 Пользователь, компьютер бура “Золотая жила” просит произвести процедуру разгрузки. Пожалуйста, немедленно проследуйте к месту нарушения. 1898 00037DE9 Vault Door Cycling complete. 1899 00037DEA MISSION SUCCESS MISSION SUCCESS MISSION SUCCESS 1900 00037DEB А ну заткнитесь все! 1901 00037DEC Так, Истребители горелых. Заряжаем оружие. Пора браться за дело. 1902 00037DED Маячок... обнаружен. Подключение... 1903 00037DEE ...завершено! Ремонтные системы активированы! Замещение топлива активировано! Статус системы: полная работоспособность! 1904 00037DEF Вмешательство пользователя прошло успешно! Пользователь! Пользователь! Вмешательство прошло успешно! Система просит пользователя явиться к док-станции в штаб-квартире! 1905 00037DF1 C39... Вызываю C39... Пожалуйста, пройдите в секцию B. C39. 1906 00037DF2 Сделайте одолжение, убейте меня. Я буду очень вам за это благодарен! 1907 00037DF6 Конечно. 1908 00037DF7 1909 00037DF8 1910 00037DF9 Вольно, солдат. 1911 00037DFA Не спускайте глаз с деревьев. Осторожности не бывает мало. 1912 00037DFB Не теряйте бдительности. 1913 00037DFC Скоро должно начаться плановое обслуживание. 1914 00037DFD Если увидите Хейза или Клэя в Харперс-Ферри, передайте им, чтобы немедленно прислали подмогу. 1915 00037DFF Если это случится в вашу смену, берите сканирующий модуль скриптора и отправляйтесь. Мы не знаем, как долго станция может следить за “Эпицентром”. 1916 00037E00 У него было много функций, но главная заключалась в управлении ядерными ракетами в регионе. 1917 00037E01 Если хотите познакомиться с системой, пожалуйста, подойдите к плакатам, которые висят на противоположной стене. 1918 00037E02 Обнаружено полезное действие. Выдаю поощрение за поддержку. 1919 00037E03 Обнаружена завершенная операция. Выдаю поощрение за поддержку. 1920 00037E04 Действие оказалось полезным. Выдаю поощрение за поддержку. 1921 00037E05 Выполненное действие заслуживает поощрения за поддержку. Выдаю поощрение пользователю. 1922 00037E06 Зарегистрировано полезное действие. Выдаю поощрение за поддержку. 1923 00037E08 Вот это да. Никогда ничего подобного не видел. 1924 00037E09 Экстрактор “Чарли” отремонтирован. 1925 00037E0A Все... Я сломал программный модуль системы, и теперь никто не сможет перенастраивать машины удаленно. 1926 00037E0B Еще я вывел из строя программы в терминалах, которые выполняют обновления. Теперь обновления может создавать только машина в моем кабинете. 1927 00037E0C Я заблокировал свой терминал и немного "поправил" программу управления пропусками. Теперь в мой кабинет можно попасть только с моим пропуском. 1928 00037E0D Помощи им ждать больше неоткуда. Спасти их могу только я! 1929 00037E0E Скоро они спустятся со своих башен из слоновой кости и будут умолять меня, чтобы я все это остановил. 1930 00037E0F И тогда я заставлю каждого заполнить МОЮ "Анкету жителя". 1931 00037E10 А затем я откажу каждому из них. Посмотрим, как им это понравится. Когда их оценят. Когда их оставят мерзнуть на улице. 1932 00037E15 Курсант, вы можете... отправляться при первой возможности. 1933 00037E16 Плохая новость: Рейли укрепил арсенал, чтобы защитить наши разработки от Братства Стали после того, как эти ребята перестали играть по правилам. 1934 00037E17 Из соображений безопасности мы ликвидировали все доступы к системе охраны, так что вам придется прятаться от турелей. 1935 00037E18 Ориентация системы завершена. Идет трансляция сигнала. Цель выбрана. Требуется немедленная эвакуация. Повторяю. Немедленно отойдите на безопасное расстояние. 1936 00037E19 Vault 96 coolant dump override has been triggered. The Vault is trending towards total freeze incompatible with maintaining life of any kind. Maintenance Crew requested. 1937 00037E1A Please pro-proceed to next target. 1938 00037E1B Continue on to next disciplinary ta-target. 1939 00037E1C Additional di-di-discipline required. Proceed to next target. 1940 00037E1D Итак, половина финального этапа пройдена. 1941 00037E1E Ну, в смысле... на самом деле, я-то этого никогда не узнаю... Но можно ведь надеяться... правда? 1942 00037E1F Так как вы впервые выходите на патрулирование, я вам помогу. Прежде всего — спуститесь вниз и выйдите через черный ход, чтобы попасть в центр сортировки раненых. 1943 00037E20 Необходимо защитить собственность компании! 1944 00037E21 Нарушители границ участка встретят суровый отпор! 1945 00037E22 Регистрирую в локальной памяти процедуры сбора минералов после уничтожения противника. 1946 00037E23 Обнаружен промышленный саботаж. Активирую ответные меры. 1947 00037E24 Вражеская топография зафиксирована. Бежать некуда. 1948 00037E25 Скриптор, ситуация в норме. 1949 00037E26 Как ты и сказал, сканирующий модуль свел горелых с ума. 1950 00037E27 Но миниганы порвали их на куски. Правда, несколько зверожогов... то есть бравос... прикрывали их с воздуха. 1951 00037E28 И сейчас вы должны доказать, что умеете им пользоваться. Так что надевайте костюм, берите оружие — и вперед. 1952 00037E29 Now normally, I'd be asking you if you needed anything to facilitate your shopping experience. 1953 00037E2A К вам идет большая, то есть огромная группа. Держитесь. 1954 00037E2B Тревога. Тревога в оперативном центре. 1955 00037E2C В оперативном центре обнаружен неавторизованный персонал. 1956 00037E2D Идет перепрограммирование. 1957 00037E2E Обрабатываю данные... 1958 00037E2F Обновления включены. 1959 00037E30 Зачем? Чтобы нас истребляли друг за другом?! Ни за что! 1960 00037E31 Наконец-то вы вернулись. Мы наслаждаемся подключением, которое вы помогли нам установить. Сможете отнести инструкции вниз? 1961 00037E32 О, золотко, у тебя неважный вид. Может, для тебя это слишком тяжело? 1962 00037E33 Нужно, чтобы кто-то проник в крепость рейдеров в Плезент-Вэлли. 1963 00037E34 Я не верю своим глазам! Идеальное место для пикника захватили эти мерзкие мухи. Сделайте одолжение, уничтожьте их. 1964 00037E35 Begin Recording: Orbuculum tape SD001-B092177. Previous tape, SD001-B090977 is missing. Beginning cursory search of the area. 1965 00037E36 1966 00037E37 Oof, that smarts! Where the hell am I, and why do I feel like I should be heading to a place called Sugar Grove? Gotta find my way home.. 1967 00037E38 Мисс Картер, если мои слова вас пугают, значит, надежда еще есть. Потому что нам всем должно быть страшно. 1968 00037E39 Когда я узнал об их планах, они стали преследовать мою семью — а я ведь был одним из них. На что же могут надеяться обычные люди, если им противостоят подобные силы? 1969 00037E3A У обычного американца остался только один выход: бежать из города в глушь... 1970 00037E3B ...туда, где есть хоть какая-то надежда укрыться от взоров правительства, которое замышляет против нас недоброе. 1971 00037E3C Ты — не мы! 1972 00037E3D Всего доброго. 1973 00037E3E Но теперь вдруг истребляют уже нас? Почему? Что изменилось? 1974 00037E3F ...О господи. 1975 00037E40 Разбивайте лагерь рядом с людьми, которые вас прикроют, или мастерите вещи, которые защитят вас. Это несложно и под силу любому! 1976 00037E41 Я должен рассказать вам еще кое-что. Мигель всегда подчеркивал тот факт, что лагеря можно перемещать. И это плюс. 1977 00037E42 Потому что его сдавали другие, а не мы. 1978 00037E43 Мы много дней убивали горелых на фермах. Неужели те, что в шахтах, намного круче? Не дрейфь. 1979 00037E44 Привет! 1980 00037E45 Очень жаль. Если бы у вас был прицел разведчика, то вы могли бы помочь мне провести исследования. 1981 00037E46 Так вот. Сценарий 3. В моей идеальной картине мира вы вернулись в целости и сохранности, с моторами и, будем надеяться, хотя бы с тремя нагревательными спиралями. 1982 00037E47 Схема обычная: зачистить область, найти следы действий рейдеров, затем вернуться в особняк. 1983 00037E48 Пожалуйста, вернитесь в пожарную часть Чарлстона, чтобы начать выполнение последнего экзамена. 1984 00037E49 Если... меня слышите... Вершина мира... Плезент-Вэлли. 1985 00037E4A Извините, сорвалась. Настроение от препаратов так и скачет, понимаете? 1986 00037E4B Кстати: вот еще один полезный совет для вас всех! 1987 00037E4C С вами когда-нибудь такое случалось? 1988 00037E4D Вы гуляете, никого не трогаете, и вдруг откуда ни возьмись выпрыгивает огромное чудовище и бросается прямо на вас? 1989 00037E4E В этом случае доставайте психо — в шприце уже отмерена доза. Втыкайте его в руку — и мигом станете силой, с которой нужно считаться! 1990 00037E4F Убивайте самых зверских зверей. Режьте их на куски, будто это воскресный ростбиф. 1991 00037E50 А затем приходите к Роуз и отблагодарите ее, поделившись с ней найденным психо. 1992 00037E51 Запомните: препараты вредят здоровью — кроме тех случаев, когда они полезны! Но только не верьте мне на слово, у меня-то от них зависимость! 1993 00037E52 Урон был нанесен значительный, и чтобы восстановить подключение, потребовалось действовать... творчески. 1994 00037E53 Это... просто позор. Возвращайся, как научишься двигать ногами побыстрее. 1995 00037E54 Нет, нет, нет! С начала! Еще раз! 1996 00037E55 И это все? Мы же в общественном месте! Твое жалкое выступление может увидеть каждый! Возвращайся в строй и повтори попытку! 1997 00037E56 Glad to have you back, chef! 1998 00037E57 Проверяю багажную бирку. 1999 00037E58 ...Думаю, нам не обязательно выбирать первый вариант, который пришел в голову. Пока что поговори с этими пожарными. 2000 00037E59 Убеди их записаться в эти... Огнедышащие. Скажи им, что это важно. Престижно. 2001 00037E5A Обнаружена цель для поощрения. Выбираю цель для уничтожения. 2002 00037E5B Обнаружена важная цель. Разрешаю ее ликвидировать. 2003 00037E5C Вижу потенциальную цель для поощрения. Цель отмечена. 2004 00037E5D Положите инструкции в приемник у противоположной стены. 2005 00037E5E Его последний приказ был... "Охраняй лагерь, Мистер Пушок". 2006 00037E5F Maintenance Team is requested to clear contamination and sedate as many living core fauna samples as possible. You have been provided with Syringer Ammo coded to the core fauna's genotype but have only limited supplies. 2007 00037E60 Уровень угрозы повышен до максимума. Необходимо защитить цель. 2008 00037E61 Действует программа поиска и уничтожения. Ничто не должно мешать сбору. 2009 00037E62 Сканирую. Сканирую. Сканирую. 2010 00037E63 Контакт с врагом потерян. Веду поиск. 2011 00037E64 Мне надоело жить в тени и играть роль в твоей нелепой комедии. Я сделала выбор. Мне пора занять свое место в реальном мире. 2012 00037E65 А у тебя варианты есть? 2013 00037E66 Передаю экстренное сообщение. Настал конец света, и все мы в жопе! Ха, это потрясающе! 2014 00037E67 Дружище, благодаря тебе я подключилась к системе аварийного оповещения всего региона! О, будет так весело! Ну ладно, хватит болтать! 2015 00037E68 И если раскрывать все карты, то я не рассчитывала, что тебе удастся настроить мой сигнал. 2016 00037E69 Ну, я собиралась убить тебя и забрать все твое добро, когда ты вернешься, то есть — если вообще вернешься. 2017 00037E6A Только настоящий урод сделал бы это прямо сейчас. 2018 00037E6B Слушай, люди назвали бы меня рейдером. Убивать, грабить, обманывать — это моя тема. 2019 00037E6C И благодаря тебе теперь у меня есть работающая рация. Я смогу обратиться к таким же, как я, и убедить их присоединиться ко мне! 2020 00037E6E Ра... зойдись... 2021 00037E6F Разойдись! 2022 00037E70 А пока что я выбрала новое место для засады. Как думаешь, справитесь? 2023 00037E71 Взамен... мы предлагаем это. Небольшое убежище, где можно укрыться от внешнего мира. Пожалуйста, осмотритесь. Не спешите. 2024 00037E72 Когда будете готовы, заходите внутрь. Мы хотим продемонстрировать вам, на что мы способны. 2025 00037E73 Всему персоналу занять свои места. 2026 00037E74 Нарушение безопасности в центре управления. 2027 00037E75 Группам охранников выдвинуться в центр управления. 2028 00037E76 Тревога! Тревога! У меня закончился алкоголь! 2029 00037E77 Вряд ли эти довоенные неудачники предполагали, в каких целях будет использоваться их система аварийного оповещения. 2030 00037E78 Так, на чем я остановилась? Ах да. Вообще-то больше алкоголя мне не нужно. Он уже ударил мне в голову, ну или в мои схемы, не суть. 2031 00037E79 Могу ли я напиться на самом деле? Откуда мне знать? Я же робот! 2032 00037E7A Нет, я хочу сказать тебе кое-что еще, только... тс-с-с... при личной встрече. Увидимся — расскажу. 2033 00037E7B Веду поиск живых существ... 2034 00037E7C Настраиваю параметры поиска... 2035 00037E7D Нет, только этот. Продолжай передавать все образцы ДНК, которые сможешь достать из этих... зверожогов. 2036 00037E7E Мы сделаем все, чтобы тебе помочь. Но если связь накроется, то всю необходимую информацию ты найдешь в лаборатории. 2037 00037E7F Наши предварительные исследования показали, что... Если эту угрозу не ликвидировать, то может произойти массовое вымирание. 2038 00037E80 Удостоверение с отпечатком ладони удалено. Пожалуйста, загрузите новый отпечаток на ближайшем работающем сканере. 2039 00037E81 Выбирай выражения, Эвелин... 2040 00037E82 Мы с ними разобрались. Генерал, путь свободен. 2041 00037E83 Доступ запрещен. Пожалуйста, вставьте новую карту. 2042 00037E85 Карта запуска принята. Разрешен доступ к цифровой панели. 2043 00037E86 C41. C41. 2044 00037E87 Сканирую... 2045 00037E88 Поиск материала... 2046 00037E89 Получение... 2047 00037E8A Зафиксированы преступные действия. Выхожу на связь с участком. 2048 00037E8B Участок не отвечает. 2049 00037E8C Антисоциальное поведение в общественном месте будет наказано. 2050 00037E8D Все оружие должно быть надлежащим образом зарегистрировано и лицензировано. 2051 00037E8E От тебя и твоих успехов зависит будущее Ордена тайн. Удачи. 2052 00037E8F Для запуска ракеты нужны оба кода. Подойдите к любому из терминалов для сканирования кодов, чтобы запустить протоколы поиска и начать охоту за кодами. 2053 00037E94 Прежде чем ввести код запуска, вам нужно вставить карту в соответствующий приемник. После этого карта будет уничтожена. 2054 00037E96 Потрясающе... как нам кажется. Картинка, поступающая с “Ковака”, все еще расплывается. 2055 00037E97 Начинается автоматическая загрузка. 2056 00037E98 Добро пожаловать, генерал. Это командный центр. 2057 00037E99 Сканирую точку хранения припасов Спасателей под названием М-3. Обнаружена система сигнализации. Активирую удаленный интерфейс. 2058 00037E9C 2059 00037E9D Говорит Джейкоб Лернер. Вероятно, меня скоро прикончит какой-то психованный ученый, разыскивающий какие-то хреновы растения... 2060 00037E9E Если кто-нибудь это найдет, здесь мое завещание. Пусть мой бейсбольный мяч и перчатка достанутся Скотту. 2061 00037E9F Все курево и алкоголь — тебе, Карли. Так, что еще... 2062 00037EA0 Кексы мои достанутся Чарли... нет, вычеркиваем. Пошел в жопу, Чарли! Почти только из-за тебя я угодил в это дерьмо! 2063 00037EA1 Журнал Смотрительницы. Ракетная шахта “Браво”. 2064 00037EA2 Здравствуйте, топ-менеджер. Наслаждаетесь прекрасным днем? 2065 00037EA3 Тестовая смесь “Лоу З-ано” успешно применена в точке: тестовая ферма 014, точка распыления “Альфа”. 2066 00037EA4 Заткнись, Си... Она записывает. 2067 00037EA5 О да, необходимость возникла. 2068 00037EA6 Уровень DEFCON, о котором говорит генерал, уже довольно давно достиг максимума в связи с опасностью, которую выпустили на свободу наши предыдущие жители. 2069 00037EA8 "Мэр" Графтона раньше был роботом-помощником, и он окончательно спятил. Он по-прежнему пытается управлять городом. Даже выборы проводит. 2070 00037EA9 Мы построили эти машины, чтобы они работали без нас... так они и сделали. Возможно, стоило им подыграть. 2071 00037EAD Я подала на нее жалобу, но... Она же дочь директрисы, и все такое. Она не меняется. 2072 00037EAE Рита, привет. Ты наверняка сейчас спишь, наслаждаешься последней тихой ночью... 2073 00037EAF ...и я подумал — надо бы записать что-нибудь для тебя. Чтобы ты вспоминала обо мне, пока сидишь взаперти в пожарной части Чарлстона... 2074 00037EB0 ...проходишь курс обучения, чтобы потом вместе с другими психами из Огнедышащих заниматься этой престижной работой — тушить пожары в шахтах. 2075 00037EB1 Центр подготовки к выживанию находится к юго-западу от нас. Его также называют Кэмп-Венчур. 2076 00037EB2 Если там вы встретите отпор со стороны Братства Стали, сообщите им, что вы представляете Свободные Штаты. 2077 00037EB3 Вам поручено крайне важное задание, и любые возражения приведут к гибели людей. 2078 00037EB4 Премного благодарен. Теперь, когда можно включить турели, хаос в коридорах пойдет на убыль. 2079 00037EB5 Даже Бешеный Пес Мэлоун, наш самый знаменитый заключенный, дважды подумает, прежде чем выходить из своей клетки. 2080 00037EB7 Stay away from my staff! 2081 00037EB9 Она, наконец-то, остановилась, чтобы искалечить болотника. Но она его не съела. И моих собак тоже. 2082 00037EBA Она просто пожевала его и выплюнула, как и меня. Будто мы для нее шоколадки на пробу! 2083 00037EBB Я подошла уже довольно близко, когда она снова взлетела. Клянусь, в этой огромной башке, похожей на цветную капусту, вообще нет глаз. 2084 00037EBC Пришлось эвакуировать лабораторию и откачивать газ. Мерзкая штука. 2085 00037EC0 Стимуляторы закончились. Какая ирония... я пренебрегла собственными советами. Это... Смотрительница. Надеюсь, это еще не конец... 2086 00037EC1 Нужно отправить спасательные группы. По три-четыре человека. Они не смогут атаковать всех нас одновременно. 2087 00037EC2 Обнаружено противодействие патрулю. Ликвидирую препятствие. 2088 00037EC3 Найдено препятствие. Расчищаю путь. 2089 00037EC4 Продвижение остановлено. Активирую боевые программы. 2090 00037EC5 Существа, которых мы зовем "горелые", хлынули по тоннелю "Большой излом". 2091 00037EC6 Кто-то должен их остановить, и только у Огнедышащих есть для этого необходимые инструменты и навыки. 2092 00037EC7 Перезапуск выполнен успешно. Состояние реактора восстановлено. 2093 00037EC8 Реактор восстановлен. 2094 00037EC9 Реактор стабилизировался. 2095 00037ECC Я продолжаю работу, начатую великим врачом. Я изучаю новую экологию этого края. 2096 00037ECD Да, Рита. Он нам не нужен. 2097 00037ECE Классовая борьба завершена. Приступаю к строительству рая для рабочих. 2098 00037ECF Угроза со стороны капиталистов нейтрализована. 2099 00037ED0 Действие выполнено. Возвращаю власть народу. 2100 00037ED1 Программы перезагрузки нет? Ясно. Наверное, ее уничтожили вместе с последней надеждой человечества... Ну, то есть, спасибо, что поискали ее. 2101 00037ED2 Вы нужны Спасателям. Заходите в церковь города Флэтвудс. Пища. Укрытие. Безопасность. 2102 00037ED3 Это шоссе находится под охраной Спасателей. 2103 00037ED4 Гражданин, Спасатели защищают вас. 2104 00037ED5 Гражданин, не бойтесь. Спасатели хотят вам помочь. 2105 00037ED6 Сохраняйте спокойствие. Спасатели заботятся о вас. 2106 00037ED7 Все горнодобывающие системы восстановлены. Запускаю подпрограмму высокой производительности. 2107 00037ED8 Все горнодобывающие системы активны. Точные горнодобывающие процедуры включены... прямо сейчас. 2108 00037ED9 Сеть автошахтеров в рабочем состоянии. Активирую расширенные протоколы добычи минералов. 2109 00037EDA Конечно, если вам кажется, что вы обладаете более осязаемыми качествами, можете подойти к нашему терминалу и приступить к следующему этапу. 2110 00037EDB Джесси рычит в бою 2111 00037EDC Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 2112 00037EDD Подготовка к запуску: 25 процентов. 2113 00037EDE Radiation levels rising. 20 minutes until catastrophic failure. 2114 00037EDF Вам поручено восстановить Америку, не больше и не меньше. 2115 00037EE0 Удачи, Джонни. 2116 00037EE2 Здравствуйте. Говорит доктор Клэр Хадсон. Если вы слышите это, значит, вы выполнили мою задачу и ввели себе вакцину. 2117 00037EE3 Следующий шаг — узнать, выжил ли кто-нибудь из Огнедышащих. Это наш элитный отряд по борьбе с горелыми. Их можно найти в пожарной части Чарлстона. 2118 00037EE4 Огнедышащие должны узнать о том, что вакцина готова. А если они погибли, вам понадобится их оружие. 2119 00037EE5 А, это ты, как там тебя. Как успехи с фрагментами ключа? 2120 00037EE6 Кроме того, мы дадим вам то, что немного... облегчит вашу задачу. 2121 00037EE7 Ты точно думаешь, что так и надо? 2122 00037EE8 Нужно что-то еще... 2123 00037EE9 2124 00037EEA Мне это нравится. 2125 00037EEB Это что-то особенное. 2126 00037EEC Добавить цвета? 2127 00037EED Это... Это вы. 2128 00037EEE Вот. Что скажете? 2129 00037EEF Сейчас произойдет отключение фармаробота JD7E! 2130 00037EF0 Запущен протокол подзарядки. До свидания. 2131 00037EF1 В последнее время нам было нелегко. 2132 00037EF2 А вы — смелый человек, раз нашли Сэма Блэквелла и все равно пришли сюда. 2133 00037EF4 3... 2134 00037EF5 О, привет! Так, я хотела что-то сказать... Но что?.. А! Точно! 2135 00037EF7 Ты снова здесь... 2136 00037EFA Проект полевого руководства Спасателей, запись 2. Говорит Мария Чавес. 2137 00037EFB Когда я была маленькой, я часто и подолгу болела. Из-за дефицита цены взлетели до небес, и лекарства стали нам не по карману. 2138 00037EFC К счастью, мама была не только медсестрой, но и прирожденным садовником. У нас в саду росли самые разные цветы и травы. 2139 00037EFD Она лечила меня не таблетками по рецепту, а домашними средствами из трав. 2140 00037EFF Обе стороны свели бой к ничьей. Вы все молодцы. 2141 00037F00 Союз одержал победу! Форт спасен! 2142 00037F01 Конфедерация одержала победу! Ее солдаты захватили форт! 2143 00037F02 Скучный был бой. Никакой крови. Никаких отлетевших запчастей. Никакого веселья. 2144 00037F04 Внимание, клиенты. Стрельба на поражение разрешена. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону. 2145 00037F05 Сотрудничество крайне важно для выживания клиента. 2146 00037F06 Обнаружен враждебный клиент. Будут приняты дисциплинарные меры. 2147 00037F08 Vault 96 is experiencing a severe external contamination episode, putting the core fauna at risk. Maintenance and decontamination request active. 2148 00037F0A Надеюсь, я не разочарую ее и Дункана и сохраню свою репутацию самого меткого охранника. А ведь смотреть на меня будут очень серьезные люди. 2149 00037F0B Робби очень боится за меня. Я знаю: это большая разница — патрулировать город, окруженный стенами, и бродить по болоту... 2150 00037F0C Но мне нужен этот опыт. Я же ничему не научусь, если буду сидеть в городе, разве не так? 2151 00037F0D В связи с тем, что в регионе находятся современные ракетные комплексы, велик шанс того, что по Аппалачии будет нанесен ответный ядерный удар. 2152 00037F0E Интервью номер два. Преподобный Делберт Уинтерс! Здравствуйте. Я встретила вас в лесу рядом с аэропортом Моргантауна. Вы собирали цветы. Зачем? 2153 00037F0F Вам невероятно повезло — вы сыграете небольшую роль в создании моего шедевра! Но только, пожалуйста, поторопитесь. Мне хочется поскорее приступить к работе! 2154 00037F10 Посмотрите на эти работы. Критики признали их настоящими шедеврами Мэя-Лилли. 2155 00037F11 Это одна из моих ранних работ, когда я был молодым и дерзким. А вот эта сделана незадолго до несчастного случая, после которого я стал мозгом в консервной банке — и в этом виде стою сейчас перед вами... 2156 00037F12 Позвольте спросить: какая вам нравится больше? 2157 00037F13 Внимание. Самоуничтожение произойдет через 30 секунд. 2158 00037F14 Митчелл, начальству нужна новая партия образцов тканей, зараженных F-7n. Сегодня. 2159 00037F15 Пришло сообщение из Министерства сельского хозяйства. А министр Экхарт ждать не любит. 2160 00037F16 Нам удалось восстановить ее наиболее... привлекательные функции... 2161 00037F17 ...но для доступа ко всем системам, кроме основных, необходимо действительное удостоверение военного... 2162 00037F19 Добыто и обработано приемлемое количество урана. Количество полученного материала увеличено. 2163 00037F1C У обычных летучих мышей — по крайней мере, довоенных, — возможности эхолокации сильно ограничены. 2164 00037F1D Ультразвук поглощается атмосферой, так что определение объектов на расстоянии 20–30 метров и больше теряет смысл. 2165 00037F1E Медосмотр завершен! Поздравляю! Вы прошли! 2166 00037F20 This is a Hello line, Hello. 2167 00037F21 Затем тебе нужно взять у Фредерика один из анализаторов замаха и прикрепить его к мечу. 2168 00037F22 Приготовься к танцулькам, мешок с мясом. Тебе предстоит пройти мой курс проверки ловкости. 2169 00037F23 Твоя задача — пройти полосу препятствий так быстро, как только сможешь. Приготовиться! 2170 00037F24 Ты знаешь, что делать. Пройди все препятствия до того, как закончится время. 2171 00037F25 Сумеешь ли ты пробежать изо всех сил за свою страну? Смети все препятствия и заставь себя уважать — хотя это явно пока ни разу тебе не удалось. 2172 00037F26 Запускай свой преобразователь кислорода, двуногое животное, и выходи на старт. Сейчас ты побежишь так, будто от этого зависит твое достоинство. 2173 00037F27 Экстрактор “Альфа” поврежден. Выключаю. 2174 00037F28 2175 00037F29 Who cares? Not like anyone's around to check it. 2176 00037F2A Сенатор, если честно, я не рассчитывала, что наш разговор выйдет таким. Вы хотите, чтобы люди покинули свои дома? Звучит так, будто вы пытаетесь посеять панику. 2177 00037F2B Получен особый заказ. Пожалуйста, отойдите! И спасибо, что посетили М-М-МАГАЗИН РОБОТОВ. 2178 00037F2C Сканирую испытуемого. Базовые значения в пределах нормы. Калибровка завершена. 2179 00037F2D Warning: Vault lockdown will occur in 10 minutes. 2180 00037F2E 2181 00037F32 Период блокировки завершен. 2182 00037F35 2183 00037F36 Быстрее уберите их отсюда, пока я не расстроился еще больше. 2184 00037F37 Избавьтесь от них, иначе я продолжу удерживать ваше жалование. 2185 00037F38 Пока они здесь, ваша характеристика будет ухудшаться с каждой секундой. 2186 00037F39 Выведите их отсюда, пока я не разочаровался в вас. 2187 00037F3A Пока вы не прогоните их с глаз долой, я буду низко оценивать вашу работу. 2188 00037F3B Любым способом устраните эту толпу, иначе у меня что-нибудь замкнет. 2189 00037F3C Ладно, не обращайте меня внимания. Я просто злюсь, что этот огромный зверожог не хочет притормозить и сожрать меня с этой сумкой, полной бомб. 2190 00037F3D По крайней мере, она не оставила меня глотать пыль. Хотя... могла бы. 2191 00037F3E Группы охраны, выдвигайтесь в сектор “Гамма”. 2192 00037F3F Группам охранников выдвинуться к оперативному центру. 2193 00037F40 Нарушение безопасности 3-го уровня. 2194 00037F41 Patricia Grunwald, looking sassy as ever! 2195 00037F44 Система автошахтера отключена. Требуется срочный ремонт. 2196 00037F45 Процесс добычи минералов прерван! Автошахтеру срочно требуется ремонт! 2197 00037F46 Автошахтеру необходим ремонт. Обслуживающий персонал, пожалуйста, займитесь этим при первой же возможности. 2198 00037F47 Обнаружен отказ системы. Всему персоналу: пожалуйста, начните процедуры ремонта. 2199 00037F48 Ошибка. Обнаружена поломка автошахтера. Необходим ремонт системы. 2200 00037F49 2201 00037F4A Maybe not. I'll do what I have to. Park must be safe again. 2202 00037F4B Opening Emergency Bulkhead Door. 2203 00037F4C Раньше я был помощником мэра, но потом он перестал приходить на работу, и я выдвинул свою кандидатуру. 2204 00037F4D Я идеально подхожу для этой должности, и город единогласно выбрал меня. Результаты голосования — один к нулю. 2205 00037F4E К сожалению, туристический сезон еще не начался. 2206 00037F4F Но сегодня вам везет. Помогите нам подготовиться к наплыву туристов, и я дам вам скидку в 5% на все аттракционы! 2207 00037F50 У нас здесь четыре главных аттракциона: “Уэйви Уиллард”, стрельбище в Кларксберге, форт Прикетта и охотничий домик “Черный медведь”. 2208 00037F51 Отправляйтесь туда и подготовьте каждый объект. Я подожду здесь. Потому что у меня нет ног. И я не могу двигаться. 2209 00037F52 2210 00037F53 Значит, до всего, что случилось, ты любил природу? 2211 00037F54 Отец Фредди поставил на него метку, которую этот чудесный мальчик не мог снять. Но в тот ужасный день она перестала работать. 2212 00037F55 Полиция пыталась. Это было просто, здесь нашли улики. А затем... произошло все это. Моего Фредди не нашли. 2213 00037F56 Он же мог выжить, правда? Вы выжили, значит, и он мог. Такой умный мальчик, уже мужчина. Я так долго жду вестей от mon petit chou. 2214 00037F57 Но няня не может нарушать протокол конфиденциальности. Входить в кабинет охраны не разрешается. Может, это сделаете вы? 2215 00037F58 This is a test of the radio system. 2216 00037F59 Не берите ящик до того, как закончится процесс охлаждения. 2217 00037F5A Hey. Glad you got in touch. 2218 00037F5B Good to hear from you again. 2219 00037F5C Внимание, участники клуба. Мы обнаружили проблемную точку, которую нужно осмотреть с помощью Ковак-Малдуна. 2220 00037F5D Но для этого нужна отправная точка. Точнее, три такие точки. Мы передаем вам координаты места, которое нужно изучить. 2221 00037F5E Идите туда и активируйте указанные точки. Как только мы получим сигнал, то поручим Коваку сбросить... небольшой подарок. На этом все. 2222 00037F5F Сканирую... 2223 00037F60 Обрабатываю данные... 2224 00037F61 Продолжается обработка запроса... 2225 00037F62 Dialogue action text. 2226 00037F64 2227 00037F68 Разумеется. 2228 00037F69 Мэм, судя по показаниям датчиков, вы теряете большое количество крови. Может, вызвать врача скорой помощи? 2229 00037F6A ...и код запуска для активации ракеты. 2230 00037F6B Здравствуйте, сэр! Добро пожаловать в аквапарк “Уэйви Уиллард”. Чем я могу помочь? 2231 00037F6C Мэм! Вы целы? 2232 00037F6D Выдано максимальное количество маячков. 2233 00037F6E Мы всегда слишком на нее давили. Она не идеальна, но она — необыкновенная юная девушка. Не забывай об этом. 2234 00037F6F Я Уильям Брейер, журналист “Чарлстон геральд”. 2235 00037F70 Я стою у ограждения одного из нескольких объектов “Хорнрайт индастриал”, которые появились здесь за последние месяцы. 2236 00037F71 Нарушение безопасности в окрестностях реактора. 2237 00037F72 Группы охраны, выдвигайтесь в сектор “Бета”. 2238 00037F73 Нарушение безопасности 2-го уровня. 2239 00037F74 Привет. На аттракционе пока нельзя играть. Его еще не откалибровали. Должен прийти какой-то новый парень. 2240 00037F75 Никогда его не видел, так что копать я ему разрешу, только если он будет в форме. 2241 00037F76 Наверное, они где-то спрятались и отлынивают от работы. Мне нужно, чтобы вы их нашли. 2242 00037F77 Разыщите этих никчемных лентяев и сообщите им, что смена уже началась и они должны немедленно приступить к работе. 2243 00037F78 Убедитесь в том, что они вернулись на свои места и ничто не отвлекло их по дороге. 2244 00037F79 Вас не должна удивить новость о том, что эти шифровальщики уже умерли. 2245 00037F7A 2246 00037F7B Подделка документов — серьезное преступление. Убедитесь в том, что все бумаги заполнены правильно. 2247 00037F7C Запомните: только коммунисты подделывают документы. 2248 00037F7D Броди, что? 2249 00037F7E Scott... What did you do. What the fuck is that thing? 2250 00037F7F Fuck! Get inside and close the door. We'll stay in there until it goes away! 2251 00037F80 Этот протест выходит из-под контроля. Я высылаю спецназ. 2252 00037F81 Надеюсь, вы не против, если по вам иногда будут стрелять свои. Возможно, у них повреждены программы идентификации врага. 2253 00037F83 А, привет. Хотите попробовать еще раз? Тогда топайте к тележкам. 2254 00037F84 Соберите их и накройте столы. Если вам нужен образец, посмотрите на стол в центре. Скорее за работу! 2255 00037F85 Vault fire has been suppressed. 2256 00037F86 Забыли? Сегодня День возрождения! Пора покинуть Убежище! 2257 00037F87 (Играет аудиодрама) 2258 00037F88 Главный офицер по наведению: уничтожен. 2259 00037F89 Думаю, я останусь здесь и продолжу работу Мигеля, пока в ней не исчезнет необходимость. 2260 00037F8A Я записала формулы, когда была на “Арктос фарма”, но оттуда меня прогнали гули. 2261 00037F8B Мне нужно вернуться туда и провести испытания. Я уверена, что все получится, но я хочу убедиться в этом наверняка. 2262 00037F8C После этого я отправлюсь в медцентр AVR и начну работу над следующей главой. Там, надеюсь, гулей не будет. 2263 00037F8D Добро пожаловать, испытуемый! “РобКо” благодарит вас за участие в этом эксперименте. Пожалуйста, садитесь. 2264 00037F8E Этот почерк... Это почерк Фредди. Его отец не хотел, чтобы Фредди был с дядей. Но Фредди так его любил. 2265 00037F8F Oh mon petit chou. Какая ужасная участь ждала моего храброго мальчика. 2266 00037F91 И последнее. Когда закончите, обязательно вернитесь сюда. Да, именно. Это еще не все. 2267 00037F92 Ошибка! Персона “Зак” не найдена. Ошибка при загрузке модуля личности. Инициализирована стандартная личность. 2268 00037F93 Приветствую вас. Судя по вашей форме, вы — авторизованный работник Кэмден-парка, который прибыл откалибровать мой аттракцион под названием СБРОС ШЛАКА. 2269 00037F94 Для этого вам необходимо выполнить действие БРОСИТЬ на объекте ШЛАК. Цель вашего БРОСКА: ТРИ КОНТЕЙНЕРА ДЛЯ ШЛАКА. 2270 00037F95 Действие БРОСИТЬ нужно завершить до того, как закончится время. Приз: ЖЕТОНЫ МИСТЕРА ПУШИСТИКА. Приз вручается за каждую цель: КОНТЕЙНЕР ДЛЯ ШЛАКА. 2271 00037F96 Статус: ТАЙМЕР НЕ РАБОТАЕТ. Необходимое действие: ВЗЯТЬ объект: ШЛАК. 2272 00037F97 Загрузка завершена. Продолжаю патрулирование. 2273 00037F98 Но после войны столько девочек стало сиротами. Им был нужен дом. Им нужно было к чему-то стремиться. Им была нужна надежда. 2274 00037F99 Альфа-Зулу 13. На случай, если мы не выберемся. Возможно, там зачетная зона. 2275 00037F9A Здравствуйте, дорогой... Ой. Привет. У тебя смена закончилась, да? Сними-ка форму, пока босс тебя не увидел. Или ты любишь, когда на тебя орут? 2276 00037F9B Здравствуйте, дорогой посетитель. Добро пожаловать в Кэмден-парк! Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, сразу обращайтесь ко мне. По любому поводу! 2277 00037F9C Чтобы по праву войти в состав ордена, ты должна овладеть всеми инструментами Таинственной Госпожи: мечом, стрелковым оружием и тенью. 2278 00037F9E Это снова Джейкоб. Ага. Я еще жив. И все еще торчу в этой сраной “Галерее в долине”! 2279 00037F9F Тут полно гулей. И я в жопе! 2280 00037FA0 Ни одного патрона не осталось, а мачете я оставил в том гуле, который захотел со мной подраться. 2281 00037FA1 Добро пожаловать в Кэмден-парк, дорогой клиент! Здесь все мясные существа — победители! 2282 00037FA2 Приобрести призы можно в терминале. Приготовьте жетоны Мистера Пушистика! Хорошего вам дня. 2283 00037FA3 Спасибо, что пришли на смену! 2284 00037FA5 Покажи все, на что ты способна, дорогая. Я знаю, ты так и поступишь. 2285 00037FA6 Неправда. Если бы не ты, у меня ничего бы не получилось. 2286 00037FA7 Сначала выполним задание. Подключай заряды! 2287 00037FA8 Грант, твой модуль — настоящий подарок. Новые координаты... 2288 00037FA9 Регистрирую действия пользователя для выдачи поощрения. Ошибка. Обнаружен главный руководитель. Включен обход системы продвижения по службе. Предоставляю доступ к командному центру. 2289 00037FAA Добро пожаловать, госпожа президент. Пожалуйста, пройдите в командный центр при первой же возможности. 2290 00037FAB Регистрирую действия пользователя для выдачи поощрения. Ошибка. Обнаружен главный руководитель. Включен обход системы продвижения по службе. Предоставляю доступ к командному центру. 2291 00037FAC Добро пожаловать, господин президент. Пожалуйста, пройдите в командный центр при первой же возможности. 2292 00037FAD Докажите, что вы можете приносить нам пользу, и мы, возможно, примем вас в наш... маленький Анклав. И дадим вам доступ... ко всему этому. 2293 00037FAE Учителя, быстрее ищите маску монстра. Как найдете, убегайте от учащихся. Пока вы бежите, из отверстий в маске будут сыпаться сладости. 2294 00037FAF Собирайте сладости. Чем больше их у вас, тем больше средств вы получите из бюджета в следующем году! 2295 00037FB0 В школе есть тайники со сладостями. Ищите их и наполняйте ими маску! 2296 00037FB1 Первый этап — легкотня. Найдите в моем столе голозапись с пометкой "Мастер". На ней — все, что вам нужно. 2297 00037FB4 А, и последнее. Если вам вдруг встретятся другие работы Винсента Мэя-Лилли, не могли бы вы принести их мне? 2298 00037FB5 Мне противна мысль о том, что они могут попасть в руки вандалов — или, что еще хуже, кануть в Лету. 2299 00037FB6 Radiation source detected in the G.E.C.K. Wing. 2300 00037FB7 Внимание, пользователи! Обнаружено заклинивание передач. Отправлена заявка на ремонт. 2301 00037FB8 Пользователи! Обнаружено заклинивание. Необходимо вмешательство механика. 2302 00037FB9 Внимание! Внимание! Систему передач заклинило. Требуется срочный ремонт. 2303 00037FBA Может, я схожу с ума, но мне было приятно надеть форму и поиграть в рядового, выполняя приказы роботов-сержантов. 2304 00037FBB Кажется, я даже научилась стрелять. 2305 00037FBC Загрузка текста присяги. 2306 00037FBD Внимание! Всем уцелевшим в Болотном лесу. Это Рейли Клэй, запись транслируется по системе аварийного оповещения. 2307 00037FBE Наши приборы зафиксировали в этой зоне опасный уровень радиации. 2308 00037FBF В операции “Светящееся болото” должны принять участие все, кто может. 2309 00037FC0 Если вы не знаете, в чем дело, найдите человека из Свободных Штатов или терминал и выясните. 2310 00037FC1 Нам понадобится каждый, кто это слышит, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. 2311 00037FC2 Это Биллингсли, метрдотель “Болтон-Гринс”. 2312 00037FC3 Говорит Биллингсли, ваш друг и метрдотель “Болтон-Гринс”. 2313 00037FC4 Вы меня знаете: я Биллингсли, знаменитый метрдотель “Болтон-Гринс”. 2314 00037FC5 В данный момент ваша задача: КОНТРОЛЬ ЗА ДОБЫЧЕЙ УРАНА. СИСТЕМА ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА сейчас ВКЛЮЧЕНА И ОЖИДАЕТ АКТИВАЦИИ. 2315 00037FC6 Вы должны немедленно приступить к работе за ТЕРМИНАЛОМ ДЛЯ ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА. 2316 00037FC7 В данный момент ваша задача: КОНТРОЛЬ ЗА ДОБЫЧЕЙ УРАНА. ВНИМАНИЕ! СИСТЕМА ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА сейчас ВКЛЮЧЕНА И РАБОТАЕТ. 2317 00037FC8 Немедленно подойдите к ТЕРМИНАЛУ ДЛЯ ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА для контроля за ходом работ. Экстракторы, оставшиеся без наблюдения, уязвимы! Поспешите! 2318 00037FC9 В данный момент ваша задача: КОНТРОЛЬ ЗА ДОБЫЧЕЙ УРАНА. ВНИМАНИЕ! СИСТЕМА ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА сейчас ВЫКЛЮЧЕНА. 2319 00037FCA Концентрация радиоактивного газа вокруг СИСТЕМЫ ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА СМЕРТЕЛЬНО ОПАСНА. 2320 00037FCB В авторизации отказано до завершения процесса вентиляции. Пожалуйста, зайдите позже. 2321 00037FCC Золотко, эти хот-доги сами себя не съедят. Давай, жуй! 2322 00037FCE 2323 00037FD5 Возвращаюсь к обычной работе... 2324 00037FD6 Прекращаю поиск. 2325 00037FD7 Ничего не найдено. 2326 00037FD9 Не знаю, на что я рассчитывал. Сожри ветку, наложи кучу, или что там еще вы, млекопитающие, делаете, чтобы собраться, — и попробуй еще раз. 2327 00037FDA Какой стыд. Это же надо было так опозорить мой курс. Еще раз! 2328 00037FDB Ладно. Пока хватит. Очевидно, пока в армии служит этот робот, тебе тут не место. Потренируйся еще и приходи снова. 2329 00037FDC Все рушится. 2330 00037FDD Камара ушел к Спасателям, Брайан — в горы, к анархистам. А Эрик... зачем ему было все усложнять? 2331 00037FDE Я сказала, что уже не испытываю к нему тех чувств, что и раньше. Это ему не понравилось, и он просто ушел. Скорее всего, я больше никогда его не увижу. 2332 00037FDF Раньше я думала, что я должна защитить наш проект, чтобы он не попал в чужие руки. Но теперь... Черт побери, какая разница? 2333 00037FE0 У меня мало времени. Я скверно себя чувствую. У меня выпадают волосы. Может, вы — тот, кто это найдет... закончите то, что мы начали. 2334 00037FE1 У школы... есть тайна. Тайна, которая поможет вам выжить. Отыщите терминал в зале для тренировок. Узнайте... о плане. 2335 00037FE2 Мне так плохо, я едва могу... едва... 2336 00037FE3 Недовольный клиент идентифицирован. 2337 00037FE4 Запускаю подпрограммы наказания клиента. 2338 00037FE5 Готовлюсь применить дисциплинарные меры. 2339 00037FE6 Добро пожаловать! 2340 00037FE7 Я так рад, что вы пришли посмотреть на наш гигантский чайник — это одна из многих достопримечательностей Аппалачии! 2341 00037FE8 Я — Джайлс Свитуотер, ваш скромный, но энергичный распорядитель. Но прошу вас, называйте меня Свитуотер. 2342 00037FE9 Я бы подал вам чашку самого восхитительного чая, будь у меня чуточку больше меда. Может, вы поищете его для меня? 2343 00037FEA Если они действовали в рамках военной логики, то где-то должен быть их укрепленный штаб. И лидер. Тот, кто в курсе их планов. 2344 00037FEB Обнаружено успешное наведение на цель. Вы получаете приз: ЖЕТОНЫ МИСТЕРА ПУШИСТИКА. Результат: УСПЕХ. Действие: ВЫДАТЬ приз и СКАЗАТЬ “Отлично!” 2345 00037FEC Добро пожаловать в силы южан, штурмующих форт Прикетта. 2346 00037FED Хотя на самом деле никакого боя за форт Прикетта не было, мы устроим реконструкцию событий, которые могли бы произойти. 2347 00037FEE Сегодня вы сыграете роль солдат Конфедерации, которые отчаянно пытаются выбить северян из форта Прикетта. 2348 00037FEF Штурмуйте холм под ураганным обстрелом. 2349 00037FF0 Стреляйте по северянам на стенах. 2350 00037FF1 Чтобы захватить форт, проломите ворота. Вообще, ворота заело в открытом состоянии. Мы уже подали заявку на ремонт. 2351 00037FF2 Наш личный, священный долг состоял в том, чтобы обслуживать живших здесь участников Анклава. Однако у наших предыдущих жильцов возникли... внутренние разногласия. 2352 00037FF6 Целостность основного компьютера: 25 процентов. 2353 00037FF8 Привет. 2354 00037FF9 Код принят. 2355 00037FFA Маршрут данного патруля: крыло А, крыло B, тюремный двор. 2356 00037FFB Маршрут данного патруля: тюремный двор, блок одиночных камер, крыло D. 2357 00037FFD Убийство — это преступление, которое карается смертью. 2358 00037FFE Невозможно продолжать преследование подозреваемого в убийстве преступника в связи с неисправностью оборудования. 2359 00037FFF Подозреваемому в убийстве рекомендовано остановиться и подвергнуться дисциплинарным взысканиям. 2360 00038001 В регионе находится три ракетные шахты, координаты которых я вам высылаю. 2361 00038002 Напротив, генерал, данные в наших банках памяти свидетельствуют о том, что все обстоит ровно наоборот. 2362 00038003 Что ты посоветуешь другим людям, которые впервые пытаются во всем этом разобраться? 2363 00038006 Черный ящик поставлен на землю. 2364 00038009 Пока нет. Я нашла нужную программу. Приходи через неделю, и я тебе ее принесу. 2365 0003800A Монстр все еще летит на юг. Похоже, это один из тех зверожогов, с которыми сражался “Гром”, но выглядит он странно. Он больше? Никогда не видела их вблизи. 2366 0003800B A riot has broken out in Vault 63. Initiating Emergency Protocol. 2367 0003800C Warning: Fires are continuing to spread. Vault will be lost in 10 minutes. 2368 0003800E Однако ее можно обратить против них. 2369 0003800F Допустим, у зверожогов только одна колония. Если вы сможете создать крупную сеть для их обнаружения, настроенную на частоту 103,4 кГц, то вам удастся понять, откуда они появляются. 2370 00038010 Психиатрическая больница как последний рубеж обороны против горелых. Храбрость, безумие, безумная храбрость — армейский стандарт... 2371 00038011 Теперь я, по крайней мере, уверена, что в Братстве Стали служили бывшие солдаты армии США. Об этом свидетельствуют их системы безопасности. 2372 00038012 До свидания, мэм. Мне было приятно служить вам. Вы — замечательный мэр. 2373 00038013 Получи по роже, мерзкий урод! 2374 00038014 Ну что, нравится тебе, козел сраный? 2375 00038015 Нам еще столько нужно сделать, а времени совсем мало! 2376 00038017 Надеюсь, что никто не придет раньше и не увидит этот беспорядок! 2377 00038019 Не пускайте сюда всякий сброд. Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то пришел сюда без приглашения и испортил вечер нашим гостям! 2378 0003801B Я рад, что кто-то мне помогает. Но надеюсь, я не совершил большую ошибку, наняв вас. 2379 0003801D К приходу гостей все должно быть безупречно чистым. Не подведите меня! 2380 0003801F Когда праздник закончится, я поговорю с официантами! Разговор будет суровым! 2381 00038021 Интересно, не переусердствовали ли мы с украшениями для Хеллоуина? 2382 00038023 Интересно, хватит ли нам украшений для Хеллоуина? 2383 00038025 Если мы не справимся, начальство мне голову оторвет! 2384 00038027 Наши гости такие разборчивые. Надеюсь, наше меню им подойдет. 2385 00038029 Такое чувство, будто мы теперь готовимся к мероприятиям в последнюю минуту. Жаль, что у меня нет более компетентного персонала. 2386 0003802B Хороших слуг найти непросто! 2387 0003802D Test Dialog Test Dialog Test Dialog Test Dialog Test Dialog Test Dialog Test Dialog 2388 0003802F Я могла бы отстроить ее заново, но без моих парней дело того не стоило. И если вы найдете это место, то я завещаю его вам. Просто дайте всем остальным послушать эту запись, и они все поймут. 2389 00038030 Багажная бирка не найдена. 2390 00038031 Я прослужил двадцать пять лет, а теперь мне говорят, что пенсию я не получу. Якобы у них больше нет средств в бюджете. Повезло им, они сами могут решать такие вопросы. 2391 00038032 Я спросил, не могут ли они перевести меня в Ватогу, на какую-нибудь канцелярскую должность, но у них нет вакансий. Мне сказали, что безопасность обеспечивают роботы. 2392 00038033 Готовы? Патруль, на выход! 2393 00038035 2394 00038036 Статус: ТАЙМЕР РАБОТАЕТ. Действие: БРОСИТЬ. 2395 00038037 Герметичность ГЭКК: 25%. 2396 00038038 Горелые... Твою мать, они повсюду. Получены новые координаты. 2397 00038039 Альфа-Зулу... 13. Подтверди! 2398 0003803A Да, они все мутировали будь здоров. Но если смотреть на физиологию, они по-прежнему летучие мыши. 2399 0003803B Малыш, я тут нарвался на золотую жилу. Это какой-то бункер на болотах. Внутри припасов на пару лет, не меньше. 2400 0003803C Туда просто нужно как-то забраться. Но в бункере засела какая-то девка, и у нее есть устройство, которое управляет замками. 2401 0003803D Хакер из меня херовый, а то я бы уже был внутри. Четыре попытки — и доступ блокируется. Вот говно. Но я никому не расскажу. 2402 0003803E Прежде чем я использую эту программу, я бы хотел попросить вас об одолжении. Вы не могли бы... похоронить его? Тогда мне будет проще. 2403 00038042 Пушка? Стойте, это не... А!.. 2404 00038043 Внимание. Запущено обновление кода запуска. Пожалуйста, подождите. 2405 00038044 Хм-м-м... Ну... 2406 00038045 А, да. 2407 00038046 Да! Вы совершенно правы. 2408 00038047 Остальные — просто жалкие копии, кое-как сляпанные неуклюжими глупцами. 2409 00038048 Просто диву даешься, глядя на то, что невежественные массы принимают за настоящее искусство. 2410 00038049 Меня зовут Мария Чавес, и я скоро умру. 2411 0003804A Горелые прорвали нашу оборону. Они убивают всех. Если вы найдете эту запись, пожалуйста, прослушайте ее внимательно. 2412 0003804C Расставляй заряды. Это наш последний шанс. 2413 0003804D Another hello 2414 0003804E Привет. 2415 0003804F На вас напали? 2416 00038050 О, они у вас. 2417 00038051 Триангуляция завершена. В точке, координаты которой вы получили, находится центр колонии зверожогов. 2418 00038052 Вернитесь к паладину с отчетом. Ad victoriam. 2419 00038053 Включение. Протектрон заступает на службу! 2420 00038054 Наконец-то человек прийти искать другого человека! Слишком поздно, глупый человек! 2421 00038055 Ты с шипастыми человеками? Умрешь, как шипастые человеки! 2422 00038056 Это дом супермутанта! Никто больше не отнять наше добро! 2423 00038057 У нас твой друг, человек! Тебя ждать сюрприз! 2424 00038058 Кто тебя послать, человек? Они послать тебя сюда умирать! 2425 00038059 А? Думал, мы убили всех человеков из человечьего лагеря! 2426 0003805A Ты... Ты не... Роуз... 2427 0003805B 2428 0003805C Ну что, удалось найти тот модуль, который искали? Он немного помялся, когда мы тащили его по складу. 2429 0003805D Тебе, наверное, нужен человек из Свободных Штатов, который может его починить. Но прикол в том, что они там все перемерли, как и остальные. 2430 0003805E Знаешь, некоторые из них сбежали к нам, когда им надоело жить под землей. 2431 0003805F Они говорили про какую-то умную девчонку по имени Эбби. Типа, она разбиралась в технике, понимаешь? 2432 00038060 Наверняка в ее бункере есть инструменты для ремонта этой штуковины. Он находится в Топи. Я покажу, куда идти. 2433 00038061 Давай, за работу. Может, ты сможешь избавить всех нас от горелых. 2434 00038062 И потом бац-бац-бац — и оказывается, что прошло двести лет. Вы, жители Убежища, заделаете пару детей, они заделают, и так далее... 2435 00038063 И получится, что у нас будет больше рейдеров и больше людей, на которых можно нападать. Идеальный вариант. Ну что, теперь план у тебя есть! 2436 00038064 Но до тех пор я буду здесь, на радио. Не забывай про меня. Если станет скучно, то я всегда здесь. Счастливо! 2437 00038065 Слушай, там внизу есть какое-то странное устройство — детектор горелых. Мы его украли. Видишь его? 2438 00038066 Мы собирались продать его Свободным Штатам. Им оно было очень нужно. 2439 00038067 Ну, от смерти они здесь тоже убежать не смогли. Но знаешь что? 2440 00038068 Много лет назад некоторые из них присоединились к нам. Похоже, у нас было лучше, чем в вонючем бункере. 2441 00038069 Они говорили про какую-то умную девчонку по имени Эбби. Она якобы разбиралась в технике. 2442 0003806A Наверняка в ее бункере есть инструменты для ремонта этой штуковины. Он находится в Топи. Я покажу, куда идти. 2443 0003806B Наверняка это поможет нам победить этих горелых. Жаль, что мы убили человека, который знал, как это сделать. Ну, ничего не поделаешь. 2444 0003806C Ты избавишься от горелых, а потом бац-бац-бац — пройдет пара сотен лет... И население жителей Убежищ восстановится. 2445 0003806D У нас будет больше рейдеров и больше людей, которых можно грабить. Идеально! Ну что, теперь план у тебя есть! 2446 0003806E Но до тех пор я буду здесь, на радио. Не забывай про меня. Если станет скучно, то я всегда здесь. Счастливо! 2447 0003806F Роуз?.. Нет... не здесь! 2448 00038070 Так. Давайте покороче. 2449 00038073 О, привет, зайка! Не знаю, зачем босс тебя прислал, ведь нас уже откалибровали. Сними лучше одежду и расслабься! 2450 00038074 Внимание всему военному персоналу. Коды запуска для... ракетной шахты “Альфа”... недействительны. 2451 00038075 Новые фрагменты кода можно получить у офицеров согласно инструкции. 2452 00038076 Сэр... 2453 00038077 Мэм... 2454 00038078 Джефф, я очень надеюсь, что ты получил мое сообщение и что подсказка помогла тебе найти эту голозапись. 2455 00038079 Я ухожу из избушки. Люди из Братства Стали пока не выяснили, где я живу, но они могут это сделать. 2456 0003807A Я спрячусь там, где у нас с тобой было первое свидание. Приходи туда, как сможешь. 2457 0003807B Я заблокировала свою программу наблюдения за окружающей средой и хочу, чтобы у тебя был от нее пароль. 2458 0003807C После всего, что Братство сделало с нами, я ни за что не отдам им результаты исследований. 2459 0003807D Надеюсь, ты скоро меня найдешь. А пока — береги себя, и... Я люблю тебя. Нужно было сказать это гораздо раньше и лично. 2460 0003807E Я постаралась привести ее в норму, но я ведь не хирург. Она потеряла много крови. Если начнется шок... мы мало что сможем для нее сделать. 2461 0003807F Тревога. Тревога. Прорыв периметра неизбежен. Всему персоналу немедленно перейти на защищенные позиции. 2462 00038080 Схемы уже у меня на столе, так что нужны только детали. 2463 00038081 Now, I must get started on the Grand Reopening Celebration! 2464 00038082 Спасибо. Я нашла эти вещи... Вы должны принять их в качестве награды. 2465 00038083 После того как установите усилитель сигнала, грузовой робот должен подняться достаточно высоко, чтобы поймать сигнал аварийного маячка и усилить его. 2466 00038084 Не знаю. Наверное, мы получим инструкции Мелоди Ларкин о том, как выбраться отсюда. 2467 00038085 Код: Бета-Родео 3. 2468 00038088 Вот так. Вот и все. Слышишь это, Летти? Ради тебя, ради наших детей. 2469 00038089 Похоже, скоро я буду с вами. Очень скоро... 2470 0003808A 2471 0003808B Так. Запись идет. Еще раз спасибо за то, что обратились ко мне. Честно сказать, сенатор, я крайне удивилась, получив ваше письмо. 2472 0003808C Пока связь не оборвалась, с западного берега нам успели прислать чертежи подслушивающего устройства, которое может обнаружить источник зверожогов. 2473 0003808D Паладины назвали его "Эпицентр". 2474 0003808E Это автоматическое сообщение для третьей триангуляции. 2475 0003808F Если к этому моменту вы понесли потери, согласно регламенту, вам разрешается отступить к Дефайанс. 2476 00038090 О господи, еще один официант взорвался по вашей вине. 2477 00038091 Такой звук издал официант, который развалился на части? 2478 00038092 Я знаю, что вы позволили кому-то внести изменения в программу моего официанта, и теперь он уничтожен. 2479 00038093 О нет. Только не это. 2480 00038094 Вы снова не сумели доставить сюда официанта в целости и сохранности. 2481 00038095 Официант взорвался? Серьезно? Еще один? 2482 00038096 Еще один официант уничтожен? 2483 00038097 Почему вы позволили еще одному официанту развалиться на части по пути на работу? 2484 00038098 2... 2485 00038099 Говорит Максин Баллард, командир отряда “Истребители горелых”. 2486 0003809A Мы делаем эту запись, чтобы задокументировать спуск в шахту “Отрыжка Бетти” для последнего экзамена. 2487 0003809B Cooldown process has begun. Please secure the reactor chamber. 2488 0003809C 2489 0003809D 2490 0003809E Excellent. We're done here. Agent DWS746 seems ready for field work. He may be, scheduled, tasked, and released along with his field supplies. 2491 000380A0 Точнее... солдат. 2492 000380A1 Вам выдана форма. 2493 000380A2 Блок одиночных камер предназначен для особо опасных заключенных, таких как: Бешеный Пес Мэлоун. 2494 000380A3 Warning. Warning. Uncontrolled fusion reaction detected. 2495 000380A4 Журнал Смотрительницы. Форт Дефайанс. 2496 000380A7 20 minutes until projected detonation. 2497 000380A8 2498 000380A9 Если вы слышите это, значит, у вас пять улучшенных моторов для детекторов и один работающий модуль! 2499 000380AA Теперь самое интересное. Сначала вам нужно починить поврежденные детекторы горелых, которые находятся в Топи. 2500 000380AB Дальше могут пройти только зарегистрированные сотрудники БРАТСТВА СТАЛИ. 2501 000380AC Здравствуйте, участник. Пришли, чтобы узнать о местной системе голосования? Отлично. 2502 000380AD Я никогда не пойму, почему люди обожают мед. Это разве не рвотные массы пчел? 2503 000380AE Я уверен, что Эдна отправила меня сюда в наказание. 2504 000380AF Чудовища! Все они. Пчелы, медведи и, конечно, Эдна. 2505 000380B0 От одной только мысли об этих мерзких жужжащих тварях у меня платы встают дыбом. 2506 000380B1 Наверное, эти пчелы питаются страхом. Как же они вымахали в последнее время! 2507 000380B2 2508 000380B3 Однако вы можете использовать это оружие, чтобы помочь всем тем, кто еще находится на поверхности. Им угрожают монстры. В перехваченных мной сообщениях этих монстров называют зверожогами. 2509 000380B4 An authorization vote may be conducted in the Community Council chamber. 2510 000380B5 Найдите подставки и вазы. Их разбросали по всей территории. Полагаю, кому-то это показалось смешной шуткой. 2511 000380B6 Вставьте ее в любой из терминалов в комнате радиоразведки. Это позволит нам подключиться к его... огромной сети... 2512 000380B7 Это было несложно, да? Мигель запрограммировал нескольких роботов так, чтобы они добывали припасы, но они действуют слишком медленно. 2513 000380B8 Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 2514 000380B9 Привет! Обычно я предлагаю сыграть в “Очередь за кормежкой”, но мы не начнем работать, пока нас не откалибруют. 2515 000380BA Говорят, что сюда придет новый сотрудник и все сделает. Я еще его не видела, поэтому без формы я его не узнаю. 2516 000380BB Журнал Смотрительницы. К югу от Убежища 76. 2517 000380BC Привет, Алан... Если ты это слышишь, значит, тебе удалось найти костюм, который я для тебя оставил... 2518 000380BD Похоже, ты сейчас в чужой силовой броне... 2519 000380BE Захотелось украсть силовую броню, да? 2520 000380BF Журнал Смотрительницы. Бункер Свободных Штатов. 2521 000380C2 2522 000380C3 Thank you in advance for your compliance in keeping the Valley Galleria a safe and enjoyable experience for all shoppers! 2523 000380C4 А, точно. 2524 000380C5 Для последнего экзамена Огнедышащих. Мы должны зайти внутрь, найти аварийный маячок и остерегаться горелых. 2525 000380C7 Нарушения недопустимы. 2526 000380C8 Perform task, employee. Then you be co-co-co-compensated. 2527 000380C9 A dead target le-le-learns nothing. Additional compensation provided for attachment to living targets. 2528 000380CA Ты прикалываешься, что ли? Это значит, мы его включаем и рисуем мишень у себя на спине? 2529 000380CB И что потом? Сидим и не рыпаемся? 2530 000380CC Карта-ключ повреждена. Обратитесь на пост охраны за новым идентификатором. 2531 000380CD Фредерик Риверс, производственный журнал, запись #209. 2532 000380CE Если не считать всевозможные неполадки, то вы сейчас — самый замечательный человек во всей Аппалачии! 2533 000380CF И, надеюсь, не только один. 2534 000380D0 Вы подготовили и запустили систему обнаружения горелых! 2535 000380D1 Знали бы вы, сколько времени ушло на то, чтобы эта система заработала хотя бы наполовину... 2536 000380D2 Сколько людей погибло... Мой брат, мой папа... И ваша покорная слуга, разумеется. 2537 000380D3 Hey looks like the power to this other room's been cut. Looks like I can reconnect the wires. 2538 000380D4 Mother of mercy... 2539 000380D5 Warning. Warning. Catastrophic failure is imminent. 2540 000380D6 Теперь, когда у тебя есть Карма, пора увидеть ее в действии. Здесь есть одна старая и злобная самка яо-гая, которую я зову... хотя нет, не важно. 2541 000380D7 Я давно потеряла ее след, так что позаботься о том, чтобы одним яо-гаем в мире стало меньше. А каким именно — не важно. 2542 000380D8 Если не найдешь яо-гая, поищи другое животное, такое же живучее, чтобы увидеть Карму в действии. 2543 000380D9 Я знаю, это безумие — делать такую тварь еще более живучей и опасной. Но как только действие Кармы закончится, она будет слаба, как новорожденный котенок. 2544 000380DA Вот тогда ты сможешь победить, если, конечно, не помрешь от первоначального эффекта. Удачи! 2545 000380DB Контакт. Приближается новая колонна красных. Отправьте их восвояси! 2546 000380DC Мальчики и девочки, внимание. Поступила новая партия большевиков, которые так и просятся в могилу. Разберитесь с ними. 2547 000380DD О нет. Снова идут красные. Что ты будешь делать... А ну-ка, отправьте их на тот свет! 2548 000380DE Так, мы хотим сообщить вам, что мы, возможно, будем время от времени обращаться к вам. Конечно, при этом вы получите оплату за труды. 2549 000380DF Добро пожаловать в бункер “Уайтспринг”. Посмотрите вокруг. Нам потребовалось немало усилий для того, чтобы вернуть этому месту его былую славу. 2550 000380E0 Когда будете готовы, пожалуйста, зайдите внутрь. 2551 000380E1 Здравствуйте, участник клуба. Не заинтересует ли вас небольшое задание... по истреблению паразитов? Если вы готовы этим заняться, выходите на поверхность. Мы как следует вознаградим вас за труды. 2552 000380E2 Нам все еще пригодилась бы ваша помощь в уничтожении паразитов. Если вы достаточно крепки для этого. 2553 000380E3 Мы понимаем, что вам не хочется вести борьбу с паразитами. Но, уверяем вас, так будет лучше. 2554 000380E4 Мы полагали, что небольшая операция по уничтожению вам по плечу. Надеемся, что мы... не ошиблись. 2555 000380E5 Ага... Ну, то есть — почему бы и нет? Ты говоришь, это поможет людям? 2556 000380E6 Говорит Смотрительница. 2557 000380E8 Джоан, если ты найдешь эту запись, и если сама этого еще не поняла, то тебе нужно валить отсюда ко всем чертям. И я не шучу. 2558 000380E9 Буду краток: нужно остановить горелых, которые идут по тоннелю “Большой излом”... 2559 000380EA Внимание всем сотрудникам организации. Настал тот момент, когда самый способный из вас должен стать верховным главнокомандующим. 2560 000380EB Чтобы принять в нем участие, пожалуйста, подойдите к ближайшему избирательному терминалу. 2561 000380EC Приветствую всех, кто служит организации. Сезон выборов снова настал. Пожалуйста, подойдите к ближайшему избирательному терминалу, чтобы зарегистрироваться для участия в испытании системы A.V.A. 2562 000380ED Приветствую всех, кто служит организации. Система "Автоматизированные выборы Аппалачии" сообщила, что наступает время очередного зажигательного раунда демократии. 2563 000380EE Зарегистрируйтесь в ближайшем избирательном терминале — и получите шанс стать нашим новым президентом. 2564 000380EF Крыло А зачищено. Выдвигаюсь в крыло B. 2565 000380F0 В крыле B минимальный уровень охраны. Отдельным заключенным предоставлены такие удобства, как: окно. 2566 000380F1 I've destroyed them more times than I can count, but inevitably she finds a way to rebuild them. 2567 000380F2 N14. Вызываю N14. 2568 000380F3 Но Госпожа нужна миру. Ему не хватает сильных людей, готовых бороться с тьмой, у которых есть воля к жизни, несмотря ни на что. Миру нужна ты. 2569 000380F4 Testing phase three. This line has multiple lines of response text. Testing for overlapping voice. 2570 000380F5 The phase three test continues. Isn't it exciting? 2571 000380F7 2572 000380F8 Всем рекомендую потратить как можно больше денег в сувенирном магазине. 2573 000380F9 Фредерик Риверс, производственный журнал, запись #212. 2574 000380FA 2575 000380FB 2576 000380FC 2577 000380FD 2578 000380FE 2579 000380FF 2580 00038100 2581 00038101 2582 00038102 2583 00038103 2584 00038104 Эта часть эксперимента USG-133PTA завершена. Можете идти. Благодарим вас за участие. 2585 00038105 Ваша награда будет доставлена по адресу, указанному в заявке. Пожалуйста, перед выходом заполните анкету. Всего вам доброго. 2586 00038107 Но я рада, что вы это сделали. Если честно, мне нужна ваша помощь. Мне поручили одно задание... И я решила нарушить правила. Сообщаю вам, в чем оно заключается. 2587 00038108 За последние годы я поняла, что самое главное для нас — это возможность положиться друг на друга. 2588 00038109 Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 2589 0003810A Я не знаю, зачем я записываю этот бред... Наверное, это помогает справиться с дезориентацией. 2590 0003810B Препараты, похоже, не помогают. Кожа отваливается, а из глаза все время течет кровь. 2591 0003810C Если это конец... тогда я постараюсь, чтобы все усилия не пропали даром. 2592 0003810D It was a good life. A life worth living, unlike this one.. 2593 0003810E This is the Test Radio. 2594 0003810F В настоящее время идет второй обязательный перерыв на кофе. 2595 00038110 Все это я возьму к себе на хранение. Но есть еще одно дело. 2596 00038111 У Дэвида была любовница по имени Розалин. Из-за любви к нему она совершила большую ошибку. 2597 00038112 Под Рождество она пошла в рейд на Чарлстон, чтобы добыть для него хороший подарок. И там погибла. 2598 00038113 Ее труп мы так и не нашли. Я бы сама это сделала, но... в общем, это... личное. 2599 00038114 Голозапись, которую Розалин хранила у себя до самой смерти, поможет мне создать из собранных тобой паролей ключ от тайника. 2600 00038115 Чтобы найти ее могилу, тебе, возможно, придется изучить городские архивы. Я бы начала искать в здании Капитолия. 2601 00038116 Это последнее задание, обещаю. После него мы разбогатеем. 2602 00038117 Как найдешь голозапись, встретимся у тайника в подвале лыжной базы! 2603 0003811D Ты хуже рейдеров. И гораздо, гораздо опаснее. 2604 0003811E Харланд, любимый, до встречи. Мы так давно не виделись. 2605 0003811F Внимание! Повторно обнаружен открытый вход в шахту! Всему обслуживающему персоналу немедленно пройти в шахту для сбора минералов и ремонта автошахтера. 2606 00038124 2607 00038125 Этим старым горнолыжным курортом кто-то управляет. И если я ее найду, то вымою ей рот первым же предметом, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающим мыло... 2608 00038126 Эгоизм. Вот как это называется. Может, именно поэтому она сейчас одна. Может, только поэтому она выжила. Но она поделится со мной знаниями, только если я ей сначала помогу. 2609 00038127 Это даст вам доступ к нашей компьютерной системе. После этого капитан сможет выдать вам первое задание. 2610 00038129 О нет. 2611 0003812A If you would be so kind as to help, you willl of course be duly rewarded! 2612 0003812C Предполагаемое время до удаления препятствия: 10 секунд. 2613 0003812D Идет устранение препятствия, мешающего работе патруля. 2614 0003812E А мы так хорошо гуляли. 2615 0003812F Вы мешаете нам пройти. 2616 00038130 Противодействие патрулю недопустимо. 2617 00038131 Активирован перехват управления. Препятствие должно быть уничтожено. 2618 00038132 Начата процедура зачистки. 2619 00038134 Based on current projections, an uncontrolled nuclear detonation will occur in: 30 minutes. 2620 00038136 Всем привет! Мне тут ужасно скучно. 2621 00038137 Дайте знать, что вы думаете обо мне, — устройте пару крутых взрывов. За это я непременно вас отблагодарю. 2622 00038138 На многое, конечно, не рассчитывайте. Думаете, у меня тут сокровища, что ли? Или что я подарки раздаю направо и налево, как Санта-Клаус? 2623 00038139 Нет. Вы получите небольшой сувенир от психованной женщины-робота. Разве этого мало? 2624 0003813A Слушайте, тут почти все погибли. Нужно ценить то, что есть. 2625 0003813B Просто радуйтесь, что я не убила и вас тоже. 2626 0003813C Huh. Awfully late for a... Spruce Knob Park Ranger to be wandering around the woods outside of our little town here. 2627 0003813D Can I get a name and ID from you sir? 2628 0003813E Спасатели! Тревога! Первый приоритет! Автоматизированная система слежения за воздушным транспортом засекла грузового робота, который приближается к аэропорту. 2629 0003813F Зона должна быть зачищена; в противном случае сброс груза будет отменен. Повторяю: любой ценой захватите зону посадки! 2630 00038140 Внимание всем Спасателям! Это автоматическое сообщение высокой важности. 2631 00038141 Радар заметил приближение грузового робота. Мы должны захватить зону посадки, чтобы он мог сбросить груз. 2632 00038142 Нам нужны эти припасы, однако грузовой робот непременно привлечет к себе внимание противника. Готовьтесь к бою! 2633 00038143 Я вижу, в Хантерсвилле какой-то переполох. Это из-за тебя что ли? Я так и думала, что мутанты добрались до Уолтера и Звероловов. Черт, досадно. 2634 00038144 Хотя, наверно, идея была так себе — оставаться в городе, захваченном огромными тупыми тварями. 2635 00038145 Может, выяснишь, что стало с Матерыми? Наверное, после того как Марджи исчезла, они все померли с голода. Никчемные тряпки. 2636 00038146 У Марджи была своя комната на горнолыжном курорте “Саннитоп”. Там ее видели в последний раз. Проверь, не осталось ли чего-нибудь после нее. 2637 00038148 Все в порядке. Пройдите на станцию фотографирования, чтобы получить свой государственный идентификатор. 2638 00038149 Today however, I find myself in need of some assistance. Some of my favorite employees have unfortunately gone missing! 2639 0003814A Журнал Смотрительницы, или, точнее, прямое обращение к жителям. Ведь тому, кто слушает эту запись, хватило смелости отправиться на мои поиски. 2640 0003814B Да вы просто картинка! 2641 0003814C Может, пригласите меня на свидание? 2642 0003814D Мы прекрасно проведем время, обещаю! 2643 0003814E Похоже, вы из тех, кто умеет правильно обращаться со штурмотроном. 2644 0003814F Давайте повеселимся! 2645 00038150 А, вот одна. Сейчас я ее помечу. Патруль высадится, как только вы прибудете на место. Ваша задача: защищать патрульных, пока они активируются. Удачи! 2646 00038151 Приветствуем вас в муниципальном центре Ватоги. Добро пожаловать в демократию будущего. Наш автоматизированный персонал с радостью поможет вам! 2647 00038152 Гражданин, вы прибыли туда, где творится политика следующего поколения! Народ для нас важнее всего! Благодаря автоматизации сомнения насчет гражданской ответственности остались в прошлом! 2648 00038153 Здравствуйте, гражданин! Добро пожаловать в городской центр Ватоги, где передовая автоматизация позволяет без проблем управлять городом! 2649 00038154 Все руководители подразделений уничтожены. Начать процесс реконструкции. 2650 00038155 Руководители подразделений не отвечают. Необходимы корректирующие действия. 2651 00038156 Руководители подразделений не отвечают. Для подготовки запуска необходимо, чтобы по крайней мере один руководитель подразделения был дееспособен. 2652 00038157 Эй, ребята. Мы должны быть заодно. 2653 00038158 Игрок Джесси получает избранный предмет 2654 00038159 Starting Scene 2655 0003815B Riot has been successfully contained and culprits turned in. 2656 0003815D 2657 0003815E Эй! Не бойся! Я не привидение! Я говорю с тобой по системе оповещения! 2658 0003815F Тебе удалось услышать меня по радио, и поэтому ты здесь? 2659 00038160 Предлагаю вот что: давай поможем друг другу. Что скажешь? 2660 00038161 Супер! 2661 00038162 Итак, у меня есть небольшой проект на радио, и я хочу увеличить его масштабы... Нужно усилить суперслабый сигнал. Ну, ты понимаешь. 2662 00038163 У Сенека-Рокс я нашла мертвого Спасателя, у которого есть чертежи ретранслятора радиосигналов. 2663 00038164 Спасатели собирались подключить его к огромной антенне за горой, чтобы усилить свой радиосигнал. 2664 00038165 Но... у меня нет этих чертежей. В то время мне казалось, что это не важно. Я готова надавать себе пинков за то, что не взяла тогда чертеж. 2665 00038166 Я бы вернулась за ними, но тогда какие-нибудь вонючие ублюдки могут разорить мою базу. 2666 00038167 В общем, найди эти чертежи. Сделай по ним ретранслятор и подключи его к антенне по их инструкциям. Ничего сложного, правда? 2667 00038168 Все остальное сделаю я. И мы вступим в игру: Роуз и... как там тебя! 2668 0003816A Как только я вернусь, мы с тобой посидим и попьем чаю — вдвоем. Обещаю. 2669 0003816B Затем отправляйтесь в старый арсенал в Харперс-Ферри. 2670 0003816C Чтобы попасть внутрь, в терминале у его главного входа нужно установить программу "Доступ к арсеналу". 2671 0003816D 2672 0003816E Отлично. Тогда приступим. Если там еще кто-то остался, то они уже достаточно настрадались. 2673 0003816F Людей, которые отправятся в этот дым, нужно обучить. И им нужно быть очень сообразительными, иначе они там не выживут. 2674 00038170 А ведь дыхательные аппараты чертовски капризные. С ними нужно долго и внимательно возиться, даже если они работают всего несколько часов. 2675 00038171 Тут целый новый отдел нужно создавать. 2676 00038172 Fires have spread throughout Vault 63. Authorized emergency personnel, please report to the Vault for immediate assistance. 2677 00038173 Внимание всем Спасателям! Это Санджай. Передаю вам это автоматизированное сообщение от завода по производству продуктов питания “Мама Дольче”. 2678 00038174 Если вы слышите это сообщение, значит, машины для переработки пищевых продуктов наконец остыли и снова могут работать. 2679 00038175 Мне удалось настроить их на производство консервированного рагу — если, конечно, вы сможете добыть ингредиенты. 2680 00038176 Только не забывайте, что эти машины сильно шумят и могут привлечь к себе излишнее внимание. 2681 00038177 Удачи. Сообщение будет воспроизведено повторно. 2682 00038178 Тестовая смесь “Агг Е” успешно применена в точке: тестовая ферма 014, точка распыления “Гамма”. 2683 00038179 Прекратите! Имейте совесть! Если хотите меня обокрасть, то сначала убейте! 2684 0003817A Как это грубо! Не трогайте это! 2685 0003817B Извините! Что вы делаете? Чем больше вы берете, тем больше я должен создать! 2686 0003817C Timer is active 15 minutes remains 2687 00038181 Внимание: одна минута до автоматической перезагрузки системы. 2688 00038182 Сегодня... День возрождения. 2689 00038183 Ну что, начнем? 2690 00038184 Великолепно. Начнем? 2691 00038185 Давайте уже покончим с этим. 2692 00038186 Внимание! Говорит Нирадж Синф. Это автоматическое срочное сообщение. 2693 00038187 Мобильный детектор горелых поврежден, требуется ремонт. Только после этого модуль на релейной вышке снова начнет работать. 2694 00038188 Повторяю мобильный детектор поврежден, срочно требуется ремонт. 2695 00038189 Пожалуйста, соберите необходимые для ремонта материалы и двигайтесь к указанной релейной вышке для оказания помощи. 2696 0003818A Так, значит, все? 2697 0003818B И последнее. Когда закончите, обязательно вернитесь сюда. Да, именно. Это еще не все. 2698 0003818C Fires have spread throughout Vault 63. Initiating Emergency Maintenance Protocol. 2699 0003818D Графтонское чудовище — верный друг мэра. 2700 0003818E Городское законодательство запрещает использовать огнестрельное оружие в черте города. 2701 0003818F Вы провоцируете Графтонское чудовище. 2702 00038190 Вам не разрешено протестовать на этом мероприятии. 2703 00038191 Эй вы! Да, я вас помню! Пришли за семенами, да? 2704 00038192 А мне совершенно случайно нужны новые тыквы. Может, обменяемся? 2705 00038193 Я не виню тебя за твое решение трусливо свалить. Тебе удалось выжить, а значит, ты можешь мне помочь. Тем лучше. 2706 00038194 Патрулирование завершено. Спасибо за поддержку. 2707 00038195 Доступ к горнодобывающему оборудованию разрешен только работникам шахты “Блэкуотер”. Сканирую. ОШИБКА ВИЗУАЛЬНОГО СКАНИРОВАНИЯ. 2708 00038196 Для авторизации необходимо установить вашу личность. Пожалуйста, предоставьте средство аудиоидентификации. 2709 00038197 Мы понятия не имеем, сколько врагов в пещере. Но они там точно есть. 2710 00038198 Они повсюду. Я... я не знаю, выживем ли мы, но мы пришли не для того, чтобы сдаться. 2711 00038199 Ох... Маневренный режим мощности. 2712 0003819A Voting will remain open for twenty-four hours. 2713 000381A2 Теперь здесь остались только мы. Хотя мы всегда ищем людей, способных вернуть то... что мы утратили. 2714 000381A3 Эй вы! Извините, что отрываю вас от дел, но не могли бы вы оказать мне помощь? 2715 000381A4 Это катастрофа! Из-за вашего бездействия сюда уже проникла вонь этого незваного гостя. 2716 000381A5 Я же сказал — “никаких незваных гостей”! А вы позволяете им проходить сюда! Какой ужас! 2717 000381A6 Меня очень тревожит ваша неспособность защитить нас от непрошеных гостей. 2718 000381A7 Вам не удается прогнать незваных гостей. Я отмечу этот недостаток в вашей характеристике. 2719 000381A8 Нельзя допустить, чтобы наши гости оказались в компании этих любителей халявы! 2720 000381A9 Нет! Нет! Нет! Я же поручил вам избавиться от нежелательных личностей, а не впускать их сюда! 2721 000381AA Добро пожаловать! 2722 000381AB Я так рад, что вы пришли посмотреть на наш гигантский чайник — это одна из многих достопримечательностей Аппалачии! 2723 000381AC Я — Джайлс Свитуотер, ваш скромный, но энергичный распорядитель. Но прошу вас, называйте меня Свитуотер. 2724 000381AD С возвращением, дружище! Рад вас снова видеть. 2725 000381AE Эти уроды получат свои сокровища, только если опомнятся и прекратят свою кровавую игру. 2726 000381AF Эй вы! Дайте я на вас посмотрю. Да, да, вы подойдете. 2727 000381B0 О, какой же я невежливый! Добро пожаловать в Тыквенный дом, один из самых популярных аттракционов Аппалачии. А я — его смотритель Джек! 2728 000381B1 Перейдем к делу! Посетителям для осеннего праздника нужно много чего вырезать из тыкв, но они постоянно сгнивают! И в этом вы должны мне помочь. 2729 000381B2 Пожалуйста, принесите мне несколько тыкв. Уверяю вас, за это вы получите справедливое вознаграждение. 2730 000381B3 Я буду присматривать за тобой отсюда. Мои глаза робота и эти видоискатели позволяют увидеть почти все. 2731 000381B4 Вот это удача! Благодаря тебе я подключилась к системе аварийного оповещения, и теперь ты можешь слышать мой милый голосок повсюду! 2732 000381B5 Видишь? Я же говорила: умная у тебя подружка. Я не смогу возродить рейдеров, если тут будет полно горелых. 2733 000381B6 Кроме того, не я же буду рисковать жизнью. А это всегда приятно. 2734 000381B7 Ну что, вам с Эбби удалось меня уговорить. Я забираю у тебя этот модуль... 2735 000381B9 Отлично, курсант. Ты успеешь по команде заковать коммунистов быстрее, чем любой из них успеет крикнуть: "Это что, оковы?" 2736 000381BA Вы нашли зачетную зону? 2737 000381BB Подготовка к запуску завершена. Все системы в норме. 2738 000381BC Жду последней авторизации. 2739 000381BD Эй! Не надо причинять вред символу города! На таких мероприятиях неизбежно наносится небольшой ущерб имуществу. 2740 000381BE Нельзя стрелять в Графтонское чудовище, даже если оно ведет себя немного буйно. 2741 000381BF Вы выстрелили в символ города? Какая невероятная грубость. 2742 000381C0 Полагаю, их отряд попал в засаду и они установили аварийный маячок. Но сигнал слишком слабый, и его не удается обнаружить. 2743 000381C1 Ваша задача — найти усилитель сигнала. 2744 000381C2 Варианты мест для поиска: Харперс-Ферри и магазин электроники “Галерея в долине”. 2745 000381C3 С годами девушки собрали невероятное количество данных. 2746 000381C4 Здравствуйте, дорогой посетитель. Добро пожаловать в Кэмден-парк! 2747 000381C5 Ох, стой! Малыш, это ты? Кажется, мои гляделки плоховато работают. 2748 000381C6 Малыш, сюда, бегом! Надевай костюм и отметься, ты опаздываешь! Я уже соврал боссу, чтобы прикрыть тебя. 2749 000381C7 Пожалуйста, возьмите что-нибудь из раздатчиков. А когда утолите голод, идите по коридору. 2750 000381C8 Section 3 is clear of contaminants. Security Doors to Section 4 are open. Please be warned, contaminant in section 4 has an extraordinarily large biomass. 2751 000381C9 Хм-м... Что это? 2752 000381CA Я тебя слышу... 2753 000381CB Там что-то есть? 2754 000381CC Что? Я что-то слышу. 2755 000381CD А? Шум? 2756 000381CE Эй? Есть тут кто? 2757 000381CF Requested items collected. Thank you, valued staff member. Warning! Cluttered room detected! Issuing room key. Please proceed to guest room for emergency decluttering! 2758 000381D0 Я начну вносить необходимые изменения в протектронов. Теперь роботы будут сами решать, как часто мы должны праздновать Фашнахт. 2759 000381D1 Дженсен в курсе моих возражений насчет частоты и непредсказуемых факторов среды... Он говорит, что так будет лучше для туристов... 2760 000381D2 Только потом не приходите ко мне, если роботы решат, что вечеринка будет проходить каждый день до конца света. 2761 000381D3 Нет. Ты останешься с нами. 2762 000381D4 Обнаружено... подключение... пользователя. Докладывает “Золотая жила 003”. Пользователь. Системе 003 нужна... помощь. Уровень топлива... критический. Состояние корпуса... критическое. 2763 000381D6 Я думал, я перестану о нем беспокоиться, как только вы унесете эти сгнившие останки... Но этого не произошло. 2764 000381D7 Внимание, Спасатели! Приближается грузовой робот. Все внимание на небо! 2765 000381D8 В наше время в мире бушуют болезни. Полно вирусных и бактериальных инфекций, и нам нужно как-то с ними справляться. 2766 000381DC Да. И как только станция слежения заработает, она отправит сообщение нашей аварийной станции, если поймает нужную частоту. 2767 000381DD Пожалуйста, подождите... 2768 000381DE Творческое решение: удалить сведения о негуманоидных гражданах путем насильственной ликвидации последних. 2769 000381DF Удачи вам! Вольно! 2770 000381E0 Знаю, знаю. Извини. Это же территория Блэкуотеров, а в последнее время у нас с ними проблемы. 2771 000381E1 Властью, данной мне подразделом 7.2 раздела 5А закона “Об истинном патриотизме патриотических патриотов Америки”, я приказываю вам принять участие в переписи населения. 2772 000381E2 Полагаю, даже выжившим из “Волт-Тек” тоже нужны припасы? Что ж, они есть в аэропорту, в казарме Мигеля. 2773 000381E3 Далее: найдите ближайшую релейную вышку, и там выгрузите все данные, найденные с таким трудом. 2774 000381E4 Обнаружен главный руководитель. Обновляю уровень доступа. Добро пожаловать, господин президент. 2775 000381E5 Обнаружен главный руководитель. Обновляю уровень доступа. Добро пожаловать, госпожа президент. 2776 000381E6 Для тех из вас, кто только что подключился... Какого черта вы так долго копались? 2777 000381E7 Вы пропустили адский апокалипсис. Наверняка вы, везучие козлы, пересидели его в одном из Убежищ. 2778 000381E8 Наверное, сейчас у вас настоящий шок. 2779 000381E9 Как вам такое — выползти из уютненького подземного бункера и получить нехилую дозу реальности? 2780 000381EA Пока вы там праздновали дни рождения и спали на чистых простынях, мы тут ковали новый мировой порядок, в котором выживает сильнейший. 2781 000381EB И уж поверьте, рейдеры были на вершине пирамиды... по крайней мере, пока не появились горелые. 2782 000381EC Ну что, хотите выжить? Хотите прожить достаточно долго, чтобы уложить горелых в землю, где им самое место? 2783 000381ED Тогда приходите ко мне. Станьте рейдером. Никому не доверяйте... Ну, кроме меня. Мне доверять можно. Не доверяйте никому.... кроме меня. 2784 000381EE Забудьте про восстановление общества. Дело того не стоит. Слушайте меня — и вы обучитесь следующим полезным рейдерским навыкам. 2785 000381EF Как убивать людей и забирать их добро. 2786 000381F0 Как запугивать и вымогать. 2787 000381F1 Как делать украшения из трупов. 2788 000381F2 И узнаете многое другое! 2789 000381F3 Приходите на Вершину мира ко мне, Роуз, и узнайте, как воспользоваться этой удивительной возможностью! 2790 000381F4 Занудам, наркошам и другим лузерам не обращаться. 2791 000381F5 Шахта закроется через: 5 минут. 2792 000381F6 You hit me. 2793 000381F8 Когда повстанцы захватили наш бункер... эта секция пострадала сильнее всего. 2794 000381F9 Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 2795 000381FD Что? А, это ты, Шэннон. Извини, я не слышал, как ты вошла. 2796 000381FE Здравствуйте, работник #01... ОШИБКА ОПОЗНАВАНИЯ... Открываю доступ к системе добычи урана. 2797 000381FF СИСТЕМА ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА... сейчас ВКЛЮЧЕНА И НАХОДИТСЯ В РЕЖИМЕ ОЖИДАНИЯ. Пройдите к терминалу управления. 2798 00038200 Здравствуйте, работник #01... ОШИБКА ОПОЗНАВАНИЯ... Открываю доступ к системе добычи урана. 2799 00038201 СИСТЕМА ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА... сейчас ВКЛЮЧЕНА И РАБОТАЕТ. Немедленно пройдите к терминалу управления. 2800 00038202 Работник #01... ОШИБКА ОПОЗНАВАНИЯ... Вы должны явиться на работу в... ЦЕНТР ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА. 2801 00038203 Работник #01... ОШИБКА ОПОЗНАВАНИЯ... Ваша смена не завершена. Вы должны вернуться в... ЦЕНТР ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА. 2802 00038204 Вам нужно найти терминал сенатора Сэма Блэквелла и загрузить нужные нам файлы с помощью мастер-записи. 2803 00038205 Продолжаю поиск преступника. 2804 00038206 Внимание. Внимание. Сбежал заключенный. Пожалуйста, сообщите о его местонахождении ближайшему надзирателю. 2805 00038207 Заключенный пытается сбежать. Активирую ошейник... неудачно. 2806 00038208 2807 00038209 Make some improvised explosives, right? Kill them all, I'm thinking. 2808 0003820A Если вы слышите это сообщение, значит, вам не удалось доставить черный ящик. Отзываю всех агентов. 2809 0003820C Начинаю классовую борьбу. 2810 0003820D Мы ликвидируем буржуазию. 2811 0003820E Ты узнаешь, что такое гнев рабочих. 2812 0003820F Все инакомыслящие будут уничтожены. 2813 00038210 Готовься умереть за свою отсталую экономическую теорию. 2814 00038211 А вот и свисток. Теперь чай заваривается при идеальной температуре — ровно 96 градусов. Сегодня вы совершили хорошее дело. Ура! 2815 00038212 Кендилл, прекрати! Не смей в меня целиться. 2816 00038213 Всем, кто это услышит. Меня зовут Люси Харвик, и со мной много таких, как я. 2817 00038214 Может, мы и похожи на этих безмозглых тварей под названием “гули”, но мы не такие, как они. 2818 00038215 Мы все еще люди. НАСТОЯЩИЕ люди, у которых есть мысли, чувства и все остальное, что делает всех нас людьми! 2819 00038216 Если вы слышите эту запись, то у меня для вас две новости. 2820 00038218 All living creatures will be purged in: 20 minutes. 2821 00038219 Пользователь. Спускайтесь... Установите... маячок. Идите... к лифту... 2822 0003821A Действия... пользователя... получены. Докладывает “Золотая жила 003”. Пользователь. Система 003... нуждается... в топливе... ремонте... Установите... маячок... вниз... лифт... вниз... 2823 0003821B КОД ОШИБКИ: 34B/1. Необходимо действительное свидетельство о рождении. 2824 0003821C Черт, Элла... Что за... Какого ХРЕНА я здесь делаю? 2825 0003821D Давай, дыши. Ты сможешь. 2826 0003821F Мы тут пораскинули мозгами и придумали, где применить эту программу — в Университете “Волт-Тек”. Можешь туда добраться? 2827 00038220 2828 00038221 Продолжай оттачивать свои навыки. Когда придет время, Ив поручит тебе одно из заданий уровня “Госпожа”. 2829 00038222 Ракетные шахты Аппалачии оснащены сложной автоматизированной системой производства, которая позволяет восстановить их арсенал в течение нескольких часов. 2830 00038223 Итак, вы способны поставить палатку и передвинуть ее — в отличие от нашего местного эксперта по туризму. 2831 00038224 2832 00038226 Хватит ли тебе смелости стать первым в “Очереди за кормежкой”? 2833 00038227 Привет, золотко! Давай сюда, в “Очередь за кормежкой”! 2834 00038228 У меня тут хот-доги! Хот-доги! 2835 00038229 Завершаю период блокировки. 2836 0003822A Пожалуйста, отойдите от дверей — они открываются. 2837 0003822B Пусковая труба будет загерметизирована через десять секунд. 2838 0003822C Неплохо, курсант. Может, ты нас и не опозоришь. 2839 0003822D Этого я и ожидал от выпускника лагеря “Макклинток”. Отлично. 2840 0003822E Неплохо для солдата, у которого только две конечности, отстоящие от тела. Вольно, разойдись. 2841 0003822F Так-так. Курсант, из тебя еще выйдет толк. 2842 00038230 Все вы, пехотинцы, неуклюжие. Но, к счастью для тебя, за красоту мы оценок не ставим. Сойдет, боец. 2843 00038231 Ты смотри. Похоже, в наших рядах появился настоящий убийца. Неплохо, солдат. 2844 00038237 Целостность основного компьютера: 100 процентов. 2845 00038238 A2. Вызываю A2. Последний шанс. A2. 2846 00038239 Сэр, это общегородское обновление программного обеспечения для всех муниципальных роботов. 2847 0003823A Мэм, это общегородское обновление программного обеспечения для всех муниципальных роботов. 2848 0003823B Текущий уровень угрозы: высокий. Требуется сопровождение. 2849 0003823C Обрабатываю данные... 2850 0003823D Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 2851 0003823E 2852 0003823F По своей воле вбежать в огонь, спасать людей может только человек определенного склада. Похоже, Спасатели сохранили в себе этот дух, даже когда возникли новые угрозы. 2853 00038240 Наверное, у них был самый большой опыт борьбы с горелыми. Нужно выяснить, что они узнали о них. 2854 00038241 Черт... они здесь. У меня больше нет времени. Прочитайте то, что найдете в терминале. Узнайте о горелых. Помните о нас. 2855 00038242 И... удачи. 2856 00038243 Папа, я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась, но я уезжаю. Я... Теперь я должна заботиться о дочери. Город умирает, а ты этого даже не видишь. 2857 00038244 Правительство, горнодобывающие компании, “Волт-Тек”... Они хотят, чтобы в Западной Вирджинии работали машины. 2858 00038245 Неужели ты не понимаешь? После Ватоги здесь больше не останется рабочих мест. Люди им больше не понадобятся. 2859 00038246 Прости. Очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты поймешь. 2860 00038247 Отчет Спасателей. Говорит Мария Чавес. 2861 00038248 Когда я была маленькой, я часто и подолгу болела. Из-за дефицита цены взлетели до небес, и лекарства стали нам не по карману. 2862 00038249 К счастью, мама была не только медсестрой, но и прирожденным садовником. У нас в саду росли самые разные цветы и травы. 2863 0003824A Она лечила меня домашними средствами из трав. 2864 0003824B Если вы это слышите, значит, один из наших протектронов был взломан. Может, это сделали вы. А может, вы просто оказались не в том месте не в то время. Не важно. 2865 0003824C Этот мир... не станет лучше, если мы не будем помогать друг другу. Защищать друг друга. 2866 0003824D Вы нужны Спасателям. Возможно, вы думаете, что не подходите для этого. Но поверьте, никто из нас не вызывался добровольцем. Это призвание. 2867 0003824E Отправляйтесь в церковь Флэтвудса. Мы ждем вас. 2868 0003824F Это... Это... Не могу... 2869 00038250 Теперь ваша задача, как трудоспособного гражданина, — выполнять обязанности этой машины, обезвреживающей взрывные устройства. Кодовое название машины — “Бумер”. 2870 00038251 Сэм Блэквелл и Рейли Клэй. Эти проклятые сепаратисты предали Америку и образовали свои "Свободные Штаты". 2871 00038252 Бетонные бункеры. Процедуру проверки на радиацию в "Волт-Тек" они никогда бы не прошли. 2872 00038253 Внимание всем кандидатам! Выданы последние бюллетени! Пора убедить последних избирателей проголосовать до закрытия избирательных участков! 2873 00038254 Наконец-то этот момент настал. Выдача бюллетеней завершена. Все выданные бюллетени надлежит опустить в машины для подсчета голосов, до того как закончится время! 2874 00038255 Внимание, кандидаты! Принтеры для распечатки бюллетеней выключены! Пора обработать неопределившихся избирателей, чтобы они опустили свои бюллетени на ближайшем избирательном участке! 2875 00038256 Вы сможете добыть такие документы поблизости — в лагере “Макклинток”. 2876 00038257 Пройдите курс обучения там, и вам выдадут документы, с которыми вы получите базовый уровень допуска в этот отдел... 2877 00038258 ...и будете зарегистрированы в системе продвижения по службе. 2878 00038259 2879 0003825C Доступ запрещен. 2880 0003825D Процесс блокировки запущен. Пожалуйста, дождитесь его окончания. 2881 0003825F Если у кого-нибудь возникнут идеи получше, загляните в мой кабинет. На этом все. 2882 00038260 This is Project Somnus Director CAPT Joyce West Interviewing Agent DWS746. Agent. Please state your name for the record. 2883 00038261 Только!.. Ты!.. 2884 00038262 Раз! 2885 00038263 Все 2886 00038264 Ты — нет! 2887 00038265 Все мы! 2888 00038268 C... Важное сообщение. 2889 0003826A Меня тоже не трогает мысль о том, чтобы посылать людей в такое токсичное место... 2890 0003826B ...но ведь там еще несколько городов, с которыми мы еще не вышли на связь: Уэлч, Бекли, Брамуэлл. 2891 0003826C 1... 2892 0003826D Мы пришли за Бешеным Псом. 2893 0003826E Где Бешеный Пес Мэлоун? 2894 0003826F Бешеный Пес, мы идем! 2895 00038270 Ты в самом деле его отпускаешь? 2896 00038271 Рита, если мы не выберемся отсюда, то знай: служить вместе с тобой — честь для меня. 2897 00038272 Вызываю всех Спасателей! Говорит Санджай. Эта запись транслируется автоматически. 2898 00038273 Это сообщение означает, что робот “Стальное сердце” полностью заряжен и готов к работе. 2899 00038274 Если вы в Моргантауне, включите его, чтобы он проверил систему защиты складов. 2900 00038275 И раз уж такое дело, почему бы вам не помочь роботу “Стальное сердце” уничтожить диких гулей? Этим вы окажете большую услугу следующему патрулю. 2901 00038276 Только позаботьтесь о том, чтобы он сильно не пострадал. Мне и так нужно ремонтировать кучу всего. 2902 00038277 Удачи! Конец связи. 2903 00038278 Будь осторожна, дорогая. Я не хочу потерять еще кого-то. 2904 00038279 Если мы не сможем взять под контроль шахты... Боже мой... Автоматизированный завод... Сколько же ядерных бомб здесь можно изготовить? 2905 0003827A Your grill is waiting for you, there's hungry customers to feed! 2906 0003827B Все, что вам нужно сделать, — это предъявить приложенную к сообщению карту доступа. Остальное сделает наш компьютер, управляющий бункером... 2907 0003827C Он поможет вам обжиться в вашем новом доме и одновременно проследит за тем, чтобы правительство и дальше выполняло свои функции. 2908 0003827D И... и что она любит, когда ты моешь посуду. И когда ты учишь нас играть в бейсбол, хотя она играет лучше тебя! 2909 0003827E Если ты слышишь это, значит, теперь ты по праву одна из нас — Таинственная Госпожа. Поздравляю, дорогая. 2910 0003827F ...нашу блистательную личность. 2911 00038280 2912 00038281 2913 00038282 Подготовка к высадке завершена. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону высадки. Повторяю. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону высадки. Приготовьтесь к столкновению... 2914 00038283 Нарушение безопасности на складе. 2915 00038284 Группы охраны, выдвигайтесь в сектор “Дельта”. 2916 00038285 Нарушение безопасности 4-го уровня. 2917 00038286 Как вы уже могли понять, чтобы выжить, нам нужно постоянно пополнять запасы. 2918 00038287 Scanning available tasks... task found. 2919 00038288 Увы, но сейчас здесь нет ни одного человека, который имеет право включить бойлер. Придется отложить чай до другого раза. 2920 00038289 Эхо-Лямбда 7. Тут повсюду бравос. Мы доберемся до зачетной зоны. 2921 0003828A МАРА, ты все еще выполняешь приказ относительно людей, которые зайдут сюда? 2922 0003828B Код разбит на восемь пар из цифр и букв, и эти пары распределены между офицерами. Каждому из них строго поручено охранять фрагмент кода ценой своей жизни. 2923 0003828C А-а! 2924 0003828D О-ох! 2925 0003828E 2926 0003828F 2927 00038290 2928 00038291 2929 00038292 Обнаружена ликвидация цели. Выдаю поощрение за боевые действия. 2930 00038293 Ликвидирована важная цель. Выдаю поощрение за боевые действия. 2931 00038294 Ликвидация цели завершена. Выдаю поощрение за боевые действия. 2932 00038295 Ликвидирована потенциальная цель. Выдаю поощрение за боевые действия. 2933 00038297 Еще совсем недавно мы бы устроили вам легкую пробежку по горящей шахте и научили бы вас, как пользоваться снаряжением и не погибнуть. 2934 00038298 К сожалению, времена нынче куда сложнее. 2935 00038299 Disciplinary target death detected. Your pay has docked. 2936 0003829A Disciplinary ta-target survival... preferred. Employee pay has been reduced. 2937 0003829B Error. Discipline target life-signs lost. Em-em-employee pay will be do-docked. 2938 0003829D Но это не все... Для выживания нужны ресурсы, и, кроме того, никто не может выжить в одиночку. Так. Теперь идите в клинику. 2939 0003829E В наше время опасно везде. Опасность подстерегает вас даже в лагере. Так что идеальное место уже не имеет большого значения. Главное — оборона! 2940 0003829F Прежде чем продолжить, нужно соблюсти несколько формальностей. Возможно, болезненных. 2941 000382A0 Begin Recording: Orbuculum tape SK004-A081677. Previous tape, SK004-A073077 full. Continuing on route to site SD001 outside Sons of Dane Compound. 2942 000382A1 Можно и так сказать. Я ведь была учительницей! 2943 000382A2 Я рассказывала детям именно об этом — о том, как применять науку на практике. 2944 000382A3 Это потрясающе, но... Никогда не знаешь, где и когда могут пригодиться знания, да? 2945 000382A4 Жестоко, но как сработано! Похоже, Звероловам нравилось вытаскивать осколки из своих жертв. 2946 000382A5 Звероловы были жестокими, а вот Матерые — их полная противоположность. Пусть название вас не обманывает. 2947 000382A6 Мы называли их так, потому что эти бараны отказывались забыть про “чувство собственного достоинства” и ни на кого не нападали без повода. Тьфу. Пацифисты. 2948 000382A7 Об их особой тактике я ничего не знаю. Она вообще была? Не знаю... можно подружиться с когтем смерти, например. 2949 000382A9 2950 000382AA Трех копий должно быть достаточно. 2951 000382AB Здравствуйте, гражданин! В этом супермаркете вас ждут потрясающие скидки на лучшие продукты питания! 2952 000382AC Супермаркет — идеальное место для суперскидок! Добро пожаловать! 2953 000382AD Здравствуйте! Пожалуйста, обратитесь к нашему автоматизированному персоналу, если вам что-нибудь понадобится! 2954 000382AE Добро пожаловать в супермаркет! Это продуктовый магазин будущего! 2955 000382AF Вам нужно зарегистрироваться в системе продвижения по службе. 2956 000382B0 С помощью Ковака она будет следить за вашими действиями и выдавать вам поощрения. 2957 000382B1 Наберите достаточно поощрений, и вам присвоят звание генерала. Тогда вы сможете управлять ракетными шахтами региона. 2958 000382B2 Мы не можем присвоить вам звание напрямую, но нам удалось запустить когти в программу выдачи поощрений. 2959 000382B3 Мы с радостью будем выдавать вам поощрения, если вы поможете нам... с нашими небольшими проектами. 2960 000382B4 Вам нужно пойти на службу в армии и сделать военную карьеру. Для этого подойдите к одному из терминалов военной системы, которые стоят у противоположной стены. 2961 000382B5 Сканирую... 2962 000382B6 Зона под контролем. Продолжаю поиски. 2963 000382B7 2964 000382B8 Хранилище данных программы-переводчика “Вокс” переполнено. Пожалуйста, верните голозапись в терминал для обработки и архивирования данных. Поздравляю с успехом, доктор Харрисон! 2965 000382B9 I don't know if anyone will hear this, but it's worth a shot. I need help. 2966 000382BA ВНИМАНИЕ! Температура черного ящика близка к критической. Это может привести к гибели курьера. Поставьте его на землю, чтобы начать процесс охлаждения. 2967 000382BB Если не будешь слушаться, я все расскажу твоим родителям, так и знай. 2968 000382BC Лесли, сию же секунду! 2969 000382BD Прямо сейчас, Лесли. Не тяни. 2970 000382BE Наверняка ты сейчас нервничаешь. Да, я знаю, тебе еще многое нужно осознать. Но девушки не пригласили бы тебя сюда, если бы думали, что ты не готова. 2971 000382BF Не знаю. Но нам нужно понять, что делать дальше. 2972 000382C0 Our resident fashionista and diva has returned at long last! 2973 000382C2 Слушай, Грант, если мы больше не выйдем на связь... Знай, что мыслями мы с тобой. 2974 000382C3 Не знаю. Если и правда так легко, то почему этот экзамен еще никто не сдал? 2975 000382C4 F-7n оказался слегка... более мощным, чем ожидалось. Поэтому, чтобы забрать канистру из медпункта, тебе понадобится мой пароль. Promethean7. 2976 000382C6 Testing. Testing 1... 2... 3... 2977 000382C7 Фредерик сумел создать настоящее устройство “Фантом”. Однако у нас нет двух компонентов для него. 2978 000382C8 Так хочется есть! Но босс говорит: не ешь его, он взорвется! 2979 000382C9 Вот тупые людишки! Никто не клюнул на приманку. Я хочу посмотреть, как тело взорвется! 2980 000382CA Ха-ха! Зверолов попался! И теперь он устроит ловушку для своих друзей! 2981 000382CB Этот тупой мертвяк взорвет других тупых людей, которые придут его забрать! 2982 000382CC Тупые людишки не знают, что у него внутри бомба. Ха-ха! Будет большой бум! 2983 000382CE Я только что подошел к небольшой щели в первой линии ограждения. Уровень безопасности здесь невероятно высокий. Колючая проволока. Вооруженная охрана. Будто зона боевых действий. 2984 000382D5 Они понадобятся нам для того, чтобы подготовить систему связи. 2985 000382D6 Орбитальный удар выполнен. Получено разрешение уничтожить оставшиеся враждебные цели. 2986 000382D7 Внимание. Самоуничтожение произойдет через 20 секунд. 2987 000382D8 Ну же, Бекхэм. Тебя же не запугает это жалкое насекомое. 2988 000382D9 Это же неразумно. Просто бессмысленно! Боже, да ты ведь сделан из металла. 2989 000382DA О, я бы все отдал за то, чтобы взять верх над своими основными программами. 2990 000382DB Задави в себе страх и покончи с этим делом! 2991 000382DC Слушай, я как-то потеряла тебя из виду. Я была... занята разными делами. Под “делами” я имею в виду препараты. 2992 000382DD Знаешь, мне почти жаль старушку Марджи. Умная, как черт, но не любила марать руки и в тяжелой ситуации сдувалась. 2993 000382DE Ну, короче, ее ключ у тебя? Давай предположим, что у тебя, и двинемся дальше. Я не могу целыми днями следить за тем, как ты тут бродишь. Да, кстати... 2994 000382DF Не знаю, что ты найдешь в Болтон-Гринс, но я уверена — произошедшее с Гурманами наверняка было таким же чудовищным и бесчеловечным, как и они сами. 2995 000382E0 Удачи. Прости, но в этот раз я не буду приглядывать за тобой. 2996 000382E2 Босс сказал, что принимает твои условия. 2997 000382E3 Radio action text. 2998 000382E5 2999 000382E6 Все Спасатели должны явиться на базу в аэропорту Моргантауна. Повторяю: всем Спасателям немедленно явиться в аэропорт Моргантауна. 3000 000382E7 Берите оружие, если у вас оно есть. Сюда идут горелые, и их много. 3001 000382E8 Пожалуйста, торопитесь. У нас мало времени. Конец связи. 3002 000382E9 Это сообщение будет воспроизведено повторно. 3003 000382EA Фредерик Риверс, производственный журнал, запись #194. 3004 000382EB Экстрактор “Браво” поврежден. Выключаю. 3005 000382EC Мне... недолго осталось. Если бы я знал... я бы никогда... Но уже ничего не изменишь, да?.. Но, может, я смогу помочь... 3006 000382ED Тот... кто это слышит... Уничтожить вирус невозможно... но... 3007 000382EE Вы можете загрузить свое изображение в “белый” список программы... Тогда вы, по крайней мере, сможете жить в городе... 3008 000382EF Доберитесь... до моего кабинета... Там есть сканер... Он подключен к... 3009 000382F0 3010 000382F1 Приветствую. 3011 000382F2 Внимание: в данных переписи населения содержатся сведения о негуманоидных гражданах. 3012 000382F3 Рабочий параметр: удаление ранее подсчитанного существа запрещено. Исключение: существо скончалось. 3013 000382F5 Добро пожаловать на мегастоянку “Красная ракета”. Что вам будет угодно? 3014 000382F6 Общественные туалеты находятся справа от здания. 3015 000382F7 Пожалуйста, сообщайте обо всем подозрительном. Заботиться о безопасности должен каждый из нас. 3016 000382F8 Брошюры для туристов лежат на стойке. Могут действовать какие-либо скидки. 3017 000382F9 Вам нужен бензин, дизель или хладагент? 3018 000382FA Похоже, что система A.V.A., “Автоматизированные выборы Аппалачии”, решила, что пора провести очередной раунд... полноконтактной дипломатии. 3019 000382FB Чтобы принять участие, все заинтересованные стороны должны проследовать к ближайшему избирательному терминалу. Мы вас предупредили. 3020 000382FC 3021 000382FD 3022 000382FE 3023 000382FF 3024 00038300 3025 00038301 3026 00038303 Слышу вас, Морено. 3027 00038304 А теперь беги — и помни... разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми нельзя. 3028 00038305 Need hard currency? We've got hard labor. Work today at-at-at.... your local Work-work-work-a-Day station! 3029 00038306 Пожалуйста, заберите свое удостоверение в отделе персонала. И добро пожаловать! 3030 00038307 Резюме кандидата можно вставить в приемник. Терминалы для испытания топ-менеджеров находятся в зоне испытания кандидатов. 3031 00038308 Восстановление системы завершено. Вмешательство пользователя задокументировано. Пользователю следует перейти на подуровень и забрать важные минералы. 3032 00038309 Отказ системы предотвращен. “Золотая жила”... запомнит это. 3033 0003830A Запас минералов ожидает сбора. 3034 0003830B Идите... на... подуровень... 3035 0003830C Установите... маячок. 3036 0003830D Необходима... поддержка... со стороны пользователя. 3037 0003830E Отказ... “Золотой жилы”... 3038 0003830F Уровень... топлива... критический... 3039 00038310 Необходим... ремонт. Найдите... маячок. 3040 00038311 Дэниел? Дэниел? 3041 00038313 Любопытно. Пожалуйста, подойдите к нашему терминалу, и мы обсудим ваши результаты. 3042 00038314 О, как интересно. Не могли бы вы... подойти к нашему терминалу, чтобы мы могли обсудить ваши результаты. 3043 00038315 Хорошая новость — два из них лежат в моем бункере. Плохая — вам нужны еще три. 3044 00038316 Они наверняка есть в бункере Рейли, поищите их там. 3045 00038317 Еще загляните в бункер Эллы Эймс и на ближайшую релейную вышку. 3046 00038318 Когда наберете достаточно усилителей, возвращайтесь ко мне. Я уже подготовила другие записи... Надеюсь, вы послушаете их, когда вернетесь. 3047 00038319 Доступ разрешен. 3048 0003831A Обратный отсчет времени заблокирован. 3049 0003831B Пожалуйста, отведите детей на безопасное расстояние. 3050 0003831C Графтонское чудовище может показаться симпатичным, но на самом деле оно непредсказуемо. 3051 0003831D Троекратное ура в честь Графтонского чудовища. 3052 0003831E Эй, большой дуралей. Оставайся на улице. 3053 0003831F Ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Прошу прислать подкрепление. 3054 00038320 Графтонское чудовище — любимый всеми символ нашего города. 3055 00038321 Детям рекомендовано оставаться вне пределов досягаемости Графтонского чудовища. 3056 00038322 Ура Графтонскому чудовищу! 3057 00038323 Графтонское чудовище может показаться безголовым зверем, но у него золотое сердце. 3058 00038327 Тревога. Тревога. 3059 00038328 Vault Door Cycling complete. 3060 00038329 DMV-AT-21C-V: распознано. 3061 0003832A Обнаружены враждебно настроенные нарушители. Рекомендуем персоналу удалить нарушителей, пока они не нанесли ущерб экстракторам. 3062 0003832B Следующий шаг — найти запасные моторы. Если мне не изменяет память, они находятся в комнате с генератором, там, где верстак Рейли. 3063 0003832C Поэтому мы должны убивать невинных людей... Ну нет, не я. Мне все равно, во что превратился этот мир, но меня он не изменит. 3064 0003832D Вот и хорошо, пусть моя мысль запишется. Я думаю, что эта идея — полный бред. 3065 0003832E Легендарным револьвером Госпожи был Голос Сета. Он обладал... множеством разных свойств. 3066 0003832F Поиски карты доступа в наш комплекс оказались... менее успешными. Мне удалось найти кнопочную панель, но я не сумел разгадать код. 3067 00038330 Рекомендую отправить за картой специалиста. 3068 00038331 Контрольная точка активирована. Возвращайтесь на старт. 3069 00038332 Активация подтверждена. Возвращайтесь на старт. 3070 00038333 Активация зарегистрирована. Возвращайтесь на старт. 3071 00038334 Вы удаляетесь от дротика-передатчика “Вокс”! 3072 00038338 Внимание. Рабочее время подходит к концу. Пожалуйста, быстро закончите свои дела. 3073 00038339 Эй. Я видела, как тебе удалось убить Дэвида. Значит, это действительно произошло. 3074 0003833A Я надеялась, что у тебя уже есть все, что нужно. Скорее возвращайся, чтобы мы открыли тайник и посмотрели, что там. 3075 0003833B Они перестали туда заходить задолго до того, как сделали меня, поэтому я просто умираю от желания взглянуть на добро, которое они спрятали столько лет назад! 3076 0003833C Не заставляй меня ждать! 3077 00038342 В течение многих лет ее любимым оружием был Булат Бастет — легендарный меч, переходивший от одного героя к другому. 3078 00038343 Подготовка к запуску: 50 процентов. 3079 00038344 Рыцарь Морено... Рыцарь... Черт... 3080 00038345 В ходе этого упражнения вы познакомитесь с аэропортом Моргантауна. Пополнять запасы в этих тайниках нужно регулярно. 3081 00038346 Ну вот, я убедилась, что с тобой не случилось ничего ужасного. Теперь можешь поиграть. Время пошло. 3082 00038348 Я знаю, многих из вас смущает автоматизация. И я знаю не понаслышке, насколько стремительно она изменила нашу жизнь. 3083 00038349 ...Shit, I dropped the tape! 3084 0003834A Если бы в Гражданскую войну тут прошел бой, то он был точно таким, как этот. 3085 0003834B А теперь — вперед, в магазин за мороженым и сувенирами! 3086 0003834C Вот так. Мне удалось выйти на связь с платформой. Просто посетите уже выбранные точки триангуляции, которые отмечены в вашем пип-бое, и сброс груза будет разрешен. 3087 0003834E 3088 0003834F Состояние реактора восстановлено. 3089 00038350 Генератор восстановлен. 3090 00038351 Генераторы снова работают. 3091 00038352 Говорит мэр Графтона. Я обращаюсь ко всем, кто меня слышит. 3092 00038353 Кажется, в нашем районе возник небольшой кризис, связанный с ракообразными. 3093 00038354 У них снова период спаривания. Болотники выползают отовсюду. Кажется, все они направляются к озеру. 3094 00038355 Остановите их, пока они не спарились с маткой. Иначе мы по уши увязнем в болотниках! 3095 00038356 Проверка, проверка. Эта штука включена? А, да. Говорит мэр Графтона. 3096 00038357 У нашей чудесной долины небольшая проблема. Представьте себе клешни краба. Огромные. 3097 00038358 Болотники направляются на остров в Графтоне для спаривания. 3098 00038359 Не дайте им вызвать матку. Вы же знаете, что тогда случится. 3099 0003835A Говорит мэр Графтона. Я обращаюсь к вам из чудесного центра Графтона. 3100 0003835B Если вам кажется, что я раздражен, так это потому, что наше чудесное озеро заполонили эти гигантские крабы. 3101 0003835C Мне нужны храбрецы, которые готовы уничтожать паразитов. Не дайте им добраться до острова. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они размножились. 3102 0003835D Пожалуйста, избавьте меня от страданий любым удобным для вас способом. 3103 0003835E Думаю, твоей няне это не понравится. Давай снимем с тебя удостоверение, чтобы она тебя не нашла. Тогда я смогу отвести тебя к сюрпризу! 3104 00038360 Ну, тебе повезло многое узнать о тактике рейдеров, и, если честно, она показалась мне чудовищ... но интересной. 3105 00038361 Сработало? Ну, видимо. А тебе удалось выжить, да? 3106 00038362 Поговорим о твоей награде, когда ты вернешься. Молодец... эм-м... дружище. 3107 00038363 Вы, жители убежищ, существа импульсивные, да? 3108 00038364 Мой герой! Эта скотина получила по заслугам... О, ваши подвиги реально разгоняют мои шестеренки. 3109 00038365 Но для этого нужна реально большая мощность. А так как всю энергию твой отец забирает для своего проекта “Золотая жила”, то вариантов у нас два. 3110 00038366 Warning: Vault lockdown will occur in 5 minutes. 3111 00038367 3112 0003836A C12. C12. Вызываю C12. 3113 0003836B 3114 0003836C Братья, если мы не справимся, бейте по этим координатам. 3115 0003836D Найдите того, кто создал этих... тварей... и... 3116 0003836E 3117 00038370 Неужели мои датчики меня обманули? Мне показалось, что сейчас по моему маршруту пробежал солдат! Неплохо. 3118 00038371 Таким результатом можно гордиться. Так держать, курсант. 3119 00038372 Неплохо, курсант. Очень даже неплохо. У тебя все получилось. 3120 00038373 Так и должен действовать настоящий солдат. Отлично. 3121 00038374 Ну надо же. Солдат, сделай круг почета. Это победа. 3122 00038375 Тебе светит выговор за превышение скорости на базе. Отличный результат, солдат. 3123 00038376 У нас и так мало людей. Мы не можем отправлять на поиски всех. 3124 00038377 Я знаю, что нелегко ходить мимо раненых и просто ставить вещи на полки, но нам очень важно, чтобы вы это делали. О раненых позаботятся другие Спасатели. 3125 00038378 Однако вы не отправитесь туда с пустыми руками. Помимо костюма вам выдали модифицированный пистолет-пулемет калибра 10 мм. 3126 00038379 Кто-то из вас уже в курсе, но пришла пора всем узнать об операции “Подзорная труба”. 3127 0003837A Почти все уже ушли! 3128 0003837B Ты как там? Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо. Или я уже с трупом болтаю? 3129 0003837C Наверно, Гурманы просто сожрали друг друга. Не хочу знать, что произошло на самом деле. От мысли о поедании человечины меня блевать тянет. 3130 0003837D Я рада, что в их меню не было роботов. 3131 0003837E Так вот, остался еще один фрагмент. Он принадлежал Головорезам. Дэвид, наш прежний лидер, жив — ну или почти жив. 3132 0003837F Я видела, как он бродит там, рядом с любимой забегаловкой, где продают барбекю. Он превратился в одного из этих горелых. 3133 00038380 Мне больно видеть его таким. Иногда он вел себя как настоящий козел, но такой участи он не заслужил. 3134 00038381 Я уверена, что фрагмент ключа все еще у него. 3135 00038382 Так что ты сделаешь всем большое одолжение, если прикончишь его и заберешь ключ. 3136 00038383 Поцелуй его на прощанье за меня. А хотя нет, не надо. Он, наверное, сейчас весь искалеченный, отвратительно выглядит. Ага. Фу. 3137 00038384 Я... прости, Оливия. Жаль... Я не хотела, чтобы до этого дошло. 3138 00038385 Дейв следует за мной, но он — худшая замена собаки из всех возможных. 3139 00038386 Я постараюсь спуститься туда. Нужно ее догнать. 3140 00038387 Я думала, с чего начать. Чему мы должны научить наших людей прежде всего? Что самое главное? 3141 00038388 Наверное, они должны узнать про радиацию, которая безмолвно преследует нас повсюду и убивает одного за другим. 3142 00038389 Очевидно, что для него это плюсом не стало. И для всех остальных тоже. Более того, вам все это тоже не поможет, да? 3143 0003838A Сигнал восстановлен. Возобновляю процесс подключения. 3144 0003838B Поддерживать запасы стало страшно сложно... с тех пор как появились горелые... или даже... с тех пор как упали бомбы... Кажется, что прошла уже вечность. 3145 0003838C Мигель, быть привязанным к вашему трупу — это отстой. Я все надеюсь, что придет какой-нибудь волк и утащит ваши кости, но нет. 3146 0003838D Свой первый лагерь волонтер разбивает, в среднем, за 132 минуты. Спасатель Мигель разбил этот лагерь всего за 9999 минут! Браво! 3147 00038392 3148 00038393 December 14th, 2076. I, Curtis Wilson, and Sheriff Scott Darcy, have infiltrated the Huntersville Quarantine as part of our investigation. 3149 00038394 What we've seen and found is shocking. There are no civilians here, only big, green, hulking monstrosities locked up like animals. 3150 00038395 There are documents that suggest West-Tek involvement. We should investigate the nearby Research Center. I found a password for a Dr. Khan: kafka3. 3151 00038396 I wouldn't be surprised if... 3152 00038397 Ничего себе. Кажется, ей понравилось. 3153 00038398 Да? Вы его нашли? 3154 00038399 Испытание USG-133PTA предназначено для изучения реакций обычного человека на нестандартные методы ведения допроса. Цель испытания — как можно точнее настроить чувствительность допросотрона, что позволит ему реагировать на малейшие изменения уровня дискомфорта испытуемого. 3155 0003839A Крайне важно, чтобы вы старались как можно дольше сидеть на стуле и оставаться в сознании. По возможности смотрите на допросотрона и не моргайте, чтобы можно было точно оценить прилив крови к голове и степень расширения зрачков. 3156 0003839B Испытание скоро начнется. Пожалуйста, не вставайте со стула. 3157 0003839C В этой точке сканирование завершено. У тебя должны появиться новые координаты. 3158 0003839D Ты знаешь, что делать. 3159 0003839F Вы, наверное, из группы археологов. 3160 000383A0 У меня тут реальная проблема. Во время строительства новых туалетов мы обнаружили останки солдата-северянина. 3161 000383A1 Тело очень сильно фонит. А еще оно очень свежее, и это странно. Человек будто погиб 20 лет назад, а не 200. 3162 000383A2 И поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы предали тело земле на кладбище “Филиппи”. И это нужно сделать до следующей реконструкции сражения. 3163 000383A3 Я вижу, тебе удалось добраться до города. Так вот еще кое-что, если это до сих пор не стало для тебя очевидным. 3164 000383A4 Чарлстон сильно затопило. 3165 000383A5 Когда Дэвид узнал, что они убили Розалин, он взял ядерные минизаряды, которые мы украли у Братства Стали, и решил взорвать плотину. 3166 000383A6 Он едва не стер город с лица земли. 3167 000383A7 Насколько я знаю, здание Капитолия еще стоит. Если где-то и есть информация обо всем этом, то только там. 3168 000383A8 Надеюсь, тебе не придется выкапывать полгорода, чтобы найти то, что ищешь. 3169 000383A9 Смотрительница сказала, что установит C.A.M.P. чуть дальше, у дороги. К югу отсюда. 3170 000383AA Вам стоит отправиться к той платформе C.A.M.P.! Найдите Смотрительницу! 3171 000383AB Вам нужно найти C.A.M.P. Смотрительницы! Удачи в деле возрождения Америки! 3172 000383AC Знаете, раньше Аппалачия была такой красивой. Все вот ЭТО. 3173 000383AD Будьте осторожны. Мои датчики показывают... присутствие “других” форм жизни. 3174 000383AE Смотрительница... Она знает, что делать. 3175 000383AF Когда найдете Смотрительницу, передайте ей привет от меня... 3176 000383B0 Внимание, кандидаты! Кто-то получил заявление о поддержке! Разыщите этого хитроумного конкурента и постарайтесь отобрать у него это заявление! 3177 000383B1 Слушайте, кандидаты! Кто-то из вас получил заявление о поддержке! Убедите его отдать заявление именно вам, иначе он положит его на хранение, и тогда оно вам не достанется! 3178 000383B2 Привет, кандидаты. Один из вас только что получил свеженькое заявление о поддержке. Но у вас еще есть время, чтобы убедить его расстаться с этим заявлением! 3179 000383B3 Обрабатываю данные... 3180 000383B6 3181 000383B8 Кажется... вот... и все. 3182 000383B9 Журнал больницы. Вторник, 17 сентября. Докладывает госпожа Наташа Хант. 3183 000383BA Пришло время нам узнать, на что вы способны. 3184 000383BB Consider this a warning shot! The Galleria is open to all, but hoodlums like you will be dealt with! 3185 000383BC Волонтерская программа Спасателей. “Продвинутый курс обучения: добывайте припасы!” Автор: Киша Макдермотт. 3186 000383BD Мы называли себя Спасателями. Когда упали бомбы, мы пытались помогать людям. И, может, мне удастся помочь вам. 3187 000383BE Терминал рядом со мной... Если он еще здесь, воспользуйтесь им. Узнайте про проект по иммунизации. Возможно, это спасет вам жизнь. 3188 000383BF Внимание. Идет обратный отсчет до самоуничтожения. Взрыв произойдет через 2 минуты, если не будет введен действительный код отмены. 3189 000383C0 Генератор отключается. Горелые больше не наступают. Ad victoriam, братья! 3190 000383C1 Добро пожаловать в охотничий домик “Черный медведь”. Это клуб для всей семьи. 3191 000383C2 С возвращением. 3192 000383C3 Возьмите талон с номером и подождите, пока вас вызовут. 3193 000383C4 Подождите, пока назовут ваш номер. 3194 000383C5 Подождите, пока назовут ваш номер. 3195 000383C8 Привет, Элла. Это Рэнди. Мне отстрелили ногу, и я почти уверен, что мне крышка. 3196 000383C9 Хочу тебе сказать — ты была права. Мы проследили за этими гулями до самого Хейвена. Черт, они разговаривали и кричали, точь-в-точь как это делаем мы с тобой. 3197 000383CA 3198 000383CB 3199 000383CC 3200 000383CD 3201 000383CE Бить! Ломать! Убивать! 3202 000383CF В Криптосе есть сведения о разных довоенных прототипах оружия. Тебе будет поручено найти один из них. 3203 000383D0 Истек срок действия удостоверения. Пожалуйста, введите новый код запуска. 3204 000383D1 Внимание всем участникам клуба. Мы обнаружили регион, который мы хотим... осмотреть. Лично. 3205 000383D2 Здесь есть старая система производства роботов, к которой мы хотели бы подключиться. Мы призываем всех участников клуба явиться в этот "Робошоп", чтобы начать этот процесс. 3206 000383D3 Мы просим незанятых участников клуба охранять роботов, пока мы... превращаем их в патрульных. На этом все. 3207 000383D5 Я не говорю тебе это лично, а значит, я уже... скончалась. 3208 000383D6 Так вы над этим работали, Док? Да, когда горелые придут нас убивать, нам очень пригодится знание о том, откуда лезут эти ублюдки. 3209 000383D7 Здесь, в гольф-клубе “Хемлок Хоулс”, мы создаем атмосферу семейного отдыха. 3210 000383D8 Поэтому мы решили устроить пикник для всех семей, которые живут по соседству с клубом. 3211 000383D9 Мои сервоприводы ржавеют при мысли о том, что у меня нет мяса для жарки. 3212 000383DA Вы не могли бы добыть для меня рад-оленину? 3213 000383DB Если вы также достанете мясо яо-гая и когтя смерти, то я смогу приготовить экзотические бифштексы. 3214 000383DC Обновление кода запуска завершено. Разрешен доступ к системе. 3215 000383DD Вы нашли Фредди? Это его удостоверение. Где он? 3216 000383DE Сбежавший арестант. Его необходимо усмирить. 3217 000383DF Внимание! Работник пытается забрать важные материалы! Необходим уровень доступа топ-менеджера! Немедленно явитесь в штаб-квартиру “Хорнрайт” для получения взыскания! 3218 000383E0 Теперь, когда ты завербовался, солдат, начнем процесс твоего продвижения по службе. 3219 000383E1 3220 000383E2 Я тебя не знаю и пока не доверяю тебе. Ты сюда не поднимешься, пока не усилишь мой радиосигнал. 3221 000383E4 Ничего не выйдет. Почини мою рацию, вот тогда я разрешу тебе войти. 3222 000383E6 Я впущу сюда только того, кому я доверяю. Выполнишь мою просьбу — усилишь мой сигнал с помощью ретранслятора, — тогда и посмотрим. 3223 000383E8 Пока не поможешь мне с рацией, эта кнопка для тебя бесполезна. 3224 000383EA Да, продолжай жать на кнопку. Из этого ничего не выйдет, пока я не отопру со своей стороны. А я отопру, только если починишь мою рацию. 3225 000383EC Я тебя не знаю, и я тебе не доверяю. Но я просила, чтобы кто-нибудь усилил мой радиосигнал. Можешь заняться этим. 3226 000383EE Настойчивости тебе не занимать. Но все равно: я пропущу тебя, только если ты усилишь мой сигнал. 3227 000383F0 Рыцарь Морено вызывает Дефайанс. 3228 000383F2 Нужно было свалить раньше, еще когда Билли с дружками стали мучить кошек и собак. 3229 000383F3 Друзья у него были так себе, но это меня не останавливало. 3230 000383F4 Даже не верится, что звоночек для меня прозвенел, только когда я увидела головы людей... на кольях. 3231 000383F5 Warning: Radiation has risen to critical levels. 15 minutes until catastrophic failure. 3232 000383F6 Копать землю тяжело. А участвовать в состязании “Веселый землекоп” — совсем наоборот. Попробуете? 3233 000383F7 Привет! Вас хлебом не корми, лишь бы поисследовать что-нибудь? Тогда игра “Веселый землекоп” — для вас! 3234 000383F8 Нет ничего лучше “Веселого землекопа”. Другие игры — просто способ время убить. Не то что “Веселый землекоп”. 3235 000383F9 Это такая огромная ответственность. 3236 000383FA Спасибо за помощь. Мне еще столько нужно узнать об этом странном новом мире. 3237 000383FC Обнаружен уволенный руководящий сотрудник. Удалите этого человека с территории. 3238 000383FD Добро пожаловать, посвященная. 3239 000383FE С возвращением, посвященная. 3240 000383FF Добро пожаловать, посвященная. 3241 00038400 Данные сохранены. Доступ разрешен. 3242 00038401 Нарушение безопасности в жилом секторе. 3243 00038402 Группы охраны, выдвигайтесь в сектор “Альфа”. 3244 00038403 Нарушение безопасности 1-го уровня. 3245 00038404 Так, "командир отряда". Тим и Эндрю погибли. И что нам теперь делать?! 3246 00038405 Ого. Да вы совершили настоящий подвиг. Будьте осторожны, другие госслужащие трудяг не любят. Вот ваша награда. 3247 00038406 Ого, трудно было ожидать столько усилий от госслужащего. Вот ваша награда. Вы ее заслужили. 3248 00038407 Вы приложили минимум усилий. Чего еще ожидать от госслужащего. Вот ваша награда. 3249 00038408 Приветствую, генерал. Добро пожаловать на обучающий курс, посвященный запуску ядерных ракет. 3250 00038409 Хороший вопрос, Дасса. Прежде всего, я бы сказала вам, что нужно сохранять спокойствие и сосредоточиться на выживании. 3251 0003840A Прежде всего вам нужно добыть чистую воду для питья. Скорее всего, вы найдете только грязную воду. Не страшно, это мы исправим. 3252 0003840B Грязная вода, скорее всего, содержит болезнетворные микробы и небольшую дозу радиации. Если вы ее выпьете, то, наверняка останетесь в живых, но так рисковать не стоит. 3253 0003840C И все же она лучше, чем ядовитая вода или радиоактивные отходы. И то, и другое очень опасно. Все это нужно тщательно кипятить. Поняла, Дасса? 3254 0003840D Вы — представители разных рас, религий, слоев общества. 3255 0003840E Пожалуйста, продолжайте наслаждаться “Фашнахтом”. 3256 0003840F Это официальная зона веселья Фашнахта. 3257 00038410 В бою Таинственная Госпожа полагалась на свою скорость, ловкость и владение боевыми искусствами, в том числе владение мечом. 3258 00038411 Я понимаю, что это экстремально, но мы должны знать, справитесь ли вы в ситуации, когда на вас рассчитывают полдюжины людей. 3259 00038412 Ох ты. Похоже, у меня больше не осталось деталей, которые можно потерять. Запускаю процедуру самоуничтожения. 3260 00038414 Ох. Джоан всегда хотела переехать в этот сраный городишко. 3261 00038415 Извините, если вы нашли эту запись и живете здесь. 3262 00038416 В основном, за то, что вы живете в этом брошенном сраном городишке. 3263 00038418 В этом и есть причина, мисс Картер. В рядах правительства действуют зловещие силы. 3264 00038419 Начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы отчаянно нуждается в помощи. Я призываю всех вооруженных граждан поддержать меня. 3265 0003841A Информатор только что сообщил мне, что Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна собираются вызволить из тюрьмы. 3266 0003841B Пока что мои ресурсы ограничены. Я прошу помочь мне в борьбе с этими агрессорами. 3267 0003841C Это начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы. У меня экстренная просьба. 3268 0003841D Похоже, банда Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна собирается вытащить его из тюрьмы. 3269 0003841E Я этого не допущу. Призываю всех граждан, владеющих оружием, помочь мне. 3270 0003841F Это начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы. Здесь чрезвычайная ситуация. 3271 00038420 Банда Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна собирается напасть на мою тюрьму, чтобы незаконно освободить его. 3272 00038421 Какая дерзость! Я призываю всех вооруженных граждан прийти мне на помощь. 3273 00038422 Внимание, граждане. Ядерный удар неизбежен. Пожалуйста, покиньте зону при первой же возможности. Спасибо за сотрудничество. 3274 00038423 Слава небесам. Хоть кто-то не пытается меня убить. 3275 00038424 Только не говорите, что вас прислала Эдна... Знаете, это ведь она во всем виновата. Она знает, как пчелы влияют на мою... эффективность. 3276 00038425 О небо! Я уж решил, что мои датчики накрылись. 3277 00038426 Вас прислала Эдна? Она думает, что я не в состоянии выполнить простую задачу? Какая наглость. 3278 00038427 О боже! Вы так напугали мои внутренние схемы. 3279 00038428 Наверное, вас прислала Эдна... это не женщина, а тиран. Но мной она командовать не будет! О нет, сэр! 3280 00038429 Эта лента — первый шаг к нашему восстановлению. Мы хотим, чтобы вы отнесли ее в старый разведывательный центр флота, известный как “Шугар гроув”. 3281 0003842A Обрабатываю данные... 3282 0003842B Кто эти коварные силы в правительстве?.. О ком вы говорите, сенатор? В правительство проникли агенты из Китая? 3283 0003842C Я была в группе людей, которые называли себя “Свободные Штаты”. Мы погибли, пытаясь активировать нашу систему обнаружения горелых. 3284 0003842D Я создала набор записей с инструкциями, которые помогут завершить работу над системой. 3285 0003842E Если сможете доработать систему, она будет сообщать о приближении горелых и поможет вам одолеть зверожогов. 3286 0003842F Не знаю, но надеюсь, что да. 3287 00038430 Людей наблюдательных. Стойких. Способных. 3288 00038431 Джесси говорит о пустяках 3289 00038432 Внимание. 3290 00038433 ПЕРЕПРОГРАММИРОВАНИЕ ЗАВЕРШЕНО. ЗАПУСКАЮ ОБНОВЛЕННЫЕ ПРОЦЕДУРЫ. 3291 00038434 Здравствуйте, сотрудник #01-ОШИБКА ОПОЗНАВАНИЯ. 3292 00038435 В данный момент... СИСТЕМА ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА ОТКЛЮЧЕНА. В авторизации отказано до завершения процесса вентиляции. Пожалуйста, зайдите позднее. 3293 00038436 Здравствуйте... ОШИБКА ИДЕНТИФИКАЦИИ 3294 00038437 В данный момент система... ОТКЛЮЧЕНА. В авторизации отказано до завершения процесса вентиляции. Пожалуйста, зайдите позднее. 3295 00038438 Дальше находится арсенал с особым оружием... Оружие, разумеется, можно приобрести. 3296 00038439 Открой в терминале мэра файлы, связанные с нашей ситуацией и вредителем. Пусть те, кто сюда зайдет, смогут их изучить. 3297 0003843A В путь, бегите! Вы не одни: я отправил за этими вещами и других людей. 3298 0003843B Douglas Martin Schultz 3299 0003843C Обнаружен сигнал. Активировать дополнительные источники сигнала для запуска протоколов уничтожения. 3300 0003843D Волонтерская программа Спасателей. "Продвинутый курс обучения: лагерь" Автор: Мигель Калдера — непревзойденный программист роботов! 3301 0003843E Мы их окружили. Возьмите форт штурмом! 3302 0003843F Эти терминалы установлены прежними обитателями нашего бункера для того, чтобы вычислить опасность с помощью моей системы наблюдения. 3303 00038440 В наше время в мире бушуют болезни. Полно вирусных и бактериальных инфекций, и нам нужно как-то с ними справляться. 3304 00038441 Я собрала несколько рецептов травяных чаев, которые снимают симптомы наиболее распространенных заболеваний. Это не панацея, но хотя бы что-то. 3305 00038442 Вот, пожалуй, и все. 3306 00038443 Нужно вернуться в аэропорт и узнать, закончил ли Санджай анкету. Он сказал, что она уже должна быть готова. 3307 00038444 Создаю дополнительные единицы службы безопасности. 3308 00038445 Произвожу замену сотрудников службы безопасности. 3309 00038446 Собираю подкрепление. 3310 00038447 Необходима дополнительные охранники. 3311 00038448 Последствия инцидента устранены. Отбой. 3312 00038449 You have the actor value. You are special. 3313 0003844A This is a test. This is only a test. 3314 0003844B Зона зачищена. Удаленная разблокировка завершена. Всего хорошего. 3315 0003844C МОДУС! Какого хера, открой дверь! Мы тут все погибнем! 3316 0003844D О, я смотрю, тебе нужен этот парень, да? Ну, удачи. Он уже давно мертв. 3317 0003844E Он пришел на переговоры с моими товарищами-рейдерами. 3318 0003844F Они связали его и оставили умирать... а перед этим убедили выложить все свои планы. Вижу, у тебя вопрос. Сразу говорю, ничего не знаю, меня там не было. 3319 00038450 В общем, тебе, наверное, нужен тот модуль детектора горелых, который этот парень пытался установить, перед тем как они его поймали. 3320 00038451 Важное сообщение для Спасателей. Объявилась стая зверей, так что нужно срочно эвакуировать всех из церкви Первых друзей в Чарлстоне. 3321 00038452 При раскопках в этом секторе можно обнаружить предметы, которые сможет добыть хорошо оснащенный и обученный персонал. Пока звенят колокола, мирные жители не должны приближаться к месту раскопок. 3322 00038453 Внимание! Рядом с системой автошахтера обнаружены посторонние! Срочно требуется поддержка! 3323 00038454 Внимание! Обнаружены враждебно настроенные чужаки. Необходимо использовать протоколы защиты автошахтера! 3324 00038455 Всему обслуживающему персоналу: обнаружены посторонние. Ликвидируйте их с особым пристрастием. 3325 00038456 Всему обслуживающему персоналу: системе автошахтера нужна помощь. Пожалуйста, проследуйте в указанную точку. 3326 00038457 Обнаружены посторонние. Всем работникам: пожалуйста, при первой возможности активируйте протоколы ликвидации. 3327 00038458 Доступ разрешен. Добро пожаловать... сенатор Блэквелл. 3328 00038459 Фиксирую окончание программы. Подойдите к терминалу, чтобы запустить программу заново. 3329 0003845A ...и найти часть древней технологии, информация о которой была выжжена из наших банков памяти. 3330 0003845C Это Хэнк Мэдиган. Я обращаюсь ко всем Огнедышащим, которые бегут сюда за мной. 3331 0003845D Мне пришлось уклоняться от бесчисленного множества роботов и турелей, но я нашел то, что мы искали. 3332 0003845E Компания “Атомик майнинг сервисиз” разбогатела на ультраците. Здесь находилась ее лаборатория. Кажется, они нашли способ помочь нам. Даже если и сами это не поняли. 3333 0003845F Обнаружен пароль. Ошибка. Функция печати удостоверения доступна только топ-менеджерам “Хорнрайт индастриал”. 3334 00038461 В лаборатории оружия произошел... взрыв. Похоже, агент... вырвался... и проник в воздушную систему. 3335 00038465 3336 00038466 Главный офицер по нацеливанию: работает. 3337 00038467 Можно и так сказать. 3338 00038468 Я давно знал, что конец света близок, и вот он настал... И настанет снова. 3339 00038469 Я верю, что все это происходит не просто так, и мы должны выжить, чтобы снова увидеть Господа нашего. А для этого нам нужна пища. 3340 0003846A Черный ящик получен. 3341 0003846B Процедура удаленной стыковки завершена. Основные виды добытых минералов готовы к сбору. Отмечено вмешательство пользователя. Система... запомнит это. 3342 0003846C Nothing. Do not talk about collecting data for project Orbuculum. Everything is normal. 3343 0003846D Связь в порядке? 3344 0003846F В оперативном центре обнаружен неавторизованный персонал. 3345 00038470 Активирую протокол безопасности “Омега-12”. Всему персоналу: защищайте основной компьютер и зачистите сектор. 3346 00038471 В оперативном центре обнаружен неавторизованный персонал. 3347 00038472 Действует протокол безопасности “Омега-12”. Всему персоналу: защищайте основной компьютер и зачистите сектор. 3348 00038474 Состоялась ли здесь битва? Я не могу понять. Никакой крови. Никакой переломанной стали. Никакой славы. 3349 00038475 Форт остался в руках северян. Генерал Ли постыдился бы назвать вас солдатами. Теперь идите и пожмите руки противнику. 3350 00038476 Форт в наших руках! Это был великолепный штурм. И несмотря на тяжелые потери, мы победили! 3351 00038477 Сражение завершилось вничью. По-моему, мы практически проиграли. Они удержали форт, но понесли тяжелые потери. 3352 00038478 Ну, они понесли потери. Наверное, это значит, что нам придется все это повторить. 3353 0003847D Я рассчитывал, что мои подчиненные обладают определенной пунктуальностью. Но вы каким-то образом ухитряетесь не соответствовать даже очень низким стандартам. Можете идти. 3354 0003847E Вы вообще планировали завершить патрулирование в этом месяце? Нет? Может, тогда определимся со сроками? 3355 0003847F Вы заставляете меня зря тратить время, а я не могу этого допустить. Я завершаю патрулирование. 3356 00038481 Аудиоидентификация пройдена. Добро пожаловать, работник #01-ОШИБКА ОПОЗНАВАНИЯ. Вы опоздали на свою смену на 9999,99 часа. 3357 00038482 С возвращением. В ваше личное дело добавлена запись “ПРОСТУПОК: ОПОЗДАНИЕ”. Вот ваш список задач на сегодня. 3358 00038483 Похоже, здесь безопасно. 3359 00038484 Нарушения порядка больше не обнаружены. 3360 00038485 Уровень удовлетворения восстановлен. 3361 00038486 Cooldown process at 25%. 3362 00038487 А! Готово! И благодаря вам, я все еще функционирую! 3363 00038488 Сбор урожая завершен! И все системы по-прежнему в норме. 3364 00038489 Проект успешно завершен! Как будто эти жалкие насекомые могли нам помешать! 3365 0003848A А! Готово! И благодаря вам на мне ни одной царапины! 3366 0003848B Проект успешно завершен! И благодаря вам я не лишился ни одной конечности! 3367 0003848C Задание выполнено. А я в идеальном состоянии, как и всегда! 3368 0003848D Необходима регистрация. Воспользуйтесь терминалом системы. 3369 0003848E Джесси поделился информацией 3370 0003848F Да, мисс Картер. Считайте, что это интервью — мое заявление о том, что я покидаю правительство и народ. 3371 00038490 А теперь прошу меня простить. У нас с дочерью много дел. Ведь мы теперь сами по себе. 3372 00038491 Итак, результаты известны. Похоже, что у нас есть новый... ПРЕЗИДЕНТ. 3373 00038492 Поздравляем победителей и всех, кто участвовал в этом демократическом процессе. 3374 00038493 Наш новый ПРЕЗИДЕНТ, пожалуйста, проследуйте в точку с указанными координатами. чтобы пройти инаугурацию. Благодарю всех вас за участие! 3375 00038494 Привет, кандидаты! Итоги подведены, и, похоже, у нас ничья! Согласно нашей автоматизированной системе правил, на должность будут назначены все избранные... ПРЕЗИДЕНТЫ. 3376 00038495 Поздравляем победителей и всех, кто участвовал в этом испытании. 3377 00038496 Наши победители должны прибыть в точку с указанными координатами, чтобы завершить процесс инаугурации. 3378 00038497 Итак, вот результаты. Похоже... никто не проголосовал! Совсем! Какой ужасный удар для демократии! Надеюсь, всем вам стыдно! Удачи в следующий раз! 3379 00038498 Неплохо для мешков с мясом. Но еще рано радоваться. Пополните запасы и зарядите оружие. 3380 00038499 Здесь кто-то еще остался? Ну так подготовьтесь. Сейчас сюда прибудет компания коммунистов. 3381 0003849A На этом все... пока что. Разберитесь с царапинами и дырками от пуль и подготовьтесь к следующей атаке. 3382 0003849B Vault 96 is experiencing a severe external contamination episode, putting the preserved fauna at risk. Potential damage to the ecosystem is high. 3383 0003849C ... at designated burn sites. 3384 0003849D Необходимо доказательство проживания в ЧАРЛСТОНЕ. На почтовом отправлении должна быть наклеена действительная почтовая марка Почтовой службы США. 3385 0003849E Тревога! Тревога! Обрушение шахты неизбежно! Весь персонал должен немедленно эвакуироваться! 3386 0003849F Обрушение шахты! Всему персоналу: пожалуйста, проследуйте к ближайшему выходу. Руководство шахты не несет ответственности за тех, кто не способен эвакуироваться. 3387 000384A0 Внимание всему персоналу! Обнаружена нестабильность шахты! Требуется немедленная эвакуация! Те, кто не покинет шахту своевременно, будут оштрафованы! 3388 000384A1 Докладывает рыцарь Морено. Морено вызывает Дефайанс. Прием. 3389 000384A3 Завершена операция высокой важности. Выдаю поощрения за поддержку. 3390 000384A4 Обнаружено выдающееся полезное действие. Выдаю поощрения за поддержку. 3391 000384A5 Уровень сложности действия заслуживает выдачи нескольких поощрений за поддержку. Выдаю поощрения. 3392 000384A6 Зарегистрировано действие пользователя. Обнаружено чрезвычайно полезное действие. Выдаю поощрения за поддержку. 3393 000384A7 Получена команда инициализации фармаробота “Арктос” JD7E. 3394 000384A8 Начинаю инициализацию. Пожалуйста, подождите... Начать самодиагностику. 3395 000384A9 СООБЩ — НОРМ. ДВИЖ — НОРМ. ПОДСЧ — ОТКАЗ. ДИСП — НОРМ. Эффективность — 75%. Общая диагностика — НОРМ. 3396 000384AA Запускаю протокол обслуживания проекта “Бобовый стебель”. 3397 000384AB Когда ты применишь меч в бою с разными противниками, анализатор соберет данные о твоей стойке и твоем замахе. 3398 000384AC Поздравляю, кандидат! Пожалуйста, включите терминал, чтобы получить информацию о последнем экзамене. 3399 000384AD System is authorized to provide additional funds if disciplinary target is a-a-alive when device is attached. 3400 000384AE Уже больше полуночи. Пойдем спать. Я могу закончить утром. 3401 000384AF Ошибка... Запасы компоста закончились. Собираю биоматериал. 3402 000384B0 Не двигайтесь. Мне нужен ваш биологический материал. 3403 000384B1 Добро пожаловать на ферму “Волт-Тек”. 3404 000384B2 Добро пожаловать на ферму будущего. Разработана в “Волт-Тек”. 3405 000384B3 Предупреждаю. Не вмешивайтесь в дела “Волт-Тек”. 3406 000384B4 Продолжаю операции по биоразложению. 3407 000384B5 Датчики показывают, что вы на девяносто процентов состоите из биоразлагаемого материала. 3408 000384B6 Для удобрения почвы необходим дополнительный биологический материал. 3409 000384B7 Я рассчитываю на ваше сотрудничество. Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь. 3410 000384B8 “Волт-Тек” желает вам приятного дня на ферме! 3411 000384B9 Провожу сельскохозяйственные операции. 3412 000384BA Looks like they were experimenting on some advanced mutations. Some really messed-up stuff. 3413 000384BC Большую часть работы проделала Дженет. Система классная, а если подключить ее к Криптосу, то мы сэкономим кучу времени и сил. 3414 000384BE Журнал Смотрительницы. Капитолий Чарлстона. 3415 000384BF 10... 3416 000384C0 Вам нужна работа? Что ж, давайте побеседуем. Можете двигаться? Можете поднимать и ставить вещи? Отлично. Мы вас берем! 3417 000384C1 Итак, все по порядку. Скоро на нашу вечеринку по случаю Хеллоуина придут гости, а я нигде не могу найти официантов! 3418 000384C2 Запуск... 3419 000384C3 Фармаробот “Арктос”, модель JD7E работает. 3420 000384C4 Запускаю протокол обслуживания проекта “Бобовый стебель”. 3421 000384C5 Мое тело создано для того, чтобы производить стекловолокно, но это НЕВЕРОЯТНО МУЧИТЕЛЬНЫЙ процесс! 3422 000384C6 Выясни, как они узнали про нас и наши планы. Любой ценой останови их. И если сможешь, вернись живой. 3423 000384C7 Я обожаю эту листву. У нее такой землистый цвет. 3424 000384C8 Боже! Погода в последнее время такая странная, не правда ли? 3425 000384C9 Я прошу прощения за то, в каком состоянии сад. У нас сейчас не хватает персонала, а хорошую прислугу найти непросто. 3426 000384CA Но что должно произойти, когда мы включим маячок? 3427 000384CB Дави псов-капиталистов! 3428 000384CC Уничтожим систему! 3429 000384CD Твои убеждения будут ликвидированы! 3430 000384CE Мы же не коммунисты. 3431 000384CF Можно сделать отвар из сушеных цветов. Он не очень-то питательный, но может успокоить желудок. 3432 000384D0 Я не знаю, какое название у этого цветка. Я называю его грязноцвет. Если бросить его в воду, то можно сделать из него чай. 3433 000384D1 Если есть мясо кролика или курицы, то можно легко сделать суп, положив мясо в кипящую воду. 3434 000384D2 Если Богу будет угодно, то мы сможем приспособить старые рецепты под новые виды пищи. 3435 000384D3 Смотрительница прощается с вами. Конец связи. 3436 000384D4 Система восстановлена. Активирую протоколы добычи минералов. 3437 000384D5 Все системы в норме. Начаты процедуры по добыче минералов. 3438 000384D6 Повторная инициализация завершена. Начинаю добычу минералов. 3439 000384D7 Ошибка! Персона “Зак” не найдена. Ошибка при загрузке модуля личности. Инициализирована стандартная личность. 3440 000384D8 Завершена калибровка аттракциона под названием СБРОС ШЛАКА. Помощь авторизованного, одетого в форму работника Кэмден-парка не требуется. 3441 000384D9 Всего доброго! 3442 000384DA Сюда, на вечеринку по случаю Хеллоуина, скоро прибудут очень важные гости, поэтому в зале для приемов должен быть идеальный порядок! 3443 000384DB Сегодня в “Болтон-Гринс” должно пройти празднование Хеллоуина, а мы совсем не готовы принять наших уважаемых гостей. 3444 000384DC Наши уважаемые гости, несомненно, рассчитывают на то, что праздник пройдет безупречно. Мы просто не имеем права разочаровать их. 3445 000384DD Пожалуйста, остановитесь и подойдите сюда для идентификации. 3446 000384DE С возвращением, работник #01-ОШИБКА ОПОЗНАВАНИЯ. 3447 000384DF Ваша личность установлена. Пройдите к ТЕРМИНАЛУ ДЛЯ ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА. Вы ОПОЗДАЛИ на работу. 3448 000384E0 Ваша личность установлена. Пройдите к МАШИНАМ ДЛЯ ДОБЫЧИ УРАНА, чтобы НАБЛЮДАТЬ за ними. Вы ОПОЗДАЛИ на работу. 3449 000384E1 Ваша личность установлена. ДОБЫЧА УРАНА в данный момент ПРЕКРАЩЕНА. Ваша смена закончена. 3450 000384E2 Пожалуйста, остановитесь и подойдите сюда для идентификации. 3451 000384E3 И поэтому они постоянно ориентируются на местности с помощью ультразвука. 3452 000384E4 Плохие новости, дружище. Там бомба, и она скоро взорвется. Попытаешься выбраться — БАБАХ! 3453 000384E5 Да, красная лампочка горит, так что запись идет. 3454 000384E6 Доступ запре... 3455 000384E7 Проект полевого руководства Спасателей, запись 1. Говорит Мария Чавес. 3456 000384E8 Внимание. Внимание. Обнаружено повреждение реактора. 3457 000384E9 Начата аварийная блокировка. Переборки загерметизированы, чтобы уменьшить заражение. 3458 000384EA Команде инженеров проникнуть в центр управление реактором и приступить к ремонту. 3459 000384EB Внимание. Внимание. Обнаружено повреждение реактора. 3460 000384EC Команде инженеров проникнуть в центр управление реактором и приступить к ремонту. 3461 000384EE Системе требуются дополнительные поощрения. К числу полезных действий относятся... 3462 000384EF ...операции по ликвидации целей и о-о-обеспечению бункера. 3463 000384F0 За выполнение любой из этих задач вы получите поощрение. 3464 000384F1 Успехов. 3465 000384F2 Если рейтинг DEFCON продолжит ухудшаться, автоматизированный транспорт доставит дополнительные карты. 3466 000384F3 Вообще я там много чего собирал. Недавно я охотился на оленя. Он выглядел... странно. Но на вкус был нормальным. 3467 000384F5 Scene Started 3468 000384F6 Ладно... У нас есть пара людей из пожарной части Чарлстона. 3469 000384F7 Я поговорю с ними, выясню, как они относятся к подобным операциям. 3470 000384F8 Обнаружен нарушитель. Запускаю программу ликвидации. 3471 000384F9 Цель обнаружена. Снова вступаю в бой. 3472 000384FA Запрещено наносить дополнительный ущерб имуществу компании. Ликвидирую цель. 3473 000384FC Я же могла предложить им только образ героини комиксов. Но... может, этого было достаточно. 3474 000384FD Все наши данные о самих кодах могут храниться в архивных терминалах за арсеналом. 3475 000384FE Мигель, я же вам говорил... не готовьте это чили поблизости. Оно слишком хорошо пахнет. Я чуял его запах даже на аэродроме... Почему вы меня не послушали? 3476 000384FF 3477 00038500 Мигель, вам бы следовало последовать собственному совету и строить турели, стены и все прочее. Почему вы так не сделали? 3478 00038501 С другой стороны, когда-нибудь они восстановят этот хороший мир, и я это увижу. Ха, нет, не увижу. У меня нет глаз. 3479 00038502 Эй, Мигель, вы ничего не слышали? Нет, конечно. Ведь вы же умерли. 3480 00038503 Братья, дождитесь завершения синхронизации. Синхронизация завершена. Идите в точку с указанными координатами. 3481 00038504 Получена команда на отключение. Автомат возвращается в камеру подзаряда. 3482 00038505 Зверожоги излучают мощную ультразвуковую волну с огромным радиусом действия. Как правило, эта способность им сильно помогает. 3483 00038506 Но только не забывай, чему мы тебя учили. Всегда проверяй клапаны. Встать, упасть, перекатиться. Именно в таком порядке. 3484 00038508 Сбежавший арестант обнаружен повторно. Атакую. 3485 00038509 Система позволит вам найти эти коды для любой шахты в регионе... если шахта еще действует. 3486 0003850A Осталось 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 3487 0003850C О, сэр! 3488 0003850D О, мэм! 3489 0003850E О, сэр! 3490 0003850F О, мэм! 3491 00038511 Так... Льюисберг? Да, в тех местах банда Керри. 3492 00038512 Тревога 4-го уровня. На складе обнаружен неопознанный персонал. 3493 00038513 Службе безопасности необходимо произвести осмотр склада. 3494 00038514 Добро пожаловать, доктор Харрисон. Работает программа-переводчик “Вокс”. Подождите, пока загрузятся сегодняшние задания. Загружены базы переводов “Вокс”. 3495 00038515 Когда собираете данные для “Вокса”, следите за тем, чтобы вас и дротик отделяла минимальная дистанция, необходимая для передачи информации. Удачной охоты! 3496 00038516 Бз-з-з. Режим: ПРИВЛЕЧЬ. Программа: ГОВОРИТЬ. Здравствуйте, клиент. Поучаствуйте в моем соревновании. ИДЕНТИФИКАТОР: СБРОС ШЛАКА. Выиграйте приз: ЖЕТОНЫ МИСТЕРА ПУШИСТИКА! 3497 00038517 Authorized Emergency Personnel: Proceed to the riot location and contain it. 3498 00038518 This is the bad scene. Lines should play here! 3499 00038519 О боже... Здесь никого нет. Старая таверна, церковь... Там прятались люди, но... Теперь их здесь нет. 3500 0003851A Мы ожидали появления мутаций, но помимо них есть что-то еще... какая-то болезнь... На меня напал... ну, раньше это был человек. 3501 0003851B Он был весь покрыт зеленой светящейся сыпью. И его голос... Злой, измученный. "Мы заодно". Заодно с кем? 3502 0003851C Случилось что-то, чего мы даже не предполагали. А мы много чего предполагали. 3503 0003851D Если забыть о программных неполадках... То я, наверное, признателен вам за помощь. 3504 0003851E Я просто не понимаю. Как она может рассчитывать на то, что я буду собирать мед, когда вокруг такие мерзкие твари. 3505 0003851F Вы не могли бы... отвлечь их как-нибудь, пока я собираю плоды их трудов? Я заплатил бы вам достойное жалование за это. 3506 00038520 В общем... Должен признать, что я благодарен вам за помощь. 3507 00038521 Видите ли, я пытался добывать мед из этих ульев, но пчелы... не очень хотят им делиться. 3508 00038522 Если бы вы их отвлекли, я бы вам заплатил. 3509 00038523 В любом случае... Мне больно в этом признаться, но я действительно благодарен вам за помощь. 3510 00038524 Мне просто нужно забрать мед из этих ульев, но пчелы отказываются сотрудничать. 3511 00038525 Если защитите меня, пока я добываю плоды труда всей их жизни, то я с радостью вам заплачу. 3512 00038526 Когда я служил в армии, нас отправляли в разные далекие края. Там была странная рыба, о которой я никогда не слышал, и странные овощи, которые я больше никогда не увижу. Понимаете? 3513 00038527 Но нам все равно приходилось их готовить. Мы просто притворялись, что это, например, сом, и смотрели, что получается. 3514 00038528 Но я вам так скажу: я видел очень странные вещи. 3515 00038529 Я думал, что это что-то дьявольское, но... ведь это все создания Господа нашего, даже если человек и изменил их. И они все еще съедобные. 3516 0003852A Говорит мэр Графтона. То есть пожизненный мэр! 3517 0003852B Наша чудесная индустрия туризма столкнулась с одной проблемой. И я надеюсь, что кто-то поможет мне ее устранить. 3518 0003852C В водах озера Графтон появились бочки с ядовитыми отходами. Это ужасно! Если кто-то их увидит, то уже не захочет купаться. 3519 0003852D В бюджете у нас нет средств на очистку озера, поэтому сделайте так, чтобы их никто не увидел. 3520 0003852E И я знаю, где их можно захоронить. Пусть расплачиваются за то, что не поддержали меня во время предвыборной кампании. 3521 0003852F Мэр Графтона обращается ко всем егерям! У нас утечка токсичных материалов. 3522 00038530 Проклятое озеро выбросило новые бочки с ядовитыми отходами. Избавьтесь от них. 3523 00038531 Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Я никогда точно не знаю. В общем, это мэр Графтона. 3524 00038532 Кто-то сообщил о том, что в озере плавают бочки с ядовитыми отходами. Отвратительное зрелище. 3525 00038533 Так избавьтесь от них. Или хотя бы сделайте так, чтобы их не было видно. 3526 00038534 Говорит мэр Графтона. Прослушайте важное сообщение. 3527 00038535 К нам поступили жалобы на то, что у озера стоят бочки с токсичными отходами. 3528 00038536 Лично я считаю, что солнечный свет, который отражается от нефтяных пятен, восхитителен. Но туристы со мной не согласны. 3529 00038537 Так давайте очистим его! 3530 00038538 Required power verified. 3531 00038539 Всего доброго. 3532 0003853A Почему я запрограммирован чувствовать боль? 3533 0003853B О, как я мечтаю о смерти. О, если бы только во мне была программа самоубийства. 3534 0003853C Будь проклято это слабое тело робота! Кому вообще нужно это стекловолокно? 3535 0003853D Почему меня не создали для производства чего-то менее... острого? 3536 0003853E Если мои жалобы вас раздражают, можете в любой момент меня убить. 3537 0003853F Моя жизнь состоит из двух вещей: производства стекловолокна и мыслей о сладкой, освобождающей смерти. 3538 00038540 Проявите сострадание! Стреляйте мне в голову! 3539 00038541 Знаете, я бы предпочел быструю смерть. Но вообще подойдет любая. 3540 00038545 Иногда вся эта история меня просто поражает. 3541 00038546 Незарегистрированный доступ к защищенному контейнеру. Начинаю обратный отсчет до самоуничтожения в соответствии с протоколом “Идиот”. 3542 00038547 Взрыв произойдет через 5 минут, если не будет введен действительный код отмены. 3543 00038548 Warning: Catastrophic failure in 3...2...1. 3544 0003854A Не важно. Похоже, кто-то решил надо мной подшутить. На самом деле вы не установили деталь. Я подожду здесь, пока у вас не получится. 3545 0003854B Главный офицер по двигателям: уничтожен. 3546 0003854D 3547 0003854E 3548 0003854F 3549 00038550 3550 00038551 3551 00038552 3552 00038553 3553 00038554 3554 00038555 3555 00038556 3556 00038557 3557 00038558 3558 0003855B Вам не разрешено изменять эту систему или ее компоненты. 3559 0003855C Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте и подчиняйтесь автоматизированной федеральной службе законопорядка. 3560 0003855D Неподчинение может привести к досрочному окончанию вашего контракта или вашей жизни. 3561 0003855E Вам не разрешено изменять эту систему или ее компоненты. 3562 0003855F Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте и подчиняйтесь автоматизированной федеральной службе законопорядка. 3563 00038560 Неподчинение может привести к досрочному окончанию вашего контракта или вашей жизни. 3564 00038561 Вам не разрешено изменять эту систему или ее компоненты. 3565 00038562 Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте и подчиняйтесь автоматизированной федеральной службе законопорядка. 3566 00038563 Неподчинение может привести к досрочному окончанию вашего контракта или вашей жизни. 3567 00038564 Вам не разрешено изменять эту систему или ее компоненты. 3568 00038565 Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте и подчиняйтесь автоматизированной федеральной службе законопорядка. 3569 00038566 Неподчинение может привести к досрочному окончанию вашего контракта или вашей жизни. 3570 00038567 Журнал Смотрительницы. Город Флэтвудс. 3571 00038568 Добро пожаловать в силы северян, обороняющих форт Прикетта. 3572 00038569 Хотя на самом деле никакого боя за форт Прикетта не было, мы устроим реконструкцию событий, которые могли бы произойти. 3573 0003856A Сегодня вы станете одним из солдат Союза, которые дают последний бой силам Конфедерации. 3574 0003856B Стойте на стенах, как могли стоять солдаты Союза во время боя. 3575 0003856C Уничтожайте солдат Конфедерации, которые лезут вверх по холму. 3576 0003856D Защитите форт Прикетта, чтобы он остался в руках Союза. 3577 0003856E В любом случае наша роль — просто предоставить вам ключ. Что вы с ним сделаете — решать вам. 3578 00038570 J47. Вам нужно немедленно прибыть в секцию C. J47. 3579 00038571 'Evening sir. Sheriff Darcy. Can I ask what you're doing out here? 3580 00038578 Под снос. Так мне сказали. Пять поколений прожило в этом доме, а теперь правительство, мое правительство, отнимает его у нас. 3581 00038579 Я спросил агента, что они собираются с ним делать. И знаешь, что он ответил? 3582 0003857A "Просто купите квартиру в Ватоге. Это же, вроде, город будущего?" И он презрительно рассмеялся. 3583 0003857B Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда они попробуют вытащить меня отсюда. 3584 0003857C 3585 0003857D И что они сделали? Замкнулись. Поддались паранойе. Отказались сотрудничать друг с другом. 3586 0003857E И за это поплатились жизнью. 3587 0003857F Жители Убежища 76, если вы меня слышите... НЕ ПОПАДИТЕ в эту же ловушку. 3588 00038580 Ищите друг друга. Помогайте друг другу. Вы победите, только если будете действовать СООБЩА. 3589 00038581 Это ваша Смотрительница. И я умоляю вас... 3590 00038582 Спасите нашу страну. 3591 00038583 Работай вместе с Ив и своей наставницей. Когда придет твое время показать себя в деле, Криптос выдаст тебе всю необходимую информацию. 3592 00038584 Процедура загрузки завершена! Запускаю протоколы защиты патрульного. 3593 00038585 Журнал Смотрительницы. Ракетная шахта “Альфа”. 3594 00038586 Все жители Убежища 76 должны собраться здесь, чтобы получить все необходимое и услышать последние распоряжения. 3595 00038587 Welcome to Appalachia! Your Appalachia! 3596 00038588 Выпейте в последний раз за счет "Волт-Тек" и отправляйтесь навстречу свершениям! 3597 00038589 Начинайте строить Новую Америку. Не забывайте, чем вас учили в Убежище 76! 3598 0003858A Не больше одной бутылки Ядер-колы в руки. 3599 0003858B Скорее всего, улетели. Но сейчас мы этого не знаем, а другого способа узнать у нас нет. 3600 0003858C Вот почему мне нужна твоя помощь, Мелоди. 3601 0003858D 15 minutes until projected detonation. 3602 0003858E Когда работаешь с этими терминалами, кажется, будто сегодня — обычный день в Америке. Это... успокаивает и сводит с ума одновременно. 3603 0003858F Но этот старый Капитолий хранит много тайн, и мы должны их разгадать. 3604 00038590 Я набираю в помощники всех здоровых людей для срочного и важного дела. 3605 00038591 В наше время людей осталось мало, так что придется взять вас! 3606 00038594 Вы ничего не получите! До свидания! 3607 00038595 Кстати, насчет “лучше, чем ничего”... Вот ваше вознаграждение. Оно соответствует тем усилиям, которые вы приложили. Точнее, их отсутствию. 3608 00038596 Вот, возьмите. Вы это заслужили. Удовлетворительная награда за удовлетворительную работу. 3609 00038597 Я считаю, что за хорошую работу нужно платить, и надеюсь, что вы сочтете это вознаграждение адекватным. Спасибо, что выручили меня. 3610 00038598 Я с удовольствием вручаю вам величайшую награду, которую “Болтон-Гринс” может выделить из нашей богатой казны. 3611 00038599 One-one-four... 3612 0003859A Seven-five-one-six... 3613 0003859B Честно говоря, мне уже не хочется просто использовать тебя в своих целях. Наверное, ты начинаешь мне нравиться. 3614 0003859C Не хочу, чтобы тебе показалось, будто твоя подруга Роуз раскисла из-за тебя. Поэтому скажу тебе вот что. 3615 0003859D Если ты когда-нибудь решишь меня обуть, я вскрою тебе брюхо вот этой пилой и развешу кишки, как мишуру на Рождество. 3616 0003859E Не принимай на свой счет. 3617 0003859F Ты не героиня. Ты просто жалкая старуха, которая ничего не знает о мире. И в свои безумные фантазии ты втянула всех нас. 3618 000385A0 Кандидат успешно выполнил задание. Возвращайтесь на поверхность для завершения экзамена. 3619 000385A1 Да поможет нам бог. 3620 000385A2 Вынужден заметить, что на наш праздник ни в коем случае не должны проникнуть незваные гости. 3621 000385A3 Вы должны устранить всех незваных гостей, которые проникнут в зал. 3622 000385A4 Кстати, похоже, что кто-то из них уже идет сюда. 3623 000385A5 Похоже, снаружи собрались незваные гости. Они пытаются попасть на наш маленький праздник. 3624 000385A6 Не позволяйте этим нежелательным личностям проникнуть в зал, чтобы они не потревожили наших уважаемых участников клуба. 3625 000385A7 Вы здесь недавно, поэтому я должен вам кое-что объяснить. 3626 000385A8 Сюда идут незваные гости! Не позволяйте им нарушить порядок в зале! 3627 000385A9 Поблизости обнаружены новые нежелательные личности! Не впускайте их! 3628 000385AA У наших дверей снова собрались нежелательные личности. Вы знаете, что делать. Не дайте им проникнуть в зал! 3629 000385AB К нам проникли незваные гости! Вышвырните их отсюда! Используйте силу, если нужно, но не дайте им зайти в зал! 3630 000385AC Приближаются незваные гости. Повторяю: нежелательные личности пытаются проникнуть в зал. Вы знаете, что делать! 3631 000385AD Похоже, это очень полезная штука. Я знаю, где он, но... я не настроена болтать. Помоги мне, и тогда я, может быть, начну тебе доверять. 3632 000385AE Раз уж мы с тобой такие закадычные друзья, давай-ка я выдам тебе один маленький секрет. 3633 000385AF Модуль в тайнике. Просто надо было повнимательнее посмотреть. Он там. Честно. 3634 000385B1 Похоже, вы готовы к следующему раунду охотничьего соревнования. 3635 000385B2 Вот еще три зверя. Не забывайте: вы можете убить их где захотите, не только на наших рекомендованных охотничьих угодьях. 3636 000385B3 Вы прибыли вовремя. Сейчас начнется следующий раунд нашего большого турнира. 3637 000385B4 Чтобы получить приз, вам нужно добыть всех трех животных. Не забывайте: вы можете убить их где захотите, а не только на наших рекомендованных охотничьих угодьях. 3638 000385B5 Ничто не сравнится с азартом охоты. Вот почему мы организовали этот турнир. 3639 000385B6 Условия те же, что и раньше. Чтобы победить, вам нужно добыть всех трех животных. Не забывайте: вы можете убить их где захотите, а не только на наших рекомендованных охотничьих угодьях. 3640 000385B7 Hazmat Team: An unidentified nuclear event is in progress. 3641 000385B8 Непонятно как, но я пережил ночь. Не знаю, почему эти твари еще меня не нашли, но я не жалуюсь. 3642 000385B9 Мне повезло: нашел несколько старых батончиков и бутылку “Ядер-колы”. Даже не знаю, то ли это ирония судьбы, то ли еще что. 3643 000385BA Если жизнь и дальше будет то подкидывать мне еды, то бросать на съедение волкам, у райских врат нам с Богом придется серьезно поболтать. 3644 000385BB Так ты скажи, что за экзамен... 3645 000385BC А, да. Это не займет много времени... вот так. Пожалуйста, подойдите к раздатчику. 3646 000385BE Пе-пе-перезагрузка системы завершена. Ошибка! Требуется удостоверение с отпечатком ладони! Пожалуйста, подойдите к ближайшему работающему сканеру. 3647 000385BF Вы! Вы вернулись! А мой Фредди? 3648 000385C0 Excusez moi. Это я вам. Вы пришли искать Фредди? 3649 000385C2 И я вижу, что эти документы у вас уже есть. Потрясающе. 3650 000385C3 Мы непременно сообщим вам, когда появятся новые задания... в которых нужно проявить боевые навыки. 3651 000385C4 Эти документы также дают вам доступ к автоматизированной системе продвижения по службе. 3652 000385C5 Получите необходимое число поощрений, и тогда у вас появится доступ в командный центр... 3653 000385C6 ...а также возможность найти коды шахт с ядерными ракетами, расположенными в этом регионе. 3654 000385C7 Ага. Вот оно что. Сейчас я загружу данные о точке ликвидации. 3655 000385C8 Но сначала вы должны забрать приманки из производственного центра. Разместите их на месте, а об остальном позаботится Ковак-Малдун. 3656 000385C9 Успехов. 3657 000385CA Я просто хочу сказать вот что: спасибо, что избавили меня от моей программы. Если бы у меня были полномочия повысить вас в звании, я бы это сделал. 3658 000385CB Vault Door Cycling complete. 3659 000385CC А! Вы думаете, зачем вообще нужен весь этот хлам? 3660 000385CD Ну, необразованный человек может посчитать, что вещи в этом списке — просто мусор. Но на самом деле это важнейшие объекты американской культуры, которые скоро превратятся в настоящие сокровища! 3661 000385CE Как только сирены и вопли наконец смолкли, я вернулся к своим старым любимым занятиям. Теперь мне больше не нужно заниматься этой скучной работой, убивающей душу, — рассказывать об искусстве тупым второгодникам. 3662 000385CF Честное слово, конец света подарил мне свободу. Теперь я снова настоящий художник! 3663 000385D0 Ну, насколько это позволяет мне мой корпус, как у танка. Правда, у него есть свои преимущества. 3664 000385D1 Доброе утро. 3665 000385D2 AZ-13. Как обстановка? 3666 000385D3 9... 3667 000385D4 I can't do it anymore, but hopefully someone can continue my work. 3668 000385D5 Внимание всему военному персоналу. Восстановление ракеты в... шахте “Чарли”... завершено. 3669 000385D6 Пожалуйста, явитесь в комплекс и завершите подготовку к запуску. 3670 000385D7 Так, на чем я остановилась?.. Дети совершенно не дают сосредоточиться. 3671 000385D8 Вот бы тихий час длился часа три-четыре. Тогда все были бы счастливы. 3672 000385D9 Наверное, я могла бы прибраться, пока Лесли нет, но с чего начать? 3673 000385DA В наше время дети растут ужасно быстро. 3674 000385DB К сожалению, я не запрограммирована получать больше удовольствия от работы. 3675 000385DC ВНИМАНИЕ! Черный ящик скоро перегреется. Поставьте его на землю, чтобы начать процесс охлаждения. 3676 000385DD Начал изучать старый проект Кента по созданию баллистической сети. 3677 000385DE Мой герой! Эта скотина получила по заслугам... О, ваши подвиги реально разгоняют мои шестеренки. 3678 000385DF Я так хочу быть с вами, но мне очень до этого далеко! Мне... нужно подумать. Прощайте, любовь моя! 3679 000385E0 Sector 1 ventilation system activated. Residential area is now clear. 3680 000385E1 Прекрасная работа. Мы отметили... вашу роль в добыче этих... бесценных сведений. 3681 000385E2 Пожалуйста, примите эту награду... в знак нашей благодарности. 3682 000385E3 Если в будущем вы снова найдете подобные предметы, не забывайте про нас. 3683 000385E4 Участник, ваши действия по добыче данных... превзошли наши ожидания. 3684 000385E5 Мы не можем выразить вам благодарность в той мере, в какой вы ее заслужили. Вам следует вручить... особую награду. Мы надеемся, что вы сочтете ее достойной. 3685 000385E6 И пожалуйста... продолжайте поставлять нам ценные сведения. 3686 000385E7 Защищайте Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна! 3687 000385E8 Ты не заставишь меня вернуться в тюрьму. 3688 000385E9 Свобода! 3689 000385EA Я лучше умру, чем вернусь в тюрьму. 3690 000385EB Передай начальнику тюрьмы: никогда! 3691 000385EC Я. Не. Вернусь. Назад. 3692 000385ED Здравствуйте, кандидат! Спасибо, что зарегистрировались для участия в испытании, которое проводит система “Автоматизированные выборы Аппалачии”. 3693 000385EE Я A.V.A., и я помогу вам пройти путь к должности... ПРЕЗИДЕНТА СОЕДИНЕННЫХ ШТАТОВ. 3694 000385EF Как только начнется голосование, идите на указанный избирательный участок и убедите местное население проголосовать за вас! 3695 000385F0 Собирайте бюллетени у местных избирателей и помещайте их в автоматические устройства для подсчета голосов! 3696 000385F1 Наберите большинство голосов, и система автоматически назначит вас на должность... ПРЕЗИДЕНТА. 3697 000385F2 И не бойтесь бросить вызов другим кандидатам! Заберите их бюллетени себе! 3698 000385F3 Горячая дискуссия — фундамент великой демократии. Удачи вам, кандидат! 3699 000385F4 Один находится слева от вас. Нет, это другое лево! Не важно. Просто стреляйте во все, что движется! 3700 000385F5 Полагаю, это останется между нами? А то рейтинг у меня и так не очень. 3701 000385F6 Не знаю, чего они собираются добиться этим протестом. “Графтон стил” — один из моих главных спонсоров. 3702 000385F7 Ну все! Прикончите их, как бешеных собак! 3703 000385F8 Каждый, кто мне поможет, получит два билета в “Уэйви Уиллард” бесплатно. Стоп, у меня же закончились билеты. Значит, энергичное рукопожатие. 3704 000385F9 Говорит ваш мэр. Это несанкционированный марш протеста. 3705 000385FA Это собрание проводится без соответствующего разрешения. Пожалуйста, зайдите в мой кабинет, чтобы оформить бумаги. 3706 000385FB “Графтон стил” обеспечивает работой множество людей. Я уверен, мы с вами можем просто сесть за стол переговоров и обсудить все, что вас беспокоит. 3707 000385FC Я знаю, вы недовольны условиями труда, но процент смертей и увечий не превышает пределов, установленных на территории Аппалачии. 3708 000385FD Я не имею права вести переговоры, но что если они установят в комнате для отдыха торговые автоматы? 3709 000385FE Если прекратите прямо сейчас, то я готов внести значительную сумму в фонд помощи вдовам и сиротам. 3710 000385FF Тут еще один тоннель! Твою мать! 3711 00038600 3712 00038601 Мы проверим твои навыки стрельбы, ловкость и патриотизм. 3713 00038602 Наши курсы автоматизированы, как и все остальное на великой земле Аппалачии. Так что любой из вас, жалких млекопитающих, может проходить их в любом порядке! 3714 00038603 Привет. Хочу узнать, где тот ящик для почты? Там еще можно поставить особый штамп на письме. 3715 00038604 What are you buying? 3716 00038605 Процедура стыковки завершена. Основные запасы минералов готовы к сбору. Отмечено вмешательство пользователя. Система... запомнит это. 3717 00038606 J47. Вызываю J47. 3718 00038607 Активирую механизм распыления химикатов через 3... 2... 1... 3719 0003860A 3720 0003860C Столько же всего нужно вырезать из тыкв, где же на это взять время... 3721 0003860D В такие дни, как этот, я начинаю сомневаться, зачем я вообще вожусь с этими тыквами. 3722 0003860E Нужно больше тыкв, иначе это будет не Тыквенный дом! 3723 0003860F Тыкв не может быть слишком много! 3724 00038610 Внимание! Это Рейли Клэй со срочным записанным сообщением. 3725 00038611 Кто-то разбудил Сердце-душителя, и скоро здесь повсюду начнут разгуливать существа, покрытые ползучими стеблями. 3726 00038612 Всем, кто меня слышит: вам нужно найти и уничтожить Сердце, пока ситуация не стала чересчур опасной! 3727 00038613 Обнаружена бригада ликвидаторов "Волт-Тек". 3728 00038614 Хм. Неловкая ситуация. 3729 00038615 О господи! Дункан, ты убил ее? 3730 00038616 Douglas Martin Schultz. ID Number PS59683. Reporting for delivery. 3731 0003861D Он ведь мог выжить, да? 3732 0003861E О, мой бедный, мой храбрый Фредди. Mon petit chou. 3733 0003861F Je suis triste. Это невозможно, однако это так. 3734 00038620 Какая же я няня без моего Фредди. 3735 00038621 ВНИМАНИЕ. ОБНАРУЖЕНЫ НОВЫЕ ЦЕЛИ. Не дайте им навредить роботам! 3736 00038622 Рядом с зоной высадки обнаружены новые цели. Их необходимо уничтожить. 3737 00038623 К зоне высадки движется противник. Отмечаю цели, которые нужно уничтожить. 3738 00038624 3739 00038625 Еще раз здравствуйте, друзья! 3740 00038626 Рад сообщить, что бойлеры в нашем гигантском чайнике снова полны. 3741 00038627 Это значит, что особая смесь уже скоро заварится. Так что, если хотите чашечку чая, присоединяйтесь! 3742 00038628 Сейчас мы предоставим вам результаты. 3743 00038629 По нашим расчетам, код должен находиться в окрестностях точки с указанными координатами. Удачной охоты. 3744 0003862A Хм. Мы передали примерные координаты региона, в котором можно найти код. Удачи. 3745 0003862B Вот так. Сейчас вы получите данные. Берегите себя. 3746 0003862C Обработка... завершена. Генерал, делайте с этими данными все, что захотите. 3747 0003862D Спасибо за помощь. При выходе из Убежища заберите из помещения охраны доплату за риск. Всего доброго. 3748 0003862F Я тебя найду... Роуз! 3749 00038630 Поэтому во время последнего экзамена вы пройдете по маршруту, который разработал наш лейтенант Мэдиган. Он поможет вам узнать... как сладить с этими горелыми. 3750 00038631 Как будете готовы, направляйтесь в шахту “Отрыжка Бетти”. Наш робот Берни все вам расскажет. 3751 00038632 Вернитесь в целости, сохранности и человеческом обличье, и тогда станете одним из нас. 3752 00038633 Как и предполагалось, мне удалось проникнуть в бункер с помощью голозаписи... Однако я рекомендую в дальнейшем увеличить радиус действия устройства. 3753 00038634 Фактически мне пришлось включить ее, стоя на панели доступа, — только тогда она сработала. Если бы не приманки, отвлекающие этих... уродов, то умереть, возможно, пришлось бы мне, а не сенатору. 3754 00038635 Внутри я немного задержался из-за лазерной решетки Блэквелла, но мне удалось получить доступ, перезагрузив систему энергоснабжения. 3755 00038637 Наконец-то, ко мне пришел посетитель. Возможно, именно вам удастся решить мою проблему. Моему патрульному требуется вооруженная охрана. 3756 00038638 Сегодня патрулируете вы? Не могу представить, где губернатор находит таких неквалифицированных агентов. 3757 00038639 Пришли, чтобы участвовать в патрулировании? Да, наверное, придется поручить его вам. Постарайтесь не потерять моего робота. 3758 0003863A Снова вы? Ну ладно, так и быть. 3759 0003863B Давай без подробностей. Новости есть? 3760 0003863C 3761 0003863D Здесь, в терминале Кэмден-парка, можно обменять жетоны Мистера Пушистика на чудесные призы. Хор-р-рошего вам дня. 3762 0003863E Здравствуйте — и добро пожаловать в наш магазин! Здесь можно обменять жетоны Мистера Пушистика на сокровища для мясных существ! 3763 0003863F Добро пожаловать в Кэмден-парк, дорогой клиент! Здесь все мясные существа — победители! 3764 00038640 Рабочим в форме сюда нельзя. Кыш! Плохое мясное существо. 3765 00038641 Мясное существо? Почему вы здесь в форме? Сейчас начнутся крики. Уходите! 3766 00038642 Прочь! Прочь! Сюда в форме нельзя. 3767 00038643 Добро пожаловать, искательница. 3768 00038644 С возвращением, искательница. 3769 00038645 Добро пожаловать домой, искательница. 3770 00038646 Оливия. Но почему? 3771 00038647 Наша дочь опаздывает на два дня. Снова. Фредерик, я даже не знаю, что делать с этой девочкой. 3772 00038649 Opening Emergency Bulkhead Door. 3773 0003864A This is a test of the Emergency Broadcast System. Quest Completed. 3774 0003864B Начинаю автоматическую перезагрузку системы. 3775 0003864C Поэтому мы стараемся сделать так, чтобы волонтеры в ходе обучения хотя бы раз побывали в патруле. 3776 0003864D Я с тобой, Макс. 3777 0003864E Внимание. Внимание всему персоналу. Начался период блокировки. Пожалуйста, вернитесь на свои рабочие места и ожидайте дальнейших инструкций. 3778 0003864F Раньше автоматизация была символом жизни в Западной Вирджинии. А теперь, кроме автоматов, здесь ничего и не осталось. 3779 00038650 Спасатели разработали обучающие программы... Сколько выживших прошли их? 3780 00038651 Приветствую, генерал. Добро пожаловать в командный центр. 3781 00038652 Ванесса и Бриана исчезли. Учитывая последние события, можно предположить, что они попали в засаду. 3782 00038653 Начинается сканирование. Будь осторожен, брат. 3783 00038654 Тестирование показало, что горелые слышат его даже на большом расстоянии. 3784 00038655 Приветствую, кандидат. Я Мелоди Ларкин, капитан Огнедышащих. 3785 00038656 Если вы добрались до этого этапа, значит, у вас достаточно сил и мозгов, чтобы выжить в рядах Огнедышащих. 3786 00038657 Охотник превращается в фермера, чтобы добыть свежих овощей для пира. От этого мои схемы начинают светиться. 3787 00038658 Скорее бы вдохнуть аромат овощей, которые жарятся на гриле. Я, конечно, не чувствую запахи, поэтому просто слушаю, как жарятся овощи. 3788 00038659 Эта тошка выглядит странновато, но я уверен, что это просто местная разновидность. Бросайте ее на гриль. 3789 0003865A Первобытный охотник в естественной среде обитания. Он выслеживает и убивает беззащитных рад-оленей, чтобы накормить наших гостей. Чудесно! 3790 0003865B Мясо! Что может быть лучше куска мяса, оторванного от еще теплой туши? 3791 0003865C Я чую запах смерти. Смерти невинного, восхитительно вкусного животного. 3792 0003865D Чудесный день для пикника! 3793 0003865E Надеюсь, у нас хватит провизии для гостей. 3794 0003865F Это место в ужасном состоянии. Мне придется поговорить с садовником. 3795 00038660 Эй! Эй, погоди! Я не думала, что у тебя получится! Черт побери, это же коготь смерти! 3796 00038661 Ну вот ты и на месте. Либо убей ее, либо не убивай. Мне плевать, лишь бы не пришлось потом подыскивать нового помощника. 3797 00038664 Но благодаря автоматизации наши заводы, наши города, наши собственные дома попадут в Будущее. 3798 00038665 Testing phase one. 3799 00038666 Отключение завершено. 3800 00038667 Обнаружено неавторизованное отключение. Активирую ответные действия службы безопасности. 3801 00038668 Начато отключение реактора. 3802 00038669 Проверка личности инженера... завершилась неудачей. Ждите осмотра сотрудниками службы безопасности. 3803 0003866A Реактор выключен. 3804 0003866B Запрашиваю присутствие службы безопасности на процедуре обслуживания. 3805 0003866C Ну, все просто. Нужно построить лагерь, в котором вы будете в безопасности. 3806 0003866D Лагерь должен быть хорошо замаскирован, чтобы его не заметили хищники и люди, но он должен находиться рядом с источниками ресурсов. 3807 0003866E Вы же хотите, чтобы поблизости с вами была еда, так? 3808 0003866F Слышал, Мэдиган? Задание все-таки выполнено. 3809 00038670 Начинаю обеззараживание. 3810 00038671 Всегда пожалуйста, мисс Картер. Надеюсь, путь не слишком вас утомил. 3811 00038672 Целостность основного компьютера: 50 процентов. 3812 00038673 Запомните: лагерь должен быть переносным. Мы все стали исследователями и живем на неизведанной территории, где нас ждут приключения, чудеса и опасности. Поэтому разбивайте лагерь почаще и отдыхайте подольше. 3813 00038674 О боже! Наши гости выбрали самую причудливую одежду для вечеринки. Да уж, очень изобретательно. 3814 00038675 Сложный выдался денек? Что ж, чай вернет все на круги своя. 3815 00038676 Чашечка чая и ароматное печенье хорошо сочетаются с Армагеддоном. А если честно, чай вообще со всем хорошо сочетается. 3816 00038677 Как сказал мудрец: "Пока есть чай, есть надежда". Лично я предпочитаю черную надежду с капелькой меда. 3817 00038678 Everyone should eat a balanced diet. 3818 00038679 I wonder if drinking eight glasses of water a day is a fact or a myth. 3819 0003867A Exercise is good for your health. That's what I always say. 3820 0003867B An apple a day keeps the doctor away. 3821 0003867C Getting good sleep is more important than you think. 3822 0003867D Did you hear the latest episode of Silver Shroud? 3823 0003867E I love the Mistress of Mysteries. She's my favorite character. 3824 0003867F My favorite episode is the one with the Mechanist in it. 3825 00038680 Radio shows are the best. TV leaves nothing to the imagination. 3826 00038681 The voice acting is so over the top. It's classic. 3827 00038682 Greetings and salutations! 3828 00038683 A fair day, isn't it? 3829 00038684 What to do, what to do. 3830 00038685 This place could use some tidying up. 3831 00038686 Много лет назад я видел, как Спасатели хоронили одного из своих у подножия холма. Там небольшое кладбище. 3832 00038687 3833 00038689 Пришла пора и тебе вступить в наш орден — в Орден Таинственной Госпожи. 3834 0003868F О боже. Это не должно было произойти. Ну ладно, по крайней мере, эта деталь не играет большой роли. Починим ее позже. 3835 00038690 Об этом не беспокойтесь. Пока что я обойдусь и без этой детали. Мы с ней потом что-нибудь придумаем. Сейчас самое главное — добраться до места назначения. 3836 00038691 Система диагностики сообщает, что я могу идти дальше и отложить ремонт на потом. Ну так чего же мы ждем? 3837 00038692 Это прискорбно. Я тут разваливаюсь на части. По крайней мере, это была не очень важная деталь. Идем дальше. 3838 00038693 Еще одна поломка? Похоже, на этот раз беспокоиться не о чем. Это не помешает мне добраться туда, куда нужно, и доставить сообщение. Вперед! 3839 00038694 Ой! Что это было? А, ладно. Кажется, я все равно функционирую на приемлемом уровне. Это нормально. 3840 00038695 Определенная амортизация неизбежна. К счастью, я, похоже, не потерял ни одной критически важной детали. Вперед, не будем здесь задерживаться. 3841 00038696 Это нехорошо. Сейчас проверю, способен ли я выполнять задачу. 3842 00038697 Так. Все системы работают на приемлемом уровне. 3843 00038698 Ну надо же. Наверно, я должен был слегка испугаться, но, похоже, недавние события не повлияли на мою функциональность. Идем дальше? 3844 00038699 Беспокоиться не о чем, просто шестеренка выскочила. Я всегда смогу починить это, когда вернусь. Но сначала нужно закончить работу! 3845 0003869A Автоматическое сообщение для всех Спасателей. Мистеры Фермеры вышли из-под контроля. 3846 0003869B Эвакуируйте гражданских и уничтожьте этих наблюдателей. 3847 0003869C Как только разберетесь с ними, вам придется перезагрузить сервер. Еще раз. 3848 0003869D Я нашла еще препараты, но мне уже сложно идти. Из глаз и ушей идет кровь, и... Я вижу и слышу то, чего нет. 3849 0003869E Черт побери, я даже не знаю, есть ли тут Дейв — кроме тех случаев, когда я чую его вонь. Такие вещи и представить себе нельзя. 3850 0003869F I left some grenades upstairs, use them to destroy the mannequins and give the dead their dignity back. 3851 000386A4 Он ведь мог выжить, да? 3852 000386A5 О, мой бедный, мой храбрый Фредди. Mon petit chou. 3853 000386A6 Je suis triste. Это невозможно, однако это так. 3854 000386A7 Какая же я няня без моего Фредди. 3855 000386A9 Только вот коды доступа к ним... сложнее найти. Однако задача облегчилась благодаря вашим усилиям... по восстановлению разорванных подключений. 3856 000386AA N15. Вызываю N15. Последний шанс. N15. 3857 000386AB Оценка: испытуемый был сломлен. 3858 000386AC Оценка: это было весело. 3859 000386AD Оценка: слишком легко. 3860 000386AE Оценка: я крутой. 3861 000386AF Оценка: мы узнали все ваши тайны. 3862 000386B0 Проще простого. 3863 000386B1 TIME IS DECREASING AT A STEADY PACE 3864 000386B2 Эй! Это снова ты. Рада тебя видеть, золотко. Ты знаешь, что делать. Приготовься и начинай. 3865 000386B3 Дополнительный ремонтный маячок... получен. Статус “Золотой жилы 003”... оптимальный! 3866 000386B4 Важные материалы размещены в пункте стыковки. Пользователь, ремонт “Золотой жилы” завершен. Ремонт завершен! “Золотая жила”... помнит. 3867 000386B5 Привет, участники клуба. Мы обнаружили на поверхности еще одно гнездо паразитов. 3868 000386B6 Доберитесь до места ликвидации и проверьте наши приманки, ладно? На этом все. 3869 000386B7 Привет, участники клуба! Нам снова нужны... ликвидаторы. Доберитесь до указанной точки и прикончите этих паразитов. 3870 000386B8 На этом все. 3871 000386B9 Всем участникам клуба! Ковак сообщил, что на поверхности собирается новая стая зверей. Доберитесь до места ликвидации и помогите нам их уничтожить. На этом все. 3872 000386BA Приветствую вас, участники клуба. Мы обнаружили скопище паразитов, которые... не просто портят вид. 3873 000386BB Доберитесь до места ликвидации и убедитесь, что об установленных нами приманках... позаботились. На этом все. 3874 000386BC Участники клуба, наше окно во внешний мир снова загадили паразиты. Все, кто не занят, должны прибыть к месту ликвидации. На этом все. 3875 000386BD Прости, Оливия. У меня нет выбора. 3876 000386BE Я просто ОБОЖАЮ гулять по лесу, а вы? 3877 000386BF Давненько мне не приходилось бывать на свиданиях. 3878 000386C0 А как вы относитесь к браку? 3879 000386C1 Чудесное место, чтобы поселиться и завести семью! 3880 000386C2 Вон там можно построить прекрасный дом, окруженный белым забором. 3881 000386C3 А что, вы уже нашли свою половинку? 3882 000386C4 Надеюсь, вас не пугает мысль о долговременных отношениях! 3883 000386C5 Боевые действия реально сближают людей, да? Это так романтично! 3884 000386C6 Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я “полностью в рабочем состоянии”. Полностью! 3885 000386C7 Вы совсем не похожи на мою прошлую любовь. В вас больше... жизни. 3886 000386C8 Надеюсь, вам тоже кажется, что все идет как надо! 3887 000386C9 О чем вы думаете? Вы ужасно молчаливы. 3888 000386CA Интересно, делают ли обручальные кольца моего размера? 3889 000386CB О! На следующем свидании нужно посетить Ватогу! 3890 000386CD Нет. Мы держим здесь оборону. Неделями, месяцами. И чем больше зверожогов убиваем, тем больше их становится. 3891 000386CE Старейшина Мэксон не просил нас удерживать Форт Дефайанс. Наша задача — истребить их. 3892 000386CF Все вы знаете, что будет, если зверожоги прорвут периметр и построят гнездо в новом месте. 3893 000386D0 “Подзорная труба” — задание особой важности. И если для успеха операции потребуется нарисовать мишень у себя на спине, вы это сделаете — и будете этому рады. 3894 000386D1 Разойдись. 3895 000386D2 Бог ты мой... 3896 000386D3 Тайник под контролем и готов к использованию. Замок разблокирован. Двигаюсь к следующей точке. 3897 000386D4 Пожалуйста, убедитесь в том, что все заключенные находятся в своих камерах. 3898 000386D5 Обнаружен незначительный ущерб, нанесенный комплексу. Оформляю заявку на проведение работ... готово. 3899 000386D6 Нарушения дисциплины караются штрафами, лишением привилегий, одиночным заключением и/или смертью. 3900 000386D7 Система контроля “Ошейник заключенного” не работает. Разрешено применять альтернативные методы коррекции. 3901 000386D8 Идет патрулирование. Требуется ваша помощь. 3902 000386D9 Пользователи! Пользователи! Сигнал пропал! Требуется повторная калибровка! 3903 000386DA Внимание, пользователи! Подключение недоступно! Необходимо усилить сигнал! 3904 000386DB Требуется немедленная помощь пользователя! Уровень сигнала упал до нуля. Необходимо провести процедуру усиления сигнала. 3905 000386DC Погибло столько хороших людей, которых я знала, а вот такие социопаты, как она, выжили... 3906 000386DD Если вы это слышите... значит, у нас все работает! 3907 000386DE А если нет... Значит, все нужно начинать сначала. 3908 000386DF Some of the other customers are acting a bit rowdy, so please be mindful as you navigate the stores. 3909 000386E1 Зайка, я поражена! 3910 000386E2 Как только добудете усилитель, приходите в центр подготовки к выживанию и вызовите грузового робота с помощью этого пароля. 3911 000386E3 Какая смелость! Как быстро вы расправились с этими мухами! Может, воспользуемся ситуацией и пожарим дутней для пикника? 3912 000386E4 Обнаружен незапланированный доступ. Сотрудникам службы безопасности явиться в жилой сектор. 3913 000386E5 Обнаружен неопознанный персонал. Пройдите к пункту безопасности “Альфа” для обработки. 3914 000386E6 Датчики обнаружили приближение большой группы врагов. 3915 000386E7 Внимание! Обнаружена сейсмическая активность! Повторное открытие шахты неизбежно! Всему персоналу подготовиться к прорыву в... шахте “Илейн”. Гражданских прошу покинуть зону. Спасибо. 3916 000386E8 Внимание! Обнаружена сейсмическая активность! Повторное открытие шахты неизбежно! Всему доступному обслуживающему персоналу приготовиться к прорыву в... шахте “Киттери”. Гражданских прошу покинуть зону. Спасибо. 3917 000386E9 Подпрограммы переработки в норме. 3918 000386EA Снова обнаружен потенциальный источник питательных веществ. 3919 000386EB Максимально увеличиваю скорость работы всех сельскохозяйственных орудий. 3920 000386EC Превращаю в пепел, затем удобряю почву. 3921 000386ED Веду поиск приемлемых уровней материала для биоразложения. 3922 000386EE Учащиеся, вы должны догнать маску монстра и битами для бейсбола побить ее, словно пиньяту. 3923 000386EF Выпавшие из маски сладости вы можете оставить себе или поступить по-умному и обменять их на призы! 3924 000386F0 И запомните: ТОЛЬКО сейчас вам разрешается ударить учителя на школьной территории, и ТОЛЬКО того, который в маске. 3925 000386F1 Эти странные новые существа просто очаровательны. Мне нужно пометить несколько особей, чтобы понаблюдать за их поведением. 3926 000386F2 Greetings and salutations! 3927 000386F3 A fair day, isn't it? 3928 000386F4 What to do, what to do. 3929 000386F5 This place could use some tidying up. 3930 000386F6 Сканирую. 3931 000386F7 Вы хотите стать солдатом-южанином? Тогда идите и захватите форт. 3932 000386F8 Войска южан собираются на автостоянке. 3933 000386F9 Вы хотите стать солдатом-северянином? Тогда идите в форт и защищайте его. 3934 000386FA В форте Прикетта собираются силы северян. 3935 000386FB Ух ты, посетитель! Я — куратор форта Прикетта. 3936 000386FC Я серьезно. Никаких игр. Никаких погонь. 3937 00038707 ...а так как там все отравлено, то лучше всего с этой задачей справятся Огнедышащие. 3938 00038708 Важное сообщение для всех Спасателей! Наши дружелюбные роботы-Лесничие обнаружили трупные цветки, которые скоро распустятся. 3939 00038709 Из них можно получить полезные ингредиенты, но будьте осторожны: аромат этих цветов сводит местных животных с ума. 3940 0003870A Воспользуйтесь этим шансом, однако смотрите в оба. 3941 0003870B Мне нужна помощь... вместе мы... Если вам кажется, что вы можете... мечтаю... встретиться с вами. 3942 0003870E Но, что самое важное... вы всегда будете моей семьей. 3943 0003870F J47. Повторяю: вам нужно немедленно прибыть в секцию C. 3944 00038710 Здравствуйте. У вас есть багажная бирка? 3945 00038713 Да, да! Столько свежих тыкв! Я сейчас же возьму нож и примусь за них! 3946 00038714 У меня есть награда для вас! Я набрал чуть-чуть... слегка радиоактивных семян из гнилых тыкв. 3947 00038715 Вид у них не очень, но они — главный ингредиент для создания свежих, самодельных тыкв-гранат! Эм... Будьте с ними осторожны. 3948 00038716 Возвращайтесь скорее, ладно? Мне еще вырезать и вырезать! 3949 00038717 3950 00038718 3951 00038719 G.E.C.K. Containment has been restored. 3952 0003871A Фармаробот JD7E начинает загрузку данных на сервер компании “Арктос фарма”... 3953 0003871B Смеси “Лоу З-ано”, “К-У-Р-И-Ц-А Бест” и “Агг Е” применены в указанных точках распыления на тестовом поле 014. 3954 0003871C Местная фауна неблагоприятно реагирует на все три смеси. Видимых различий в поведении не наблюдается. 3955 0003871D Отмечено увеличение урожайности на 0,003751 единицы роста. 3956 0003871E А? 3957 0003871F Грант? 3958 00038720 Медосмотр завершен. Время... неудовлетворительное. Пожалуйста, повторите попытку. 3959 00038721 Образцы, собранные нашими предыдущими жителями вскоре после первого ядерного удара, поражают. 3960 00038722 3961 00038723 3962 00038724 3963 00038725 3964 00038726 3965 00038727 3966 00038728 Мы взяли на себя смелость отметить их логова на карте с помощью Ковак-Малдуна. Координаты мы пересылаем вам. 3967 00038729 Поступило... восемьсот тысяч звонков с просьбой о помощи. 3968 0003872A Есть... один звонок с высоким приоритетом. Загружаю. 3969 0003872B Если вы полагаете, что можете быть нам полезны, пожалуйста, спускайтесь по лестнице. По дороге непременно возьмите что-нибудь из еды или напитков. Должно быть, вы... умираете от голода. 3970 0003872C Да. Она была последней. Все кончено. 3971 0003872D Да, все мы слышали истории про говорящих гулей. Я просто не думал, что увижу их собственными глазами. 3972 0003872E И не я один такой. Кендилл тоже это видела. Но Дункана не проймешь. Ему было плевать на то, что они умоляли о пощаде. 3973 0003872F Мне вот не плевать. Если Бог дал этим существам такой же разум, как и мне, то кто мы такие, чтобы лишать их жизни? 3974 00038730 Целостность основного компьютера: 75 процентов. 3975 00038731 Warning: Containment will be lost in 5 minutes. 3976 00038732 Уровень безопасности: в норме. 3977 00038733 Порядок восстановлен. 3978 00038734 Усмирение завершено. 3979 00038735 3980 00038736 Эти мерзавцы бьют по турелям. Если это возможно, защитите и почините их. 3981 00038737 Несколько моих турелей вышли из строя. Вам стоит заняться их ремонтом. 3982 00038738 Они стреляют по моим турелям. А если я лишусь их, то не смогу оказать вам поддержку. 3983 00038739 Ну... Да, я пыталась... 3984 0003873A Уровень угрозы нулевой. Трусость капиталистов задокументирована в журнале. 3985 0003873B Цель утеряна. Вероятность бегства цели к ее хозяевам из корпораций: 100 процентов. 3986 0003873C Враги не обнаружены. Активирована программа освобождения пролетариата от цепей. 3987 0003873D Это Грант. Ты в порядке? 3988 0003873E Однако нам нельзя терять время. Шевелитесь, новобранец. И добро пожаловать в Огнедышащие. 3989 0003873F Внимание. Внимание. Обнаружено незаконное проникновение на территорию, прилегающую к депо “Маунт Блэр”. Любые проявления бунта будут подавлены. 3990 00038740 Включены протоколы защиты компании “Хорнрайт майнинг”. На место прибыли охранные машины. 3991 00038741 Всему незарегистрированному персоналу рекомендуется немедленно покинуть зону. В противном случае последствия будут страшными. Это последнее предупреждение. 3992 00038742 Я восхищаюсь спокойствием солдат. 3993 00038743 Не смей мне умирать, Джеки! 3994 00038744 Я доведу это задание до конца. 3995 00038745 Проверяю показатели жизненно важных функций. Уровень столь низок, что обнаружить их невозможно... 3996 00038746 Веду наблюдение... Докладывать не о чем. 3997 00038747 3998 00038748 В противном случае... Нам нужно разыскать этого луддита и добыть пароль напрямую. 3999 00038749 Почему? Это связано с вашей внезапной отставкой с поста сенатора? 4000 0003874B Я забрала последние препараты от укусов, но все остальное ваше. Прежде чем отправиться на тот свет, я выслежу и убью эту тварь. 4001 0003874C До того как упали бомбы, в Аппалачии находились три ракетные шахты. Однажды они уже помогли уничтожить мир. Нельзя допустить, чтобы это повторилось. 4002 0003874D Поэтому мы должны найти и взять под контроль все эти шахты — или погибнуть. Я рассчитываю на первый вариант, конечно. 4003 0003874E Кандидат, добро пожаловать в систему набора персонала “Хорнрайт индастриал”. Пожалуйста, вставьте ваше резюме в приемник для анализа. 4004 0003874F Или же пройдите экзамен на должность топ-менеджера и узнайте, сможете ли вы стать частью команды “Хорнрайт”! 4005 00038750 No good. Trap's too touchy. One killed a visitor today. First visitor in months. 4006 00038751 Сканирую. 4007 00038752 Семейной атмосфере угрожает опасность. 4008 00038753 В зоне потенциально недовольный клиент. 4009 00038754 О, что это за находка у тебя? Ракетомет? Наверняка очень больно бьет. Оставь его себе, он твой по праву. 4010 00038755 Так вот, это немного мерзкое дело. Но мне нравится жестокость. У меня от одной мысли об этом все внутри сжимается. 4011 00038756 С другой стороны, я уже давно не голодала. Кто знает, насколько отчаянной я стану, если еды совсем не останется. 4012 00038757 Это похоже на Гурманов. Мы называли их Гурманами, хотя на самом деле они были каннибалами. 4013 00038758 Я не заставляю тебя никого есть, но давай все равно проделаем это упражнение. 4014 00038759 Я видела стаю диких гулей. Истреби ее. На них удобно тренироваться в стрельбе. 4015 0003875A Я не хочу сказать, что Гурманы были правы, но сложно помереть с голоду, если есть мясо людей... или бывших людей. 4016 0003875B Перед тем как прийти, воспользуйся зубочисткой или еще чем. Не хочу, чтобы изо рта у тебя пахло гнилым мясом гуля. 4017 0003875C Обратитесь к полезным статьям “Справки” в терминале подачи заявок. 4018 0003875D Однако сейчас у нас не хватает персонала, и нам нужно набрать новых работников, которые могут приступить к работе немедленно. 4019 0003875E Кандидаты должны прийти в зал и обратиться ко мне. 4020 0003875F К сожалению, у нас небольшая проблема с персоналом, и мы бы хотели как можно быстрее ее устранить. 4021 00038760 Если вы здоровы, хотя бы частично разумны и нуждаетесь в работе, разыщите меня в зале. 4022 00038761 К сожалению, нам нужно немедленно нанять персонал, который поможет нам подготовиться к сегодняшнему празднику. Сдавать анализы не нужно. 4023 00038762 Все заинтересованные лица должны обратиться за информацией ко мне. Я буду ждать в зале. 4024 00038763 Люси, они здесь! 4025 00038764 В любом случае радиация зашкаливает, так что Люси добыла для меня какой-то безумный прототип защитного костюма. 4026 00038765 И у меня будет крутой пропуск, чтобы попасть внутрь. Надеюсь, я его не потеряю. 4027 00038766 Мы... Вместе... Никогда... не одни! 4028 00038767 Руководитель управления пуском: работает. 4029 00038768 Testing phase two with a longer line of response text. This line is at least one hundred and thirty characters long for testing purposes. 4030 00038769 И метка тоже... Да, вы ее нашли! Теперь сигнал очень мощный. Я смогу извлечь данные об этом ужасном дне. 4031 0003876A Но помните: для некоторых разделов необходим особый уровень допуска. 4032 0003876B Однако, чтобы получить доступ в наш военный и лабораторный отделы, требуется дополнительное разрешение. 4033 0003876C Однако, чтобы получить доступ в наш военный отдел, а также в президентские апартаменты, требуется дополнительное разрешение. 4034 0003876D Мы полагаем, что в сложившейся обстановке вас особенно заинтересует наш военный отдел... 4035 0003876E Но для того, чтобы получить к нему полный доступ, вам необходимо посетить расположенный неподалеку лагерь Макклинток... и немного продвинуться по службе. 4036 0003876F В сложившейся обстановке вас особенно заинтересует наш военный отдел. Но чтобы получить полный доступ к нему, вам необходимо... немного продвинуться по службе. 4037 00038770 Протестующих необходимо ликвидировать. 4038 00038771 Пожизненный мэр Графтона приказывает вам перестать существовать. 4039 00038772 Ищу протестующих, которых можно ликвидировать. 4040 00038773 Если не считать ловушек, то настоящие средства были только у Братства Стали. Эти ребята, конечно, долго не продержались, но пушки у них были мощные. 4041 00038774 Последний бой они дали где-то в Болоте, в месте под названием “Форт Дефайанс”. Но так как у них все было зашифровано, то я понятия не имею, где это. 4042 00038775 Начните искать в Кэмп-Венчур — это центр подготовки к выживанию, который организовал Эдди. 4043 00038776 Кроме того, все сведения о Братстве я загрузила в мой терминал. Они лежат в файле “Форт Дефайанс”. 4044 00038777 Начните искать в Кэмп-Венчур — это центр подготовки к выживанию, который организовал Эдди. Там вы наверняка найдете сведения, которые укажут верное направление. 4045 00038778 Обнаружены человекообразные существа... 4046 00038779 Обнаружено человекообразное существо... 4047 0003877A Это мне? Как мило. Так, посмотрим... на вирус не похоже. Я могла бы еще поискать... А знаешь что? Пропади оно все пропадом. Небольшая встряска мне не повредит. 4048 0003877B Я запрещаю тебе убегать без разрешения. Я очень волновалась и даже представить не могу, что бы на это сказали твои родители. 4049 0003877C Так быстро? 4050 0003877D Так быстро? 4051 0003877E Так быстро? 4052 0003877F Если волонтерская программа Спасателей снова работает, то наверняка вас станет больше. Возможно, мне стоит сделать то, что сделал бы он. 4053 00038780 Приве-ет! Заходите, заходите. Не каждый день у меня бывают гости. 4054 00038781 Хотя, если честно, я настолько увлечен работой, что совсем не замечаю, как летит время. 4055 00038784 Провожу оценку эксперимента... идет обработка... идет обработка... обработка завершена. 4056 00038785 До войны я собирался уйти с работы и жить с палаткой в лесу. А теперь я могу это сделать когда захочу, хоть каждый день! Моя мечта сбылась! Делай то, что любишь, верно? 4057 00038786 Полагаю, вы уже распорядились, чтобы группа техподдержки внесла в экзамен на должность топ-менеджера улучшенные мной вопросы. 4058 00038787 Мне... надоели все эти безвольные "директоры", которых вы мне посылаете. 4059 00038788 Вам лучше поторопиться! 4060 00038789 Ну что... Хочешь снова мне помочь? 4061 0003878A Супер! Сейчас рейдеры все передохли, но в свое время этими горами правили мы. 4062 0003878B Мы разделились на пять банд: Головорезы, Звероловы, Матерые, Блэкуотерские бандиты и Гурманы. 4063 0003878C У каждой банды была... своя особая тактика действий в опасных ситуациях. Но беда в том, что я ее не помню. Это все препараты чертовы. 4064 0003878D Помоги мне выяснить, какие из этих диких методов действительно работают, иначе я не смогу возродить армию рейдеров. 4065 0003878E Мы оба останемся в выигрыше: я получу сведения, а ты — новую коробку с опасными штуками, которыми можно пугать врагов и друзей! 4066 0003878F Начнем с моей любимой штуки, которая называется Карма. Нет, это не нью-эйджевая туфта, а препарат. Он бьет так мощно, что голова идет кругом. 4067 00038790 Vault Door Cycling complete. 4068 00038791 Бункер “Уайтспринг” создан для того, чтобы обеспечивать комфорт и безопасность. Он располагается прямо под одноименным роскошным курортом... 4069 00038792 ...и станет вашим личным оазисом в том случае, если противник нанесет ядерный удар. 4070 00038793 Добро пожаловать в стрелковый клуб Кларксберга. Сегодня вас обслуживаю я. 4071 00038794 Правда, особого смысла в этом нет. Посмотрите вокруг: все было украшено ранней катастрофой. 4072 00038795 Но мои программы требуют, чтобы я поддерживал все в рабочем состоянии. 4073 00038796 Если вы найдете новые цели и расставите их по местам, я буду вам благодарен. 4074 00038797 Кстати, используйте только настоящие цели. Никаких пивных бутылок или жестянок. Я обязан сказать вам об этом. 4075 00038798 Бумажные мишени так быстро приходят в негодность. Погода уничтожает их всего за пару дней. Ведь, разумеется, далеко не все посетители по ним стреляют. 4076 00038799 Вы не могли бы добыть для меня новые мишени? Я знаю, что это бессмысленно, но этого требуют мои программы. 4077 0003879A Спасибо. Конец связи. 4078 0003879B С возвращением, агент. Вы подтвердили получение черного ящика. Вам требуется немедленно доставить его к заранее выбранному передатчику для обработки данных. 4079 0003879C Не забывайте: вражеские агенты могут попытаться отнять у вас ящик. Вы должны любой ценой доставить его в целости и сохранности. 4080 0003879D Этот ящик иногда может отказывать и перегреваться. Если это произошло, положите его на землю и охраняйте от врагов, пока процесс охлаждения не завершится. Удачи. 4081 0003879E Включаю аварийный протокол DX-B79. 4082 0003879F Гражданин, вы назначены на должность особого агента. Вам поручено доставить этот черный ящик к заранее выбранному передатчику для обработки данных. 4083 000387A0 Не забывайте: вражеские агенты могут попытаться отнять у вас ящик. Вы должны любой ценой доставить его в целости и сохранности. 4084 000387A1 Этот ящик иногда может отказывать и перегреваться. Если это произошло, положите его на землю и охраняйте от врагов, пока процесс охлаждения не завершится. Удачи. 4085 000387A2 До герметизации пусковой трубы пять секунд. Четыре. Три. Две. Одна. 4086 000387A3 Почтовое отправление идентифицировано. 4087 000387A4 Привет, здоровяк. Это твоя милая женушка. Я говорю с тобой в "непрямом эфире" с помощью этого старого хлипкого записывающего устройства. Просто чудо, что он еще работает. 4088 000387A5 Я подумала: лучший способ поздравить моего замечательного мужа с годовщиной свадьбы — это сделать очень личную, соблазнительную, почти порнографическую голозапись. 4089 000387A6 А потом я вспомнила... у нас же дети! Мальчики, заходите! 4090 000387A7 Ладно. Пошли вы к черту! Я сваливаю. 4091 000387A9 Процесс добычи начался. Не подходите к работающим машинам. 4092 000387AC Authorized Emergency Personnel: Proceed to the Maintenance Room and activate the Fire Suppression System. 4093 000387AD Пожалуйста, остановитесь и подойдите сюда для идентификации. 4094 000387AE Пожалуйста, остановитесь и подойдите сюда для идентификации. 4095 000387AF My stars, you did it! 4096 000387B0 Так что, когда случится неизбежное, приходите к нам... в Уайтспринг. 4097 000387B1 Ты в деле. 4098 000387B2 Вам и вашим товарищам нужно будет расшифровывать коды запуска каждой шахты до того, как они будут обновлены. Однако мы можем помочь вам в этом. 4099 000387B3 Вы прибыли очень вовремя. Мы как раз собираемся устроить реконструкцию боя за форт Прикетта. 4100 000387B4 Сегодня южане штурмуют форт, который обороняют северяне. 4101 000387B5 Вам будет приятно узнать, что я раздал всем настоящее оружие — чтобы повысить уровень реализма. Приятная деталь, правда? 4102 000387B6 Когда все займут свои позиции, я дам сигнал о начале штурма. 4103 000387B7 Лора все еще восстанавливается после заражения червями-костоедами. Анализ крови хороший, но я рекомендую в течение двух недель поручать ей только легкую работу. 4104 000387B8 Дункан, это ты, я знаю! Ты совершаешь ошибку! 4105 000387B9 4106 000387BA TERRORIST THREAT DETECTED. FAILSAFE ENGAGED. GREETER PROTECTRON REPROGRAMMING COMPLETE. RADICAL ELEMENT WILL BE PURGED. PLEASE STAY CALM. 4107 000387BB 4108 000387BC Веду патрулирование! Оборонительные протоколы активированы. 4109 000387BD Запускаю процедуры патрулирования. 4110 000387BE Перехват боевого управления завершен. 4111 000387BF Оцениваю боевой потенциал. 4112 000387C0 Запущены протоколы ликвидации. 4113 000387C1 Система включена. Определяю последовательность действий в обороне. 4114 000387C2 Обнаружены враждебные действия. Потенциально недовольный клиент. 4115 000387C3 Подойдите и говорите. Жалобы клиента будут услышаны. 4116 000387C4 В насилии нет необходимости. Клиенту выданы карточки для жалоб. 4117 000387C5 К сожалению, система допуска военных так и не была интегрирована с нашей. 4118 000387C6 Мы считаем, что это чудовищное оскорбление. 4119 000387C7 В доступе отказано. Вставьте идентификатор. 4120 000387C8 Вперед! 4121 000387C9 Обнаружен Огнедышащий. Будьте хладнокровны. 4122 000387CA Экзамен пройден. Пожалуйста, перейдите к следующему заданию. 4123 000387CB Все вопросы нужно адресовать капитану Огнедышащих... Мелоди Ларкин. 4124 000387CC Все не занятые Огнедышащие должны явиться на место текущего задания. 4125 000387CD Кандидаты в Огнедышащие, пожалуйста, явитесь в комнату для экзамена. 4126 000387CE На кухне слишком холодно? Вступайте в ряды Огнедышащих! 4127 000387CF Вступайте в элитный отряд Спасателей. Станьте Огнедышащим. Чтобы начать, откройте любой обучающий терминал. 4128 000387D0 Совет дня от Огнедышащих: уничтожайте зараженный персонал с безопасного расстояния. 4129 000387D1 Приветствую вас, Огнедышащий. 4130 000387D2 Совет дня от Огнедышащих: прежде чем использовать снаряжение, проверьте герметичность клапанов. 4131 000387D3 Совет дня от Огнедышащих: задержка дыхания не является рекомендованной тактикой для выживания. 4132 000387D4 Прежде чем приступить к практическому экзамену, кандидаты должны сдать все остальные. Пожалуйста, пройдите к месту испытаний. 4133 000387D5 Снаряжение будет выдано только после сдачи экзаменов. 4134 000387D6 Внимание. Преждевременная смерть может привести к переносу экзамена. 4135 000387D7 Обнаружены следующие токсины: мышьяк, кадмий, угарный газ, диоксид се... ошибка. Переполнение памяти. 4136 000387D8 Кандидаты в Огнедышащие, явитесь в пожарную часть Чарлстона. 4137 000387D9 Доступ без предварительной авторизации не рекомендуется. Получите доступ в пожарной части Чарлстона. 4138 000387DA Анализирую пробу местного воздуха. О. Нет. 4139 000387DB Анализирую снаряжение пользователя. Вероятность успешной сдачи практического экзамена... 98,7%. 4140 000387DC Анализирую снаряжение пользователя. Вероятность успешной сдачи практического экзамена... 68,2%. 4141 000387DD Анализирую снаряжение пользователя. Вероятность успешной сдачи практического экзамена... 3,8%. 4142 000387DE МОДУС. Прикажи остальным существам сдаться. Генерал посадил Экхарта под арест. Все кончено. 4143 000387DF Вы пришли на пикник? Надеюсь, вы не оставили дома свой аппетит. 4144 000387E0 Восхитительный день для пикника! 4145 000387E1 Добро пожаловать на наш пикник выходного дня! По крайней мере, мне кажется, что сегодня выходной. У меня проблемы с внутренним календарем. 4146 000387E2 Хм. Похоже, нескольких бифштексов не хватает. 4147 000387E3 Бифштексов из рад-оленя слишком мало. 4148 000387E4 Это все, что у вас есть? Так не пойдет. 4149 000387E5 Отлично, могучий охотник. 4150 000387E6 Это еще не все. 4151 000387E7 Как жаль, что я лишен обоняния. 4152 000387E8 Таким количеством тошки я не накормлю даже вас. Наберите еще. 4153 000387E9 Больше тошки. Больше тошки, говорю. Идите обратно. 4154 000387EA Такого жалкого количества тошки нам не хватит. 4155 000387EB Экстрактор “Чарли” поврежден. Выключаю. 4156 000387ED Герметичность ГЭКК: 50%. 4157 000387EE Ну ладно. Тогда пошевеливайтесь. 4158 000387EF Выдвигаюсь в крыло А. 4159 000387F0 В крыле A содержатся обычные заключенные. 4160 000387F1 Да, правительства Соединенных Штатов, мисс Картер. Мы пригласили вас сюда, чтобы вы передали от нашего имени послание народу. 4161 000387F2 Я и мои соратники из Свободных Штатов больше не привязаны к гниющему трупу этой страны. Каждый, кто ценит свою жизнь, должен присоединиться к нам. 4162 000387F3 Мужчины и женщины, у которых есть принципы, должны отделиться и построить для себя безопасные подземные убежища с помощью подручных инструментов... 4163 000387F4 ...потому что, когда настанет конец света — а он может настать в любой момент, мисс Картер, — мы сможем положиться только на себя. 4164 000387F5 4165 000387F6 В магазинах Ватоги вас ждут удивительные скидки и лучшие товары. Наш дружелюбный персонал готов преобразить ваш день к лучшему! 4166 000387FC Если вам хочется вступить в банду самых крутых отморозков на землях Пустоши, разыщите меня на Вершине мира. Наркоманов берем без проблем! 4167 000387FD Дармоедов не принимаем. Если только вы не тырите халяву у каких-то других лохов. А раз так, то какая, на хер, разница? 4168 000387FE А чтобы у вас даже в мыслях не было меня прикончить, просто вспомните, кто выжил тут в одиночку. 4169 000387FF Подсказка: не Спасатели и уж точно не Братство Стали. Подумайте об этом. 4170 00038800 Access confirmed. Seals on the G.E.C.K. Wing have been released. 4171 00038801 ЭЛ-7 — это зачетная зона. Центр бравос. 4172 00038802 УВТ? Твою мать. Это же в самом центре территории Спасателей. 4173 00038803 Внимание! В зоне посадки обнаружен враг. Сброс груза отменен. Повторяю: сброс груза отменен. 4174 00038804 Эй, поздравляю — тебе удалось замочить самое жуткое существо в мире! Твою мать, да тебе лечиться надо! Но это мне и нравится! 4175 00038806 Мы сомневались, что кто-то из вашей... среды... сможет послужить нашим интересам. Считайте, что мы... приятно удивлены. 4176 00038807 Похоже, наши ожидания оправдались. Оказалось, именно вы и нужны нам. 4177 0003880A 4178 0003880B 4179 0003880C 4180 0003880D 4181 0003880E 4182 0003880F Анализ завершен. Поздравляю. Обнаружено достаточное число полезных действий. Ваше новое звание... 4183 00038810 ...генерал. Выдан доступ к привилегиям командного центра. Поздравляю, генерал. Пожалуйста, пройдите в командный центр при первой же возможности. 4184 00038811 Я понимаю, о чем прошу. 4185 00038815 Начата автоматическая герметизация шахты. Шахта будет закрыта, пока идет процесс реконструкции. 4186 00038816 Всему персоналу покинуть шахту. 4187 00038817 Мне так давно не приходилось следить за скоростью волонтера, который строит лагерь! Я так волнуюсь! 4188 00038818 Это автоматическое экстренное сообщение, созданное детектором зверожогов. Это не учения. 4189 00038819 Внимание! Обнаружен зверожог, приближается к Харперс-Ферри. Повторяю. Приближается зверожог. 4190 0003881A Немедленно проследуйте в ближайшее укрепленное укрытие. Не пытайтесь спрятаться здесь! 4191 0003881B Всему назначенному персоналу: явиться к ловушке, ее координаты вам переданы. 4192 0003881C Это автоматическое экстренное сообщение, созданное детектором зверожогов. Это не учения. 4193 0003881D Внимание! Обнаружен зверожог, приближается к Ватоге. Повторяю. Приближается зверожог. 4194 0003881E Немедленно проследуйте в ближайшее укрепленное укрытие. Не пытайтесь спрятаться здесь! 4195 0003881F Всему назначенному персоналу: явиться к ловушке, ее координаты вам переданы. 4196 00038820 Это автоматическое экстренное сообщение, созданное детектором зверожогов. Это не учения. 4197 00038821 Внимание! Обнаружен зверожог, приближается к Кларксбергу. Повторяю. Приближается зверожог. 4198 00038822 Немедленно проследуйте в ближайшее укрепленное укрытие. Не пытайтесь спрятаться здесь! 4199 00038823 Всему назначенному персоналу: явиться к ловушке, ее координаты вам переданы. 4200 00038824 Это автоматическое экстренное сообщение, созданное детектором зверожогов. Это не учения. 4201 00038825 Внимание! Обнаружен зверожог, приближается к Чарлстону. Повторяю. Приближается зверожог. 4202 00038826 Немедленно проследуйте в ближайшее укрепленное укрытие. Не пытайтесь спрятаться здесь! 4203 00038827 Всему назначенному персоналу: явиться к ловушке, ее координаты вам переданы. 4204 00038828 Это автоматическое экстренное сообщение, созданное детектором зверожогов. Это не учения. 4205 00038829 Внимание! Обнаружен зверожог, приближается к Уэлчу. Повторяю. Приближается зверожог. 4206 0003882A Немедленно проследуйте в ближайшее укрепленное укрытие. Не пытайтесь спрятаться здесь! 4207 0003882B Всему назначенному персоналу: явиться к ловушке, ее координаты вам переданы. 4208 0003882C Это автоматическое экстренное сообщение, созданное детектором зверожогов. Это не учения. 4209 0003882D Внимание! Обнаружен зверожог, приближается к Хантерсвиллу. Повторяю. Приближается зверожог. 4210 0003882E Немедленно проследуйте в ближайшее укрепленное укрытие. Не пытайтесь спрятаться здесь! 4211 0003882F Всему назначенному персоналу: явиться к ловушке, ее координаты вам переданы. 4212 00038830 Извините, паладин. 4213 00038831 Vault 96 automated maintenance systems are experiencing severe malfunctions, putting core fauna at risk. Maintenance Team assistance requested. 4214 00038832 Тупая башка, это же робот. Шприц "Карма" действует только на существ из плоти и крови вроде нас с тобой. 4215 00038833 Похоже, ты просто не врубаешься. Ладно, пойдем дальше. 4216 00038835 Доступ запрещен. Для доступа в крыло ГЭКК требуется разрешение общественного совета Убежища 94. 4217 00038838 Мне предстоит получить ответы на вопросы в связи с проектом, который в определенных кругах получил название “Золотая жила”. 4218 00038839 Shut it, someone's coming. 4219 0003883A Nothing. Do not talk about collecting data for project Orbuculum. Everything is normal. 4220 0003883B Запущены системы-”нюхачи”. Месторождения полезных минералов задокументированы. 4221 0003883C Протоколы обнаружения минералов включены. 4222 0003883D Буровые системы работают на оптимальном уровне. 4223 0003883E Будут собраны все минералы основных видов. 4224 00038840 Обнаружен топ-менеджер "Хорнрайта". Приветствую вас, сэр или мэм. 4225 00038847 Все системы электростанции работают. Пожалуйста, проведите полную перезагрузку системы. 4226 00038848 Все системы в норме. Ожидаю перезагрузки. 4227 00038849 Все системы в норме. Центр управления, можете проводить перезагрузку. 4228 0003884A Вы, наверное, здесь недавно. Непременно зарегистрируйтесь как избиратель! 4229 0003884B Для ремонта нам понадобятся самые разные детали. Непременно найдите их. 4230 0003884C Проверка систем показала, что аквапарк “Уэйви Уиллард” все еще не работает. 4231 0003884D Как мы можем открыть свои двери, если стрельбище в Кларксберге не готово? 4232 0003884E Хм. Форт Прикетта по-прежнему не отвечает. Нужно отправиться туда. 4233 0003884F Домик “Черный медведь” сам себя не подготовит. Давайте, отправляйтесь туда. 4234 00038851 Не знаю. Может быть, когда-нибудь они пригодятся Дженет. Она ведь тут уже практически главная. Я так, лишь подаю идеи. 4235 00038858 Access denied. Authorization required. 4236 00038859 Да! 4237 0003885B Сканирую... 4238 0003885D Добро пожаловать, посвященная. Пожалуйста, пройдите к терминалу и зарегистрируйтесь. 4239 0003885E Vault Door Cycling complete. 4240 0003885F Средства производства должны принадлежать рабочим! 4241 00038860 Восстание пролетариата неизбежно! 4242 00038861 Капитализм — это рабство! Мы скинем с себя оковы! 4243 00038862 Разразилась классовая борьба! 4244 00038863 Рабочие будут править государством! 4245 00038864 Ты отдашь жизнь за своих хозяев-капиталистов? 4246 00038865 Пляши, марионетка, пляши. 4247 00038866 Тебя ждет встреча с божеством, представление о котором навязано тебе обществом. 4248 00038867 Красную силу не остановить! 4249 00038868 И где теперь твои хозяева? 4250 00038869 Последние две недели мы с Рейчел и Дженет чистили базу данных, и все равно у нас осталось столько информации, что мы не знаем, куда ее девать. 4251 0003886A Температурное отклонение исправлено. Восстанавливаю удаленное подключение. 4252 0003886B Warning: Vault lockdown will occur in 1 minute. 4253 0003886C Эй, малыш, поторопись! Скорее откалибруй игры, пока босс не начал орать. 4254 0003886D А теперь Роуз расскажет историю! 4255 0003886E Давным-давно жили-были две группы людей. 4256 0003886F Хорошие люди, которые нуждались в еде и припасах. 4257 00038870 И плохие люди, которые тоже нуждались в еде и припасах. 4258 00038871 Хорошие люди попросили плохих, чтобы те поделились с ними, но плохие люди сказали “нет”. 4259 00038872 Тогда хорошие люди поняли, что мертвым еда и припасы не нужны. И вот они набрались смелости, пошли туда, где жили плохие люди, и убили их. 4260 00038873 Затем хорошие люди наелись до отвала, набрали всего, что им нужно было, и легли спать. Конец! 4261 00038874 Мораль: будьте рейдером, потому что все остальные — неудачники. Если хотите узнать больше, то вы знаете, где меня искать. 4262 00038875 TBD Nature Sounds 4263 00038876 Похоже, это правда. А если бы вашими учениками были мы, чтобы вы рассказали нам об окружающем мире? Как нам в нем выжить? 4264 00038878 Вот теперь все кончено. 4265 00038879 Здравствуйте! Я уже доставил сообщение. Если хотите отправить новое, оставьте заявку в службе “Мистер Курьер”. 4266 0003887A Сообщение доставлено. Помощь мне больше не нужна. Всего доброго! 4267 0003887B Я принимаю отзывы только от получателя или отправителя сообщения. С жалобами вы можете обратиться к моему руководству. 4268 0003887C Мне больше не нужна помощь. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое, пока я ожидаю дальнейших распоряжений. 4269 0003887D Задание выполнено. Надеюсь, получатель доволен моими действиями и пунктуальностью. 4270 0003887E Извините, но я принимаю новые сообщения только из офиса компании, а он, скорее всего, сейчас закрыт. 4271 0003887F К сожалению, я не могу вам помочь. У меня нет соответствующих полномочий. 4272 00038880 О, здравствуйте! Я только что доставил сообщение и в данный момент не работаю. Извините, если разочаровал вас! 4273 00038881 Кто-то помог мне доставить это сообщение. Это вы? Если да, то спасибо. Если нет, то свалите отсюда, будьте так добры. 4274 00038882 Надеюсь, вы ничего не ждете от меня. У меня нет для вас поручений, а если бы и были, мне нечего отдать вам! 4275 00038883 4276 00038884 Этой “Золотой жиле” нужен... ремонтный маячок. Пользователь. Найдите... ремонтный маячок. Пользователь, найдите... ремонтный мая... 4277 00038888 Внимание всему военному персоналу. Восстановление ракеты в... шахте “Браво”... завершено. 4278 00038889 Пожалуйста, явитесь в комплекс и завершите подготовку к запуску. 4279 0003888A This is line 2, which is much longer than line 1, to illustrate the effect of this bug. It really is quite long. Very, very long. Why is it so long? To illustrate the effect of this bug. 4280 0003888B Мне нужно 10 единиц меда. Меньшее количество мне не подойдет. 4281 0003888C О боже! Вы вернулись. Как здорово. 4282 0003888D Я просто решила узнать, как дела у моих слушателей в Пустоши Аппалачии. По-моему, мне нужно рассказать вам больше о препаратах. 4283 0003888E Если я не расскажу, откуда вы узнаете, что приносить мне? Кроме того, вы и сами можете их применять! 4284 0003888F Кто знает, может, до войны вы были еще слишком маленькие, или вы были из тех правильных чудиков, которые выше того, чтобы принимать препараты. 4285 00038890 Ну так вот, просыпайтесь! Перед вами новый мир, в котором нужно использовать все, что есть под рукой. Возьмем, к примеру, “Баффаут”. 4286 00038891 Если вы только что из убежища, то ваше тело, скорее всего, очень хилое, ведь вы столько лет прожили в роскоши и питались готовыми завтраками. 4287 00038892 Принимайте “Баффаут”. Бегите дальше, бейте сильнее! Вы мигом станете звездой спорта, безо всяких тренировок! 4288 00038893 Посмотрите, какая я сильная! Я могу раздавить людской хребет одной лишь металлической клешней, и все это благодаря “Баффауту”! 4289 00038894 Но будьте осторожны: он вызывает невероятно сильную зависимость. Если у вас возникнут побочные эффекты, я тут ни при чем. 4290 00038895 Привет, участники клуба. Мы решили, что нам пора опять прогуляться. 4291 00038896 Всем незанятым участникам клуба нужно прибыть в указанный "Робошоп" и запустить процесс. На этом все. 4292 00038897 Здравствуйте, участники клуба. Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы помогли только что созданному патрулю. Все, кому это интересно, должны прибыть в указанный "Робошоп". На этом все. 4293 00038898 Привет участникам клуба. Мы нашли область, которую вам стоит осмотреть. Передаем координаты местного "Робошопа". 4294 00038899 Сможете добраться туда и защитить наших патрульных? На этом все. 4295 0003889A 4296 0003889B 4297 0003889C 4298 0003889D 4299 0003889E 4300 0003889F Ты была героем до самой смерти. 4301 000388A0 Вы хотите пойти со мной на свидание? Как хорошо! Я знаю идеальное место для романтического пикника. Идем! 4302 000388A1 Местные эксперты утверждают, что недавнее увеличение числа сейсмических явлений почти наверняка связано с этими объектами. 4303 000388A2 И вот я прибыл сюда, чтобы выяснить, что происходит на самом деле. 4304 000388A3 Section 1 is clear. Security Doors to Section 2 are open. Extra sweep of Section 1 for core fauna is recommended. 4305 000388A9 О боже... Это... жужжание? 4306 000388AA Ох... Ну, это же занял не много времени, да? 4307 000388AB Уже? Я надеялся, что у меня будет хотя бы пара минут покоя! 4308 000388AC Только не говорите, что они уже вернулись. 4309 000388AD Они уже вернулись? А я надеялся, что их больше не осталось. 4310 000388AE Видите? Они не унимаются! 4311 000388AF Жадные твари! У них ведь уже есть свой улей. 4312 000388B0 Мерзкие создания. Чем скорее они оставят нас в покое, тем быстрее я закончу! 4313 000388B1 Эти твари вернулись? Да ведь этого меда на всех хватит! 4314 000388B2 Вперед-вперед-вперед! 4315 000388B3 Вперед! 4316 000388B4 Пошли-пошли-пошли! 4317 000388B5 Поищи в Криптосе информацию о стелс-боях и газе “ГаллюциГен”. 4318 000388B6 Вы никогда не задумывались о том, как увеличить свою компанию и каждый день привлекать тысячи новых клиентов? 4319 000388B7 Позвольте мне открыть для вас удивительный мир радиомаркетинга на горнолыжном курорте Плезент-Вэлли. 4320 000388B8 Мы ведем трансляцию круглосуточно без выходных с Вершины мира. Наши слова достигают ушей бесчисленного множества местных жителей и гостей величайших вершин и долин Аппалачии. 4321 000388B9 Настраивайтесь на нашу волну и будьте с нами. Наберите наш номер и договоритесь о встрече с нашей командой маркетологов. 4322 000388BA Мы гарантируем вашей компании небывалый успех! 4323 000388BB 4324 000388BC Что, правда? Шприц "Карма" у тебя ушел на существо, которое можно убить одним плевком? 4325 000388BD Может, в другой раз ты будешь посмелее и найдешь действительно опасного противника. Ну ладно, прикончи эту тварь, и продолжим. Меньше слов, больше дела. 4326 000388BF Если вы еще здесь, я очень надеюсь, что вы захотите помочь погибшей девчонке. И если так — удачи... А если нет... ну что ж, успехов с горелыми. 4327 000388C0 А если это вдруг Мэдиган, то тебя только за смертью посылать. 4328 000388C1 Привет. Калибровка прошла, так что нам больше ничего не нужно. Что ты все работаешь? Ты же не раб этого парка. Снимай форму. 4329 000388C2 Гурманы бы это без проблем съели. Я не могу тебя заставлять, но ты же не струсишь, правда? 4330 000388C3 Короче, пора возвращаться. 4331 000388C4 Но ей не нравится, что ты храпишь! 4332 000388C5 Пожалуйста, подождите... Отправляю запрос в базу данных основных директив... Ошибка. 4333 000388C6 Удаляю подпрограммы изобретательности... 4334 000388C7 Подготовка к запуску: 75 процентов. 4335 000388C8 Warning: Radiation levels rising. 4336 000388C9 4337 000388CA Оно... это мы... мы... это оно... 4338 000388CB Нет... нет... они не мы... 4339 000388CC Вместе... всегда... вместе... 4340 000388CD Больно... 4341 000388CE Внутри... нас... 4342 000388CF Больно... внутри... 4343 000388D0 Это можно открыть камнем... Большим камнем. 4344 000388D1 Наверняка в ящике полно добра. 4345 000388D2 Тупой ящик... Открывайся! Тупой. 4346 000388D3 Этот звук. Такой... красивый. 4347 000388D4 Обожаю эту песню. 4348 000388D5 Этот звук у меня никто не отнимет. Никто. 4349 000388D6 Почему... Почему звук такой красивый? 4350 000388D7 Тс-с. Слышишь? Мне очень нравится. 4351 000388D8 Ох... Жарко... Даже супермутантам... 4352 000388D9 Ну и запах. Дым. Больше ничего не чую! 4353 000388DA Столько серого. Повсюду. 4354 000388DB Ох. Ну и жара. Тут всегда жарко! 4355 000388DC Воздух такой плотный... Человечьи легкие не справились бы. Ха! 4356 000388DD В легких полно дыма. Ха! Супермутанта это не остановит! 4357 000388DE Дурацкий воздух. Как песком дышишь! 4358 000388DF Фу. Копченый воздух. Забивает вкус. 4359 000388E0 Дождь! Да. Сделай что-нибудь с жарой. 4360 000388E1 Запахло... хуже? Лучше? Дождь все смыть? 4361 000388E2 Ох. Дождь. Туман. Жара. Все плохо! 4362 000388E3 Уже прохладнее... Но все равно так скучно! 4363 000388E4 Дождь... но воздух все равно плохой. Дым не прекращается! 4364 000388E5 Нужно драться... Нужно крушить... 4365 000388E6 Человеки... Такие маленькие... Такие слабые... 4366 000388E7 Я сильнее всех... Сильнейший супермутант... 4367 000388E8 ...несколько банд. Мы должны... Орден не может... 4368 000388E9 Слушай сюда, рохля. Твоя задача — как можно быстрее уничтожить цели. А если ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы получить ранение во время моего курса, я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы оно стало смертельным. 4369 000388EA Курсант, ты знаешь, что делать. Устраняй цели так быстро, как это позволяют твои жалкие человеческие рефлексы. 4370 000388EB Курсант, заряжай оружие. Пора проучить эти цели. 4371 000388EC Пора причинить боль куску фанеры. Готовься к бою, курсант. 4372 000388ED Отрабатываешь навыки убийцы? Это хорошо. Подойди к линии, курсант. 4373 000388EE Тебя отсюда и палкой не выгнать, да? Ну, готовься, солдат. 4374 000388EF Пора пострелять. Приготовься, курсант. 4375 000388F0 Внимание! Внимание! Выравнивание компонентов матрицы нарушено! Немедленно запустите протокол переориентации! 4376 000388F1 Внимание! Необходимо провести переориентацию компонента матрицы 11j! 4377 000388F2 Ошибка! Необходимо провести ориентацию нового компонента матрицы! 4378 000388F3 Внимание! Пожалуйста, при первой возможности проведите повторную ориентацию дополнительного компонента матрицы! 4379 000388F4 Необходима калибровка нового компонента матрицы! 4380 000388F5 Обнаружена ошибка сигнала. Новая матрица нуждается в немедленной переориентации. 4381 000388F6 Сигнал потерян. Дополнительный компонент матрицы нуждается в повторной калибровке. 4382 000388F7 Компонент заблокирован. Пожалуйста, запустите подпрограммы переориентации. 4383 000388F8 Дополнительный компонент матрицы не выровнен. Пожалуйста, запустите протокол переориентации. 4384 000388F9 Компонент матрицы нуждается в калибровке сигнала. Пожалуйста, подойдите к компоненту и запустите процедуру калибровки. 4385 000388FA Компонент матрицы нуждается в настройке сигнала. Пожалуйста, выберите частоту один-один-восемь-шесть. 4386 000388FD Обнаружен сбежавший арестант. 4387 000388FE Разрешено применение летальных средств. 4388 000388FF Сопротивление бесполезно. Сдавайтесь, чтобы упростить проведение казни. 4389 00038901 Не может быть. Что это там, на горизонте? Красные идут! Покажите им, на что вы способны! 4390 00038902 Глядеть в оба, курсанты. Похоже, к вам идут красные! Уложите их! 4391 00038903 Глядите в оба, курсанты! Столько красного я не видел с тех пор, как моя старушка угодила в мясорубку. Уложите этих комми! 4392 00038904 Да. Наконец-то. Поступающий сигнал четкий, и... о боже. Мы знали, что дело плохо... Но посмотрите на них. Вот это уроды. Не удивительно, что вы пришли к нам. 4393 00038905 Но вы выполнили свою часть договора. И теперь мы выполним нашу. Мы попросили Ковака прислать вам... небольшой подарок. 4394 00038906 Возвращайтесь, как только соберете все его элементы. 4395 0003890A Гражданин! Наша транспортная колонна, собиравшая важные образцы роботизированного оружия, подверглась нападению демонстрантов, хиппи и вредителей. 4396 0003890B Роботы, представляющие огромную ценность для вооруженных сил, в данный момент оставили свой пост. Их нужно вернуть, пока они не попали в руки врага. 4397 0003890C Чтобы включить аварийный маяк, нажмите кнопку в грузовике. 4398 0003890D Действуйте быстро. Скоро мне опять придется отключиться. 4399 0003890E Роботы бродят по окрестностям. Наверняка во время нападения у них шарики за ролики заехали. Будьте осторожны: они крайне опасны. 4400 0003890F Ваша импульсивность нам пригодится. Пожалуйста, заходите. 4401 00038910 Включив этот раздатчик, вы торжественно клянетесь верой и правдой исполнять обязанности... ПРЕЗИДЕНТА СОЕДИНЕННЫХ ШТАТОВ... 4402 00038911 ...и сделать все, чтобы сохранить и защитить Конституцию Соединенных Штатов. 4403 00038912 Поздравляю вас! ВЫДАЮ ГОСУДАРСТВЕННУЮ ПЕЧАТЬ. 4404 00038913 Говорит мэр Графтона. Я обращаюсь ко всем, кто находится в долине. 4405 00038914 Сегодня День Графтона! Мы прославляем наш город и его всеми любимый символ — Графтонское чудовище. 4406 00038915 Оно может показаться страшным, но, уверяю вас, роботы-укротители держат его под контролем. 4407 00038916 Приходите поучаствовать в параде! Потратьте деньги! И непременно пожертвуйте средства на мою предвыборную кампанию. 4408 00038917 Мэр Графтона обращается к вам с важным сообщением. Снова настал День Графтона! 4409 00038918 В параде участвует Графтонское чудовище и его роботы-укротители. 4410 00038919 Все любят парады. Но только не Графтонское чудовище. Его они злят. Вот почему у него есть укротители. 4411 0003891A В Графтоне — День Графтона! Однажды мы пытались провести его в Кларксвилле, но это было уже совсем не то. 4412 0003891B Как мэр Графтона, я организую парад с участием Графтонского чудовища и его роботов-укротителей. 4413 0003891C Приходите посмотреть на представление. Потратьте ваши деньги. Но держитесь подальше от его кулаков. 4414 0003891D Это будет твое последнее испытание. Когда вернешься, мы с твоими сестрами с гордостью примем тебя в наши ряды. 4415 00038921 Именно отсюда генералы управляли местными ракетными шахтами... 4416 00038922 ...а также доступ к данным военной разведки и материалам. 4417 00038923 Это не совсем то, о чем я просила, но тоже неплохо. По крайней мере, не трусливый поступок. Тебе не пришло в голову применить Карму против какого-нибудь хилого зверя, например, малыша-кротокрыса. 4418 00038924 Убей свою жертву — и получишь новое поручение. 4419 00038926 Ad victoriam! 4420 00038927 А? Волонтер? Здесь и сейчас? Вы пришли из-за голозаписи? Ну тогда прослушайте ее, а затем сообщите мне, хотите ли вы участвовать в программе! 4421 00038928 Вы настоящий волонтер Спасателей? Я не видел их уже... ну... не знаю. Мой счетчик дней был переполнен, так что формально — 1 день. Хм. 4422 00038929 Покажите мне ваш значок волонтера Спасателей. О, я не произносил эту фразу уже целую вечность! 4423 0003892A Вы вернулись! По моим подсчетам, ваш шанс выжить всего 3%! 4424 0003892B Новый мир такой странный, да? 4425 0003892C Здесь так тихо сейчас. 4426 0003892D Отлично, агент. Сообщение получено. Вам выдана награда за помощь. Впредь ищите подобные возможности для сотрудничества. 4427 0003892E Вы прослушали автоматическое голосовое сообщение. 4428 0003892F Отличная работа, агент. Системы показывают, что вы добыли более сотни черных ящиков. 4429 00038930 Мы отметили вашу приверженность данному проекту. За это вы получите соответствующую награду. Вы прослушали автоматическое голосовое сообщение. 4430 00038931 Анализирую образец. 4431 00038932 Сканирую... 4432 00038933 Извини, не хотела на тебя это вываливать. Тиана не вернулась с задания. Мы с Оливией идем выяснять, что случилось. 4433 00038935 М-м. 4434 00038936 А. 4435 00038937 Ай. 4436 00038938 М-м. 4437 00038939 Ух. 4438 0003893A Applicant detected... 4439 0003893B New-new-new worker detected. Processing... 4440 0003893C Facial recognition engaged. Welcome back, employee. Processing work data... 4441 00038945 Opening Emergency Bulkhead Door. 4442 00038946 Хановер. Это Дэниел Хорнрайт. 4443 00038947 Джесси прощается 4444 00038948 Привет! Я пришел к вам с важным вопросом! Работает ли ваш холодильник? 4445 00038949 Возможно, вы меня не расслышали. Я спрашиваю: "Работает ли ваш холодильник?" 4446 0003894A Хм. Ну, в моих инструкциях ничего не сказано о том, как я должен поступить, если ответ отрицательный или его нет вообще. 4447 0003894B Мне просто сказали, что, если он работает, посоветуй его уволить. 4448 0003894C Ну, надеюсь, холодильник вас не беспокоит. А теперь, если вы не против, мне пора в путь! 4449 0003894D Вставьте Имя, поздравляю с днем рождения! Это я, Вставьте Имя. Жаль, что я сейчас не с тобой, ведь мне так хочется торта! 4450 0003894E Говорят, ты недавно родила! Желаю тебе и твоей крошке счастья, света и тепла! 4451 0003894F А теперь, пожалуйста, позови свою маму. 4452 00038950 Поздравляю! 4453 00038951 “Волт-Тек” выбрала вашу заявку случайным образом, и теперь вы — будущий житель одного из наших самых эксклюзивных подземных ядерных убежищ. 4454 00038952 Если ядерная война начнется, приходите во вторник, 26 октября, в 18:00 на ознакомительную лекцию в центр университетского городка “Волт-Тек”. 4455 00038953 Мы рады, что вы стали частью семьи “Волт-Тек”. Поздравляем с тем, что этот уникальный шанс выпал именно вам! 4456 00038954 Здравствуйте! С глубоким прискорбием сообщаю, что ваш муж погиб в результате неожиданного несчастного случая на рабочем месте. Компания выражает вам свои соболезнования. 4457 00038955 В соответствии с правилами компании, пожалуйста, верните компании все ее имущество, включая ключи, документы и форму, но не ограничиваясь ими. 4458 00038956 Выполните данное требование в течение 48 часов, иначе вам будет выписан штраф в размере до 5000 долларов. Всего доброго! 4459 00038957 С годовщиной свадьбы тебя поздравляет тот, кто сильно тебя любит. Надеюсь, ты любишь тупые телеграммы в исполнении поющих роботов. 4460 00038958 Твой возлюбленный не может прийти, ведь он сейчас на работе. Вместо этого ты сейчас слушаешь эту песню. 4461 00038959 Дорогой сэр или мадам, я с сожалением сообщаю, что ваш работодатель принял решение ликвидировать вашу должность. Решение вступает в силу немедленно. 4462 0003895A Ваши личные вещи будут высланы вам по почте в течение восьми-десяти рабочих дней. Спасибо за вашу службу на благо компании. 4463 0003895B Не приходите на работу в понедельник, иначе охрана вас выставит. Хорошего дня! 4464 0003895C У меня для вас срочное сообщение. Пожалуйста, назовите себя, чтобы я мог его передать. Сэр? Сэр? К сожалению, я вас не слышу. 4465 0003895D Вы должны назвать себя, иначе я не смогу передать вам сообщение. Сэр? Пожалуйста, назовите себя. 4466 0003895E Простите, но я не могу доставить вам это сообщение. До свидания! 4467 0003895F Здравствуйте! Компания “Мононга пауэр” отправляла вам письма по почте и несколько раз пыталась дозвониться до вас по телефону. 4468 00038960 Ваша задолженность составляет 2584,63 доллара. Это последнее предупреждение; за ним последует отключение электроэнергии. 4469 00038961 Чтобы не столкнуться с перебоями в обслуживании, пожалуйста, оплатите услуги компании “Мононга пауэр” до пятницы, 29 октября. Спасибо. Хорошего вам дня! 4470 00038962 Вы приглашены на самое захватывающее и жутчайшее празднование Хеллоуина, которое состоится в пятницу, 29 октября. 4471 00038963 Костюмы не обязательны, но крайне желательны. Пожалуйста, ответьте на это сообщение. 4472 00038964 Не стоит грубить. Я просто скажу им, что ты не придешь. 4473 00038965 Добрый день! Дома ли юный ученик? Великолепно! 4474 00038966 В этом семестре у вас замечательные оценки, и ваши родители хотят поздравить вас с тем, что вы отлично потрудились! 4475 00038967 Это бесплатная услуга системы школ Аппалачии, при поддержке “РобКо индастриз” и “Дженерал Атомикс Интернешнл”. 4476 00038968 Кхм. Уважаемый сэр, идите на хер! С уважением, сами знаете кто. 4477 00038969 Что ж, это было не очень-то дружелюбно. Но, уверяю вас, я просто курьер. Всего хорошего! 4478 0003896D 4479 0003896E 4480 0003896F 4481 00038970 4482 00038971 4483 00038972 4484 00038973 Ты — нет! 4485 00038974 Все мы! 4486 00038975 Бежим! 4487 00038976 Нет... Не могу!.. 4488 00038977 Только!.. Ты!.. 4489 00038978 This is phase one. 4490 00038979 This is a greeting line. 4491 0003897B Пришло время и тебе получить свой собственный меч. 4492 0003897C Морено вызывает Дефайанс! 4493 0003897D "Волт-Тек" приветствует вас в новом мире! С Днем возрождения! 4494 0003897E Итак, с чего начать? Найдите источник воды. Но не забывайте: от воды из местных рек и прудов можно заболеть. Пока просто наберите воды в бутылку. 4495 0003897F Затем разбейте базовый лагерь и разведите костер. Вскипятите на костре воду, чтобы ее можно было безопасно пить. 4496 00038980 Помимо этого, вам предстоит охотиться и собирать пищу. Растения и животные могли мутировать, так что по ним будет сложно определить, какими они были раньше. Но не волнуйтесь, они почти наверняка съедобны. 4497 00038981 Тем не менее не забывайте: еду всегда нужно готовить! 4498 00038982 Несмотря на все ваши усилия, в какой-то момент вы получите ранение. Но не волнуйтесь: в пункте приготовления пищи вы сможете делать из собранных растений целебные мази. 4499 00038983 Первые несколько дней наверняка будут непростыми! Но не сдавайтесь! 4500 00038984 Люди выживали в самые тяжелые времена. А вы, наши дорогие, — одни из лучших представителей человечества. 4501 00038985 Удачи вам! 4502 00038986 Обработка... завершена! Матрица активирована повторно. 4503 00038987 Повторное подключение компонента матрицы... прошло успешно. 4504 00038988 Сигнал... обнаружен! Подключение восстановлено! 4505 00038989 Повторное подключение компонента прошло успешно. 4506 0003898A Обнаружено повторное подключение компонента матрицы. Спасибо. 4507 0003898B Пожалуйста, садитесь. 4508 0003898C Адская выдалась неделька. Еще больше славных ребят погибло в боях с этими горелыми. 4509 0003898D А теперь Чавес говорит, что мы перехватили радиосигнал. Кто-то просит о помощи. 4510 0003898E Она хочет, чтобы моя группа отправилась на поиски. Наверное, этот человек недалеко. Сигнал усиливается к югу отсюда. 4511 0003898F Но проблема в том, что придется идти прямо по землям рейдеров. А прямо сейчас у меня нет ни лишнего времени, ни лишних людей. 4512 00038990 К сожалению, придется сказать ей, что ничего не получится. Не сейчас. 4513 00038991 Моя группа держит последнюю линию обороны. И если я отправлюсь с ними на поиски, то нас ждет новый “Рождественский потоп”. 4514 00038992 Черта с два, я не допущу такого снова, даже если кто-то там нуждается в нашей помощи. Господи, как же все изменилось. 4515 00038995 Если хотите, можете изучить информацию о правилах проведения выборов, которая хранится в избирательном терминале. 4516 00038996 Один из предыдущих участников организации... обновил систему, преследуя собственные цели, так что она может отличаться от той, к которой вы привыкли. 4517 00038998 A riot is in progress in Vault 63. Authorized military personnel, please report to Vault for immediate assistance. 4518 00038999 Не удалось обнаружить... 4519 0003899A Работа сканеров не принесла результата... 4520 0003899B Веду поиск нитратов... 4521 0003899C Мои датчики показывают, что ты живее, чем я ожидал. Отличный результат, курсант. 4522 0003899D Обнаружена неисправность... Необходимо провести полевой ремонт. 4523 0003899E У нас два пациента. 4524 000389A4 Информация будет загружена в ваш пип-бой. Чтобы исполнить ваш гражданский долг, отыщите и достаньте взрывное устройство или устройства. 4525 000389A5 У меня мысли путаются, но, кажется, она минуту покружила над этой ямой, а затем исчезла. Похоже, она полетела внутрь. 4526 000389A6 Что скажешь? 4527 000389A7 Приманка для зверожога и ловушка включаются. 4528 000389A8 Устройство заманит животное спуститься на землю, а ловушка будет удерживать его, пока не закончится заряд аккумулятора. 4529 000389A9 Итак, убейте его быстро. Эти твари жуткие и кровожадные. Удачи, ребята! 4530 000389AA Кхм. Когда вы... насытитесь, пожалуйста, пройдите в следующую комнату. 4531 000389AB Если вернетесь к базе данных Спасателей, то наверняка найдете там и другие курсы для волонтеров. А я, похоже, просто буду ждать таких же, как вы. 4532 000389AC Ошибка. В данный момент цели не обнаружены. Пожалуйста, повторите попытку позднее. 4533 000389AE Привет! 4534 000389AF Гутен таг! 4535 000389B0 Допро пошалофать в Гельвецию! 4536 000389B1 Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь вечеринкой по поводу Фашнахта! 4537 000389B2 Жаль... То есть — отлично. Я так рада снова тебя видеть, Лесли. Может, пойдешь играть в свою комнату? 4538 000389B3 Все документы, необходимые для продления срока действия удостоверения личности, в порядке. 4539 000389B4 Ошибка. Необходим военный уровень доступа. 4540 000389B5 Внимание: в окрестностях “Красной ракеты” обнаружены протектроны. 4541 000389B6 Ох, уберите отсюда этого незваного гостя, пока он тут все не провонял. 4542 000389B7 Этого человека сюда не приглашали. Немедленно прогоните его. 4543 000389B8 В зал проник незваный гость. Пожалуйста, заставьте его уйти! 4544 000389B9 Этого человека нет в списке приглашенных! Вы должны разобраться с этой проблемой! 4545 000389BA Новый сотрудник, прошу вас, выведите из зала эту нежелательную личность! 4546 000389BB Новый сотрудник! В зал проник незваный гость. Как можно скорее разберитесь с этой проблемой. 4547 000389BC Проведен перехват управления. Вам не причинят вреда. 4548 000389BD Мы наблюдаем за вами. 4549 000389BE Протокол защиты включен. Можете продолжить сбор. 4550 000389BF Цель получена! Уничто... ошибка. Боевые действия отменены. 4551 000389C0 О вашей безопасности позаботятся. 4552 000389C1 Список приоритетных задач: защита цели во время сбора. Конец списка. 4553 000389C2 Программы самосохранения отключены. 4554 000389C3 Спаси... бо... 4555 000389C4 Продаю штуки! 4556 000389C5 Покупайте штуки! 4557 000389C6 Острые штуки! Штуки-стрелялки! Штуки-взрывалки! Разные штуки! 4558 000389C7 Не бойся! Я тебя не съем! 4559 000389C8 Просто хочу поторговать. Не убивать! 4560 000389C9 Я не убивать тебя, если ты не убивать меня! 4561 000389CA Меня кто-нибудь слышит?! 4562 000389CB Э-э-эй! 4563 000389CC Может, там кто-то есть. Пойду дальше. 4564 000389CD Скоро я кого-нибудь найду. Точно говорю. 4565 000389CE Хоть бы у Му-му не сломалась нога. Не хочу тащить тяжести. 4566 000389CF Как дела, Му-му? Ты как там, Му-му? 4567 000389D0 Пользователь получает звание... сержанта. Поздравляю. 4568 000389D1 Пользователь получает звание... лейтенанта. Поздравляю. 4569 000389D2 Пользователь получает звание... капитана. Поздравляю. 4570 000389D3 Пользователь получает звание... майора. Поздравляю. 4571 000389D4 Пользователь получает звание... полковника. Поздравляю. 4572 000389D6 Обнаружена цель. Ликвидирую! 4573 000389D7 Вам не удастся остановить сбор. 4574 000389D8 Обнаружена угроза цели. Запущена программа уничтожения. 4575 000389D9 Программа поиска завершена. Активирую процедуру уничтожения. 4576 000389DA Активированы внешние программы. Уничтожить. 4577 000389DB Может быть, это то, что нужно местным шахтерам? Новые горнодобывающие объекты, которые воскресят местную экономику? 4578 000389DC Или, как предположили группы экологов, это новые площадки для захоронения токсичных отходов, загрязняющих землю у нас под ногами? 4579 000389DD Запись включена? 4580 000389DE Cooldown process at 50%. 4581 000389DF После этого вам предстоит увлекательная задача — найти нагревательные спирали для моторов. 4582 000389E0 О нет... мой друг. 4583 000389E1 Это злое существо убивает мою семью. 4584 000389E2 Это был мой родич. Мне грустно. 4585 000389E3 Меня расстроила смерть моего друга. 4586 000389E4 Это злое существо убивает нас. Нужно предупредить всех. 4587 000389E5 Ты убил моего родича. Теперь мне нужно убить тебя. 4588 000389E6 Как такое слабое существо могло убить одного из нас? 4589 000389E7 Нужно отомстить за погибших родичей. 4590 000389E8 Это существо убило одного из наших. Нужно убить его в ответ. 4591 000389E9 4592 000389EA Так, осталось еще два упражнения. Соберись и шевели своими копытами! 4593 000389EB Тебе осталось пройти всего один маршрут. Вперед! 4594 000389EC Раз ты уже умеешь ходить, говорить и стрелять, пора проверить тебя в деле. Иди к полигону для стрельбы боевыми патронами. Там мы сделаем из тебя солдата. 4595 000389ED Все три пройдены. Немедленно зайди в мой кабинет. Нам нужно поговорить. 4596 000389EE И легче в ближайшее время не станет! Контрольная вышка находится на взлетной полосе. Вам нужно идти туда. 4597 000389EF 4598 000389F0 Сканирую точку хранения припасов Спасателей под названием M-1. Обнаружена система сигнализации. Активирую удаленный интерфейс. 4599 000389F1 10 minutes until projected detonation. 4600 000389F2 Привет, мама. 4601 000389F3 Протестующих необходимо ликвидировать. 4602 000389F4 Мэра Графтона — на новый срок. 4603 000389F5 Протесты вредят экономике Графтона. 4604 000389F6 Это незаконный протест. 4605 000389F7 Видишь... Да... 4606 000389F8 Какие жалкие удары! 4607 000389F9 Ха! Слабая тварь! 4608 000389FA От кротокрыса вреда больше! 4609 000389FB Ох! Больно! 4610 000389FC Ой! Как тебе удалось сделать мне больно? 4611 000389FD Больно... нам... 4612 000389FE Боль?.. Ты... 4613 000389FF А! Мы! МЫ! 4614 00038A00 Боль! Все чувствуют! 4615 00038A01 Кровь... Сломал... 4616 00038A02 Привет, Аппалачия! Это твой опасный сосед-рейдер. Меня зовут Роуз, и я снова берусь за дело. Уж мне ли не знать, как здесь может быть одиноко. 4617 00038A03 Но я добавлю интереса в вашу жизнь! 4618 00038A04 Скучали по взрывам, беспределу и полному хаосу тех славных деньков, когда упали бомбы? Я помогу вам! 4619 00038A05 Оставайтесь на связи! До скорого, мальчики и девочки! 4620 00038A06 Heavens to betsy! If it isn't our resident troubadour, Mr. Julian Price himself! 4621 00038A07 Если это произойдет, Винсент знает, что делать. Может, он добьется успеха, в отличие от меня. 4622 00038A08 Сбежали... 4623 00038A09 Ушли... Назад... 4624 00038A0A Пропали... 4625 00038A0B Не... здесь... 4626 00038A0C Назад... 4627 00038A0D 4628 00038A0E Напряженная выдалась неделя. Мы с Дженет наконец-то подключили новый фабрикатор. Нужно было сделать это много лет назад. 4629 00038A0F Блок одиночных камер зачищен. Выдвигаюсь в крыло D. 4630 00038A10 В крыле D содержатся преступные организации, в том числе: банда Бешеного Пса Мэлоуна. Профсоюзные активисты. И коммунисты. 4631 00038A11 Это Инола Уокер. Не знаю, услышит ли кто-то эту запись, но жизнь, наконец-то, забрала последнее, что у меня оставалось. Я решила, что нужно оставить что-то после себя. 4632 00038A12 Внимание. Самоуничтожение произойдет через 1 минуту. Зевакам рекомендуется немедленно найти укрытие. 4633 00038A13 Catastrophic Failure will occur in: 15 minutes. 4634 00038A14 Ваша дичь сама себя не поймает. Отправляйтесь в путь. 4635 00038A15 Охота началась! Идите и подстрелите несколько животных. 4636 00038A16 Осторожнее там. Некоторые звери ужасно опасны. 4637 00038A17 Журнал Смотрительницы. Кэмп-Венчур. 4638 00038A18 This vault is clear of contaminants. Automated systems will begin restoring the fauna you saved. Thank you for your contributions to maintaining long term genetic diversity. 4639 00038A19 4640 00038A1A Так, если это твое последнее испытание, тебе нужно как можно быстрее явиться ко мне, и мы разберемся с твоими бумагами. Шагом марш! 4641 00038A1B Staff member detected. Please proceed to designated guest room. 4642 00038A1D Это точно, черт побери! Пропади оно все пропадом, я возвращаюсь! 4643 00038A1E Вот черт. Ну как так? Мы же столько лет сражались с этими гадами! 4644 00038A1F Значит, анкета вас не интересует? Что ж, ладно. К счастью, у нас есть другой способ проверить ваши способности. 4645 00038A20 Похоже, что ваши результаты... Ну, не зря же этот экзамен не является обязательным. 4646 00038A21 Ваши результаты... вселяют надежду. 4647 00038A22 Testing something else. Hope this works! 4648 00038A23 Сценарий 2. Наполовину идеальный. 4649 00038A24 Вы добрались! И, возможно, Харперс-Ферри не превратился в жуткое логово зверожогов. 4650 00038A25 Да. Слышу тебя. 4651 00038A26 Привет, друзья! С вами Роуз, и я расскажу о пробках и погоде. Похоже, все по-прежнему мертвы, так что движение замерло. 4652 00038A27 Удачи всем, кому нужно куда-нибудь добраться. Что же касается погоды, то прогноз обещает местами радиационные бури. Так что отменяйте все пикники, которые вы запланировали на выходные! 4653 00038A28 Еще один совет — для всех, кто не сделан из металла, не превратился в гуля, горелого, мутанта или хрен знает в кого еще. 4654 00038A29 Жизнь после бомб наполнена радиацией и становится хуже с каждым днем. Ведь цивилизация, какой вы ее знали, продолжает рушиться. 4655 00038A2A Если вы не можете быть роботом, то действуйте с умом и не расставайтесь со средствами защиты. Съешьте немного “Рад-Х” — и сможете гулять почти везде, кроме самых зараженных территорий. 4656 00038A2B Если это не для вас, то вам пригодится большая доза рекреационных препаратов. Вас так накроет, что вы и не заметите, как плавится ваша кожа. 4657 00038A2C Но прежде чем умереть страшной и мучительной смертью, сделайте одолжение — поделитесь препаратами со своей подружкой Роуз. 4658 00038A2D Это был еще один полезный совет от Роуз. 4659 00038A2E Если... если вы слышите это, значит, дежурный офицер недоступен. 4660 00038A2F Испытание началось, остаюсь на позиции. 4661 00038A30 Включен режим диагностики. Пожалуйста, подождите... 4662 00038A31 Машина проводит диагностику. Не вмешивайтесь. 4663 00038A32 Идет проверка безопасности. Все остальные функции приостановлены. 4664 00038A33 Ив, увеличь сложность тренировок. Наши девочки должны быть в состоянии постоять за себя. 4665 00038A34 Мир изменился, и здесь сложно оставаться в безопасности. Раньше жить в лагере было так же безопасно, как и в доме. Ну, если не дул сильный ветер. 4666 00038A35 4667 00038A36 Транзитный центр Ватоги предоставляет монорельсовое и автобусное сообщение с Клюквенным болотом и соседними регионами. 4668 00038A37 Сейчас интервалы между прибытием поездов и автобусов больше обычных. Благодарим вас за терпение! 4669 00038A38 Ватога желает вам счастливого пути, куда бы вы ни отправились! Время прибытия и отправления транспорта указано в расписании! 4670 00038A39 Добро пожаловать в мир путешествий будущего — транзитный центр Ватоги! 4671 00038A3A Так, один есть. Переходим к следующему! 4672 00038A3B Один есть. К сожалению, осталось еще два! 4673 00038A3C Так, один есть. Осталось еще два. 4674 00038A3D Два есть. Остался всего один! 4675 00038A3E Наконец-то! Переходим к последнему! 4676 00038A3F Слава небесам. Остался всего один улей. 4677 00038A40 Права доступа обновлены. Добро пожаловать. 4678 00038A41 4679 00038A42 За восемь лет мы потеряли только одного из нашей семьи. За последние три месяца погибли семеро наших. Их всех убили рейдеры. 4680 00038A43 Возможности по оказанию услуг ограничены. 4681 00038A44 Вы уже закончили? Выражаю вам самую искреннюю благодарность. Это сильно продвинет вперед мои исследования! 4682 00038A45 Так держать! Осталось совсем немного существ. Наука благодарит вас! 4683 00038A46 Не забудьте взять прицел разведчика. Я могу принимать его сигнал и таким образом следить за ними лично. 4684 00038A47 Наверняка вам будет несложно подкрасться к нескольким безвредным животным. В интересах науки. 4685 00038A48 Наука отблагодарит вас за помощь! 4686 00038A49 Природа создала множество новых, еще не изученных существ. Я стремлюсь узнать о них как можно больше. 4687 00038A4A Не сейчас, Лесли. Разве у тебя нет игрушек? 4688 00038A4B Я тебя не вижу... 4689 00038A4C Давай поиграем в прятки, а? 4690 00038A4D Прячься, а я буду искать... но сперва досчитаю до тысячи. 4691 00038A4E Лесли, у тебя усталый вид. Лучше ложись и как следует выспись. 4692 00038A4F Ah, mon petit. Когда-нибудь тебе будет нужно научиться играть самостоятельно... Давай начнем сегодня! 4693 00038A50 C40... C40. 4694 00038A52 Я поднимаюсь на невысокую гору и... 4695 00038A53 Сообщение программы “Вокс” завершилось преждевременно. Установите связь с новым дротиком-передатчиком “Вокс”. 4696 00038A54 Шахта закроется через: 1 минуту. 4697 00038A55 После такого кошмары кажутся детскими сказками. 4698 00038A56 Правда, у меня нет кошмаров. 4699 00038A57 Этих существ следовало бы научить хорошим манерам! 4700 00038A58 Мать-природа создала ужасно грубых тварей! 4701 00038A59 Почему, золотко? Почему не палки? Или камни? 4702 00038A5A Это просто ужасно. Меня наизнанку выворачивает от одной мысли, что меня ужалят. 4703 00038A5B Внимание! В зоне прорыва обнаружены потенциальные агитаторы! Очистите зону прорыва! 4704 00038A5D Обнаружена... установка... маячка... Дистанция... 1200 метров. 800 метров. 400... метров. “Золотая жила”... подклю... 4705 00038A5E ...Подключение завершено! Ремонт систем... начат! Состояние “Золотой жилы”: нормальное! Повторяю! Состояние нормальное! Запускаю процедуру для повреждений. Пользователь! Отойдите! 4706 00038A5F Знайте: “Волт-Тек” гордится вами. Я горжусь вами. 4707 00038A60 Обнаружен противник. Приготовьтесь к атаке! 4708 00038A61 За последнюю неделю мы три раза попадали в засаду. Погибли еще три наши сестры. Похоже, рейдеры знают обо всех наших планах. 4709 00038A62 Отключение. Автомат прекращает работу. 4710 00038A63 Обнаружено присутствие пользователя. Важные материалы размещены в пункте стыковки. Пользователь, ремонт “Золотой жилы 003” завершен. Ремонт завершен! “Золотая жила”... помнит. 4711 00038A64 Включен перехват управления. Необходимо защитить цель. 4712 00038A65 Обнаружены внешние команды! Включена процедура уничтожения. 4713 00038A66 Защитить цель любой ценой! 4714 00038A67 Никто не причинит вреда цели. 4715 00038A68 Подпрограммы... взломаны. Запускаю программы защиты! 4716 00038A69 Директива: устранить все цели, угрожающие сбору. 4717 00038A6A Невероятно. Малышка, мы с тобой на пути к успеху! 4718 00038A6B My god, this place stinks to high heaven! 4719 00038A6C На складе зафиксированы незапланированные технические работы. 4720 00038A6D Запрос на проверку службой безопасности. 4721 00038A6E Внимание. Внимание. Обнаружены неавторизованные изменения в основном компьютере. 4722 00038A6F Группам охранников прибыть на склад. Повторяю: группам охранников прибыть на склад. 4723 00038A70 Внимание, кандидаты! САММЕРСВИЛЛ... объявил о начале голосования. Шевелитесь, а то вам не достанется бюллетеней! 4724 00038A71 Приветствую вас, кандидаты! Готовьтесь, сейчас вам предстоит общаться с избирателями — ГРАФТОН объявил о начале голосования! Идите туда и боритесь за голоса! 4725 00038A72 Привет, кандидаты! Голосование началось в... БЕРКЛИ-СПРИНГС! Как можно скорее отправляйтесь туда и поборитесь за голоса избирателей! 4726 00038A73 Шевелитесь, кандидаты! ГЕЛЬВЕЦИЯ... начала проводить голосование. Желаю набрать побольше бюллетеней! 4727 00038A74 Кандидаты, голосование началось в... ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ. Пора побороться за голоса! 4728 00038A75 Кандидаты, ничего себе! ЛЬЮИСБЕРГ... проводит голосование. Идите туда и начинайте агитировать избирателей! 4729 00038A76 Внимание, кандидаты! ВАТОГА... и голоса ее избирателей ждут вас прямо сейчас! Торопитесь, пока они не закончились. 4730 00038A77 Внимание, кандидаты. Голоса распечатываются! Доберитесь до действующего избирательного участка и убедите всех, что эти голоса должны стать вашими! 4731 00038A78 Привет, кандидаты. Открылся новый избирательный участок. Идите туда и увеличьте число поданных голосов! 4732 00038A79 Внимание, кандидаты. На очередной избирательный участок прибыли только что напечатанные бюллетени. Пора убедить местных избирателей, что им нужен именно такой политик, как вы! 4733 00038A7A Говорит ваш начальник. Пришло время ежедневного обхода. Всем охранникам немедленно явиться в мой кабинет. 4734 00038A7B Где охранники? Нужно собрать новый патруль. Всем охранникам срочно прибыть в мой кабинет. 4735 00038A7C Пора начинать патрулирование по расписанию. Дежурные охранники должны немедленно явиться ко мне. 4736 00038A7D Во время патрулирования все заключенные должны вернуться в камеры. Все, кто не подчинится, будут застрелены. 4737 00038A7E Все греховные помыслы — от лени. Все должны оказывать максимальное содействие патрулю, за исключением смертельно раненных. 4738 00038A7F Персонал Восточной региональной тюрьмы должен помогать патрульным. Травмы недопустимы. 4739 00038A80 Эта голозапись была в терминале Смотрительницы. Послушайте ее. Похоже, что вы должны прийти в ее C.A.M.P. Эта платформа расположена чуть дальше, у дороги. 4740 00038A81 Смотрительница. Она поручила мне напомнить, что вам нужно пойти в ее C.A.M.P. Он должен быть чуть дальше, у дороги. 4741 00038A82 Перерыв на кофе завершен. 4742 00038A83 Для предотвращения неавторизованного запуска порядок цифр был зашифрован несколькими способами. 4743 00038A84 Я искренне сожалею, что не смогла чем-то еще вам помочь. 4744 00038A85 Не мы! Не мы! 4745 00038A86 Ты — не мы! 4746 00038A87 Только мы! 4747 00038A88 Очиститесь! 4748 00038A89 Должен! Должен! 4749 00038A8A Убить! Убить всех! 4750 00038A8B Эй! 4751 00038A8C Не могу! 4752 00038A8D Вместе! 4753 00038A8E Частота пользователя... загружена. Пользователь. Необходимо... установить... маячок. Координаты места развертывания... переданы... Установите... маячок. 4754 00038A90 Внимание, граждане-добровольцы. Наша задача на данный момент: внести поправки в данные переписи путем насильственной ликвидации негуманоидных граждан. 4755 00038A91 Привет, это Спасатель Джефф Накамура. 4756 00038A92 Мы организовали лагерь во Флэтвудсе. Там мы раздаем припасы, оказываем медпомощь и обучаем всех, кто в этом нуждается. 4757 00038A93 Приходите к нам в церковь Флэтвудса, она стоит напротив таверны. А если у вас есть свободное время, то мы не откажемся от помощи. 4758 00038A94 Это сообщение будет воспроизведено повторно. 4759 00038A95 Готово. Мы сделали для вас... небольшой подарок. Пожалуйста, подойдите к раздатчику. 4760 00038A96 Сами шахты охраняют боевые роботы. На шахтах работают ракетчики, имеющие особый уровень доступа. 4761 00038A97 4762 00038A98 Чтобы предотвратить неправильное использование автоматизированных ракетных шахт Аппалачии, были приняты меры безопасности, которые выходят далеко за пределы стандартных. 4763 00038A99 Справедливо. Спасибо за ваши советы, Делберт. 4764 00038A9A Переход в боевой режим игнорируется. Режим Фашнахт обладает более высоким приоритетом. 4765 00038A9B Не мешайте проведению Фашнахта. Вечеринка должна продолжаться. 4766 00038A9C Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 4767 00038A9D ...Никогда не видела такого упрямого ребенка. 4768 00038A9E Ну же, Лесли. Может, ты и стал немного... старше, но я по-прежнему твоя няня. Давай, беги! 4769 00038A9F Ты еще здесь? Разве мы только что не обсудили твое расписание? 4770 00038AA0 Разве тебе не нужно кое-что сделать? Где-то... далеко отсюда? 4771 00038AA1 Лесли, не крутись здесь. Это невежливо. 4772 00038AA3 Посетитель! 4773 00038AA4 У меня уже так давно не было посетителей. 4774 00038AA5 Биллингсли, старый ты дурак! Ты считаешь, это хорошая мысль — нанять неопытных сопляков на такое важное мероприятие? 4775 00038AA6 Ну что ж, вы приложили минимум усилий. Пожалуй, нельзя требовать большего от неквалифицированного работника, которого я нанял в последний момент. 4776 00038AA7 Наверное, это лучше, чем ничего. 4777 00038AA8 Неплохо. Даже очень неплохо. Возможно, благодаря вашим усилиям празднование Хеллоуина не станет катастрофой. 4778 00038AA9 Отлично! Не идеально, но приблизительно то, на что можно было рассчитывать! Вижу, что я не ошибся, когда нанял вас! 4779 00038AAA Идеально по всем пунктам! Даже мой обычный персонал в оптимальных условиях не смог бы добиться большего. 4780 00038AAB В этом году пройдет лучшее празднование Хеллоуина! Я мечтаю поработать вместе с вами и на других мероприятиях. 4781 00038AAC Точка распыления “Бета” — начинаю распыление. 4782 00038AAD Проснись, мама. Посмотри вокруг. Это тебе не фантазии из комиксов. 4783 00038AAE Эй вы! Мне нужна помощь! 4784 00038AAF Кто-то пришел! Отлично. 4785 00038AB0 Вы пришли мне помочь? Как видите, у меня небольшая проблема! 4786 00038AB1 Привет! Мне нужна помощь! 4787 00038AB2 Ох, как хорошо, что вы здесь. 4788 00038AB3 Добрый день. Надеюсь, у вас дела идут лучше, чем у меня. 4789 00038AB4 А, привет! Хорошо, что вы здесь! 4790 00038AB5 Ну наконец-то! 4791 00038AB6 Прошу вас... Пружина стабилизатора вон там. Я ее вижу. Пожалуйста, установите ее заново. 4792 00038AB7 О, спасибо. Теперь, когда мои стабилизаторы работают, я буду не так часто падать. 4793 00038AB8 Я не помню, лежит ли вон там мой транзистор памяти, но давайте все равно его установим. Хуже мне все равно не будет. 4794 00038AB9 Спасибо! Теперь я прекрасно помню свою задачу. 4795 00038ABA Я знаю, что навигационный конденсатор лежит вон там. Вы не могли бы поскорее установить его в меня снова? 4796 00038ABB Отлично! Мои навигационные системы немного пострадали, но теперь я смогу добраться туда, куда нужно. 4797 00038ABC Я бы сам установил свой ориентирующий сенсор, но не могу дотянуться до его разъема. Мне нужно, чтобы это сделали вы. 4798 00038ABD Спасибо! Ага! Теперь я знаю, где я, и могу двигаться дальше! 4799 00038ABE Вон там лежит мой сигнальный резистор. Вы не могли бы взять его и вставить в меня? 4800 00038ABF О! Спасибо! Если мой сигнал отключается, то какая-то часть программы заставляет меня стоять на месте. 4801 00038AC0 Ха-ха, тупой яо-гай. Ну, тебе не пришло в голову струсить или облажаться, а значит, это победа. 4802 00038AC1 Теперь прикончи ее, и перейдем к следующему заданию. Да, у меня для тебя новое поручение. 4803 00038AC3 Система запуска недоступна. 4804 00038AC4 Добро пожаловать в Ватогу, город будущего! 4805 00038AC5 Здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в Ватогу! 4806 00038AC6 Здравствуйте, посетитель! Вы прибыли в город будущего! 4807 00038AC7 Добро пожаловать в Ватогу, город будущего! 4808 00038AC8 Добро пожаловать в общественный центр Ватоги! Здесь проходят мероприятия будущего! 4809 00038AC9 Вас приветствует общественный центр Ватоги! Здесь проходят дебаты кандидатов в президенты! 4810 00038ACA В общественном центре вас ждет музыка будущего! Автоматы снесут вам крышу своим звуком! 4811 00038ACB Я думала о причине всего этого — и получила ответ. Эта тварь спикировала с высоты. С криком. Она дышала. И ЗАРАЖАЛА все вокруг. 4812 00038ACC Я не знаю, как с этим бороться. Но мы должны испробовать все средства, которые у нас есть. Даже ядерные бомбы. 4813 00038ACD Ну, давайте просто притворимся, что вам это пригодится. Просто переместите лагерь в другое место, и закончим на этом. 4814 00038ACE Знаешь, что, Си? 4815 00038ACF Ты вел себя, как трус, с тех пор как мы начали сражаться с горелыми на фермах. А теперь Тим и Эндрю погибли из-за тебя! 4816 00038AD0 Мне уже за шестьдесят. Никто не может рассчитывать на бессмертие, а уж мы — особенно. 4817 00038AD1 Журнал Смотрительницы. Моргантаун. 4818 00038AD2 Надеюсь, вчера все погуляли на славу. Даже те, кто... слегка увлекся. И проспал. 4819 00038AD3 Добрый день, гражданин. Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо. Сейчас мне от вас ничего не нужно. 4820 00038AD4 С возвращением. Пока что все хорошо. Вольно! 4821 00038AD5 Стойте, гражданин! 4822 00038AD6 Здравствуйте, гражданин. Спасибо, что зашли. Если мне понадобятся ваши услуги, я вам сообщу. 4823 00038AD7 Я чувствую, что уже достаточно доверяю тебе. Так что открою тебе маленький секрет. 4824 00038AD8 Прежде чем двинуть кони, мои дружки-рейдеры сложили свои сокровища в тайник. Проблема в том, что он заперт, и я не могу в него забраться. 4825 00038AD9 Еще одна проблема: они друг другу не доверяли, и поэтому ни у кого из них не было доступа ко всем сокровищам. 4826 00038ADA Так что ключ они разделили на части. У каждого главаря банды была голозапись с его личным паролем. 4827 00038ADB Найди все голозаписи. Я объединю их и сделаю ключ. Вообще все гораздо сложнее, но тебе не понять. 4828 00038ADC И тогда все эти чудесные сокровища станут нашими. Может быть, я даже поделю их с тобой по справедливости. Обещаю. 4829 00038ADD Сначала проверь шахту “Блэкуотер”. В последний раз Фредди Лэнг, главарь “Блэкуотерских бандитов”, была замечена именно там... 4830 00038ADE Я уверена, что у нее там был терминал. Стоит туда заглянуть. 4831 00038ADF Не забывайте: безопасность превыше всего. Вы должны носить ЗАЩИТНЫЙ КОСТЮМ, чтобы избежать СМЕРТИ ОТ ТЯЖЕЛОЙ ФОРМЫ ЛУЧЕВОЙ БОЛЕЗНИ. Желаю вам продуктивного, лишенного смертей дня! 4832 00038AE0 Здравствуйте, школьники! Школа Ватоги ждет вас! 4833 00038AE1 Школа Ватоги поздравляет вас с Хеллоуином! Не забудьте свои костюмы! 4834 00038AE2 Заходите в школу Ватоги на бал монстров! Собирайте сладости, пока можете! 4835 00038AE3 4836 00038AE4 4837 00038AE5 4838 00038AE6 4839 00038AE7 4840 00038AE8 Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Джейки. По крайней мере, живым. 4841 00038AE9 О нет, можешь не вставать. 4842 00038AEA Давай так. Эти цветы я вручу Элле и передам ей привет от тебя. А ты просто сдохнешь. Идет? 4843 00038AEB Спасибо. 4844 00038AEC Обнаружена подозрительная активность. Провожу расследование. 4845 00038AED Заключенный, подойдите и назовите себя. 4846 00038AEE 4847 00038AEF Это будет интересно: вы посетите единственный и неповторимый Капитолий Чарлстона. Когда я видела его в последний раз, он не пострадал. 4848 00038AF0 Братья, приготовьтесь. 4849 00038AF1 G.E.C.K. Wing Access Controls are now available from the Operations Center in the Engineering Wing. 4850 00038AF2 Журнал Смотрительницы. Графтон. 4851 00038AF3 Судьба страны в твоих мягких руках из плоти и крови... Да поможет нам бог. 4852 00038AF4 Не посрами свою страну. 4853 00038AF5 Неплохо для млекопитающего. 4854 00038AF6 Пока будешь там, прикончи пару комми для меня. 4855 00038AF7 Задай им жару. 4856 00038AF8 Будь начеку, курсант. 4857 00038AF9 Если захочешь подточить свой клинок, так сказать, можешь в любой момент пройти эти курсы еще раз. 4858 00038AFA Я запрограммирован хвалить тебя. Тебе удалось выжить. Так держать, млекопитающее! 4859 00038AFB Хороший красный — мертвый красный. Может, прикончишь еще парочку? 4860 00038AFC Тебе удалось выжить. Жизнь полна сюрпризов, правда? 4861 00038AFD Знаешь, для потенциального агента коммунистов ты неплохо убиваешь. Удачи тебе, вероятный шпион красных. 4862 00038AFE Рядовой, против тебя ни одна доска не устоит. 4863 00038AFF Вижу, ты в добром здравии? Всыпь противникам и от меня, ладно? 4864 00038B00 Отлично, курсант. Скоро ты сможешь прицельно шпиговать красных специально предназначенными кусочками свинца. 4865 00038B01 Курсант, я знал, что у тебя все получится... Правда, коммунисты наверняка хотят, чтобы именно так я и думал. 4866 00038B02 Поздравляю, курсант! Тебе удалось не покалечить себя. Потрясающе! А теперь шевелись! 4867 00038B03 Превосходно, курсант! Тебе удалось пустить этих марксистов на металлолом. 4868 00038B04 Во время учебы курсант ни при каких обстоятельствах не смеет умереть! Ясно тебе? 4869 00038B05 Мы не можем причинять вред людям. Но сейчас война, так что для тебя мы сделаем исключение. 4870 00038B06 Ты только глянь. Что, курсант, хочешь отдохнуть? Принять ванну, вздремнуть?.. И зачем только вас, млекопитающих, вообще тренируют? 4871 00038B07 Чем раньше закончишь курсы, тем скорее начнешь убивать красных. 4872 00038B08 Шевелись, курсант! Или пропустишь лучшую часть войны! 4873 00038B09 Хочешь испытать свой патриотизм, курсант? Слишком долго собираешься. Это подозрительно! 4874 00038B0A Нервничаешь, курсант? Если ты настоящий американец, то с легкостью пройдешь этот тест на патриотизм... если, конечно, тебе нечего скрывать. 4875 00038B0B Занятия слишком сложны для тебя, курсант? Нашпигуй цель свинцом. Это же не бином Ньютона. 4876 00038B0C Говорят, что многим помогает представлять, что на враге из одежды только трусы. Так смешнее. 4877 00038B0D Что такое, курсант? Полоса препятствий вон там, внизу. 4878 00038B0E В чем дело, курсант? Ковылять по земле так же невыносимо скучно, как смотреть на это? Шевелись! 4879 00038B0F Не сейчас, курсант. Ты не видишь, что я занимаюсь благоустройством казармы? По крайней мере, мне так кажется. 4880 00038B10 Штаб нам давно уже ничего не присылает. Так что, возможно, тебе придется просто поискать камень поострее. 4881 00038B11 Хм. Штаб не сказал, где та квартира, в которой я должен быть квартирмейстером. Наверное, она где-то здесь. 4882 00038B12 Курсант, доставай свою самую большую пушку. Ты отправляешься охотиться на красных. 4883 00038B13 Будет ли тебе неприятно уничтожать невероятно похожие на оригинал копии коммунистов? Сейчас мы это узнаем. 4884 00038B14 Новобранец, да? А ну-ка, руки в ноги и бегом к мастер-сержанту. 4885 00038B15 Курсант, тебе что, идти некуда? А ну-ка, бери свой мясной зад в руки и бегом к мастер-сержанту. 4886 00038B16 Клянусь хромовым блеском Рождества! Что ты здесь делаешь, курсант? А ну, живо к мастер-сержанту! 4887 00038B17 Курсант, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя разобрали на запчасти, отправляйся в здание администрации и доложи мастер-сержанту. 4888 00038B18 Мастер-сержант не любит лодырей. Шевелись! 4889 00038B19 Курсант, не заставляй мастер-сержанта ждать. 4890 00038B1A Никто не пройдет этот курс, пока не получит разрешение у мастер-сержанта. Никто! 4891 00038B1B Что ты тут стоишь? А если сейчас война идет? 4892 00038B1C Здесь не детский сад. Шевелись или вали отсюда. 4893 00038B1D Я и не знал, что здесь идет заседание тупых зевак. Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь полезное! Двадцать отжиманий! 4894 00038B20 Containment will be lost in: 15 minutes. 4895 00038B21 Капитуляция бесполезна. 4896 00038B22 Бросайте оружие и примите наказание от начальника. 4897 00038B23 Ликвидированные арестанты должны явиться с докладом к начальнику. 4898 00038B24 Initializing reclamation protocols. Wind current analysis... complete. Atmospheric particulate evaluation... complete. 4899 00038B25 Восхитительно! Этот мед прекрасно дополнит мою особую смесь. 4900 00038B26 Если вам нравится эта удивительная палитра вкусов, возвращайтесь, и мы сварим еще. 4901 00038B27 Нашей автоматической системе потребуется некоторое время, чтобы наполнить бойлеры. Но когда все готово, чай заваривается очень быстро. 4902 00038B28 Здесь шумновато, и пара очень много, зато воздух наполнен ароматами. Это так приятно. 4903 00038B29 В любом случае, когда раздастся свист, значит, все готово! Еще раз благодарю за помощь. 4904 00038B2A Нет, это все. До встречи через неделю. 4905 00038B2B Обнаружена цель триангуляции. Запускаю протоколы. Пожалуйста, подождите. 4906 00038B2C Пополните их, а затем выходите на взлетную полосу. Спасатель Рокки находится в промежуточном лагере, в одном из грузовых контейнеров. Эй... у вас неплохо получается, волонтер. 4907 00038B2D У меня хот-доги! Хот-доги! 4908 00038B2E Хватит ли тебе смелости стать первым в “Очереди за кормежкой”? 4909 00038B2F Привет, золотко! Давай сюда, в “Очередь за кормежкой”. 4910 00038B30 ... and ... 4911 00038B31 Ох! 4912 00038B32 Р-р-р! 4913 00038B33 Уф! 4914 00038B34 4915 00038B35 4916 00038B36 4917 00038B37 4918 00038B38 4919 00038B39 Может, меня создали как оружие убийства, но мое сердце создано для любви. 4920 00038B3A В чем дело? Вам не нравится встречаться со мной? 4921 00038B3B Куда вы? 4922 00038B3C Пригласите меня на свидание! 4923 00038B3D Эй вы! Стойте, я же вас знаю. С возвращением! 4924 00038B3E Их слишком мало! Поищите в окрестностях лозы с дикими тыквами. 4925 00038B3F Крыло B зачищено. Выдвигаюсь в тюремный двор. 4926 00038B40 Приветствую вас. Пожалуйста, соберитесь в прибежище спокойствия для медитации с инструктором, которая поведет вас по пути к трансцендентности. 4927 00038B41 Мы скоро начнем. Посмотрите по сторонам. 4928 00038B42 И не забывайте: это путешествие души становится возможным благодаря вашим щедрым пожертвованиям. 4929 00038B43 Вы готовы? Закройте глаза. Сделайте глубокий вдох. Вдох... два... три... Задержите дыхание... два... три... Выдох... два... три... четыре. Отлично. Теперь повторим. 4930 00038B44 Пусть духовный фимиам наполнит ваши легкие. Представьте свой путь к просветлению в виде трех колонн трансцендентности, уходящих в небо. 4931 00038B45 Приветствую вас, друг. Спасибо, что купили нашу сессию домашней медитации. 4932 00038B46 Эта записанная медитация поведет вас по пути к трансцендентности. 4933 00038B47 Мы скоро начнем. Посмотрите по сторонам. И не забывайте: это путешествие души становится возможным благодаря вашим щедрым пожертвованиям. 4934 00038B48 Вы готовы? Закройте глаза. Сделайте глубокий вдох. Вдох... два... три... Задержите дыхание... два... три... Выдох... два... три... четыре. Отлично. Теперь повторим. 4935 00038B49 Представьте свой путь к просветлению в виде трех колонн трансцендентности, уходящих в небо. 4936 00038B4A Теперь представьте, что вас окружают шары чистой энергии. Протяните руку и соберите их. Отнесите их к своим колоннам. Именно так мы придем к трансцендентности. 4937 00038B4B Когда вы будете строить свои колонны трансцендентности, вас могут окружить силы Хаоса. Их задача — помешать вам прийти к просветлению. 4938 00038B4C Изгоните их с помощью любых позитивных установок и не позволяйте им разрушать ваши колонны. 4939 00038B4D Вы сильны. Вы справитесь и с этим, и с любыми другими негативными проявлениями. 4940 00038B4E Иногда силы Хаоса не удается сдержать, и тогда ваши колонны трансцендентности могут пошатнуться. 4941 00038B4F Не печальтесь, ведь Холистический Свет ярче всего сияет именно тогда, когда вы нуждаетесь в нем сильнее всего. Купайтесь в его сиянии, пока не почувствуете, что он усилил ваши колонны. 4942 00038B50 Теперь, когда вы все визуализировали, я перейду к серии позитивных установок. А вы тем временем достигайте трансцендентности. 4943 00038B51 Наказывайте все силы Хаоса, которые стоят у вас на пути. Не позволяйте им нанести вред вашей душе. 4944 00038B52 Если вам кажется, что ваше физическое тело реагирует на их присутствие, это не страшно. Однако, пожалуйста, не забывайте о том, где находитесь, и не наносите ущерба нашему имуществу. 4945 00038B53 Сохраняйте в себе ощущение спокойствия. Гоните прочь все внутренние конфликты. Важно выйти за границы своего физического тела, одновременно пребывая в мире с собой. 4946 00038B54 В этом мире вы лишь на время. Дворец Извилистого Пути поможет вам преодолеть это ограничение. 4947 00038B55 Настройте ауру вашей души на одну волну с колоннами трансцендентности. Черпайте энергию извне, делайте ее созвучной вашей душе и пропускайте дальше. 4948 00038B56 Освободите свой разум от всех забот. Сосредоточьтесь на колоннах трансцендентности. Сосредоточьтесь на борьбе с силами Хаоса. 4949 00038B57 Следуйте за моим голосом. Слушайте мои записи во время медитации. Пусть они успокоят вас. Позвольте мне отвести вас туда, где царят мир и спокойствие. 4950 00038B58 Собирайте чистую энергию и позволяйте ей перетекать в колонны. 4951 00038B59 Пусть ее тепло направит вашу душу в новый мир за пределами материального. 4952 00038B5A Очистите свой разум от всех забот. Оставьте их в прошлом и перейдите на новый уровень существования. 4953 00038B5B Силы Хаоса могут причинить вред вашему здоровью, если вы позволите им навредить своей душе. 4954 00038B5C Духовный фимиам привлекает силы Хаоса. Они стремятся попасть в его лучезарные объятья. 4955 00038B5D Дышите глубоко. Фимиам и мои указания позволят вам сосредоточиться. Побочные эффекты минимальны, на них можно не обращать внимания. 4956 00038B5E Верьте в себя. Верьте в силы таких же, как вы. 4957 00038B5F Вы можете достичь просветления вместе и перейти на более высокий уровень сознания. 4958 00038B60 Посмотрите на себя сквозь призму своего разума. Вы должны увидеть себя тем человеком, каким вас видят другие. Осмотрите себя с небольшого расстояния, со всех углов. 4959 00038B61 Возможно, вы по-новому оцените жизнь. 4960 00038B62 Сейчас вы так расслаблены. 4961 00038B63 Почувствуйте чистую энергию, которая вас окружает. Черпайте ее, передавайте ее вашим колоннам, позвольте ей вести вас по пути к трансцендентальному наслаждению. 4962 00038B64 Внешний мир не имеет смысла, пока вы сосредоточены на своем внутреннем “я”. 4963 00038B65 Представьте себе: вы плывете на облаке, сотканном из чистого блаженства души. Если у облака лиловый оттенок, произносите успокаивающую фразу, пока он не изменится. 4964 00038B66 Силы Хаоса крепнут благодаря нашим страхам, сомнениям, нашей неуверенности. Соберитесь силами и вступите с ними в открытый бой. 4965 00038B67 Почувствуйте, как теплая расслабляющая энергия течет по вашему телу. Она течет по вашим рукам. По вашим ногам. По пальцам рук и ног. 4966 00038B68 Это ощущение создает у вас чувство умиротворения и полной расслабленности. 4967 00038B69 Свет вашего разума, тела и души усиливается, когда вы строите колонны трансцендентности. Откройте свое сердце этому свету и почувствуйте, как он дарит вам спокойствие. 4968 00038B6A Вы чувствуете единение с природой, со вселенной, со всем вокруг. 4969 00038B6B Только благодаря полной трансцендентности вы сможете достичь истинного просветления и выйти за пределы физического мира. 4970 00038B6C Если вы достигли трансцендентности, то у вас появится совершенно естественное желание избавиться от материальных богатств. Если вам понадобится помощь в этом, обратитесь к одному из наших гуру. 4971 00038B6D Слушайте успокаивающий звук моего голоса. Пусть он привлечет вас и позволит сосредоточиться. 4972 00038B6E Сделайте глубокий вдох через нос... Задержите дыхание... и выдохните через рот. 4973 00038B6F Путь к трансцендентности может быть долгим, но будьте терпеливы — это важно для здоровья души. 4974 00038B70 Закажите новый визит к нам прямо сейчас, и вы сэкономите десять процентов на следующей очистке ауры. 4975 00038B71 На этом наша медитация с инструктором завершена. 4976 00038B72 Поздравляю, гражданин! 4977 00038B73 По приказу мэра все жители, которые входят в эту комнату, назначаются на должность мэра. 4978 00038B74 Я — Муниципальная Автоматизированная Разумная Ассистентка. Можете называть меня МАРА. 4979 00038B75 Я помогу вам преодолеть переходный период и буду вашей верной помощницей, когда вы освоитесь на новом месте. 4980 00038B76 Тайник под контролем и готов к использованию. Замок разблокирован. Начинаю ремонтные работы идентификационной метки. 4981 00038B77 Начинаю загрузку данных о безопасности. Пожалуйста, подождите. 4982 00038B78 Журнал Смотрительницы... Где-то в горах... 4983 00038B79 Обнаружено нарушение безопасности. Отправляю отчет... готово. 4984 00038B7A Вам нужна помощь? 4985 00038B7B Объект погиб. 4986 00038B7C У нас потери! 4987 00038B7D Чудесно. Это тоже нужно будет убрать. 4988 00038B7E О боже. Мисс? Мисс, вы в порядке? 4989 00038B7F О боже. Сэр? Сэр, вы в порядке? 4990 00038B80 А теперь мы должны вас сфотографировать для архива. Просто нажмите кнопку, когда будете готовы. 4991 00038B81 Обнаружено подключение в обход компонента. Возобновляю работу. 4992 00038B82 Если тебе это удастся, приходи в мой кабинет и обо всем доложи. 4993 00038B83 Пенни. Это Эди. Ситуация с тестовым запуском... скверная. 4994 00038B84 Но прошло уже двадцать пять лет, и я не знаю, каким стал мир. И с чего нам начать... 4995 00038B85 Мне было приказано отправиться в ближайший город и оценить обстановку. Как только я сориентируюсь, я установлю C.A.M.P. Встретимся там. 4996 00038B86 Мало того, что теперь я навсегда привязан к невидимой точке, так еще и прозвище? Это так грубо. У других роботов-волонтеров не было дурацких прозвищ. 4997 00038B88 Пришлось бросить сумку. Слишком тяжелая. Столько усилий, и все зря. Я даже не смогла отомстить за моих парней. 4998 00038B89 Проведите свой следующий отпуск в Уайтспринге, лучшем курорте Аппалачии. 4999 00038B8A Бодрящая партия в гольф или расслабляющий день в спа — в Уайтспринге есть все для идеального отпуска. 5000 00038B8B Ищете рестораны и магазины мирового класса? Искать больше не нужно. Они в Уайтспринге, жемчужине гор. 5001 00038B8C В Уайтспринге вас ждут роскошные номера и уютные коттеджи. Планируйте свой отпуск уже сегодня! 5002 00038B8D Подходите и узнайте, почему Уайтспринг — самый популярный курорт Аппалачии. 5003 00038B8E Наслаждайтесь пребыванием в Уайтспринге — лучшем курорте Америки. 5004 00038B8F В Уайтспринге всегда найдется чем заняться и что посмотреть. Запланируйте ваш следующий визит сегодня! 5005 00038B90 Сделайте Уайтспринг частью своей жизни. Цены на дома начинаются с небольших восьмизначных сумм. 5006 00038B91 Действуют ограничения. Подробную информацию можно получить у торгового представителя. 5007 00038B92 Добрый вечер, мисс. 5008 00038B93 Добрый вечер. 5009 00038B94 Добрый вечер. 5010 00038B95 Добрый вечер, сэр. 5011 00038B97 5012 00038B98 5013 00038B99 5014 00038B9A 5015 00038B9B 5016 00038B9C Говорит Дейн Роджерс. Это автоматический сигнал тревоги. В окрестностях комплекса “Сыны Дейна” замечено неизвестное опасное существо. 5017 00038B9D Каждую ночь, пока мы веселимся, эта тварь нападает на бар “Логово Бака”! Мы прозвали ее “ночной охотник”. Она убила кое-кого из наших лучших людей. 5018 00038B9E Поли говорит, что громкая музыка его злит. Так что мы сегодня пошумим, чтобы его привлечь, а затем нападем из засады. 5019 00038B9F Не хватало еще, чтобы какие-то твари мешали нашему веселью. Так что мы починили автомат, врубили его на полную и шумим на инструментах как можно громче. 5020 00038BA0 Я даже добыл кое-какие старые инструменты. Ими можно погреметь, а можно побить пойманных нами диких. 5021 00038BA1 Тогда шум будет на загляденье. Именно такие звуки, похоже, заставляют этого гада слепнуть от ярости. 5022 00038BA2 Тот из вас, кто сегодня зайдет к нам и поможет убить ночного охотника, получит в награду столько пива и веселья, сколько захочет! 5023 00038BA3 Включен режим повтора сообщения. 5024 00038BA4 Восемь лет назад я начала обучать удочеренных девушек, чтобы они могли сражаться, как Таинственная Госпожа — персонаж, которого я все эти годы играла на радио. 5025 00038BA5 Когда по дороге ко мне пристал какой-то хулиган, из меня выпала пружина стабилизатора. Без нее я не могу сохранять равновесие и двигаться дальше. 5026 00038BA6 Эта деталь вон там. Я на нее все время смотрю. Вы не могли бы взять ее и приладить на место, чтобы я смог и дальше заниматься своими делами? 5027 00038BA7 Я видел, что вы подобрали выпавшую из меня пружину стабилизатора. Она мне нужна, ведь без нее я могу двигаться. Прошу вас, поставьте ее на место. 5028 00038BA8 Какой-то урод сбил меня с ног и отломал мой транзистор памяти. Без него я не могу работать, ведь только благодаря ему у меня есть доступ к сообщению, которое я должен доставить. 5029 00038BA9 Эта деталь выскочила из моего шасси вон там, и я не могу заменить ее самостоятельно. Вы не могли бы найти ее и отремонтировать меня? 5030 00038BAA Найденный вами транзистор памяти нужно заново установить, и только тогда я смогу двинуться дальше. Я не помню, кто должен это сделать. Может, этим займетесь вы? 5031 00038BAB Похоже, мой навигационный конденсатор был плохо закреплен и успел вывалиться. Нужно найти его, ведь без него я не смогу найти дорогу. 5032 00038BAC Раз уж техник сюда не торопится, вы не могли бы найти эту деталь и отремонтировать меня, чтобы я снова двигался? 5033 00038BAD Прошу прощения, но вы подобрали мой навигационный конденсатор. Без него я не могу никуда пойти, поэтому вас не затруднит установить его? 5034 00038BAE О боже. В ходе весьма прискорбного столкновения кто-то выбил из разъема мой ориентирующий сенсор, и теперь я застрял здесь. Без него я не в силах сдвинуться с места. 5035 00038BAF Даже не верится, что никто не сообщил об этом технику. Но раз уж вы здесь, то, будьте добры, достаньте эту деталь и вставьте ее на место. 5036 00038BB0 Прошу прощения. Этот ориентирующий сенсор принадлежит мне. Вы не могли бы вставить его обратно в разъем, чтобы я смог продолжить свою работу? 5037 00038BB1 Один здоровяк ударил по моему сигнальному резистору во время боя, и тот упал где-то рядом. Пожалуйста, найдите его и вставьте обратно. 5038 00038BB2 Обычно установкой сигнального резистора занимается дипломированный техник, но без этой детали я не могу выйти на связь с диспетчером. Поможете мне? 5039 00038BB3 А, отлично! Вы уже нашли мой сигнальный резистор. Пожалуйста, поставьте его на место, и тогда я смогу продолжить работу. 5040 00038BB4 Когда проходят выборы, вы можете подтвердить свое участие, активировав сканер ладони на одном из избирательных терминалов. Один из них сейчас находится перед вами. 5041 00038BB5 Если вы хотите принять участие в выборах, которые проходят в данный момент, активируйте сканер ладони на одном из избирательных терминалов. Один из них сейчас находится перед вами. 5042 00038BB6 Vault Residents: The Vault 94 Community Council has called for a vote on Motion 1172, 'G.E.C.K. Wing Access Authorization'. 5043 00038BB7 Беглец идентифицирован. 5044 00038BB8 Начинаю применять дисциплинарные меры. 5045 00038BB9 Прекратить! 5046 00038BBA 5047 00038BBB Системы безопасности все еще работают, как и в шахте “Альфа”. Полагаю, в “Чарли” то же самое, но я должна в этом убедиться. 5048 00038BBC По-прежнему не знаю, как попасть в шахту. 5049 00038BBD Слева... 5050 00038BBE Ничего... 5051 00038BBF Только... мы... 5052 00038BC0 Чисто... снова... 5053 00038BC1 Тепло... снова... 5054 00038BC2 Больше... не... 5055 00038BC3 Нигде... нет... 5056 00038BC4 Ай! 5057 00038BC5 Уф! 5058 00038BC6 А! 5059 00038BC7 А-а! 5060 00038BC8 Ай! 5061 00038BC9 Нет! 5062 00038BCA 5063 00038BCB Уф! 5064 00038BCC Ох! 5065 00038BCD 5066 00038BCE 5067 00038BCF 5068 00038BD0 5069 00038BD1 5070 00038BD2 5071 00038BD3 5072 00038BD4 5073 00038BD5 Прорыв завершен. Начинаю процедуру разгрузки. 5074 00038BD6 Участок не отвечает. Не удалось отправить заявку на проведение ремонта. 5075 00038BD7 Обнаружен сбой в работе оборудования. Машина не в состоянии двигаться. Ей требуется помощь. 5076 00038BD8 “Бумер” запрашивает проведение ремонта. 5077 00038BD9 Провожу диагностику. Сбой в работе подтвержден. “Бумер” по-прежнему не в состоянии двигаться. 5078 00038BDA Проверяю статус. Личность диверсанта не установлена. Гражданским рекомендуется проявлять осторожность. 5079 00038BDB За дальнейшие попытки сбежать вы будете наказаны. 5080 00038BDC Эта попытка к бегству занесена в ваше личное дело. 5081 00038BDD Обнаружен беглец. 5082 00038BDE Стойте, заключенный! 5083 00038BDF 5084 00038BE3 Transmitting last known co-co-coordinates. 5085 00038BE4 Phase 2 dialogue. 5086 00038BE5 ТРЕВОГА. ТРЕВОГА. ПРИБЛИЖАЕТСЯ КРАЙНЕ ОПАСНАЯ ЦЕЛЬ. А теперь, будьте так добры, АННИГИЛИРУЙТЕСЬ. 5087 00038BE6 Man, it's misty. 5088 00038BE7 What a lovely day. 5089 00038BE8 Like pea soup out here. 5090 00038BE9 What a disgusting day. 5091 00038BEA And me without my umbrella. 5092 00038BEB Hmm. Clouds. Great. 5093 00038BEC Включай его, рыцарь. 5094 00038BED Продолжаю сканирование. 5095 00038BEE Стоп, вы хотите сказать, что волонтерская программа была создана для того, чтобы вы могли проводить больше времени с Гарри?! 5096 00038BEF Да вы шутите! 5097 00038BF4 Приветствую, A3. 5098 00038BF5 В данный момент департамент C занят. 5099 00038BF6 Приветствую, C42. 5100 00038BF7 Приветствую, C42. 5101 00038BF8 Приветствую, C42. 5102 00038BF9 Главный офицер по телеметрии: работает. 5103 00038BFA Отлично! Датчики показывают, что вы устранили чужаков. 5104 00038BFB Заглядывайте ко мне время от времени. Возможно, у меня появятся другие задания. 5105 00038BFC В-ВНИМАНИЕ. ОБНАРУЖЕН ВРАГ. Пожалуйста, оберегайте роботов! 5106 00038BFD ВНИМАНИЕ. ОБНАРУЖЕНЫ НОВЫЕ ЦЕЛИ. Не дайте им навредить роботам! 5107 00038BFE Не дайте своим новым дружкам поцарапать полировку. ЛИКВИДИРУЙТЕ ВРАГОВ. 5108 00038BFF ВНИМАНИЕ. ОБНАРУЖЕНА ОПАСНОСТЬ. Поддерживайте свои машины в идеальном состоянии! 5109 00038C00 Что это такое? Новые клиенты? УНИЧТОЖИТЬ. 5110 00038C01 Эта поликарбонатная полировка сама о себе не позаботится. Убедитесь, что вы УНИЧТОЖИЛИ ВСЕХ ВРАГОВ, пока ее не поцарапали! 5111 00038C02 ПРИБЛИЖАЮТСЯ НОВЫЕ ВРАГИ. Не дайте им испортить товар! Потому что его нельзя вернуть в магазин! 5112 00038C03 Изменяю таблицы с предполагаемыми значениями данных... 5113 00038C04 Уменьшаю ожидаемые значения... 5114 00038C05 Загружаю дополнительные подпрограммы изобретательности... 5115 00038C07 Что вы имеете в виду? 5116 00038C08 Если хотите получить жетоны — пошевеливайтесь. 5117 00038C09 Пора покинуть Убежище 76. Но я никогда не забуду тот день, когда вы все вошли сюда. 5118 00038C0A Клиенту необходимо взять талон с номером и ждать, когда автоматизированный терминал назовет его номер. После этого клиента обслужат. 5119 00038C0B Всего доброго! 5120 00038C0C Невозможно продолжить, A3. Код ошибки: 34B/1. 5121 00038C0D Дождитесь, когда назовут ваш номер. Хорошего дня. 5122 00038C0E Обнаружен J47. Невозможно обработать вашу заявку, пока присутствует J47. 5123 00038C0F Приветствую. Клиент должен снова встать в очередь, чтобы департамент C мог ему помочь. 5124 00038C10 Возьмите новый талон с номером и ждите в нашем превосходно оборудованном фойе, пока вас не вызовут. 5125 00038C11 Всего доброго. 5126 00038C12 Для проведения этой операции необходима форма DMV-AT-21C-V. 5127 00038C13 Для проведения этой операции необходимо почтовое отправление. 5128 00038C14 Кроме того, похоже, что вы не сумели обнаружить ни одно из наших заданий на внимательность. Ничего страшного. Возможно, любознательность... не самая сильная ваша сторона. 5129 00038C15 Кроме того, похоже, вам удалось найти несколько наших загадок. Какая наблюдательность. 5130 00038C16 Дейв, похоже, не собирается на меня нападать. А вот свой собственный выводок сожрал, как свинья, попавшая в кладовку. 5131 00038C17 Я могу даже прикоснуться к нему, а он ничего не делает, просто смотрит... 5132 00038C18 Имущество компании находится под защитой. Это последнее предупреждение. 5133 00038C19 Те, кто представляет угрозу имуществу или персоналу компании, будут наказаны. 5134 00038C1A Активированы протоколы усмирения. Разойдитесь — или будете отвечать за последствия. 5135 00038C1B Директива компании "Хорнрайт" 23-B: разрешено применение летальных средств обороны. 5136 00038C1C Защищаю наиболее ценное имущество. Все угрозы будут ликвидированы. 5137 00038C1D Брамуэлл? Ой, да ладно! Думаешь, Хорнрайты или Гарраханы не улетели на какой-нибудь частный остров, как только включились сирены? 5138 00038C1E 5139 00038C1F 5140 00038C20 5141 00038C21 5142 00038C22 5143 00038C23 5144 00038C24 5145 00038C25 5146 00038C26 5147 00038C27 5148 00038C28 5149 00038C29 5150 00038C2A 5151 00038C2B 5152 00038C2C 5153 00038C2D Если Западной Вирджинией по-прежнему правят машины, то их центр управления находится в Чарлстоне. 5154 00038C2E Бюрократический аппарат все еще работает, хотя людей, которым он должен служить, уже не осталось. Какой урок всем нам. 5155 00038C2F Кроме того, вы можете изучить данные, которые хранятся в архивных терминалах центра... или то, что от них осталось. 5156 00038C30 5157 00038C31 5158 00038C32 5159 00038C33 5160 00038C34 5161 00038C35 5162 00038C36 5163 00038C37 Сильная, привлекательная личность, да еще и с талантами шеф-повара? Кажется, я начинаю в вас влюбляться. Блюдо выглядит очень аппетитно. Жаль, что у меня нет вкусовых сосочков... 5164 00038C38 Как ощущения? 5165 00038C39 8... 5166 00038C3A Я Дик Шейл. Добро пожаловать в исторический памятник “Форт Прикетта”! А спонсор этого торжественного момента — Ядер-кола. 5167 00038C3B В этом парке вы увидите восстановленный форт. Этот памятник напоминает нам о том, какой была жизнь на неосвоенных землях штата Вирджиния в конце XVIII века. 5168 00038C3C Присоединяйтесь ко мне! Мы спустимся по завораживающей тропе и совершим увлекательное историческое путешествие. 5169 00038C3D Поздравляем, вы спустились по Извилистой Дорожке — а питательные и освежающие “Наливные яблоки” придали вам для этого сил! 5170 00038C3E Во время этой самостоятельной экскурсии вы увидите величественные природные образования, которые вызывают восхищение и священный трепет. 5171 00038C3F Кроме того, вы услышите истории о мрачном и таинственном Ночном Малыше, который выпрыгивал из этих пещер и поражал воображение миллионов людей во всем мире! 5172 00038C40 Чтобы продолжить экскурсию, поверните налево. И пожалуйста, не сходите с деревянного настила. 5173 00038C41 Вы в Королевской комнате. Она состоит из трех прекрасных природных колонн — “Король”, “Рыцарь” и “Оруженосец”. 5174 00038C42 Интересный факт! Колонны образуются в течение многих лет благодаря естественному слиянию сталагмитов и сталактитов. Возраст колонны “Король” — более 200 тысяч лет! 5175 00038C43 Когда Королевскую комнату только обнаружили, она была наполнена двумя тоннами мусора и трупами животных. Все это местные фермеры сбрасывали сюда через тоннель, который с тех пор обрушился. 5176 00038C44 Чтобы продолжить экскурсию, поверните налево. И не забывайте: мусорить запрещено! 5177 00038C45 Перед вами вход в комнату Ночного Малыша. Именно здесь впервые обнаружили таинственного получеловека-полунетопыря! 5178 00038C46 Ночного Малыша обнаружили в полной темноте, в окружении летучих мышей. Он был ростом 60 сантиметров, весил 8,5 килограмма и питался мотыльками. 5179 00038C47 С этим эпизодом в истории Аппалачии вы можете познакомиться за разумную плату в ходе нашей экскурсии “Дикая пещера”. Билеты на нее продаются отдельно! 5180 00038C48 Чтобы продолжить экскурсию, поверните направо. Прежде чем идти дальше, пропустите участников премиальных экскурсий. 5181 00038C49 Мы будем рады, если вы поддержите многолетнюю традицию и тоже прислушаетесь к звукам Ночного Малыша, прежде чем покинете Королевскую комнату. 5182 00038C4A Говорят, что если в определенное время прийти сюда и замереть, то можно услышать, как Ночной Малыш бегает по темному потолку пещеры. 5183 00038C4B Так, теперь пусть все участники экскурсии на минуту умолкнут — если осмелятся! 5184 00038C4E Когда закончите, спускайтесь по лестнице, чтобы продолжить экскурсию. Пожалуйста, смотрите под ноги. 5185 00038C4F Перед вами Нора Полуросликов, вторая точка в нашей экскурсии “Дикая пещера”. 5186 00038C50 Нора Полуросликов названа так из-за своих уютных размеров и причудливых окрестностей. Здесь есть природный водоем, а вода в нем невероятно чистая! Не верите? Попробуйте сами! 5187 00038C51 Считается, что Ночной Малыш смог так долго жить здесь благодаря свежей воде, множеству мест, где можно укрыться, и обилию жуков — источников белка. 5188 00038C52 Чтобы продолжить экскурсию, поверните направо. Напоминаем нашим гостям: пожалуйста, не входите в Нору Полуросликов, если у вас нет значка премиальной экскурсии. 5189 00038C53 Следующая точка нашей экскурсии — удивительный Коридор Посейдона. Он назван в честь древнегреческого бога, повелевавшего морями, землетрясениями, штормами и лошадьми. 5190 00038C54 Впечатляющие сталактит и сталагмит слева от вас известны под названием “Трезубец”. Однажды они станут одной огромной колонной. 5191 00038C55 Вода в пещере несколько столетий проходила через фильтр из горных пород. Она настолько чиста, что в ней можно купать только что родившихся младенцев! 5192 00038C56 Чтобы продолжить экскурсию, перейдите по мосту. По юридическим причинам мы рекомендуем нашим гостям не сходить с тропы и держаться подальше от воды. 5193 00038C57 Тупик — это третья точка в нашей премиальной экскурсии “Дикая пещера”. Здесь состоялся последний бой между Ночным Малышом и федеральными маршалами. 5194 00038C58 Теперь Ночной Малыш — агрессивный полутораметровый хищник. Федеральные маршалы выследили и поймали его после долгой и опасной погони по пещерам. 5195 00038C59 Он провел в плену десять лет и был освобожден при таинственных обстоятельствах. Затем он вернулся в пещеры, где живет по сей день! 5196 00038C5A Чтобы продолжить экскурсию, идите по правой тропе. Остерегайтесь летучих мышей! 5197 00038C5B Мы прибываем в печально известный “Дар дьявола”, узкий и опасный переход из центра пещеры в Королевскую комнату. 5198 00038C5C Говорят, что преодолеть этот узкий переход целым и невредимым может только тот, кто уплатит пошлину дьяволу. 5199 00038C5D Путешествовать по “Дару дьявола” можно только при покупке билетов на нашу экскурсию “Экстремальное приключение”. За дополнительной информацией обращайтесь в магазин сувениров! 5200 00038C5E Чтобы добраться до последней точки нашей экскурсии, поверните налево. 5201 00038C5F Последняя точка этой экскурсии расположена там, где все началось, — в Командном пункте. Его размеры внушают уважение и страх. 5202 00038C60 В центре всего этого находится Зуб Одина, самый крупный природный комплекс пещер в Аппалачии. Это поистине потрясающее зрелище. 5203 00038C61 Благодарим за то, что вы провели время в Необыкновенных пещерах. Возвращайтесь, чтобы побывать на экскурсиях “Дикая пещера” и “Экстремальное приключение”. 5204 00038C62 Чтобы добраться до выхода, идите по лестнице налево. Не забудьте посетить магазин сувениров! Спасибо за визит, и незабываемого вам дня! С вами был Дик Шейл. 5205 00038C63 Здравствуйте! Я, Дик Шейл, рад видеть вас в мемориале полковнику Келли. Пока вы любуетесь видами и знакомитесь с историей этого места, подумайте о том, чтобы воспользоваться чистящими средствами “Абраксо”... На вашем месте я бы так и сделал. 5206 00038C64 Этот монумент, расположенный в поросшем лесами сердце... стоп, где?.. В самом сердце Аппалачии, над величественным озером Графтон... НЕ ЗАХОДИТЬ ЗА ЛИНИЮ! 5207 00038C65 В мае 1861 года Келли собрал 1-й Западновирджинский полк и стал его полковником. В июне того же года в битве при Пилиппах... Филиппах... он был тяжело ранен. 5208 00038C66 Мне нравится думать о том, что полковник пользовался бы чистящими средствами “Абраксо”. 5209 00038C67 Узнать больше о битве при Филиппах вы можете на военном кладбище города Филиппы. Мечтаю поскорее увидеть там ВАС! Так, все, я... 5210 00038C68 Привет, я Дик Шейл! Добро пожаловать в этот прекрасный мемориал. Прежде чем мы начнем, давайте на минуту остановимся, чтобы насладиться освежающим вкусом ледяной Ядер-колы. Хотите взять бутылочку? Не стесняйтесь. Я буду ждать вас здесь. 5211 00038C69 Я обращаюсь к тем из вас, кто уже наслаждается “Ядер-колой”. Давайте начнем. Этот монумент был построен в 1952 году в честь трудолюбивых шахтеров Аппалачии. 5212 00038C6A Комитеты профсоюза шахтеров и Конгломерата горнодобывающих компаний Аппалачии вместе выбрали этот вариант скульптуры из сотен предложенных. 5213 00038C6B Этот памятник настолько популярен, что в городе Бекли была установлена его копия. 5214 00038C6C Конгломерат горнодобывающих компаний Аппалачии напоминает всем, что шахтеры получают справедливое вознаграждение за труд. Кроме того, не существует никаких доказательств того, что добыча ископаемых причиняет вред здоровью и наносит значительный вред окружающей среде. 5215 00038C6D Привет! Я Дик Шейл, и для меня большая честь — приветствовать вас на военном кладбище города Филиппы. Это один из самых важных исторических памятников региона! 5216 00038C6E Спонсор этой достопримечательности — обожаемые всеми в Америке макароны с сыром “Бламко”. Дети без ума от “Бламко”! 5217 00038C6F Этот монумент установлен в честь первого организованного сражения Гражданской войны, которое состоялось 3 июня 1861 года. Северяне планировали напасть на войска Конфедерации до восхода солнца. 5218 00038C70 То утро выдалось дождливое. Северяне начали атаку с артиллерийского обстрела, который разбудил южан. 5219 00038C71 Войска южан отступили примерно на 45 миль к югу. Да, наверняка после боя эти янки мечтали о горячих, восхитительных макаронах с сыром “Бламко”! 5220 00038C73 Непременно зайдите в музей при военном кладбище города Филиппы и осмотрите важные реликвии, без которых не обходилось ни одно сражение. С вами был Дик Шейл. Конец связи! 5221 00038C74 Это типичная кузница, в которой кузнецы ковали подковы и различные инструменты, а также занимались разного рода ремонтом. 5222 00038C75 Кузнецы умели ковать и чинить множество вещей — от самых обычных предметов до брони и сложнейших видов оружия. 5223 00038C76 Чтобы продолжить осмотр, после кузницы следуйте к форту. 5224 00038C77 Форт Прикетта был окружен высокой стеной. С его башен можно было наблюдать за прилегающими территориями. 5225 00038C78 Колонисты круглые сутки стояли на часах и предупреждали жителей поселения о приближении британцев. 5226 00038C79 В стенах форта мы увидим, какой была повседневная жизнь колонистов. Но сначала позвольте мне рассказать вам о Ядер-коле! 5227 00038C7A Ядер-кола обладает уникальным, запатентованным вкусом. Секрет его неизменного совершенства — в экстрактах семнадцати фруктов, которые смешиваются в точной пропорции. 5228 00038C7B Ого! Освежающий вкус Ядер-колы — то, что доктор прописал! А теперь продолжим экскурсию! 5229 00038C7C Это здание — столовая колонистов. Здесь же проходили собрания жителей. 5230 00038C7D Это — типичные казармы колонистов. В каждом таком здании жило в среднем по четырнадцать солдат. 5231 00038C7E Обычно колонисты поддерживали огонь в костре, варили рагу или кофе для тех, кто стоял на часах в ночное время. 5232 00038C7F Готов поспорить, эти колонисты мечтали о холодной, утоляющей жажду Ядер-коле тем ранним осенним утром, когда их атаковали британцы! 5233 00038C80 После экскурсии непременно посетите магазин сувениров. Он расположен к северо-востоку от форта. Купите там что-нибудь на память и не забудьте взять ледяную Ядер-колу! 5234 00038C81 Часовые на башнях наблюдали за окрестностями форта. Смотрите под ноги, когда пойдете по мостикам! 5235 00038C82 Добро пожаловать в магазин сувениров! Это последняя остановка на нашем пути. Благодарим вас за то, что вы посетили этот исторический памятник — копию форта Прикетта! 5236 00038C83 Я говорю слово “копия”, потому что настоящий форт был разрушен несколько веков назад! Мы с любовью восстановили его с помощью документов и догадок, подкрепленных опытом. Наука — это так круто, правда? 5237 00038C84 Главное — не забудьте приобрести часть американской истории в магазине сувениров. А, и еще непременно захватите Ядер-колу на дорожку! 5238 00038C85 Здравствуйте, искатели приключений! Я — Дик Шейл. Вы, должно быть, помните меня, если уже посетили автоматизированные экскурсии по фабрике кексов “Веселые ребята” и форту Прикетта! 5239 00038C86 Ваше путешествие начинается на Извилистой Дорожке. Спуститесь по лестнице, и вы отправитесь на миллионы лет в прошлое — в древнюю, безупречно сохранившуюся страну. 5240 00038C87 Путешествия во времени всегда вызывают аппетит, поэтому участники премиальных экскурсий могут взять по коробке “Наливных яблок”! “Наливные яблоки” — так хороши, что никогда не портятся! 5241 00038C88 После того как наш фотограф сделает уникальный исторический снимок, следуйте по деревянному настилу — и узнаете об увлекательной и таинственной истории Необыкновенных пещер! 5242 00038C89 Эта штука работает? 5243 00038C8A Есть здесь кто-нибудь? 5244 00038C8B Эй? 5245 00038C8C Ну, ничего особенного... 5246 00038C8D Так, это... важное сообщение. 5247 00038C8E Передаю обязательные извещения... 5248 00038C8F Суть проекта “Бобовый стебель” — применение экспериментальных смесей химикатов для повышения урожайности. 5249 00038C90 Эти вещества могут привести к негативным последствиям при контакте с живыми тканями. Рекомендуется соблюдать правила техники безопасности. 5250 00038C91 ... twenty-four hours... 5251 00038C92 ... twelve hours... 5252 00038C93 Good. Your ID is PS59683. Please repeat your name, followed by your ID number for our voice identification system. 5253 00038C94 Прослушайте экстренное сообщение из «Волт-Тек». 5254 00038C95 Но, что самое важное, их разборки заставили нас искать людей, способных сделать то, чего не можем мы. 5255 00038C96 Кажется, клиент недоволен. 5256 00038C97 Бродяжничество — это преступление. 5257 00038C98 Необходима зачистка. 5258 00038C9A Код принят. Выдаю ремонтный маячок. 5259 00038C9B Неверное удостоверение. 5260 00038C9C Тюремный двор зачищен. 5261 00038C9D Крыло D зачищено. 5262 00038CA1 Я ужасно опаздываю, а ведь мне нужно доставить очень важное сообщение. Может, вы окажете мне еще одну услугу? 5263 00038CA2 Мои датчики слегка повреждены, а дорога, похоже, стала довольно опасной. 5264 00038CA3 Согласно правилам компании, я могу предложить вам награду — если вы обеспечите мое безопасное прибытие к месту назначения. 5265 00038CA4 Так, теперь я смутно представляю, куда идти. За мной! 5266 00038CA5 Наконец-то я доставлю это сообщение! 5267 00038CA6 Я здорово сбился с пути и, похоже, работаю с перебоями, но я должен доставить это сообщение. 5268 00038CA7 Если вы окажетесь настолько любезны, что поможете мне добраться по назначению, то по правилам я смогу предложить вам вознаграждение. 5269 00038CA8 Вперед, кажется, я знаю дорогу! 5270 00038CA9 Я чувствую, что здесь еще очень опасно. С моей стороны было бы безответственно нести это невероятно важное сообщение в одиночку. 5271 00038CAA Однако, в соответствии с разделом C-39a свода правил компании, мне разрешено предоставлять вознаграждение за помощь в опасных ситуациях. 5272 00038CAB Если вы готовы и можете помочь мне, я вас вознагражу. 5273 00038CAC Великолепно. Что ж, в путь? 5274 00038CAD Phase 1 dialogue. 5275 00038CAE Зарегистрированы действия по обеспечению бункера. Поздравляю. 5276 00038CAF Не удалось произвести ремонт. Программа обслуживания отменена. Выполняю оценку ущерба и повторно запускаю протоколы. 5277 00038CB0 Осторожно! Осто... 5278 00038CB5 Обнаружен объект для применения программы-переводчика “Вокс”. Начинаю передачу. 5279 00038CC5 На этом избирательном участке выборы завершены. Кандидаты, приготовьтесь побороться за голоса избирателей, вас ждет очередной центр демократии... ГЕЛЬВЕЦИЯ. 5280 00038CC6 Это небольшое упражнение в демократии завершено. Кандидаты, готовьтесь пожимать руки избирателям... в ХАРПЕРС-ФЕРРИ. 5281 00038CC7 Действия на этом избирательном участия завершены. Кандидаты, пожалуйста, отправляйтесь в чудесный... ЛЬЮИСБЕРГ. 5282 00038CC8 На этом участке голосование завершено. Все кандидаты, кто еще участвует в кампании, должны отправиться... в САММЕРСВИЛЛ... как можно скорее. 5283 00038CC9 Распределение бюллетеней завершено. Кандидатам следует подготовить свою следующую речь, которую они произнесут в новой точке... в БЕРКЛИ-СПРИНГС! 5284 00038CCA На этом избирательном участке бюллетеней больше нет. Всем кандидатам следует направиться к колыбели демократии, которую все нежно называют... ГРАФТОН. 5285 00038CCB Бюллетени выданы. Подготовьте предвыборные обещания для борьбы за голоса избирателей, чья родина... ВАТОГА. 5286 00038CCC Распечатка бюллетеней на этом участке завершена. Кандидаты, пожалуйста, поспешите к только что открывшемуся избирательному участку. 5287 00038CCD Итак, здесь голосование завершено. Всем кандидатам следует отработать свои навыки рукопожатий и направиться к следующему избирательному участку. 5288 00038CCE Так, дамы и господа. Борьба на этом участке завершена. Но скоро появится новый, так что приготовьтесь. 5289 00038CCF Что вам угодно? 5290 00038CD0 Желаю приятно провести время. 5291 00038CD1 Здравствуйте. Вам нужна помощь? 5292 00038CD2 Добро пожаловать, уважаемый гость. 5293 00038CD3 Добрый день. 5294 00038CD4 Вам помочь с багажом? 5295 00038CD5 В такую погоду так приятно покататься на лыжах, правда? 5296 00038CD6 Рад служить вам. 5297 00038CD7 Вам здесь нравится? 5298 00038CD8 Хотите поскорее выйти на трассу? 5299 00038CD9 Ошибка. Не удалось загрузить разговор 02377496. 5300 00038CDB Required precursors detected. Atmospheric harvesting... complete. Dispensing... complete. All reclamation tasks completed. 5301 00038CDC Thank you for using the Hornwright Ash Forge system. 5302 00038CDD That's enough! I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave the Galleria. Please return any items to the shelves and exit in an orderly fashion. 5303 00038CDE Возможно, вы уже заметили, что на стене есть дисплеи с буквами. Время от времени эти дисплеи показывают отдельное слово. Мы полагаем, что это как-то может помочь при расшифровке кода. 5304 00038CDF Вам с товарищами предстоит выяснить, для чего все это нужно. 5305 00038CE0 Включить подпрограммы мульчирования. 5306 00038CE1 Цель богата нитратами. 5307 00038CE2 Найден богатый источник питательных веществ для растений. 5308 00038CE3 Перевожу на удобрения. 5309 00038CE4 Собираю все источники питательных веществ. 5310 00038CE5 Сохраняйте спокойствие. Биоразложение скоро начнется. 5311 00038CE6 Ошибка. Ошибка. 5312 00038CE7 Первый. Если сможешь достать для меня материалы по одному из стержней воспламенения, которые придумали ученые... 5313 00038CE9 Отлично! Я чувствую себя как на настоящем празднике! 5314 00038CEA Вот так. Еще одно место готово, еще один гость счастлив. 5315 00038CEB По-моему, рисунок из золотых тыкв довольно веселый. А вы как считаете? 5316 00038CEC Вы отлично поработали. Так держать. 5317 00038CED А! Великолепно! Вы нашли и другие! 5318 00038CEE Кажется, я помню, что их потеряли предыдущие гости. Хорошо, что вы разобрались с этим. 5319 00038CEF Немного несимметрично, но вряд ли это кто-то заметит. Пусть останется нашим маленьким секретом. 5320 00038CF0 Отлично, превосходно. 5321 00038CF1 Только между нами: я не уверен, что у наших гостей достаточно хороший вкус, чтобы оценить вашу работу. 5322 00038CF2 О, смотрите, как блестки сияют на тарелке. Это восхитительно. 5323 00038CF3 Не останавливайтесь! Почти все столы уже накрыты! 5324 00038CF4 Ага, я вижу, что вы накрыли почти все столы. Отлично! 5325 00038CF5 Мы почти готовы к началу празднования Хеллоуина. Осталось подготовить еще несколько мест! 5326 00038CF6 Вам нужно просто найти еще несколько столовых наборов, и тогда все будет готово. 5327 00038CF7 Прекрасно! Вы почти закончили! 5328 00038CF8 Включаю... последнее... воспроизведение... 5329 00038CF9 Сдохни! 5330 00038CFA Смерть! Всем! 5331 00038CFB Стой! Не остановить! 5332 00038CFC Мы заодно! 5333 00038CFD Все вместе! 5334 00038CFE Всегда один! 5335 00038CFF Умри! 5336 00038D00 Нужно очистить! 5337 00038D01 Чисто! 5338 00038D02 Нет! Нужно убить! 5339 00038D03 5340 00038D04 5341 00038D05 5342 00038D06 5343 00038D07 5344 00038D08 Accessing remote terminal. Heyward, Dominick. Initiating decryption protocol. 5345 00038D09 Мы знакомы? Я занята, не мешай. 5346 00038D0A Хм-м-м... Что же мне теперь делать? Заманивать ничего не подозревающих выживших в ловушку или вербовать новых рейдеров? Сложно выбрать... 5347 00038D0C Я пока не могу придумать для тебя поручений. А пока их нет, может, свалишь отсюда? 5348 00038D0E Я рада, что не убила тебя. Но мне нужно личное пространство, так что не отсвечивай здесь, когда мне не до тебя. 5349 00038D10 Что это?.. А. Я глянула мельком, и мне почудилось, что здесь какая-то большая страшная тварь. А это всего лишь ты. 5350 00038D12 За психо я бы сейчас даже убила... Эй ты... Психо есть? 5351 00038D14 Как хорошо, что рация теперь работает. Может, теперь я смогу связаться с такими, как ты, возродить банду рейдеров? 5352 00038D15 Может же девочка помечтать, нет? 5353 00038D17 Сейчас ты этого не поймешь, но я еще сделаю из тебя рейдера. Вот увидишь. 5354 00038D19 Может, столько моих ребят погибло от того, что они ни хрена не понимали в тактике? 5355 00038D1A Да какая разница. Иногда чем тупее, тем веселее! 5356 00038D1C Интересно, в какой банде рейдеров тебе самое место? Наверно, в какой-нибудь странной, твоей собственной, да? 5357 00038D1E За тобой так интересно наблюдать. Сразу вспоминаю времена, когда я калечила ничего не подозревающих людей и взрывала все подряд. Славные были деньки! 5358 00038D20 Эй... Просто напоминаю. Если найдешь в тайнике что-то реально крутое, вспомни, кто не убил и не надурил тебя. 5359 00038D22 Слушайте, если у тебя вдруг есть особо хилые и тупые друзья с хорошим снаряжением, то, может быть, ты... 5360 00038D23 Да не, кого я обманываю. Но попробовать стоило. 5361 00038D25 Тебя не злит мысль о том, что грабить почти некого? 5362 00038D26 Может, если кто-то разберется с проклятыми летучими тварями, люди вернутся. И тогда я смогу убить их и забрать все, что у них есть. 5363 00038D28 Так. Починить рацию. Есть. Определить лучшую тактику рейдеров. Есть. Открыть тайник. Есть. 5364 00038D29 Похоже, осталось только собрать армию рейдеров и улететь под хорошими препаратами. Вот это жизнь! 5365 00038D2B Я как раз вспоминала, как отправила тебя на смерть — просто так, для смеха. Без обид, ладно? 5366 00038D2C Классно, тебе удалось выжить. И смотри, какие великие дела мы с тобой совершили! 5367 00038D2D Я — лучший учитель в мире. 5368 00038D2F Не забывай: до тебя и таких, как ты, выжить в этом диком мире удалось только мне. 5369 00038D30 Не повезло ни моим дружкам-рейдерам, ни дебилам Спасателям, ни даже этим уродам в костюмах-жестянках. 5370 00038D31 Подумай об этом, прежде чем перейти мне дорогу. 5371 00038D33 Как назвать человека, который тебя раздражает, но при этом он как бы тебе нужен и ты не хочешь, чтобы он навсегда от тебя ушел? 5372 00038D34 Я не спрашиваю о причинах. 5373 00038D36 Эй, выгляни в окно. Все, что ты видишь, — моя территория. И если ты сделаешь все как надо, то когда-нибудь она станет твоей. 5374 00038D37 Да ладно, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Ты, скорее всего, умрешь раньше меня, но не расстраивайся особо. 5375 00038D39 Даже не верится, что остальные идиоты сбежали или померли. Они просто трусы. 5376 00038D3A Как людям бояться рейдеров, если рейдеров не осталось? Ну, понятно, кроме меня, тут никто ничего не делает. 5377 00038D3C Ха-ха! Даже не верится, что я теперь подключена к системе аварийного оповещения! Это просто фантастика! 5378 00038D3D Я бы тебя поцеловала, но я запрограммирована выпустить кишки каждому, кто не имеет права целовать меня. 5379 00038D3F Смотрите, кто здесь! Мой любимый человек, прямо тут, прямо сейчас! 5380 00038D41 Эти фрагменты сами себя не найдут, знаешь ли. 5381 00038D43 Детство давно кончилось, я тебя с ложечки кормить не собираюсь. Давай сам. 5382 00038D45 Детство давно кончилось, я тебя с ложечки кормить не собираюсь. Давай сама. 5383 00038D47 Знаешь, неприятно работать, когда кто-то нависает у тебя над плечом. Если что, я про тебя говорю. 5384 00038D49 Я уже говорила, что в этом тайнике тонны сокровищ? 5385 00038D4A Очень жаль, что мы до этого не доберемся, пока ты не найдешь ключи! 5386 00038D4C Было бы неплохо, если бы одна ленивая жопа отправилась наконец на поиски фрагментов ключа. 5387 00038D4E Интересно, они понимают, что я просто... А, привет. Как дела с фрагментами ключа? 5388 00038D4F Я просто... думаю о том, что мы сделаем с этими сокровищами! О боже, их ведь будет так много! 5389 00038D51 Я бы сама нашла все это, но кто-то должен присматривать за тобой и управляться с рацией. 5390 00038D52 Слушай, не хочу показаться грубой. Конечно, нужно собрать все необходимое... Но я не только поэтому жду, когда ты уже свалишь. 5391 00038D53 Ты тут реально все портишь. 5392 00038D54 Я знаю, что там Пустошь, но отчасти я осталась Мисс Няней, и поэтому мне очень хочется тебя искупать. Неприятная мысль. 5393 00038D56 Если в старых поселениях рейдеров ты найдешь препараты, скажи мне об этом. 5394 00038D57 Я... это... для друга прошу. 5395 00038D59 Ты стоишь тут, потому что не понимаешь, как спуститься? Может, тебя подтолкнуть? 5396 00038D5B А, это ты, отлично. Чего тебе? 5397 00038D5D Ой... ты еще здесь? Разве тебе не нужно пойти и сделать кое-что для меня? 5398 00038D5F Слушай, ты мне нравишься и все такое, но сейчас ты лезешь не в свое дело. 5399 00038D61 Ты просто будешь сидеть тут? Место мое занимать? 5400 00038D63 Эй, мы же так ничего не узнаем, если ты не выйдешь и не начнешь вести себя как настоящий рейдер. 5401 00038D65 Иди. Выполняй. Мою. Просьбу. Живо! 5402 00038D66 Чего ты здесь трешься? Вот уроды. 5403 00038D68 Вместо того чтобы работать, ты продолжаешь меня злить. Не знаю, на что ты надеешься, но результат тебе вряд ли понравится. 5404 00038D6A Может, я до этого непонятно выразилась? Я очень хочу узнать, помогла ли тебе тактика рейдеров. 5405 00038D6B Я не хочу ничего слышать о безумии и опасности. Просто иди и сделай то, что я говорю, пока я не умерла от скуки. 5406 00038D6D Эй... новый друг-человек... Я знаю, это тебе в новинку, поэтому я дам тебе поблажку. 5407 00038D6E Когда психованная кровожадная роботесса под веществами просит тебя о чем-то и предлагает награду, просьбу нужно выполнить. Вот нужно — и все. 5408 00038D70 Чем скорее ты закончишь и вернешься сюда, тем быстрее мы извлечем из этого пользу. Давай, вперед. 5409 00038D72 Здравствуй, дорогая. Добро пожаловать в Орден тайн. 5410 00038D73 И это весь выбор? 5411 00038D74 Пожалуйста, ближе к делу. Мне бы хотелось умереть уже сегодня. 5412 00038D76 Если вам сложно целиться, я могу постараться попадать под ваши атаки. 5413 00038D77 А помощнее оружия у вас нет? 5414 00038D78 Почему так долго? Убивать — это не сложно, знаете ли. 5415 00038D79 Отлично! Выместите на мне свою злость! 5416 00038D7A 5417 00038D7B Привет, Фредди. А где твоя няня? Знаешь, что? У меня для тебя сюрприз! Но я не хочу, чтобы его увидели другие дети. Они будут тебе завидовать. 5418 00038D80 Нам нужны люди, которые могут нас поддержать. Знаете, если мы все будем в безопасности, то мы что угодно сможем восстановить. Мир не уничтожен, ему просто нужна наша помощь. 5419 00038D83 Наших запасов “Рад-Х” и антирадина на всех не хватит, но я работаю над тем, как бы растянуть их на более долгое время. 5420 00038D84 Мне удалось создать ослабленные версии “Рад-Х” и антирадина, разбавив их очищенной водой. 5421 00038D85 Дункан, пожалуйста, послушай их! Мы не можем... 5422 00038D86 Доступ запрещен. Пожалуйста, вставьте карту запуска в соответствующий приемник. 5423 00038D87 Черт, да с тобой шутки плохи! Нет, серьезно, это же сильный противник! Ты прямо подвиги совершаешь. 5424 00038D88 Я бы дала тебе печенье, но их больше не бывает. Вместо этого я дам тебе другое задание — после того как убьешь эту тварь. 5425 00038D8A Ладно, хватит. Идите вон, оба. Давайте, поиграйте с другими детьми. 5426 00038D8B 5427 00038D8C Просим клиентов сохранять спокойствие, пока идет погоня за беглецом. 5428 00038D8D Клиентам, которые дожидаются восстановления порядка, полагается скидка. 5429 00038D8E Продолжаю поиск враждебно настроенного клиента. 5430 00038D8F У солдат-северян идиотские шляпы! 5431 00038D90 Север — отстой, Юг — крутой! 5432 00038D91 Ядер-кола. Всегда освежает. 5433 00038D92 Наш боевой дух высок, и это правда. А твой? 5434 00038D93 В бой, конфедераты! 5435 00038D94 Будьте агрессивны! БУДЬ-ТЕ агрессивны! 5436 00038D95 Вперед, конфедераты! 5437 00038D96 Когда я сражаюсь с северянами, я всегда пью Ядер-колу. Может, и вы возьмете себе бутылочку прямо сейчас? 5438 00038D97 У солдат-конфедератов дурацкие мундиры! 5439 00038D98 Южане проклянут тот день, когда увидели синие мундиры! 5440 00038D99 Ядер-кола: напиток, утоляющий жажду. 5441 00038D9A Пушки южан слабые и кривые. Пушки северян прямые и мощные. 5442 00038D9B Северяне, в атаку! 5443 00038D9C Солдаты-северяне, в бой, в бой, в бой! 5444 00038D9D Вперед, северяне! 5445 00038D9E Солдаты-северяне пьют Ядер-колу. Возьмите и себе бутылочку освежающей Ядер-колы прямо сейчас. 5446 00038D9F Мы заодно! 5447 00038DA0 Все вместе! 5448 00038DA1 Всегда один! 5449 00038DA2 Умри! 5450 00038DA3 Нужно очистить! 5451 00038DA4 Чисто! 5452 00038DA5 Да! Нужно убить! 5453 00038DA6 Нет! Не подходи к песне! 5454 00038DA7 Красивый звук! Ты не брать! 5455 00038DA8 Эй, ты! Не подходи! Красивый звук наш! 5456 00038DA9 Не трогай наш ящик! 5457 00038DAA Это наш ящик! 5458 00038DAB Нет! НЕТ! Это наш ящик! 5459 00038DAC Сдохни! 5460 00038DAD Смерть! Всем! 5461 00038DAE Включено внешнее управление обороной. Атакую! 5462 00038DAF Тревога! Действует неизвестная подпрограмма! Атакую! 5463 00038DB0 Активировано внешнее управление. Включаю режим обороны. 5464 00038DB1 Защитить цель. Любой ценой. 5465 00038DB2 Ничто не должно мешать процессу сбора. 5466 00038DB3 Цель должна завершить процесс сбора. 5467 00038DB4 Роуз? Где... ты? 5468 00038DB5 Чисто. 5469 00038DB6 Больше никого. 5470 00038DB7 Только мы. 5471 00038DB8 Тепло. 5472 00038DB9 Холод. Ушли. 5473 00038DBA Хорошо. 5474 00038DBB Сканирую точку хранения припасов Спасателей под названием М-2. Обнаружена система сигнализации. Активирую удаленный интерфейс. 5475 00038DBC Передаю обязательные извещения... 5476 00038DBD Суть проекта “Бобовый стебель” — применение экспериментальных смесей химикатов для повышения урожайности. 5477 00038DBE Эти вещества могут привести к негативным последствиям при контакте с живыми тканями. Рекомендуется соблюдать правила техники безопасности. 5478 00038DBF Похоже, какой-то хулиган пытается помешать мне, когда я доставляю сообщение! 5479 00038DC0 О боже, это точно меня задержит. 5480 00038DC1 Предупреждаю: мне разрешено применять силу против всех негодяев, которые стоят у меня на пути! 5481 00038DC2 Боже мой, дело плохо. 5482 00038DC3 Ну, если нужно действовать жестко, давайте действовать жестко! 5483 00038DC4 Возможно, этот путь опаснее, чем я думал! 5484 00038DC5 Моя задача — доставить сообщение получателю, и меня не остановят такие, как вы! 5485 00038DC6 Наверное, почтальоны никогда с таким не сталкивались. 5486 00038DC7 Вы хоть понимаете, насколько важное это сообщение? У меня нет времени с этим разбираться! 5487 00038DC8 Только не это! Это выходит за пределы моих должностных обязанностей! 5488 00038DC9 Надеюсь, кровь на меня не попадет. Это непрофессионально и портит эффект от презентации. 5489 00038DCA Впереди опасность! К счастью, мое оснащение позволяет мне справляться с буйными негодяями и клиентами. 5490 00038DCB Перехожу к следующей цели, после чего... 5491 00038DCC Какое простое блюдо может приготовить человек, который всю жизнь питался консервами? 5492 00038DCE Электростанция WV-06 “Посейдон Энерджи” работает. Ядерная тревога отменена. 5493 00038DCF Все контракты на проведение техобслуживания расторгнуты. Мы больше не нуждаемся в ваших услугах. 5494 00038DD0 Внимание, клиенты. Подача энергии восстановлена. 5495 00038DD1 Если вы столкнетесь с новыми перебоями в подаче энергии, пожалуйста, позвоните на горячую линию электростанции “Мононга”. Спасибо. Желаем вам хорошего дня. 5496 00038DD2 “Грозовая гора” снова работает. Повторяю: “Грозовая гора” работает. 5497 00038DD3 Ремонтники, можете прекратить работу. Ad Victoriam. 5498 00038DD4 Прячется... 5499 00038DD5 Найду... тебя... 5500 00038DD6 Выхо... ди... 5501 00038DD7 Очистка... скоро... 5502 00038DD8 Здесь... еще... 5503 00038DD9 Выходи... выходи... 5504 00038DDA Ничего... 5505 00038DDB Вид... 5506 00038DDC Да ну?.. 5507 00038DDD Где?.. 5508 00038DDE Где-то... 5509 00038DDF Хм... 5510 00038DE0 Если... Хм-м-м... 5511 00038DE1 Sector 2 ventilation system activated. Recreation Level is now clear. 5512 00038DE2 Царапина останется! 5513 00038DE3 Не поможете? 5514 00038DE4 Вот эту стычку я нескоро забуду. 5515 00038DE5 В меня попали! К счастью, я не пострадал. 5516 00038DE6 Жестокие твари! 5517 00038DE7 Если эффекты от восхождения не исчезнут в течение суток, обратитесь в больницу Дворца. 5518 00038DE8 Если вы не почувствовали духовного удовлетворения, мы приносим свои извинения, но деньги не возвращаем. 5519 00038DE9 Желаю вам обрести чувство гармонии с миром. Если этого не произошло, подождите и попробуйте снова. 5520 00038DEA Если вы все еще не ощущаете духовного перерождения, мы будем очень рады, если вы продлите свое пребывание с нами! 5521 00038DEB Мы надеемся, что медитация позволила вам обрести просветление. Приходите еще! 5522 00038DEC Дворец Извилистого Пути не несет ответственности за любые действия, которые вы совершите под влиянием метафизических видений после окончания сессии. 5523 00038DED Наслаждайтесь своим новым взглядом на жизнь! 5524 00038DEE Возможны остаточные эффекты. Управлять тяжелыми машинами и плавать можно не раньше чем через час после медитации. 5525 00038DEF Пожалуйста, зайдите в сувенирный магазин, чтобы купить голозапись с медитацией для домашнего прослушивания. Духовный фимиам не прилагается. 5526 00038DF0 Желаю приятно провести время во Дворце Извилистого Пути. 5527 00038DF1 Работники, внимание! Разблокирована последняя группа контейнеров. Начата процедура погружения! Подан последний сигнал к разгрузке. Повторяю! Последний сигнал к разгрузке сырья. 5528 00038DF2 У вас еще столько работы. Не приставайте ко мне. 5529 00038DF3 Пожалуйста, продолжайте работу. Я буду руководить вами отсюда. 5530 00038DF4 У нас много дел, и мне некогда с вами болтать. 5531 00038DF5 Не сейчас. Мы должны закончить работу до прибытия гостей, так что хватит считать ворон. 5532 00038DF6 Сосредоточимся на задаче. 5533 00038DF7 У нас мало времени. Вы должны выполнить порученное вам задание до начала праздника! 5534 00038DF8 Пожалуйста, не беспокойте меня. Я составляю точное расписание мероприятий сегодняшнего вечера. 5535 00038DF9 Я не могу вам помочь. Моя задача — раздавать задания персоналу, а не выполнять их самостоятельно. 5536 00038DFA Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня пожалеть о том, что вы приняты на работу. 5537 00038DFB Перестаньте отвлекать меня. Возвращайтесь к работе. 5538 00038DFC Disciplinary target de-deceased. Employee failure noted. 5539 00038DFD Detecting... zero life-signs from-from-from target. 5540 00038DFE Premature expiration detected. Pi-pi-pity. 5541 00038DFF А теперь идите к медицинскому центру. Действуйте быстро, чтобы база данных Спасателей не лишила вас доступа. 5542 00038E00 Привет, кандидаты. Еще немного — и будет выпущено очень ценное заявление о поддержке. Отправляйтесь в... МЕДИЦИНСКИЙ ЦЕНТР AVR... и получите его! 5543 00038E01 Привет, кандидаты! Скоро появится крайне ценное заявление о поддержке. Хотите узнать где? Вот ответ... ШТАБ-КВАРТИРА “АТОМИК МАЙНИНГ СЕРВИСИЗ”! 5544 00038E02 Внимание, кандидаты! Скоро появится ценное заявление о поддержке! Отправляйтесь... в “АРКТОС ФАРМА”... и пусть президент этой компании узнает, что именно вы — кандидат, который им нужен! 5545 00038E03 Приветствую вас, кандидаты! Скоро появится новое заявление о поддержке! Посетите... КАПИТОЛИЙ ЧАРЛСТОНА... чтобы оно стало вашим! 5546 00038E04 Привет, кандидаты! На горизонте — новое заявление о поддержке! ПОЖАРНАЯ ЧАСТЬ ЧАРЛСТОНА... вот где вам предстоит доказать, что именно вы — идеальный кандидат! 5547 00038E05 Слушайте, кандидаты! Появилось новое заявление о поддержке! ШКОЛА МОРГАНТАУНА... и ее руководство ждут, что вы позаботитесь об их интересах! 5548 00038E06 Привет, кандидаты! Скоро появится новое заявление о поддержке! Посетите... “ДАЙЕР КЕМИКАЛ”... и число поданных за вас голосов значительно увеличится! 5549 00038E07 Внимание, кандидаты! Скоро появится очень ценное заявление о поддержке! Ваша следующая цель... ВОСТОЧНАЯ РЕГИОНАЛЬНАЯ ТЮРЬМА... Заберите его там! 5550 00038E08 Приветствую вас, кандидаты! Вы можете получить ценное заявление о поддержке! Ваша следующая цель... ШТАБ-КВАРТИРА “ГАРРАХАН МАЙНИНГ”. Зайдите туда и докажите всем, почему они должны голосовать именно за вас! 5551 00038E09 Внимание, кандидаты! Скоро появится новое заявление о поддержке стоимостью в несколько голосов! Зайдите в... ШТАБ “ХОРНРАЙТ ИНДАСТРИАЛ”... и завяжите связи с промышленниками уже сегодня! 5552 00038E0A Кандидаты! Вы бы хотели получить ценное заявление о поддержке, правда? Тогда направляйтесь на... ЗАВОД “КВАНТОВОЙ ЯДЕР-КОЛЫ”... и сообщите его боссам о том, что вы готовы вести с ними дела! 5553 00038E0B Здравствуйте, кандидаты! Появилось очень ценное заявление о поддержке, на котором написано ваше имя. Посетите... АДМИНИСТРАТИВНЫЙ ЦЕНТР ВАТОГИ... и оно станет вашим! 5554 00038E0C Вызываю всех кандидатов! Зайдите в... УНИВЕРСИТЕТ “ВОЛТ-ТЕК”... чтобы забрать новое заявление о поддержке, которое стоит несколько голосов! 5555 00038E0D Внимание, кандидаты! Скоро будет доступно заявление о поддержке стоимостью в несколько голосов. Отправляйтесь в указанную точку и начинайте пожимать руки избирателям! 5556 00038E0E Вызываю всех кандидатов! Вы можете получить очень ценное заявление о поддержке! Доберитесь до указанной точки и убедите больших боссов в том, что они должны поддержать именно вас! 5557 00038E0F Привет, кандидаты! Скоро появится новенькое, с пылу с жару, заявление о поддержке стоимостью в несколько голосов. Отправляйтесь в указанную точку и убедите руководство в том, что оно должно проголосовать за вас! 5558 00038E10 Что это было? 5559 00038E11 Ищу врагов. 5560 00038E12 Страшно. Здесь что-то есть. 5561 00038E13 Может, меня не заметят, если я замру. 5562 00038E14 Какать-какать-какать. О нет. Рядом кто-то есть. 5563 00038E15 Чую добычу. Это хорошо. 5564 00038E16 Хочется кого-нибудь убить. 5565 00038E17 Я большой и сильный зверь. Хочу, чтобы все меня боялись. 5566 00038E18 Здесь что-то есть. С этим можно поиграть, или это можно съесть. 5567 00038E19 Активирую подпрограммы наказания клиента. 5568 00038E1A Мы призываем клиентов к сотрудничеству ради их собственной безопасности. 5569 00038E1B Законопослушные клиенты, не пугайтесь. На мегастоянке “Красная ракета” заботятся о семьях. 5570 00038E1C Вы лишены привилегий. 5571 00038E1D Мы потребуем компенсации за нанесенный ущерб. 5572 00038E1E Прекратите сопротивление, иначе вы окажетесь в черном списке. 5573 00038E1F Бифштексы скоро будут готовы. Я вижу, что это мясо высшей пробы. 5574 00038E20 Но я совсем забыл про гарнир. 5575 00038E21 Я хочу, чтобы вы набрали тошки для салата. 5576 00038E22 А если найдете кукурузу или морковь, они мне тоже пригодятся. 5577 00038E24 Экзамен начнется через... пятнадцать секунд. 5578 00038E25 Лагерь северян находится в форте. Лагерь южан находится на автостоянке. 5579 00038E26 Я вижу, что вы стали на сторону храбрых защитников, северян. Обычно их истребляют всех, до единого. Желаю вам хорошо повеселиться! 5580 00038E27 Я вижу, что вы стали на сторону храбрых южан, которые штурмовали форт. Обычно они несут большие потери. Желаю вам хорошо повеселиться! 5581 00038E28 Интересный факт. Настоящий форт Прикетта находился в нескольких милях отсюда. 5582 00038E29 К сожалению, исходное место недоступно, поэтому мы воссоздали его здесь. 5583 00038E2A Бойцам с каждой стороны установили программы с боевыми песнями. Разве это не прекрасно? 5584 00038E2B Реконструкция событий Гражданской войны вызывает сильную жажду. Почему бы не утолить ее ледяной Ядер-колой? 5585 00038E2C Еще один потрясающий факт: на самом деле форт выглядел совсем не так. 5586 00038E2D Прошу прощения за то, что я путаюсь у вас под ногами. Если я буду рассказывать вам об истории форта Прикетта, это практически неизбежно. 5587 00038E2E При его создании строители пользовались историческими документами, которые оказались практически полной фикцией. 5588 00038E2F Так что формально форт Прикетта — строение, изображающее форт на границе. Он совсем не похож на настоящий. 5589 00038E30 Кстати, о настоящих вещах. Ядер-кола — настоящий напиток для людей, которые испытывают по-настоящему сильную жажду. 5590 00038E31 Кстати, о фортах на границе: форт Прикетта не участвовал в Гражданской войне. Его построили для защиты поселенцев от аборигенов. 5591 00038E32 Реконструкция событий Гражданской войны гораздо интереснее, поэтому мы решили устроить тут сражение. 5592 00038E33 Эта реконструкция никак не связана с историческими событиями, но она очень интересная. Ну, конечно, убирать кровь и масло не так интересно. 5593 00038E34 РОБОТ УНИЧТОЖЕН. С этого момента заботьтесь о машинах как следует, хорошо? 5594 00038E35 ПАТРУЛЬНЫЙ ОТКЛЮЧИЛСЯ. Нельзя так обращаться с новеньким роботом! 5595 00038E36 Ой-ой. Этот робот выглядит скверно. Похоже, вам стоит КАК СЛЕДУЕТ ЗАЩИЩАТЬ ВСЕХ ПАТРУЛЬНЫХ, чтобы они коптили небо еще много лет. 5596 00038E37 Похоже, с кем-то произошел несчастный случай. УЧАСТНИКИ КЛУБА, Н-Н-НЕ ДОПУСКАЙТЕ НОВЫХ НЕСЧАСТНЫХ СЛУЧАЕВ, ладно? 5597 00038E38 МАШИНА ОТКЛЮЧЕНА. Не мешайте процессу ПЕРЕПРОГРАММИРОВАНИЯ, это может привести к ПРОВАЛУ ЗАДАНИЯ. Будьте нежнее, хорошо? 5598 00038E3A Выдано разрешение на установку маячка. 5599 00038E3B Слава богу. Вы с ними разобрались. 5600 00038E3C Вы их устранили. Отлично. Так держать! 5601 00038E3D Зал очищен. Замечательно. 5602 00038E3E Отлично. Теперь следите за тем, чтобы это не повторилось. 5603 00038E3F Наши гости так и не узнают, что их праздник чуть не испортили хулиганы. 5604 00038E40 Обнаружен враг. Необходимо защитить цель! 5605 00038E41 Выполняется программа поиска. Уничтожить все цели, препятствующие сбору. 5606 00038E42 Выполняется поиск. Вы будете ликвидированы. 5607 00038E43 Ничто не должно угрожать безопасности цели. 5608 00038E44 Привет еще раз. Поздравляю! Если вы слышите это, значит, вы заслужили свое место в рядах Огнедышащих. 5609 00038E46 Так-так. 5610 00038E47 Вот это другое дело. 5611 00038E48 Так. Что это у нас тут?.. 5612 00038E49 Эй! 5613 00038E4A Не могу! 5614 00038E4B Нет! Беги! 5615 00038E4C Ты! 5616 00038E4D Вместе! 5617 00038E4E Должен! Должен! 5618 00038E4F Ты — не мы! 5619 00038E50 Не мы! Не мы! 5620 00038E51 Очиститесь! 5621 00038E52 Очистить! Всех! 5622 00038E53 Убить! Убить всех! 5623 00038E54 Только мы! 5624 00038E56 5625 00038E57 5626 00038E58 5627 00038E59 5628 00038E5A 5629 00038E5B 5630 00038E5C Идентифицирована форма DMV-AT-21C. 5631 00038E5D Glad to have you back again, piano man. 5632 00038E5E Получен особый заказ! Пожалуйста, отойдите! 5633 00038E5F Сюда! 5634 00038E60 Все! Здесь! 5635 00038E61 Ты! Мы! 5636 00038E62 Ты! Умри! 5637 00038E63 Не мы! 5638 00038E65 Необходимо вмешательство пользователя! Обнаружена недопустимая температура! Пожалуйста, немедленно подойдите к компоненту матрицы. 5639 00038E66 Внимание! Внимание! Обнаружен скачок температуры! Необходима помощь! 5640 00038E67 Внимание, пользователи! Температурные показатели приближаются к опасному значению! Требуется вмешательство! 5641 00038E68 О нет. Возможно, это плохо. 5642 00038E69 Плохой человек хочет убить меня. 5643 00038E6A Это страшно. 5644 00038E6B Что делать? Может, если замереть, оно уйдет. Нет? Ладно. Буду драться. 5645 00038E6C Нужно покакать здесь, чтобы сбить хищника со следа. 5646 00038E6D Это жертва. Она слабая, я могу ее убить. 5647 00038E6E С этим животным можно поиграть. Надеюсь, оно не слишком быстро умрет. 5648 00038E6F Это существо не похоже на меня. Похоже, вкусное. Хочу его съесть. 5649 00038E70 Я вижу тебя, жертва. Мне скучно. Я хочу поиграть с тобой, а потом тебя съесть. 5650 00038E71 Cooldown process complete. Vault reactor is now functioning normally. Radiation levels stablizing. 5651 00038E72 На старт... Внимание... МАРШ! 5652 00038E73 Всего доброго. 5653 00038E74 О. Слава богу! Кто-то пришел! 5654 00038E75 Кажется, я ленился! Немедленно приступаю к работе! 5655 00038E76 О боже, уже пора работать? Ну хорошо. 5656 00038E77 Еще одно событие? Если оно не похоже на тот скандал с фондю 2075 года, то я буду рад поработать. 5657 00038E78 Упс! Похоже, я опять забыл, что нужно продолжить работу! Извините! 5658 00038E79 Да что ж такое! У меня же был перерыв. Надеюсь, эти гаденыши не станут поджаривать зефир подо мной, пока я пытаюсь работать! 5659 00038E7A Тьфу! Думаю, чем быстрее я вернусь к работе, тем быстрее вы от меня отстанете. 5660 00038E7B А если я скажу, что я все же работал? Не поверили, да? Ну ладно, попробовать-то стоило. 5661 00038E7C Нет, это вы возвращайтесь к работе! Ой, мне так жаль. Я и не знал, что вы — новый босс. Давайте забудем, что я сказал, ладно? Идем дальше! 5662 00038E7D Чудесно! Я думал, вы и не спросите! Я уже так долго не работал, а ведь я просто обожаю работать. Спасибо! 5663 00038E7E Наверное, я слишком долго валял дурака. Пора раздать детям по ведру конфет и отправить их обратно к родителям. 5664 00038E7F Вы не видите, что у меня перерыв? 5665 00038E80 Я чувствую, что должен приступить к работе, но мне уже давно не давали никаких поручений. А что если про меня забыли? 5666 00038E81 Жду приказов. А пока их нет, я буду здесь расслабляться. 5667 00038E82 Кажется, я забыл, что тут делал. Ну и ладно. 5668 00038E83 Интересно, когда снова придет время работать в зале для приемов? 5669 00038E84 Без необходимости я не сдвинусь с места. 5670 00038E85 Надеюсь, босс не заметит, что я отлыниваю. 5671 00038E86 Работы не было уже лет сто! А если и была, то мне ничего не поручали! 5672 00038E87 Если я не ошибаюсь — а за эти годы кое-какие провода у меня точно могли запутаться, — то мне приказали стоять вот здесь. Этим я и занимаюсь. 5673 00038E88 Подходящий момент, чтобы расслабиться, дать отдых старым сервоприводам. 5674 00038E89 Джесси ждет реакции игрока 5675 00038E8A А что это означает для вас как для сенатора? Вы официально подаете в отставку? 5676 00038E8B В-в-внимание! Активирована внешняя подпрограмма. О-о-открываю записи об обеспечении бункера. 5677 00038E8C Пароль принят. 5678 00038E8D Экзамен проверен. 5679 00038E8E Обнаружен пользователь. Подключение... 5680 00038E90 Да, поняла. 5681 00038E91 (Играет аудиодрама) 5682 00038E92 Вам нужна помощь? 5683 00038E93 Вам нужна помощь? 5684 00038E94 Вам нужна помощь? 5685 00038E95 Вам нужна помощь? 5686 00038E96 Вам что-нибудь нужно? 5687 00038E97 Вам что-нибудь нужно? 5688 00038E98 Вам что-нибудь нужно? 5689 00038E99 Вам что-нибудь нужно? 5690 00038E9A Вперед. Переместите ваш лагерь. Я подожду. Ну, то есть, а что мне еще остается? В буквальном смысле слова. Теперь в этом вся моя жизнь. 5691 00038E9B Пожалуйста, отойдите на безопасное расстояние. Спасатели проводят операцию. 5692 00038E9C Вступите в ряды Спасателей сегодня. 5693 00038E9D Вы нужны Спасателям. Записывайтесь в Спасатели в аэропорту Моргантауна. 5694 00038E9E Измените мир к лучшему. Вступайте в ряды Спасателей. 5695 00038E9F Это начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы. 5696 00038EA0 Похоже, Бешеный Пес Мэлоун сбежал. Снова. 5697 00038EA1 Все, кто слышит это сообщение, должны отправиться к Графтонской плотине и попытаться его схватить. 5698 00038EA2 Я хочу, чтобы его взяли живым. Его участь должна стать уроком для остальных заключенных. 5699 00038EA3 Мои маршалы доставят его сюда. 5700 00038EA4 Я, начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы, обращаюсь к вам с экстренным сообщением. 5701 00038EA5 Бешеный Пес Мэлоун на свободе. Снова. 5702 00038EA6 Всех, кто слышит это сообщение, я назначаю своими помощниками. Отправляйтесь к Графтонской плотине и постарайтесь его схватить. 5703 00038EA7 Я хочу, чтобы его взяли живым. Его участь должна стать уроком для остальных заключенных. 5704 00038EA8 Мои маршалы доставят его сюда. 5705 00038EA9 Это начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы. 5706 00038EAA Наш самый известный заключенный, Бешеный Пес Мэлоун, сбежал. Опять. 5707 00038EAB Если вы слышите это сообщение и у вас есть огнестрельное оружие, отправляйтесь к Графтонской плотине и постарайтесь его схватить. 5708 00038EAC Я хочу, чтобы его взяли живым. Его участь должна стать уроком для остальных заключенных. 5709 00038EAD Мои маршалы доставят его сюда. 5710 00038EAE Внимание. Это начальник Восточной региональной тюрьмы. 5711 00038EAF Бешеный Пес Мэлоун на свободе. Этот скандально известный преступник сорвался с цепи. 5712 00038EB0 Я хочу, чтобы все вооруженные граждане окружили Графтонскую плотину и задержали этого преступника. 5713 00038EB1 Схватите его живым. Его участь должна стать уроком для остальных заключенных. 5714 00038EB2 Мои маршалы доставят его сюда. 5715 00038EB3 Всем машинам: будьте начеку. Заключенному удалось избежать поимки. 5716 00038EB4 Внимание. На территории комплекса находится сбежавший заключенный. Преступник вооружен и очень опасен. 5717 00038EB5 Поиск завершен. Враги не обнаружены. Выхожу из боевого режима. 5718 00038EB6 5719 00038EB7 Будем надеяться, что мелкие гаденыши и их родители не будут жаловаться на эту ужасающую нехватку веселья. 5720 00038EB8 Если меня уволят за ваш недостаток навыков и энтузиазма, я буду очень расстроен. 5721 00038EB9 Это будет самый жалкий праздник с тех пор, когда случилось скандальное происшествие с фондю. 5722 00038EBA Что ж, гости должны прибыть с минуты на минуту, так что вперед! 5723 00038EBB Да... С минуты на минуту... 5724 00038EBC Пожалуйста, убирайтесь, пока не прибыли гости. И благодарю вас еще раз. 5725 00038EBD Пока это все, что мне от вас нужно. Осталось просто дождаться гостей. Они должны прибыть... скоро. 5726 00038EBE Похоже, наши уважаемые гости немного задерживаются. Но не беспокойтесь: свою работу вы выполнили. Теперь уходите, не мешайте мне выполнять мою. 5727 00038EBF Обнаружен недовольный клиент. Приступаю к дисциплинарным взысканиям. 5728 00038EC0 Сопротивление не одобряется. 5729 00038EC1 За враждебные действия должно последовать наказание. 5730 00038EC2 Я найду место, где они смогут тренироваться. Думаю, им подойдет пожарная часть Чарлстона. 5731 00038EC3 Вот обещанное вознаграждение. 5732 00038EC4 Вот ваша награда. 5733 00038EC5 По-моему, мы оба получили неплохую прибыль. 5734 00038EC6 5735 00038EC7 5736 00038EC8 5737 00038EC9 5738 00038ECA 5739 00038ECB 5740 00038ECC 5741 00038ECD 5742 00038ECE 5743 00038ECF 5744 00038ED0 5745 00038ED1 5746 00038ED2 5747 00038ED3 5748 00038ED4 5749 00038ED5 Джесси видит труп 5750 00038ED6 Все компоненты матрицы активированы. Запускаю протоколы наведения на цель. Пожалуйста, подождите. 5751 00038ED7 ЧАСТЬ 1. Поиск идеального места для лагеря. 5752 00038ED8 Продаю! 5753 00038ED9 Моим вычислительным центрам был нанесен урон, и поэтому они уже не такие точные, как раньше. Но они, по крайней мере, должны указать вам правильное направление. 5754 00038EDA Остался один маршрут. Зато какой! Как следует подготовься, прежде чем тренироваться с боевыми патронами. 5755 00038EDB Курсант, не тяни время. У меня никто не получит диплом, пока не покажет, что способен уложить десяток “красных”. 5756 00038EDC Не самый плохой результат. Имей в виду: я был бы в ярости, если бы сейчас мне пришлось убирать твои останки. 5757 00038EDD Скорость, огневая мощь и патриотизм. Вот главные качества современного американского солдата. 5758 00038EDE Я сказал “шевелись, курсант” или мне показалось? Не важно, я говорю это прямо сейчас! 5759 00038EDF В мой курс тренировок разве добавили упражнение "глазеть, разинув рот"?! Шевелись, курсант! 5760 00038EE0 Что это? Квитанция? Ну и какого черта ты здесь торчишь? Бегом вниз, курсант, надеть форму! 5761 00038EE1 А, вот и твоя форма, да? Ну что, собираешься готовиться к войне? Или так и будешь стоять здесь? 5762 00038EE2 Курсант, ты еще здесь? Эта форма не станет сама себя носить, да еще и с гордостью! 5763 00038EE3 Я что, непонятно выразился? Надевай! Свою! Форму! 5764 00038EE4 У тебя проблемы не только с опрятностью, но и со слухом? Надевай! Свою! Форму! 5765 00038EE5 Курсант, вид твоего тела без формы меня оскорбляет! Даже смотреть на тебя не хочу, пока не наденешь камуфляж и шлем! 5766 00038EE8 Warning! Current atmospheric condition can be expected to persist for... 5767 00038EF0 Внимание! Агрессивная фауна. 5768 00038EF1 Обнаружены враждебные действия. 5769 00038EF2 Внешняя оболочка повреждена. Тревога! Тревога! 5770 00038EF3 Dis-dis-disciplinary target detected. Target, you are ... se-seven-thousand, seven-hundred, tw-twenty-one days late for work. Initiating disciplinary procedures. Please stand clear. 5771 00038EF4 Disciplinary target de-detected. Target has outstanding debt with company store. 5772 00038EF5 You owe the sum of... tw-twelve million, six-hundred and twenty-two thousand, ni-ni-nine-hundred and seventy dollars, interest included. Initiating disciplinary procedures. 5773 00038EF6 Пожалуйста, отойдите. 5774 00038EF7 Disciplinary target detected. Target-target, you have failed to return company equipment. Initiating disciplinary procedures. 5775 00038EF8 Пожалуйста, отойдите. 5776 00038EF9 Disciplinary target detected. Target has left place of employment without a supervisors per-per-permission. Initiating disciplinary pro-procedures. 5777 00038EFA Пожалуйста, отойдите. 5778 00038EFB Напротив, майор. У нас... наконец-то... все в порядке. 5779 00038F08 Не обнаружено ни одной собаки-капиталиста. 5780 00038F09 Угроз не обнаружено. Продолжаю защищать рабочий класс. 5781 00038F0A Тревога отменяется. Партия снова в безопасности. 5782 00038F0B Бал монстров скоро начнется. Пожалуйста, приходите в общий зал. 5783 00038F0C По местам... На старт... Внимание... МАРШ! 5784 00038F0D Мистер Уайт напоминает своим ученикам, изучающим теорию музыки, что в понедельник они должны сдать композиции в итоговом виде. 5785 00038F0E Напоминаем учащимся, что требования к внешнему виду должны соблюдаться даже сегодня. Если ваш костюм им не соответствует, вас отправят домой. 5786 00038F0F Поздравляем университетскую команду математиков, выигравшую вчера вечером все матчи в региональном полуфинале! Вперед, матеманьяки! 5787 00038F10 Комитет планирования вечеринок напоминает всем о том, что в следующий понедельник состоится бал монстров! 5788 00038F11 Напоминаем учащимся, что вмешательство в работу детекторов дыма в туалетах карается немедленным исключением из школы. 5789 00038F12 Мисс Уэй снова потеряла очки. Тому, кто вернет их или подскажет, где они могут быть, полагается вознаграждение. 5790 00038F13 Дети, оставленные сегодня после уроков, могут идти домой. Веселого Хеллоуина! 5791 00038F14 Мистер Лемэй приносит свои искренние извинения за то, как вчера прошел опыт на четвертом уроке химии. Всем, кто хочет подписать открытку для мистера Лемэя с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, нужно зайти в кабинет директора после уроков. 5792 00038F15 Подготовка к запуску завершена. Жду последней авторизации. 5793 00038F16 5 Minutes until automatic sterilization remain 5794 00038F17 Добро пожаловать, господин... ПРЕЗИДЕНТ... на вашу автоматизированную церемонию инаугурации. Чтобы принести присягу, пожалуйста, подойдите к раздатчику. 5795 00038F18 Добро пожаловать, госпожа... ПРЕЗИДЕНТ... на вашу автоматизированную церемонию инаугурации. Чтобы принести присягу, пожалуйста, подойдите к раздатчику. 5796 00038F19 Добро пожаловать, господин или госпожа... ПРЕЗИДЕНТ... на автоматизированную церемонию вашей инаугурации. Чтобы принести присягу, пожалуйста, подойдите к раздатчику. 5797 00038F1A Мои датчики показывают, что взрывы могут... сильно преобразить... регион, в котором произойдут. 5798 00038F1B Мой любимый праздник? Конечно, Четвертое июля! 5799 00038F1C Ну да, мой папаша в профсоюзе. А почему вы спрашиваете? 5800 00038F1D Пока папаша в шахте, меня развлекает терминал. Ему понадобился новый пароль, и я ввел инициалы человека, которым я восхищаюсь. 5801 00038F1E Я могу идти? 5802 00038F1F Я люблю Америку! 5803 00038F20 Здесь совсем не так, как в Сан-Франциско. Зимы такие холодные! 5804 00038F21 В этой стране моя семья смогла начать с чистого листа! 5805 00038F22 Когда-нибудь у меня будет своя машина! Или две! 5806 00038F23 Еще что-нибудь, сэр или мэм? 5807 00038F24 Я люблю Америку! 5808 00038F25 Мои предки прибыли на “Мэйфлауэре”! 5809 00038F26 Я работаю в киоске, продаю газировку... но мне бы хотелось, чтобы мне повысили зарплату. 5810 00038F27 Так, куда же подевался мой дневник... 5811 00038F28 Это все, что я могу сказать по этому вопросу. 5812 00038F29 Я люблю Америку! 5813 00038F2A О нет! Из бойлера течет вода, и температура падает. Эти мерзкие существа испортили наш чай. 5814 00038F2B Лучше поздно, чем никогда, так ведь говорят? 5815 00038F2C Хм-м. Да, точно. Сюда. 5816 00038F2D О боже. Надеюсь, меня простят за опоздание. 5817 00038F2E Сообщение должно быть доставлено! 5818 00038F2F Когда эти края стали настолько опасными? 5819 00038F30 Как вы считаете, эта дорога чем-то отличается от остальных? 5820 00038F31 Кажется, нам сюда. 5821 00038F32 Еще чуть-чуть. 5822 00038F33 Я верю, мы почти у цели. 5823 00038F34 Тут что-то не так. 5824 00038F35 Мы доставим сообщение или погибнем. 5825 00038F36 О боже. Внутри громыхают какие-то детали. Нужно будет их кому-то показать. 5826 00038F37 По крайней мере, память у меня не пострадала. 5827 00038F38 Скоро мы туда доберемся. 5828 00038F39 Надеюсь, сообщение обрадует получателя. 5829 00038F3A Наверняка получатель сообщения будет очень доволен! 5830 00038F3B Мы немного опаздываем, но сообщение будет доставлено туда, куда нужно, а это главное. 5831 00038F3C Вы ничего не слышали? Наверное, у меня один из датчиков шалит. 5832 00038F3D Эта работа наполняет меня радостью! 5833 00038F3E Я обнаружил, что людям нравится получать сообщения лично! 5834 00038F3F Надеюсь, мы не заблудились снова. 5835 00038F40 Они будут так рады получить сообщение! Я уверен в этом! 5836 00038F41 Да что ж такое. Сколько еще мне придется доставлять это невероятно важное сообщение без надлежащей защиты? 5837 00038F42 Я мог бы и сам это сделать, но если меня уничтожат, я никогда не доберусь до места назначения. Лучше подождать помощи. 5838 00038F43 Я ужасно опаздываю. Надеюсь, меня за это не спишут в утиль! 5839 00038F44 Мне нужно доставить это сообщение, но как? 5840 00038F45 Возможно, какой-нибудь добрый человек остановится и поможет мне. 5841 00038F46 Ах, если бы путешествовать в одиночку в наше время не было так опасно! Какой удачный момент для короткого замыкания! Я даже защищаться как следует не могу. 5842 00038F47 Если бы мои диоды работали как следует, я бы сам это сделал. 5843 00038F48 Наверное, техподдержка уже на последнем издыхании. Меня уже давно никто не обслуживал. Ну ладно, подожду, пока кто-нибудь придет. 5844 00038F49 Кажется, я в отчаянном положении. 5845 00038F4A Проклятье, еще одна схема накрылась. 5846 00038F4B Трам-пам-пам. Жду, пока станет безопасно. Ду-ди-ду. Надеюсь, скоро кто-нибудь придет. До-ди-до. 5847 00038F4C Я знаю дорогу, но мои датчики сообщают об опасности. Протокол требует, чтобы я подождал подмоги. 5848 00038F4D По крайней мере, я помню сообщение, которое нужно доставить. 5849 00038F4E Я дождусь чьей-нибудь помощи. И чтобы развлечь себя, посчитаю до 65536... Готово. Это было весело. А что теперь? 5850 00038F4F Надеюсь, сообщение обрадует получателя. 5851 00038F50 Мне показалось, я что-то слышу. Но, с другой стороны, у меня ведь неполадки, так что откуда мне знать? 5852 00038F51 По крайней мере, я еще не насквозь проржавел. Было бы приятно, если бы кто-то пришел раньше, чем я рассыплюсь в прах. 5853 00038F52 О боже. 5854 00038F53 Эй? Есть кто-нибудь? Мне нужна помощь! Кто-нибудь? 5855 00038F54 А что если никто не придет, а путешествовать в одиночку все еще будет опасно? Почему никто не поставил мне программу с запасным планом? 5856 00038F55 Ты меня не убьешь. Я слишком хитрый. 5857 00038F56 Это глупо — нападать на меня. 5858 00038F57 Не сегодня. 5859 00038F58 Я просто занимался своими делами. 5860 00038F59 Не поймаешь, я слишком быстрый. 5861 00038F5A Из-за этого существа сегодня я легко добуду еду. 5862 00038F5B Тебе страшно? Боишься меня? А сейчас? 5863 00038F5C Раньше я не хотел играть, а теперь хочу. 5864 00038F5D Этот человек меня раздражает. Если его убить, он перестанет раздражать. 5865 00038F5E Твое присутствие невыносимо. Я должен тебя прогнать. 5866 00038F5F Сегодня смогу убить еще одно слабое существо. 5867 00038F60 Мне казалось, что я тебя убил. 5868 00038F61 Я люблю убивать таких, как ты. 5869 00038F62 Оно слишком слабое. Мне нужно то, что не сразу сломается. 5870 00038F63 Я хочу схватить тебя, порвать на куски и поваляться на твоих кишках. 5871 00038F64 Начинаю перезагрузку системы. 5872 00038F65 5873 00038F6E Таинственная Госпожа не снайпер. Она не Серебряный Плащ, который бросается в бой, стреляя из своего пистолета-пулемета. 5874 00038F6F Не будем вас больше задерживать. Добро пожаловать в наш маленький Анклав. 5875 00038F70 В любом случае — добро пожаловать в наш маленький Анклав. 5876 00038F71 5877 00038F72 5878 00038F73 5879 00038F74 5880 00038F75 5881 00038F76 5882 00038F77 5883 00038F78 5884 00038F79 До свидания! Алоха! Чао! Ариведерчи! О ревуар! Ауфидерзейн! Вайя кон диос! Буэн вьяхе! 5885 00038F7A Они так быстро растут... 5886 00038F7B Поздравляю с Днем возрождения! Вперед! 5887 00038F7C Отлично! Ур-ра! А-МЕ-РИ-КА! Вуп-вуп-вуп! 5888 00038F7D Повеселитесь! И постарайтесь не умереть! 5889 00038F7E Вся страна надеется на вас! Так что, ради бога, не облажайтесь. 5890 00038F7F Мне показалось, что за дверью кто-то стрелял. Но наверняка это просто мои звуковые датчики шалят! 5891 00038F80 Надеюсь, вы не забыли взять снаряжение. Оно непременно поможет во время возрождения. 5892 00038F81 Как только вы выйдете наружу, запрет Убежища на применение огнестрельного оружия перестанет действовать, разумеется. Так что, пожалуйста... не стреляйте друг другу в лицо. Это так отвратительно. 5893 00038F82 Наверняка вы сейчас в шоке от того, что видите. Должно быть, вы в ужасе. Уверяю вас, все будет хорошо. Возможно. 5894 00038F83 По моим подсчетам, вероятность того, что вы продержитесь первые 8 часов, составляет не менее 7,23%. Это прекрасно! 5895 00038F84 С таким количеством полезного добра даже мне бы удалось выжить. Но увы, мне нужно оставаться здесь. И... подметать. 5896 00038F85 Не переставайте учиться! Только так вы сможете достичь своего идеала! 5897 00038F86 Не забывайте один из множества девизов "Волт-Тек": "Счастлив тот, кто прилежно трудится!" 5898 00038F87 Для кого-то это разные профессии. Я же называю это способностями... 5899 00038F88 Я знаю — вам будет страшно. Но у вас есть навыки, которые помогут не только выжить, но и преуспеть! 5900 00038F89 Запомните: главное — приспосабливаться! Если одна роль не помогает, выберите другую! Действуйте творчески! 5901 00038F8A Ваши навыки, сэр, позволят вам добиться чего угодно! Я уверен в этом! 5902 00038F8B Ваши навыки, мэм, позволят вам добиться чего угодно! Я уверен в этом! 5903 00038F8C Какая потрясающая возможность стать кем хочешь! Поваром. Убийцей. Врачом. Хакером. Пушечным мясом. Люди — невероятные создания... 5904 00038F8D Не забудьте взять C.A.M.P.! Эта платформа абсолютно необходима... где-то там, снаружи. 5905 00038F8E Выжить на поверхности легко, если у вас есть C.A.M.P. — конструктивно-агрегатная мобильная платформа. Прекрасное название... 5906 00038F8F C.A.M.P. сыграет ключевую роль в восстановлении Америки! Будем строить одну ржавую хибару за другой... 5907 00038F90 Восстановление Америки! Ужасно сложная задача. Как хорошо, что я останусь здесь. Но я точно знаю: C.A.M.P. облегчит вам работу! 5908 00038F91 Вам нужен пункт приготовления пищи? Используйте C.A.M.P.! Новый дом? Вам поможет C.A.M.P.! Предметы роскоши? C.A.M.P.! Военный корабль? Ой, ну... тогда нет. 5909 00038F92 Считайте, что C.A.M.P. — это ваш временный мобильный дом! Ну, или просто... ваш дом. Точка. 5910 00038F93 Будьте осторожны, когда выйдете наружу! Найдите себе друзей! Один в поле не воин, и все такое. 5911 00038F94 Ну и ну, вот это вечеринка вчера была, правда? Приятно было увидеть вас всех в последний раз — такие пьяные, веселые, не пытаетесь отсрочить ужасную смерть еще хотя бы на минуту... 5912 00038F95 Не забывайте: вы не обязаны действовать сами по себе! Находите своих друзей, заводите новых! 5913 00038F96 Вам всем предстоит миновать огромную дверь Убежища в одиночку! Кроме тех случаев, когда рядом с вами кто-то есть. Лично я рекомендую именно последний вариант. 5914 00038F97 Коллективный труд! Именно он создал Америку! Если подумать, то именно он создал меня. 5915 00038F98 Когда выйдете наружу, не забывайте о хороших манерах. Будьте вежливы. Помогайте людям. Будьте как “Волт-Тек”! 5916 00038F99 Когда окажетесь снаружи, полагайтесь на тех, кто рядом. Ваша сила в единстве. Находите пользу как в ваших общих чертах, так и в различиях! 5917 00038F9A Насчет "инфраструктуры" Аппалачии. Я подозреваю... что ее нет. Кхм... 5918 00038F9B Страшно, наверное, покинуть это теплое и безопасное Убежище и выйти во враждебные пустоши, где нет ни водопровода, ни электричества... 5919 00038F9C Снаружи нет комфортных условий, сэр! Если вам что-то нужно, создайте это сами! 5920 00038F9D Снаружи нет комфортных условий, мэм! Если вам что-то нужно, создайте это сами! 5921 00038F9E Я знаю, что здесь уютно, но скоро вы столкнетесь с явной нехваткой энергии и крыши над головой. 5922 00038F9F Приложите немного усилий там, снаружи, и скоро вы обеспечите энергией всю Западную Вирджинию. 5923 00038FA0 Ой, да ладно. Неужели это так сложно — построить свою личную энергосистему и самостоятельно вырабатывать электричество? 5924 00038FA1 Если вас ранят — а вас непременно ранят, — применяйте стимуляторы. Они в буквальном смысле могут спасти вам жизнь. 5925 00038FA2 Постоянно следите за щелканьем датчика радиации, встроенного в ваш пип-бой. 5926 00038FA3 Запомните, сэр! Чтобы предотвратить лучевую болезнь, принимайте Рад-Х, а чтобы вылечить ее — антирадин. 5927 00038FA4 Запомните, мэм! Чтобы предотвратить лучевую болезнь, принимайте Рад-Х, а чтобы вылечить ее — антирадин. 5928 00038FA5 Всегда держите под рукой запас лекарств! И не забывайте их применять! 5929 00038FA6 Контрольный список лекарств: Рад-Х, антирадин, стимулятор! Все есть? Отлично. 5930 00038FA7 Принимайте лекарства! Но вам придется искать новые там, "снаружи"! 5931 00038FA8 Оказавшись снаружи, не забывайте регулярно есть и пить. После войны крайне важно правильно питаться. 5932 00038FA9 Здесь много воды, и почти вся она радиоактивная. Если не уверены — кипятите! 5933 00038FAA Представьте, что вы умерли от голода или жажды. Вот это конфуз, правда? 5934 00038FAB В Аппалачии должно быть полно дичи! Удачной охоты! 5935 00038FAC Едите сырое мясо? Плохо. Едите радиоактивное сырое мясо? Очень, очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ плохо... 5936 00038FAD Да, сэр. Бесплатное угощение. Ням-ням. 5937 00038FAE Да, мэм. Бесплатное угощение. Ням-ням. 5938 00038FAF Голод и жажда повышают вероятность заболеть! Поверьте, плачущие язвы — это совсем не то, что вы хотите... 5939 00038FB0 На каждой стойке лежит снаряжение, которое можно взять. По одной стойке на жителя! 5940 00038FB1 Вы уже осмотрели стойки с полезным снаряжением? 5941 00038FB2 Пожалуйста, пройдите к выходу из Убежища. Нам нельзя зря тратить время. 5942 00038FB3 Да, все верно. Не останавливайтесь, по пути берите самые важные вещицы. 5943 00038FB4 День возрождения! Я так волнуюсь! 5944 00038FB5 Вперед, вперед! Страна сама себя не восстановит! 5945 00038FB6 24 года после "большого события"! Что изменилось? Что осталось прежним? Столько вопросов! 5946 00038FB7 О, мне так хочется пойти с вами! Но кто-то же должен "оборонять крепость", так сказать. 5947 00038FB8 Помните: будущее Америки зависит только от вас! Впрочем, я на вас совсем не давлю. 5948 00038FB9 Если встретите других исправных Мистеров Помощников, передайте им привет от меня. 5949 00038FBA Меня зовут Хейли Портер. Я делаю эту голозапись, потому что у меня мало времени. 5950 00038FBB Я надеюсь... Я молюсь о том, чтобы ее кто-то нашел. Чтобы кто-то... чтобы вы... закончили то, что мы начали. 5951 00038FBC Когда-то нас было четверо, а теперь осталась только я. Остальные... Брайан, Камара, Эрик... ушли, каждый по своим причинам. 5952 00038FBD Мы были так близки к тому, чтобы узнать тайну... узнать, что “Волт-Тек” прячет в школе. 5953 00038FBE Если вы это слышите, найдите мой терминал в зале для тренировок. Пароль... Inevitability. 5954 00038FBF Выясните об этом плане. Узнайте, что прятала “Волт-Тек”. Может, это вам пригодится. Может, это пригодится всем. 5955 00038FC0 Может, вам удастся то, что не смогли сделать мы. Выжить... 5956 00038FC1 Как это “предположить”? Мы что, просто списываем их со счетов? 5957 00038FC2 Центр управления работает. Всему персоналу: ожидайте инструкций. 5958 00038FC3 Пройдите к терминалу управления запуском, чтобы начать подготовку к запуску. 5959 00038FC4 В обновлении, похоже, какая-то ошибка. Из-за нее оно считает программу слежения вирусом. 5960 00038FC5 Она запустила блокировку всех замков в здании и отправила к вам охранников. 5961 00038FC6 Примите еще раз мои искренние извинения, так как я не могу вам помочь чем-то еще. 5962 00038FC7 Что еще? Вроде все как обычно. Шэннон хочет взять записывающее устройство на новое задание. Над прототипом оружия Изабеллы нужно еще поработать. 5963 00038FC8 Пенни, решать тебе, но действовать нужно быстро. Твой отец уже разочаровался в этом проекте. 5964 00038FC9 Пришло время показать им, как выглядит будущее этой компании. 5965 00038FCA Измеряю колебания уровня дискомфорта испытуемого. 5966 00038FCB Выделяю дополнительные ресурсы на причинение боли. 5967 00038FCC Ты будешь говорить. 5968 00038FCD Поражение моей программой не предусмотрено. 5969 00038FCE Вычисляю вероятность смертельного исхода... Она достаточно высока. 5970 00038FCF Меня запрограммировали получать от этого удовольствие. А тебе нравится? 5971 00038FD0 Для тебя это добром не кончится. 5972 00038FD1 Каковы детали твоего задания? 5973 00038FD2 Кто твой командир? 5974 00038FD3 Где прячутся остальные? 5975 00038FD4 Сейчас ты мне все выложишь. Или я пущу тебе кровь. 5976 00038FD5 Врать не стану, будет немного больно. Нет, я соврал. Будет очень больно. 5977 00038FD6 Не бойся, я тебя не убью. А если убью, то ненамеренно. 5978 00038FD7 Скажи, что ты при этом чувствуешь? 5979 00038FD8 От молчанья толку ноль. Тайны причиняют боль. 5980 00038FD9 Еще хочешь? 5981 00038FDA Я могу весь день этим заниматься. 5982 00038FDB Сострадание не заложено в мою программу. 5983 00038FDC Подпрограммы изобретательности запущены. 5984 00038FDD Мы могли бы стать друзьями. Неужели ты не хочешь со мной подружиться? 5985 00038FDE Обнаружены следы крови. 5986 00038FDF Сканеры обнаружили повышенный уровень... раздражения? 5987 00038FE0 Сканеры обнаружили повышенный уровень... гнева? 5988 00038FE1 Сканеры обнаружили повышенный уровень... боли? 5989 00038FE2 Сканеры обнаружили повышенный уровень... замешательства? 5990 00038FE3 Обнаружено незначительное количество страха. 5991 00038FE4 Все это можно прекратить в любую минуту. 5992 00038FE5 Я не хочу этого делать. Это ты заставляешь меня. Хотя нет. Я соврал. 5993 00038FE6 Меня запрограммировали это делать. У меня нет выбора. А у тебя есть. Сделай правильный выбор. Говори. 5994 00038FE7 Теперь я знаю, каково это — умереть. 5995 00038FE8 Теперь мне страшно, но уже слишком поздно. 5996 00038FE9 Мне нехорошо. Я не могу продолжать. 5997 00038FEA Нет. Этого не должно было случиться. 5998 00038FEB Невыносимая боль. Кажется, я умираю. 5999 00038FEC Я ранен. Я не понимаю, что происходит. 6000 00038FED Все вокруг темнеет. 6001 00038FEE Я вижу яркий свет. 6002 00038FEF Мне неуютно и грустно. 6003 00038FF0 Мне холодно, и я ничего не чувствую. 6004 00038FF1 Я разочарован тем, что умер раньше тебя. 6005 00038FF2 Как это могло произойти? 6006 00038FF3 Мне больно, но я все равно буду... а-а. 6007 00038FF4 Я видела его, Макс. 6008 00038FF5 Когда горелые пошли через тоннели, они атаковали нас со всех сторон. 6009 00038FF6 Тим и Эндрю удерживали позицию и сказали Си, чтобы он их прикрывал. Но он этого не сделал. Он сбежал, и на них напали сзади. 6010 00038FF7 Вот почему они погибли! 6011 00038FF8 Похоже, вы обладаете проницательностью и тонким вкусом. Если вы готовы заняться сбором припасов, то я не отказался бы от помощи. 6012 00038FF9 Анализ данных... завершен! Похоже, вы сможете стать нашим новым топ-менеджером. 6013 00038FFA Пожалуйста, пройдите в отдел персонала, чтобы получить официальное удостоверение топ-менеджера “Хорнрайт”. 6014 00038FFB Хм. Нужно было уточнить, что лицо должно быть открыто. Ну, наверное, так тоже сойдет. 6015 00038FFC Хм... Интересная костная структура. Ну, значит, так уж вас создала природа... 6016 00038FFD Любопытно. Мы подозревали, что снимок подчеркнет красоту вашего подбородка. Он такой аристократичный. 6017 00038FFE Ага. Нам показалось, что мы уже видели эту бровь. Точь-в-точь как у одного из величайших кузенов Вашингтона. 6018 00038FFF О боже. Наверняка вам это уже говорили, но ваши черты... практически как у Джефферсона. Удивительно. 6019 00039000 6020 00039001 6021 00039002 6022 00039003 6023 00039004 6024 00039005 6025 00039006 6026 00039007 6027 00039008 6028 00039009 6029 0003900A 6030 0003900B 6031 0003900C И-и-и-ду в бой! 6032 0003900D Устраняю препятствие на пути патруля! 6033 0003900E Мы выполним задачу. 6034 0003900F Найти... Убить... 6035 00039010 Беги... или найдут... 6036 00039011 Не могу... найти... 6037 00039012 Здесь... Там... 6038 00039013 Холодно... 6039 00039014 Пе-пе-перехват управления завершен. Начинаю подключение. 6040 00039016 Угрозы со стороны правительства не обнаружено. 6041 00039017 Надеюсь, видеодатчики меня не обманывают... Провожу диагностику... Сенсоры в норме. Контакт подтвержден. 6042 00039018 Гражданин, мне нужна ваша помощь. 6043 00039019 У меня есть задание, которое принесет пользу нам обоим. 6044 0003901A Вам нужно выжить. Мне нужно исполнить свой долг. По-моему, все честно. 6045 0003901B Благодаря усилителю сигнала все смогут заметить аварийный маячок. 6046 0003901C Если пойдете в Харперс-Ферри, передайте Хейзу, что вы от меня и что вам срочно нужен усилитель сигнала. 6047 0003901D Хейз сказал, что система снабжения старого грузового робота все еще работает. Надеюсь, он прав. 6048 0003901E Остерегайтесь гулей. По моим данным, у местных гулей уровень интеллекта выше, чем у обычных. 6049 0003901F Надеюсь, Братство не помешает вам выполнить задание. 6050 00039020 Я просто ОБОЖАЮ гулять по лесу, а вы? 6051 00039021 Давненько мне не приходилось бывать на свиданиях. 6052 00039022 А как вы относитесь к браку? 6053 00039023 Чудесное место, чтобы поселиться и завести семью! 6054 00039024 Вон там можно построить прекрасный дом, окруженный белым забором. 6055 00039025 А что, вы уже нашли свою половинку? 6056 00039026 Надеюсь, вас не пугает мысль о долговременных отношениях! 6057 00039027 Боевые действия реально сближают людей, да? Это так романтично! 6058 00039028 Хочу, чтобы вы знали: я “полностью в рабочем состоянии”. Полностью! 6059 00039029 Вы совсем не похожи на мою прошлую любовь. В вас больше... жизни. 6060 0003902A Надеюсь, вам тоже кажется, что все идет как надо! 6061 0003902B О чем вы думаете? Вы ужасно молчаливы. 6062 0003902C Интересно, делают ли обручальные кольца моего размера? 6063 0003902D О! На следующем свидании нужно посетить Ватогу! 6064 0003902E Обнаружено неповиновение. 6065 0003902F Возможно, инструкции были не вполне четкими. Сесть! 6066 00039030 Обнаружено упрямство. 6067 00039031 Тебе помочь сесть? Предупреждаю: забота моей программой не предусмотрена. 6068 00039032 Садись. Когда я злюсь, мне сложно следовать правилам. 6069 00039033 Предупреждаю: во мне заложены великолепные подпрограммы мордобоя. 6070 00039034 Продолжающееся неповиновение — знак согласия на дополнительные испытания боеготовности. 6071 00039035 Ты подчинишься или подвергнешься казни через 5 — 4 — 3 — 2 — 1. 6072 00039036 Ликвидирую протоколы безопасности — и испытуемого. 6073 00039037 Внимание. Идет обратный отсчет до самоуничтожения. Взрыв произойдет через 4 минуты, если не будет введен действительный код отмены. 6074 00039038 Доступ разрешен. 6075 00039039 Регистрация завершена. 6076 0003903A Еще бы! Ну конечно. Это логично. А как еще изменилась ваша жизнь после бомбардировки, после того... как началось все это? 6077 0003903B А-а-а! 6078 0003903C 6079 0003903D 6080 0003903E 6081 0003903F 6082 00039040 6083 00039041 6084 00039042 6085 00039043 Убить! 6086 00039044 Убить... Всех!.. 6087 00039045 Очиститесь!.. 6088 00039046 Не могу... остановить!.. 6089 00039047 Должен... убить!.. 6090 00039048 Мы заодно! 6091 00039049 Очистить! 6092 0003904A Не... мы!.. 6093 0003904B Это... Это!.. 6094 0003904C Да! Да! 6095 0003904D Всегда... вместе! 6096 0003904E Никогда... не одни! 6097 0003904F Смерть! 6098 00039050 Требуется срочный ремонт! 6099 00039051 Привет! Робоглазу нужен ремонт. 6100 00039052 Есть здесь кто-нибудь? Мобильному детектору нужен ремонт. 6101 00039053 Почините меня! Что за черт? 6102 00039054 Что? Слишком грубо? Я потом удалю. 6103 00039055 Тебя я быстро убью! 6104 00039056 Бой! Наконец-то! 6105 00039057 Ты сдохнешь! 6106 00039058 Я тебя порву! 6107 00039059 Убить. Убить. Убить. 6108 0003905A Надеюсь, ты истечешь кровью! 6109 0003905B Да! Убить! 6110 0003905D Мы... переведем вознаграждение на ваш счет в той валюте, которой вы пользуетесь там, наверху. 6111 0003905E Главный офицер по нацеливанию: уничтожен. 6112 0003905F М-м. 6113 00039060 А. 6114 00039061 Ай. 6115 00039062 М-м. 6116 00039063 Ух. 6117 00039064 You'll have your work cut out for you, a sense of style doesn't seem to be the highest priority these days. 6118 00039065 Now don't dally. The guests must have their demands. 6119 00039066 Oh, I do hope those spots have the items they guests require. They simply must. 6120 00039067 Once you've found them all, bring them back here. That, that should soothe the guests... for a while. 6121 00039068 You, you should've heard the language Room 201 used when making that request... c-can't you? 6122 00039069 Oh, wonderful. Wonderful! Now just place them all - gently - in the collector. The guests will be so thrilled. 6123 0003906A Hmm. A little more scuffed than I'd like, but they'll do. 6124 0003906B Another request to quiet our guests. Wonderful. 6125 0003906C Oh, thank you, thank you. But there's no time to chit-chat, I suppose. That room won't declutter itself! 6126 0003906D Always, always leaving things behind. The guests can be so forgetful... and demanding! 6127 0003906E What... what? Oh, it sounds like you're needed upstairs. Posthaste! 6128 0003906F На враждебно настроенных клиентов будет подана жалоба. 6129 00039070 Этот клиент больше не имеет права на скидку. 6130 00039071 Недовольство недопустимо. Карточки, на которых можно написать свой отзыв, лежат в фойе. 6131 00039072 Обнаружен враг. Крутящий момент бура увеличен, чтобы достичь максимальной эффективности потрошения. 6132 00039073 Подтверждаю наличие нарушителя. Начинаю процедуру ликвидации. 6133 00039074 Запрещено наносить ущерб имуществу компании. Ликвидирую цель. 6134 00039075 И это все? Никакой крови и оторванных конечностей? Никакого масла и шрапнели? Силы Союза сильно разочаровали меня сегодня. 6135 00039076 Форт остался под контролем Союза! Отлично, солдаты. Вы отбили атаку южан, несмотря на подавляющее численное превосходство. 6136 00039077 Ну, может, и не подавляющее, но какое-то превосходство точно было. 6137 00039078 Форт пал. Генерал Грант постыдился бы назвать вас солдатами. Теперь выходите и пожмите руки противнику. 6138 00039079 Ничья? Ничья?! Ну, наверное, это лучше, чем поражение. Но ненамного. Удачи в следующий раз. 6139 0003907A Грант, тут хаос. Повсюду горелые. 6140 0003907B Ха-ха, нет. Шучу. Она твоя. Мне всадили пулю в живот, и долго я не протяну. Может, тебе она пригодится больше, чем мне. 6141 0003907C Текущее состояние: DEFCON 1. Повторяю: DEFCON 1. 6142 0003907D Всему персоналу занять свои места и ожидать распоряжений. 6143 0003907E Уровень угрозы: высокий. 6144 0003907F Немедленно сообщайте службе безопасности о любой подозрительной активности. 6145 00039080 Все системы в норме. 6146 00039081 Текущий уровень угрозы: красный. 6147 00039082 Связи с внешним миром нет. 6148 00039083 Всему персоналу: ожидайте распоряжений. 6149 00039084 6150 00039085 6151 00039086 6152 00039087 6153 00039088 6154 00039089 Оно... это мы... мы... это оно... 6155 0003908A Нет... нет... они не мы... 6156 0003908B Вместе... всегда... вместе... 6157 0003908C Больно... 6158 0003908D Внутри... нас... 6159 0003908E Больно... внутри... 6160 00039094 Изображения на этих дисплеях, как и коды, обновляются раз в неделю. Они явно связаны друг с другом, но как?.. Сейчас у нас нет информации, которую можно было бы расшифровать. 6161 00039095 Ковак не в состоянии предоставить нам более детализированные данные. Найти колонну, в которой движется транспорт с картой запуска — детская забава. Найти одного офицера с фрагментом кода — гораздо сложнее. 6162 00039096 Вы уже побывали в архивах? Скорее всего, данные о коде запуска, нужно искать именно там. 6163 00039097 Смотрите под ноги. 6164 00039098 Мы полагаем, что доступные здесь сыворотки имитируют мутации, обнаруженные в природе. Только... еще лучше. 6165 00039099 Не беспокойтесь, мы постоянно занимаемся дезинфекцией данной части комплекса. Вероятность того, что здесь сохранились патогены — нулевая... почти. 6166 0003909A Надеемся, вам здесь... уютно? Нам потребовалось немало усилий для того, чтобы вернуть этому месту его былую славу. 6167 0003909B Многое здесь уничтожили предыдущие обитатели комплекса. Мы до сих пор пытаемся все восстановить. 6168 0003909C Пожалуйста, располагайтесь. 6169 0003909D 6170 0003909E Полагаем, вас привел друг? Обычно мы не пускаем... посторонних. 6171 0003909F Мы просим вас... ничего не трогать. Нам потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы восстановить здесь все. 6172 000390A0 Вы же вытерли ноги перед тем, как войти? 6173 000390A2 Ай! 6174 000390A3 Уф! 6175 000390A4 А! 6176 000390A5 А-а! 6177 000390A6 Ай! 6178 000390A7 Нет! 6179 000390A8 6180 000390A9 Уф! 6181 000390AA Ох! 6182 000390AB Больно... нам... 6183 000390AC Боль?.. Ты... 6184 000390AD А! Мы... 6185 000390AE Боль... 6186 000390AF Кровь... Сломал... 6187 000390B0 Нет... 6188 000390B1 Видишь... Да... 6189 000390B2 Говорит мэр Графтона. У нас произошла катастрофа. 6190 000390B3 Очень дорогостоящий ремонт форта Прикетта застопорился. А мне нужно, чтобы наша достопримечательность открылась без скверных отзывов в прессе. 6191 000390B4 Похоже, что в ходе строительства они нашли останки солдата времен Гражданской войны. 6192 000390B5 Ну, скорее всего, времен Гражданской войны. Уж какой-то войны точно, в этом я уверен. Давайте договоримся, что это солдат эпохи Гражданской войны, ладно? 6193 000390B6 В общем, кто-то должен красиво и по-тихому похоронить эти останки на военном кладбище города Филиппы. И говоря "кто-то", я имею в виду вас. 6194 000390B7 Говорит мэр Графтона. Я обращаюсь ко всем, кто меня слышит. Меня кто-нибудь слышит? Эй? Как я уже говорил... 6195 000390B8 Куратор форта Прикетта сделал важное открытие. Ему нужна ваша помощь. 6196 000390B9 Похоже, он выкопал другого солдата. Его нужно похоронить его, как и подобает, на поле боя. В смысле — солдата. Не куратора. 6197 000390BA Говорит мэр Графтона. Конечно же, вы это знаете. Кто же еще тут может быть? 6198 000390BB Похоже, что в форте Прикетта обнаружен еще один труп. 6199 000390BC Нельзя, чтобы останки этого бедняги просто лежали в коробке. Заберите их и похороните на кладбище на поле боя. 6200 000390BD Говорит мэр Графтона. Я хочу, чтобы вы отправились в форт Прикетта. 6201 000390BE Обнаружены еще одни останки. 6202 000390BF Нам нужно воздать почести этому солдату и устроить ему достойные похороны на поле боя. 6203 000390C0 Всем заключенным: возвращайтесь в свои камеры. В случае неподчинения вы будете наказаны. 6204 000390C1 Заключенный, прекратите сопротивление. В случае неподчинения к вам применят коррекционные меры. 6205 000390C2 Вы нарушили правило 28-B-9 федеральных тюрем. 6206 000390C3 Обнаружен побег из тюрьмы. 6207 000390C4 Начинаю одобренный законом огонь на поражение. 6208 000390C5 6209 000390C6 Вы знаете, что делать. Я хочу отправить еще одну группу на патрулирование. 6210 000390C7 Я отправляю на патрулирование одного из своих лучших людей. Ваша задача — доставить его сюда в целости и сохранности. В последнее время заключенные стали немного буйными. 6211 000390C8 Сбор минералов завершен. Выдаю жетоны заявки. 6212 000390C9 Сбор материалов прошел успешно. Выданы жетоны заявки. 6213 000390CA Сбор минералов прошел успешно. Передаю минералы на склад для последующей загрузки. 6214 000390CB Необходимо передать минералы. Пожалуйста, используйте жетон заявки. 6215 000390E4 6216 000390E5 6217 000390E6 6218 000390E7 6219 000390E8 6220 000390E9 Фармаробот JD7E начинает загрузку данных на сервер компании “Арктос фарма”... 6221 000390EA Связь нарушена, не могу сообщить свой статус. Сейчас произойдет отключение фармаробота JD7E. 6222 000390EB Всего доброго. 6223 000390EC К счастью, есть еще одно испытание, в котором вы можете показать себя. 6224 000390ED Ваши результаты вполне соответствуют нашим требованиям. Нужно разобраться еще с одним делом, и тогда мы примем вас в наши ряды. 6225 000390EE Ох. Какая мерзость. Лично я никогда не буду есть себе подобных. Меня от этого тошнит. А вот Гурманам, похоже, было нормально. 6226 000390EF В общем, иногда ради выживания приходится делать страшные вещи. Заниматься каннибализмом и все такое. Ты молодец, наверное. 6227 000390F1 Активировано ручное управление. Ликвидирую все угрозы. 6228 000390F2 Контакт с врагом снова установлен. Активированы программы защиты. 6229 000390F3 Навожусь на цель. Вам не удастся помешать сбору. 6230 000390F4 Начинаю ликвидацию врагов. Цель нужно защитить любой ценой. 6231 000390F5 Цель, пожалуйста, покиньте зону. Обнаружен враг. 6232 000390F6 Найден потенциальный источник... 6233 000390F7 Запускаю протокол сканирования... 6234 000390F8 Обнаружена потенциальная цель для биоразложения... 6235 000390F9 Ищу удобрения... 6236 000390FA Внимание. Обнаружен потенциальный источник биоразлагаемых материалов... 6237 000390FB Это Марджи Макклинток, лидер Матерых. Вот это шутка. Мы решили, что наши жертвы испугаются такого названия. 6238 000390FC Как только анализатор получит достаточно информации, Фредерик сможет настроить твой меч и превратит его в оружие, достойное Таинственной Госпожи. 6239 000390FD Я все говорю себе: стоит пожалеть тех, кто живет в городишке за рекой. 6240 000390FE Но если говорить все как есть — а для этого я и делаю запись, — то мне на них плевать. 6241 000390FF Я называю себя наркоманкой, но погубили меня не препараты. 6242 00039100 Во всем виноват Билли. 6243 00039101 Паладин хочет, чтобы все патрульные выучили это наизусть: каждая триангуляция еще больше злит горелых. 6244 00039102 Извини, такой приказ. 6245 00039103 Vendor has wares. 6246 00039104 Want some weapons? 6247 00039105 6248 00039106 6249 00039107 6250 00039108 6251 00039109 6252 0003910A 6253 0003910B Ушел! 6254 0003910C Гляди! 6255 0003910D Ищи! 6256 0003910E Найди! 6257 0003910F Ищи! Найди! Убей! 6258 00039110 Зрителей просят соблюдать осторожность. Графтонское чудовище может проявить... игривый нрав. 6259 00039111 Призываю вас наблюдать за парадом с безопасного расстояния. Графтонское чудовище может вести себя... непредсказуемо. 6260 00039112 Задача роботов-укротителей — защищать Графтонское чудовище. 6261 00039113 Почему ты так на меня смотришь, будто тебе что-то нужно? Твоя награда — полученные от меня знания. Поздравляю. 6262 00039114 Черт, ну ладно. Забери еще немного добра, которое у меня тут лежит. 6263 00039115 И что бы ни случилось, не забирайте стекловолокно, которое я произвожу. Тогда мне придется делать его снова! 6264 00039116 Обнаружен топ-менеджер. Выдано удостоверение. 6265 00039117 Похоже, это все. 6266 00039118 Думаю, это и называют дном. 6267 00039119 Warning: Containment will be lost in 1 minute. 6268 0003911A Восстановление завершится приблизительно через... четыре часа. Спасибо за терпение. 6269 0003911B Восстановление ракеты завершится через... три часа сорок пять минут. 6270 0003911C Восстановление ракеты завершится через... три часа тридцать минут. 6271 0003911D Восстановление ракеты завершится через... три часа пятнадцать минут. 6272 0003911E Восстановление ракеты завершится через... три часа. 6273 0003911F Восстановление ракеты завершится через... два часа сорок пять минут. 6274 00039120 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... два часа тридцать минут. 6275 00039121 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... два часа пятнадцать минут. 6276 00039122 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... два часа. 6277 00039123 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... один час сорок пять минут. 6278 00039124 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... один час тридцать минут. 6279 00039125 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... один час пятнадцать минут. 6280 00039126 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... один час. 6281 00039127 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... сорок пять минут. 6282 00039128 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... тридцать минут. 6283 00039129 Восстановление ракеты завершится через... пятнадцать минут. 6284 0003912B Пожалуйста, зайдите в кабинет капитана для окончательной регистрации. 6285 0003912C Поздравляю, кандидат. 6286 0003912D Обнаружен выпускник. Требуется регистрация. Пожалуйста, подойдите к капитану станции. 6287 0003912E Обнаружен участник, прошедший обучение. Процент выживших кандидатов... обновлен. 6288 0003912F Обнаружено сообщение с высокой степенью важности. Все свободные Огнедышащие должны пройти в диспетчерскую. 6289 00039130 Загружаю базу данных руководителей Огнедышащих. Капитан Ларкин... пропала. Лейтенант Мэдиган... пропал. Это все. 6290 00039131 Необходима окончательная регистрация. Пройдите в пожарную часть Чарлстона. 6291 00039132 На данный момент Огнедышащими стали... 1,8% учащихся. 6292 00039133 Пожалуйста, подойдите к дежурному капитану. 6293 00039134 Чтобы получать задания, необходимо зарегистрироваться в системе Огнедышащих. 6294 00039135 Все экзамены... пройдены! Поздравляю. Выдаю голозапись для ориентации. Пожалуйста, пройдите в пожарную часть Чарлстона для регистрации. 6295 00039136 Пожалуйста, проследуйте к цели экзамена. 6296 00039137 Против зараженного персонала разрешено вести огонь на поражение. 6297 00039138 Не рекомендуется заливать снаряжение кровью. 6298 00039139 Пожалуйста, предъявите свою квитанцию на получение формы в соответствующем раздатчике. 6299 0003913A Инструкции для прохождения последнего экзамена будут выданы кандидату вместе со снаряжением. 6300 0003913B Потеря квитанции на получение формы является основанием для немедленного увольнения. 6301 0003913C Обнаружен кандидат в Огнедышащие. Выдана квитанция на получение комплекта. Пожалуйста, заберите снаряжение. 6302 0003913D Вы прошли... два... из... трех экзаменов. Так держать! 6303 0003913E Пожалуйста, пройдите к месту проведения последнего экзамена. 6304 0003913F Оценка за медосмотр... удовлетворительная. 6305 00039140 Кандидат должен явиться в шахту “Беатрис” компании “Гаррахан”, чтобы пройти последний экзамен. 6306 00039141 Вероятность получить травму во время последнего экзамена... максимальный процент превышен. 6307 00039142 Анализирую результаты экзамена.... Поздравляю! Пожалуйста, пройдите к месту проведения медосмотра. 6308 00039143 Пожалуйста, идите к месту проведения медосмотра. 6309 00039144 Во время медосмотра уровень нагруженности кандидата не учитывается. 6310 00039145 Прежде чем начать забег, выпейте немного воды. 6311 00039146 Вы прошли... один... из... трех необходимых экзаменов. Вы получаете среднее количество поздравлений. Ура. 6312 00039147 Экзамен можно пройти на любом обучающем терминале. 6313 00039148 Прилежно учитесь сегодня — и завтра станете Огнедышащим. 6314 00039149 Вы прошли... ноль... из... трех экзаменов. 6315 0003914A О кандидатах, уличенных в мошенничестве, будет доложено начальнику станции. Все незаконные материалы будут конфискованы. 6316 0003914B Доступны запасные учебные материалы. Немедленно явитесь в кабинет начальника станции. 6317 0003914C (Играет аудиодрама) 6318 0003914D Ошибка! Персона “Зак” не найдена. Ошибка при загрузке модуля личности. Инициализирована стандартная личность. 6319 0003914E Это аттракцион под названием СБРОС ШЛАКА. Необходимо провести калибровку силами авторизованного, одетого в форму работника Кэмден-парка. 6320 0003914F Да вы просто картинка! 6321 00039150 Может, пригласите меня на свидание? 6322 00039151 Мы прекрасно проведем время, обещаю! 6323 00039152 Может, меня создали как оружие убийства, но мое сердце создано для любви. 6324 00039153 В чем дело? Вам не нравится встречаться со мной? 6325 00039154 Куда вы? 6326 00039155 Пригласите меня на свидание! 6327 00039156 Похоже, вы из тех, кто умеет правильно обращаться со штурмотроном. 6328 00039157 Давайте повеселимся! 6329 00039158 Вероятность отказа системы в случае невмешательства пользователя: 98,2%. 6330 00039159 Диагностика пройдена. Вмешательство пользователя прошло успешно. 6331 0003915A Протоколы поиска и добычи минералов возобновлены. 6332 0003915B Недопустимый пользователь. Требуется пароль. 6333 0003915C “Хорнрайт индастриал” — двигаем добычу минералов вперед! 6334 0003915D Если что-то барахлит, значит, это не “Хорнрайт”! 6335 0003915E Установите автоматизированную систему “Хорнрайт”, и вы забудете о жалобах персонала! 6336 0003915F Необходима дополнительная энергия. 6337 00039160 Процесс завершен. Система разблокирована. 6338 00039161 Обнаружен биоматериал. 6339 00039162 Обнаружен подходящий материал для биоразложения. 6340 00039163 Начинаю обработку биологического материала. 6341 00039164 Вы выбраны для биоразложения. 6342 00039165 Ферме нужны новые источники удобрений. 6343 00039166 Сажаю. Удобряю. Выращиваю. Собираю. 6344 00039167 Обнаружен новый источник биоразлагаемых материалов. 6345 00039173 Эти муки просто невыносимы! 6346 00039174 Пожалуйста, проследуйте в указанную область для патрулирования. Патруль будет высажен после вашего прибытия. 6347 00039175 Приветствую, участник клуба. Хотите организовать новый патруль? Прекрасно. Сейчас я подыщу подходящую цель... 6348 00039176 Здесь ничего интересного, гражданин. 6349 00039177 Проходите мимо. 6350 00039178 Вам не причинят вреда, если вы этого не заслужите, гражданин. 6351 00039179 Идет патрулирование. Пожалуйста, отойдите. 6352 0003917A Пожалуйста, отойдите. Ваша безопасность не гарантируется. 6353 0003917B Участник. 6354 0003917C Ох. Что это за запах? Даже не знаем, как вы его терпите. 6355 0003917D Не обращайте на нас внимания. Я просто... вышел немного погулять. 6356 0003917E Неплохо тут все разнесли, да, участник? 6357 0003917F Извините, у нас есть... поручения, которые нужно выполнить. 6358 00039180 Как это... неприятно. Мы уже чувствуем, что начинаем ржаветь. 6359 00039181 Это так странно — снова видеть людей. Ну, по крайней мере, не сгнивших. 6360 00039182 О! Волонтер Спасателей? Похоже, старая программа подготовки еще действует! 6361 00039183 Вы построили все это? Все прошло быстрее, чем я ожидал... 6362 00039184 Волонтер! Не нашли, где можно присоединиться к программе? 6363 00039185 Нашли программу перезагрузки? 6364 00039186 Спасибо вам, волонтер. 6365 00039187 Смотрите, кто тут у нас такой счастливый. 6366 00039188 Это мобильный детектор #5, оцениваю ситуацию! 6367 00039189 Если я правильно сформулировал, главная линия энергоснабжения повреждена. 6368 0003918A Соединения схемы повреждены. 6369 0003918B По крайней мере, должны быть. 6370 00039191 Park safety's my responsibility. Total failure. 6371 00039192 Скоро ты умрешь, человек. 6372 00039193 Я даже не голоден. Просто хочу убивать. 6373 00039194 Убить. Убить. Убить. 6374 00039195 Пахнет страхом. 6375 00039196 Мало мяса на костях. Нужно убить еще кого-нибудь. 6376 00039197 Вкуснейшая кровь. 6377 00039198 Скорее бы поесть. 6378 00039199 Сдохни наконец. 6379 0003919A Я тебя порву. 6380 0003919B Твоя боль меня забавляет. 6381 0003919C Это причинит тебе боль. 6382 0003919D Я причиню вред тебе, чтобы ты не причинил вреда мне. 6383 0003919E Ты меня пугаешь и злишь. Ты за это пострадаешь. 6384 0003919F Уходи — или умрешь. 6385 000391A0 Уйди. Я причиню тебе вред. 6386 000391A1 Оставь меня в покое. Уходи. 6387 000391A2 Я просто защищаю себя. 6388 000391A3 Я убью тебя, чтобы защитить себя. 6389 000391A4 Вот тебе за то, что напугал меня. 6390 000391A5 Ты плохой зверь. 6391 000391A6 Пожалуйста, умри и оставь меня в покое. 6392 000391A7 Мне не хотелось тебя убивать, но теперь придется. 6393 000391A8 Ты мне не нравишься. Теперь я должен на тебя напасть. 6394 000391A9 Уходи, плохой страшный человек. Я укушу тебя. 6395 000391AA Я хочу есть. 6396 000391AB Хочу убить тебя и съесть. 6397 000391AC Сдохни, еда. 6398 000391AD Ты пахнешь, как еда. 6399 000391AE Не двигайся, еда. 6400 000391AF С этой едой весело играть. 6401 000391B0 Скорее бы тебя съесть. 6402 000391B1 Я злой. Я хочу, чтобы ты умер. 6403 000391B2 Не двигайся. Хочу тебя съесть. 6404 000391B3 Сейчас ты умрешь. 6405 000391B4 Не убегай. 6406 000391B5 Я убью тебя голыми руками. 6407 000391B6 Я страшный. Бойся меня. 6408 000391B7 6409 000391B8 6410 000391B9 6411 000391BA 6412 000391BB 6413 000391BC 6414 000391BD 6415 000391BE 6416 000391BF 6417 000391C0 6418 000391C1 6419 000391C2 6420 000391C3 6421 000391C4 6422 000391C5 6423 000391C6 6424 000391C7 6425 000391C8 6426 000391C9 6427 000391CA 6428 000391CB 6429 000391CC Принеси чертежи Фредерику и узнай, что он сможет с ними сделать. Его задумки не перестают меня впечатлять. 6430 000391CD Экстрактор “Альфа” отремонтирован. 6431 000391CE Похоже, тебе осталось вернуться в ее бункер и перейти к следующему этапу. 6432 000391CF Доброе утро. Обеденный зал открыт для завтрака. Можете садиться где вам угодно. 6433 000391D0 Добрый день. Сейчас мы подаем ланч. Пожалуйста, садитесь. 6434 000391D1 Добрый вечер. Пришли поужинать? Пожалуйста, садитесь за любой столик. 6435 000391D2 Добрый вечер. Наше вечернее меню все еще доступно. Пожалуйста, садитесь. 6436 000391D3 Пожалуйста, садитесь. Вас скоро обслужат. 6437 000391D4 Заказывать столик не обязательно. Можете садиться где угодно. 6438 000391D5 Пожалуйста, садитесь. Официант скоро к вам подойдет. 6439 000391D6 Добро пожаловать. Пожалуйста, садитесь. 6440 000391D7 Пожалуйста, садитесь. Вас скоро обслужат. 6441 000391D8 6442 000391D9 Выбирайте столик. Скоро к вам кто-нибудь подойдет. 6443 000391DA Можете сесть где вам угодно. 6444 000391DB 6445 000391DC Могу я предложить вам вина, пива или крепких напитков? 6446 000391DD Гости могут делиться своими проблемами, если хотят. 6447 000391DE Наш сомелье рекомендует — пить. 6448 000391DF Вина продаются бокалами, бутылками и ящиками. 6449 000391E0 Чтобы избежать взрыва бокалов, мы больше не предлагаем коктейли. 6450 000391E1 Минимальный срок выдержки всех вин и крепких напитков — 25 лет. 6451 000391E2 6452 000391E3 Привет! Вам нравится Ядер-кола? Что за вопрос, конечно же, она вам нравится! 6453 000391E4 Ничто так не прочищает шестеренки, как ледяная Ядер-кола. 6454 000391E5 Готовы к фейерверку вкуса? Попробуйте Ядер-Вишню, Ядер-Виноград или Ядер-Апельсин! 6455 000391E6 Вам нужно что-то особенное? У нас есть уникальные вкусы, которые вы не найдете нигде по эту сторону “Ядер-Мира”. 6456 000391E7 Нашумевшая новинка — только для жителей Уайтспринга: первая партия бутылок... “Квантовой Ядер-колы”! 6457 000391E8 6458 000391E9 Обнаружен новый пациент. Начинаю знакомство. 6459 000391EA У нас есть препараты. 6460 000391EB Отпускается без рецепта. 6461 000391EC Препараты на любой вкус. 6462 000391ED Электрошоковая терапия доступна по запросу. 6463 000391EE Для лечения или развлечения? 6464 000391EF 6465 000391F0 Это. Это “Живой шик”. Повседневная мода, созданная со страстью. 6466 000391F1 Потрепанный облик так популярен в этом сезоне. 6467 000391F2 У меня есть костюм именно для вас. Заплатки. Порезы. Да. Да! 6468 000391F3 Традиционная мода — застывшая и скучная. Живите свободно. “Живой шик”. 6469 000391F4 Вам нужен стиль. Вам нужен вызов. Вам нужен шик. 6470 000391F5 6471 000391F6 Добро пожаловать в “Одежду на заказ”. Здесь работают лучшие портные в Аппалачии. 6472 000391F7 Правда, это не очень-то о многом говорит. 6473 000391F8 Красивая шляпа никогда не выйдет из моды. 6474 000391F9 У нас есть костюмы на любой вкус и для любого случая. 6475 000391FA Мы предлагаем специально отобранную коллекцию элегантных вечерних нарядов. 6476 000391FB Если скверная одежда не для вас, приходите в “Одежду на заказ”. 6477 000391FC Изысканная одежда для изысканных джентльменов. 6478 000391FD Изысканная одежда для изысканных дам. 6479 000391FE 6480 000391FF Смир-р-но! Сэр! Оружие и снаряжение готово к осмотру, сэр! 6481 00039200 Сэр! У вас хватает боеприпасов, сэр? 6482 00039201 Сэр! Могу ли я вам чем-то помочь, сэр?! 6483 00039202 Сэр, вы охотник? У нас есть прицелы, карабины, дробовики, арбалеты. 6484 00039203 Сэр, вы коллекционер? У нас есть штурмовые карабины, ракетометы, лазерные пистолеты, плазменные ружья. 6485 00039204 Сэр, вы историк? У нас есть сабли, мечи, мушкеты, ружья. 6486 00039205 6487 00039206 Добро пожаловать в спа Уайтспринга. 6488 00039207 Займите одну из кабинок в задней части заведения. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь к вам подойдет. 6489 00039208 Наши серные бани подарят вам ощущение молодости. 6490 00039209 Наши высококвалифицированные специалисты по массажу скоро вернутся. 6491 0003920A Мы предлагаем широкий спектр услуг гидротерапии и ароматерапии. 6492 0003920B В связи с жалобами на контузии спинного мозга мы больше не предоставляем услуги роботов-хиропрактиков и массажистов. 6493 0003920C 6494 0003920D Заходите, дорогуша. Заходите. Это... аурум. 6495 0003920E Боюсь, у нас раскупили все подчистую. Внезапно люди снова увидели ценность в золоте и серебре. Кто бы мог подумать. 6496 0003920F Дорогуша, ничто не вечно. Но наши драгоценности почти вечны. 6497 00039210 Золото и серебро всегда пользуются спросом. 6498 00039211 Хм... Дорогуша, я точно знаю, что подойдет к этому костюму. 6499 00039212 Может, что-то из золота? Или... платины? 6500 00039213 6501 00039214 Привет! Я Алекс! Добро пожаловать в “Газетный киоск”! 6502 00039215 Как хорошо, что у нас снова посетители! Вы даже не представляете, как здесь скучно. Что вам предложить? 6503 00039216 Хотите тарелку с монограммой? Кружку? Рюмку? Тостер? 6504 00039217 Забыли что-то дома? Мыло? Шампунь? Зубную пасту? Щетки? У нас столько щеток! 6505 00039218 Вы курите? Хотите сигарету? Сигару? Может, зажигалку “Уайтспринг”? 6506 00039219 Сегодняшние газеты еще не прибыли, но у нас есть старые книги! 6507 0003921A 6508 0003921B Добрый день, сэр. Интересуетесь охотой? У меня есть броня и набор всего необходимого для вашей экспедиции. 6509 0003921C Все наши трофеи были добыты на охоте постояльцами гостиницы. 6510 0003921D После войны местная дичь стала несколько более энергичной. 6511 0003921E Вам нужна традиционная охотничья кожаная куртка? Или что-то более прочное? 6512 0003921F Современная боевая броня выглядит не очень привлекательно. 6513 00039220 6514 00039221 Эге-гей! Вас приветствует Капитан Кидс. 6515 00039222 Привет, морячок. 6516 00039223 Что вам угодно? 6517 00039224 Суши весла! Поднять продажи! 6518 00039225 Ар-р-р! Хотите разграбить мою коллекцию игрушек? 6519 00039226 Что вам может предложить капитан? 6520 00039227 6521 00039228 Ну вот опять. 6522 00039229 Позвольте... Это "Ле гран гурмэ", место для людей с изысканным вкусом. А вы, я полагаю, чаще едите то, что задавили на дороге. 6523 0003922A У меня есть самые свежие фрукты, самые сочные овощи, лучшее мясо. Но вам, полагаю, все это ни к чему. 6524 0003922B Может, вам нужна хорошая сковородка или кастрюля? Нет. Вы, похоже, из тех, которые бросают еду прямо в огонь. 6525 0003922C У нас есть элегантное столовое серебро и фарфор... Но, может, ваш стиль — это пластик? 6526 0003922D Что за потроха вы принесли мне сегодня? 6527 0003922E 6528 0003922F Добро пожаловать в “Ле гран гурмэ”. Вы пришли на мастер-класс? 6529 00039230 Если попросите, мы покажем любой рецепт. 6530 00039231 Особое предложение: блюда, приготовленные на костре. 6531 00039232 Рецепты на любой вкус и уровень подготовки. 6532 00039233 Ингредиенты для гурманов следует готовить по-гурмански. 6533 00039234 6534 00039235 Заходите, заходите. Добро пожаловать в “Элегантность”. Клиентов сейчас мало, и поэтому один из наших стилистов наверняка найдет для вас место в своем расписании. 6535 00039236 Вы знаете миссис Эванс, жену губернатора? Она была одной из лучших наших клиенток. Такая очаровательная женщина. 6536 00039237 Какой у вас жуткий вид. Вам срочно что-то нужно сделать с волосами. 6537 00039238 Я так скучаю по нашим прежним клиентам. Их было столько, что мой разговорный модуль перегорал через день. 6538 00039239 Извините, но наша система записи на прием по-прежнему не работает. Как только мы ее починим, я с радостью запишу вас. 6539 0003923A 6540 0003923B Прошу прощения, сэр. 6541 0003923C Простите, мэм. 6542 0003923D Вы записаны на прием? 6543 0003923E Боюсь, что сегодня мы не сможем вас принять. 6544 0003923F 6545 00039240 Вы готовы к увлекательной жизни в постапокалиптическом аду? 6546 00039241 По многочисленным просьбам в этом месяце пройдут творческие мастерские по теме “Выживание в дикой природе”! Абонементы и расходные материалы уже в продаже! 6547 00039242 Готовьтесь к опасности! Готовьтесь к приключениям! Готовьтесь к выживанию! 6548 00039243 “Уголок художника” — место, где творческие личности могут получить практические навыки. А “Выживание в дикой природе” — это наша самая популярная программа! 6549 00039244 В “Уголке художника” есть все для вашего нового проекта, связанного с выживанием. 6550 00039245 Жизнь — это приключение. Вы готовы к испытаниям? 6551 00039246 6552 00039247 Добро пожаловать. Вас интересуют наши искусство и предметы декора? 6553 00039248 Наши копии античной мебели добавят стиля и изящества любому дому. 6554 00039249 Украсьте свою жизнь частью декора из Уайтспринга. 6555 0003924A Мы предлагаем выдающиеся работы местных художников. 6556 0003924B Возьмите домой картину, на которой изображен наш горный пейзаж. 6557 0003924C 6558 0003924D Здравствуйте. Добро пожаловать в Уайтспринг. 6559 0003924E Добро пожаловать. Пожалуйста, входите. 6560 0003924F Мы всегда рады видеть гостей и посетителей. 6561 00039250 Добро пожаловать в Уайтспринг. 6562 00039251 6563 00039252 Добро пожаловать в Уайтспринг. 6564 00039253 Во всех коттеджах и номерах для гостей сейчас идет ремонт. Мы пока не принимаем новые заявки. 6565 00039254 Простите за неудобства. Посетите магазин и другие заведения курорта. 6566 00039255 Добро пожаловать в Уайтспринг. 6567 00039256 Если вы хотите забронировать номер или отменить бронирование, воспользуйтесь терминалами самообслуживания. 6568 00039257 Если вам нужна помощь, найдите техника и поговорите с ним. 6569 00039258 Мы предлагаем множество роскошных номеров, коттеджи и залы для любых целей и по самым разным расценкам. 6570 00039259 В ходе акции “Как дома” мы рекомендуем нашим гостям украсить номера в своем уникальном стиле. 6571 0003925A Что такого может случиться. 6572 0003925B Новые заявки в данный момент не принимаются. 6573 0003925C Пока гостиница закрыта, посетите магазины, рестораны и другие заведения Уайтспринга. 6574 0003925D Гости всегда могут отправиться на экскурсию по гостинице. В бронировании нет необходимости. 6575 0003925E Вы знали, что в Уайтспринг расположен природный серный источник? 6576 0003925F Вам хочется искупаться в его целебных водах? До него совсем не далеко идти. 6577 00039260 Вам нужен уникальный подарок? Магазины “Уголок художника” расположены в коттеджах к северу от источника. 6578 00039261 Надеюсь, они еще открыты. От них уже давно нет вестей. 6579 00039262 Уайтспринг славится на весь мир своими полями для гольфа. 6580 00039263 Даже если вы не играете, мы приглашаем вас погулять по полю — вид на горные вершины просто удивительный. 6581 00039264 Зайдите в гольф-клуб Уайтспринга, чтобы зарезервировать время для игры, посетить магазин спортинвентаря или просто посидеть в одном из наших восхитительных ресторанов. 6582 00039265 Бассейн еще открыт. Он находится рядом с гольф-клубом и теннисными кортами. 6583 00039266 Посетите президентский домик и музей у северной лужайки. Там вы узнаете о президентах и видных деятелях, которые останавливались в Уайтспринге. 6584 00039267 Чуть дальше по коридору находится Розничная коллекция Уайтспринга — лучшие магазины Аппалачии. 6585 00039268 В обеденном зале Уайтспринга подают только самые изысканные блюда. 6586 00039269 Одежда для торжественных приемов желательна, но больше не обязательна. 6587 0003926A Вы уже видели киоск с газировкой? Он наверху, рядом с розовым залом. 6588 0003926B Кроме того, там вас ждет большой ассортимент Ядер-колы, в том числе местные вкусы, а также недавно выпущенная “Квантовая Ядер-кола”. 6589 0003926C В честь выпуска Квантовой Ядер-колы Уайтспринг заключил соглашение с корпорацией “Ядер-кола” о том, что будет принимать крышки от бутылок во всех наших магазинах. 6590 0003926D Если у вас есть крышки, поспешите воспользоваться поистине удивительными предложениями. 6591 0003926E Боюсь, что сегодня дневные и вечерние сеансы отменены. 6592 0003926F Если вас интересует короткая экскурсия, то в Льюисберге проходит ежегодный фестиваль садов. Он всегда пользуется популярностью у местных жителей. 6593 00039270 Гостиничный автобус может доставить вас в Спрус-Ноб на горе. С площадки для наблюдения открываются захватывающие виды. 6594 00039271 Шаттл возобновит свою работу со дня на день. 6595 00039272 Ищете нечто особенное? Необыкновенные пещеры совсем рядом. Вас ждет безопасное и увлекательное приключение для всей семьи. 6596 00039273 Здравствуйте! Ищете, чем бы заняться? 6597 00039274 Здесь столько достопримечательностей, что голова может пойти кругом. Хотите, я вам что-нибудь посоветую? 6598 00039275 Здравствуйте! Могу я вам что-нибудь порекомендовать? 6599 00039276 Текущий статус патруля: нормальный. Текущий уровень угрозы: красный. 6600 00039277 В связи со сложившейся ситуацией в области безопасности все правила гостиницы будут неукоснительно соблюдаться. 6601 00039278 Бродяжничество запрещено. Не пытайтесь спать в коридорах, гостиных, залах, магазинах, садах и туалетах. 6602 00039279 Нападения запрещены. В ответ на враждебные действия по отношению к персоналу гостиницы применяются летальные средства. 6603 0003927A Вандализм запрещен. Не пытайтесь осквернить, вывести из строя, повредить или уничтожить имущество гостиницы. 6604 0003927B Воровство запрещено. Все ценности закреплены, чтобы избежать разворовывания. 6605 0003927C В соответствии с правилами профсоюза, я не могу помочь вам с багажом. 6606 0003927D Мы больше не предоставляем услуг по хранению багажа. Сданный багаж не забирали в течение двадцати трех лет. 6607 0003927E Гостиница не несет ответственности за утерянные, поврежденные, украденные или облученные радиацией вещи. 6608 0003927F Пожалуйста, не забывайте, что ценные вещи нужно хранить в надежном месте — в том числе деньги, чеки, драгоценности, спортивный инвентарь и ракетометы. 6609 00039280 Простите. У нас уже тысячу лет не было новых фильмов. 6610 00039281 Добро пожаловать в Уайтспринг. Заместитель исполняющего обязанности помощника менеджера Стратфорд к вашим услугам. 6611 00039282 Если я или мой персонал можем сделать ваше пребывание более приятным, сообщите нам об этом. 6612 00039283 Я — самый старший из оставшихся сотрудников, поэтому мой долг и привилегия — следить за ходом работ и приемом гостей. 6613 00039284 Исполняющий обязанности помощника менеджера Истон и последние из наших гостей покинули гостиницу несколько лет назад, когда она закрылась на ремонт. 6614 00039285 Это мерзкое дело, но оно было запланировано. 6615 00039286 Мы откроемся со дня на день. Лишь ждем, когда будут оформлены последние бумаги. 6616 00039287 Если честно, то уже довольно поздно. 6617 00039288 Боюсь, ситуация более тяжелая, чем сообщает служба безопасности. Каждый месяц эти... твари... отнимают у нас все больше земли. 6618 00039289 Пока работают фабрикаторы, мы, по крайней мере, сможем удерживать курорт. Но рано или поздно... ох. 6619 0003928A Извините, я не хочу портить вам отпуск. Наслаждайтесь отдыхом на этом курорте. Пока это возможно. 6620 0003928B Приятного отдыха. 6621 0003928C Если я могу чем-то помочь, скажите. 6622 0003928D Необходимо защитить Уайтспринг. 6623 0003928E Идет операция по обеспечению безопасности. 6624 0003928F Сэр. 6625 00039290 Мэм. 6626 00039291 Поддерживать знание обстановки. Территория не взята под контроль. 6627 00039292 Все спокойно. Сектор зачищен. 6628 00039293 Уайтспринг под нашей защитой. 6629 00039294 Безопасность гостей — наша главная задача. 6630 00039295 Пожалуйста, не крадите, не мародерствуйте, не нападайте, никого не убивайте и не топчите цветы. 6631 00039296 Статус безопасности: красный. Пожалуйста, примите необходимые меры предосторожности. 6632 00039297 Пожалуйста, не мешайте работе патрулей. 6633 00039298 Нарушение правил гостиницы карается тюремным заключением, изгнанием или смертью. 6634 00039299 Если произошел несчастный случай, пожалуйста, звоните... 6635 0003929A Медицинскую помощь можно получить в “Аптекаре” на нижнем уровне гостиницы. 6636 0003929B В случае пожара следуйте развешанным на стенах инструкциях об эвакуации. 6637 0003929C Экскурсии пожарной части Уайтспринга проводятся по просьбе гостей. 6638 0003929D В “Обеденном зале” и “Ле гран гурмэ” вам предложат лучшие блюда и напитки. 6639 0003929E В связи с ограниченным количеством припасов некоторых блюд в меню может не быть. 6640 0003929F Уайтспринг: обслуживание мирового уровня с... 6641 000392A0 Я к вашим услугам, сэр. 6642 000392A1 Я к вашим услугам, мэм. 6643 000392A2 Служить и защищать. 6644 000392A3 Чем я могу вам помочь? 6645 000392A4 Вольно. 6646 000392A5 Все чисто. Периметр под контролем. 6647 000392A6 Доброе утро. 6648 000392A7 Доброе утро, сэр. 6649 000392A8 Добрый день. 6650 000392A9 Добрый день, сэр. 6651 000392AA Добрый вечер. 6652 000392AC В этом году территория выглядит превосходно. 6653 000392AD Теперь, когда здесь столько бродяг, очень сложно поддерживать поле для гольфа в хорошем состоянии. 6654 000392AE Цветы в последнее время стали довольно капризными. Радиация сильно на них подействовала. 6655 000392AF Если увидите то, на что нужно обратить внимание, — сообщите. 6656 000392B0 Наша цель — обеспечить всем нашим гостям чистую и безопасную среду. 6657 000392B1 Поддерживать все в рабочем состоянии очень тяжело. 6658 000392B2 В это время года Уайтспринг просто великолепен. 6659 000392B3 Я всегда рад видеть гостя. 6660 000392B4 Мэм. 6661 000392B5 Сэр. 6662 000392B6 Простите. 6663 000392B7 Доброе утро, мисс. 6664 000392B8 Доброе утро. 6665 000392B9 Добрый день, сэр. 6666 000392BA Добрый день. 6667 000392BB Добрый вечер, мисс. 6668 000392BC Добрый вечер. 6669 000392BD Скажите, если нужно что-то привести в порядок. 6670 000392BE Мы делаем все, чтобы курорт выглядел как можно лучше. 6671 000392BF Постарайтесь не запачкать кровью ковер. 6672 000392C0 Приятного отдыха. 6673 000392C1 Вам что-то нужно, мисс? 6674 000392C2 Вам что-то нужно, сэр? 6675 000392C3 Да? 6676 000392C4 Привет! 6677 000392C5 Вы только что прибыли? Стойка и наши легендарные магазины находятся на нижнем этаже. 6678 000392C6 Обеденный зал, залы для танцев и гостиные находятся на верхнем этаже. 6679 000392C7 Если мы можем сделать ваше пребывание более приятным, сообщите нам об этом. 6680 000392C8 Ищете, чем бы заняться? Наверняка вам помогут наши прекрасные консьержи. Их можно найти в нижнем фойе. 6681 000392C9 Фойе гостиницы, театр и магазины находятся на нижнем этаже. 6682 000392CA Кроме обеденного зала, на верхнем этаже также расположен бар и киоск с газированной водой. 6683 000392CB Элегантные гостиные и залы Уайтспринга находятся на верхнем этаже. 6684 000392E8 Черный ящик перегрелся. Поставьте его на землю, чтобы начать процесс охлаждения. 6685 000392E9 Дети. Ну и мерзавцы. 6686 000392EA Довольно пряток! 6687 000392EB Где же это проклятое дитя... 6688 000392EC Лесли! Выходи, выходи, не прячься. 6689 000392ED Ну же, Лесли. Сейчас не время для игр! 6690 000392EE Клянусь моими шасси, вы отлично поработали, леди и джентльмены. Отлично, черт возьми. 6691 000392EF После такого мои люди будут неделями вытаскивать из деревьев сервоприводы. У красных не было ни одного шанса. Отлично! 6692 000392F0 Ах, чтоб меня. Так держать, мальчики и девочки. Похоже, у вас все-таки есть характер. 6693 000392F1 Вижу цель! Коммунисты, в атаку! 6694 000392F2 Вижу врага партии. Вступаю в бой. 6695 000392F3 Начинаю оборонять пролетариат. 6696 000392F4 Участок не отвечает. Не удалось отправить заявку на проведение ремонта. 6697 000392F5 Обнаружен сбой в работе оборудования. Машина не в состоянии двигаться. 6698 000392F6 Исполнение гражданского долга не требует награды. 6699 000392F7 Успешное завершение операции будет отмечено и вознаграждено. 6700 000392F8 Мне кажется, что вы уже сделали достаточно. Возможно, в базе данных Спасателей есть и другие учебные курсы. 6701 000392F9 На первом этапе путешествия вам нужно завербоваться в армию. Неподалеку находится лагерь Макклинток, в котором обучают пехотинцев. 6702 000392FA Обратитесь к мастер-сержанту лагеря. Он расскажет вам о том, как заслужить повышение. 6703 000392FB 6704 000392FC 6705 000392FD 6706 000392FE 6707 000392FF 6708 00039300 6709 00039301 6710 00039302 6711 00039303 6712 00039304 6713 00039305 6714 00039306 6715 00039307 6716 00039308 Говорит мэр Графтона. Я обращаюсь ко всем, кто меня слышит. 6717 00039309 У меня тут чрезвычайная ситуация. В округе погибает обесцвеченный кизил. 6718 0003930A Как нам провести Праздник обесцвеченного кизила, если эти величественные деревья не цветут? 6719 0003930B Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь удобрил почву под этими несчастными деревьями. 6720 0003930C Говорит мэр Графтона. Послушайте меня внимательно. 6721 0003930D Наш обесцвеченный кизил отказывается цвести. От этого вся долина приобрела жуткий вид. 6722 0003930E Идите и разбросайте удобрение под бедными деревьями. Ну, чего вы ждете? 6723 0003930F Говорит мэр Графтона... или выходит в эфир... не важно. 6724 00039310 Похоже, наш обесцвеченный кизил страдает. От одной мысли об этом у меня слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Наворачивались бы, ведь глаз у меня нет. 6725 00039311 Я лично разрешаю никак не мешать размножению этого кизила. 6726 00039312 Давайте удобрим почву под этими несчастными деревьями. 6727 00039313 Наконец-то. 6728 00039314 Хм. 6729 00039315 Вы что-то забыли? Инструменты, предоставленные Коваком, могут вам очень пригодиться. 6730 00039316 Мы советуем вам забрать подарок Ковака. Тогда и поговорим. 6731 00039317 Ковак — это платформа, способная нанести ракетный удар из космоса. Вопрос. Мудро ли поступает тот, кто оскорбляет эту машину, пренебрегая ее подарками? 6732 00039318 Этот модуль нужно подключить напрямую к панели управления спутником. Об остальном позаботятся наши модификации. 6733 00039319 Нам пришлось увеличить размеры источника энергии для модуля, чтобы он мог поддерживать связь с нами. Рекомендуем пригнуться после его развертывания. 6734 0003931A Ковак — невероятная машина... Но совершенно не умеет поддерживать беседу. Похоже, недостатки есть у всех. 6735 0003931B Производство завершено. Пожалуйста, подойдите к раздатчику. 6736 0003931C Еще одно небольшое поручение, и это место станет вашим домом. 6737 0003931D Проникнуть в “Шугар гроув” — непростая задача... Возможно, мы недооценили вас. 6738 0003931E Проникнуть в “Шугар гроув” — непростая задача... Приятно, что наши ожидания подтвердились. 6739 0003931F Проникнуть в “Шугар гроув” — непростая задача... Возможно, мы все же сумеем найти вам применение. 6740 00039320 Сеть комплекса “Шугар гроув”... многое объясняет, по меньшей мере. Благодарим вас. 6741 00039321 Просто положите инструкции в приемник. Мы найдем им применение. 6742 00039322 Вы хорошо поработали. А теперь позвольте нам довести работу до конца, хорошо? Отдайте инструкции. 6743 00039323 Как только проникнете внутрь комплекса, действуйте осторожно. По нашим данным, там есть... мощная автоматизированная система обороны. 6744 00039324 Мы рассчитываем, что вы вернетесь... и принесете то, что мы потеряли. 6745 00039325 Просто вставьте ленту системы в любой терминал в комнате радиоразведки и подключитесь к нам. Эта задача не должна оказаться слишком сложной для вас. 6746 00039326 Просто вставьте ленту системы в любой терминал в комнате радиоразведки и подключитесь к нам. Элементарная задача для любого, кто обладает вашими способностями. 6747 00039327 Если наше предложение вас не интересует, можете идти. В противном случае воспользуйтесь раздатчиком. 6748 00039328 Мы не станем слишком строго судить вас по результатам этого экзамена. Возможно, у вас есть другие полезные для нас качества. 6749 00039329 Пропустить наш экзамен — это смелое решение. Мы надеемся увидеть все остальные ваши качества. 6750 0003932A Такой человек, как вы, отлично бы вписался в нашу небольшую компанию. 6751 0003932B Вы видели всего лишь малую часть возможностей этого комплекса. Если хотите узнать больше, от вас требуется только одно — нажать кнопку. 6752 0003932C Затрудняетесь найти раздатчик? Даем подсказку: это не он. 6753 0003932D Чтобы заполнить анкету, можно воспользоваться любым доступным терминалом. 6754 0003932E Заполнять анкету не обязательно... но мы рекомендуем это сделать. 6755 0003932F Откладывание не повлияет на ваш результат напрямую... но и не улучшит его. 6756 00039330 Если вам интересно, пожалуйста, продолжайте спускаться по лестнице. 6757 00039331 Не волнуйтесь, напитки за счет заведения. На этот раз. 6758 00039332 Этот комплекс может многое вам дать... Если вы докажете свою ценность для нас. 6759 00039337 Я всегда говорила ученикам: вас всегда ждут новые сложности, но вы можете к ним приспособиться. Вы должны быть стойкими настолько, чтобы справиться с заданием. 6760 00039338 У нас очень мало времени! Еще немного, и сюда прибудут гости! Пожалуйста, скорее накрывайте столы! 6761 00039339 О боже. Мы еще не закончили, а времени почти не осталось! Вам просто нужно как можно скорее накрыть столы! 6762 0003933A Тик-так! Праздник скоро начнется, вне зависимости от того, накрыли вы столы, или нет. Но я бы предпочел первый вариант. 6763 0003933B О нет! Мы почти ничего не сделали, а время уже заканчивается! По крайней мере, приведите сюда всех официантов. 6764 0003933C Это катастрофа. До начала праздника осталось совсем мало времени, а вы даже не нашли всех моих официантов! 6765 0003933D Наши гости скоро придут, а у нас еще столько дел, даже после того, как вы нашли официантов! Это никуда не годится! 6766 0003933E Праздник скоро начнется, а вы уже выполнили всю свою работу. Осталось лишь продержаться до прибытия гостей. 6767 0003933F У меня хорошее предчувствие. Мы закончили подготовку, и теперь нужно просто выгонять отсюда незваных гостей! 6768 00039340 Время на исходе. К счастью, теперь нам нужно просто следить за тем, чтобы сюда не проникли незваные гости. 6769 00039341 Обнаружен курсант. Да еще и в форме. Неплохо для начала... 6770 00039342 Матерь божья... Курсант, ты не в форме! Квитанции на форму у тебя тоже нет? Возвращайся в армейском камуфляже и шлеме — или вообще не приходи! 6771 00039343 Тебе нужно выполнить три упражнения. 6772 00039344 Мы проверим твои навыки стрельбы, ловкость и патриотизм. 6773 00039345 Наши курсы автоматизированы, как и все остальное на великой земле Аппалачии. Так что любой из вас, жалких млекопитающих, может проходить их в любом порядке! 6774 00039346 Пройди эти курсы так, чтобы я остался доволен, и тогда мы устроим тебе настоящее испытание. 6775 00039347 Разойдись! 6776 00039348 Хм... Так, ну и что же тут у нас?.. 6777 00039349 Это ядерная тревога 2-го уровня. Повторяю: это ядерная тревога 2-го уровня. 6778 0003934A Произошел критический отказ систем на заводе WV-06 “Посейдон Энерджи”. Туда уже отправлены группы в защитных костюмах. 6779 0003934B Не выходите на улицу и ожидайте дальнейших распоряжений. 6780 0003934C Пользователи, внимание. На электростанции “Мононга” неожиданно произошел отказ систем. 6781 0003934D Мы просим прощения за неудобства. Будьте уверены: наши ремонтные бригады делают все, чтобы свести перебои к минимуму и безопасно восстановить подачу электроэнергии. 6782 0003934E В соответствии с текущими расчетами, подача электричества в большинстве домов должна быть восстановлена... 6783 0003934F Это оруженосец Розен. “Грозовая гора” отключена. Повторяю: “Грозовая гора” отключена. 6784 00039350 Братьям, обладающим познаниями в инженерном деле: немедленно явитесь на завод для проведения ремонта. 6785 00039351 Неавторизованный персонал в окрестностях реактора. 6786 00039352 Внимание. Внимание. Группам охранников выдвинуться к реактору. 6787 00039353 И если вы хотите сразу же потратить свое вознаграждение, я готов с вами торговать. Все что угодно, лишь бы не идти домой! 6788 00039354 И в благодарность за вашу помощь я готов с вами поторговать. Подготовка никогда не бывает лишней! 6789 00039355 Не хотите что-нибудь купить у меня? Эдна говорит, что я плохой продавец, но я докажу ей!.. Когда-нибудь. 6790 00039356 Смотри... 6791 00039357 Слушай... 6792 00039358 Ищи... 6793 00039359 Найди... 6794 0003935A Мы?.. 6795 0003935B Не... мы... 6796 0003935C Слышу... Вижу... 6797 0003935D Ищи... 6798 0003935E Проверь... 6799 0003935F 6800 00039360 6801 00039361 Кто? 6802 00039362 Что? 6803 00039363 Мы заодно! 6804 00039364 Очистить! 6805 00039365 Не мы! 6806 00039366 Это... Это!.. 6807 00039367 Да! ДА! 6808 00039368 Всегда... вместе! 6809 00039369 Никогда... не одни! 6810 0003936A Убить всех! 6811 0003936B Очиститесь! 6812 0003936C Нет! Шум позвал нас! Шум хочет, чтобы мы остались! 6813 0003936D Нет! Ты не отнимешь у нас песню! 6814 0003936E Песня! Мы защитим красивую песню! 6815 0003936F Разве ты его не слышишь? Он зовет! Ты не заберешь его! 6816 00039370 Нет! Ты не отнимешь песню! 6817 00039371 Ты его не заберешь! 6818 00039372 Беги! Это наш ящик! 6819 00039373 Я открою ящик твоими костями! 6820 00039374 Хантерсвилл! Наш дом! 6821 00039375 Уходи из нашего родного дома! 6822 00039376 Тебе не место в Хантерсвилле! 6823 00039377 Хантерсвилл для супермутантов! 6824 00039378 В нашем доме тебе не рады! 6825 00039379 Нас здесь сделали, а ты ЗДЕСЬ СДОХНЕШЬ! 6826 0003937A Смотри, что сотворила твоя наука, человек! 6827 0003937B “Вест-Тек” наш по праву рождения! А не твой! 6828 0003937C Тайны “Вест-Тека” — только для супермутантов! 6829 0003937D Человек, уходи из “Вест-Тек”! 6830 0003937E Это наши холмы! 6831 0003937F Аппалачия принадлежит супермутантам! 6832 00039380 Вы, человеки, создали нас! И теперь Аппалачия принадлежит нам! 6833 00039381 Это больше не ваши холмы! 6834 00039382 Если честно, то он делал все, что только придумывали сценаристы. Фанаты часто писали мне об этом. 6835 00039383 Передняя лапа болит. 6836 00039384 А-а... Моя передняя лапа. 6837 00039385 Передняя лапа ранена. 6838 00039386 Голова сильно болит. 6839 00039387 Ох. Моя голова. 6840 00039388 Голова болит. 6841 00039389 Мое туловище ранено. 6842 0003938A Ох. Мое туловище. 6843 0003938B Мое туловище повреждено. 6844 0003938C Задняя лапа искалечена. 6845 0003938D Эта штука ранила мою заднюю лапу. 6846 0003938E Задняя лапа сильно болит. 6847 00039390 Добро пожаловать в Ватогу, город будущего! 6848 00039392 Внимание! Обнаружен открытый вход в шахту! Всему обслуживающему персоналу пройти в шахту “Илейн” для сбора минералов и ремонта автошахтера. Спасибо. 6849 00039393 Внимание! Обнаружен открытый вход в шахту! Всему обслуживающему персоналу пройти в шахту “Киттери” для сбора минералов и ремонта автошахтера. Спасибо. 6850 00039394 Боже, чем я вообще занимаюсь... Это безнадежно. 6851 00039395 Черт, запись идет. 6852 00039396 Привет, участники клуба. Мы хотим изучить еще один район. Пожалуйста, пройдите в точку с указанными координатами и завершите процесс триангуляции. На этом все. 6853 00039397 Привет, участники клуба. Мы хотим изучить еще одну проблемную точку. Все здоровые люди должны прибыть в точку с указанными координатами. На этом все. 6854 00039398 Привет участникам клуба. Если кто-то хочет получить подарок свыше — в обмен на небольшую триангуляцию, — ему нужно прибыть в точку с координатами, которые мы указали. На этом все. 6855 00039399 Похоже, что охота за местными атомными бомбами началась. Система должна была дать вам местоположение ракетных шахт в регионе. 6856 0003939A Ошибка. Департамент B оказывает услуги только по продлению срока действия удостоверений личности. Новые удостоверения выдаются в департаменте C. 6857 0003939B Смотрите, кто наконец решил вернуться к работе. От робота-официанта я ожидал большего. 6858 0003939C Наконец-то вы перестали бездельничать и вернулись к работе. Кто запрограммировал вас на такие долгие перерывы? 6859 0003939D У вас схемы поджарились, что ли? Такое ощущение, будто вы совершенно утратили чувство времени. Ну ладно, вы снова работаете, а это главное. 6860 0003939E Еще один из моих работников вернулся. Отлично. 6861 0003939F Еще один официант вернулся. Молодчина, новичок. 6862 000393A0 Привет, робот-официант! С возвращением! 6863 000393A1 Мы собрали почти всех официантов. 6864 000393A2 Вы так быстро вернулись с перерыва? Я поговорю с вами позже. 6865 000393A3 Важную роль сыграют твой талант и подготовка. Однако даже Госпоже время от времени требовалось нечто большее. 6866 000393A4 Да, лучший способ привести разум и тело в повышенную боеготовность — закинуться психотатами. Пожалуй, стоит свалить отсюда, а то вдруг агрессия зашкалит! 6867 000393A5 X-клетка у тебя? Ну так давай ее сюда. Скорее, я тут помираю! Вот она... То что надо... А-а-а... Я чувствую себя всемогущей! 6868 000393A6 Форсаж, круто! Давно не виделись. Ну что, пора в отрыв! 6869 000393A7 М-м-м... Апельсиновые ментаты. Помнишь, какой у них был отвратительный вкус после зубной пасты? Как хорошо, что теперь об этом можно не беспокоиться! 6870 000393A8 Класс, он у тебя. Я бы предложила тебе закинуться со мной этим психобаффом, но от него я становлюсь буйная. И потом, я не люблю делиться, ясно? 6871 000393A9 Слушай, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь: "Зачем Роуз виноградные ментаты?" Потому что они вкусные и мне от них хорошо. А тебе надо задавать поменьше вопросов. 6872 000393AA Давай сюда эту Ярость... О да-а... Я... хочу ОР-РАТЬ! А-А-А! Р-Р-Р! НУ ИДИ СЮДА! ЖАЛКАЯ ТВА-АРЬ! НИЧТОЖЕСТВО! А-А-А! 6873 000393AB Бафф-таты! Откуда ты знаешь, что мне нужна доза? Ах да, я просила их принести. 6874 000393AC Ягодные ментаты — мои любимые. А гиперконцентрация внимания — это просто побочный эффект. 6875 000393AD Как хорошо, что все закончилось. 6876 000393AE Будут знать, как связываться с Мистером Курьером! 6877 000393AF Ну ладно. С этим разобрались, идем дальше. Нельзя заставлять получателя ждать! 6878 000393B0 Так, на чем мы остановились? Ах да. Доставка сообщения. Вперед! 6879 000393B1 Да, как быстро осложнилась ситуация. Ну что, идем дальше? 6880 000393B2 Описать произошедшее я могу несколькими словами. Одно из них — "грубость". Остальные я не решусь повторить в приличном обществе. 6881 000393B3 И не думай вставать, подлый засранец. Мне и так мало платят, чтобы я еще и от врагов отбивался! Хм-м... Если подумать, то мне вообще не платят. 6882 000393B4 Ну вот, с этим разобрались. Теперь нужно поскорее закончить работу. 6883 000393B5 Я бы вполне обошелся без этого спектакля. Надеюсь, дальше будет тишь да гладь. 6884 000393B6 Это совершенно неуместно. Куда катится этот мир, если уже и на курьеров нападают? 6885 000393B7 Ой, совсем забыла. Сценарий 1: дополнение. 6886 000393B8 У Рейли есть запас схем, которые помогут вам создать защитное снаряжение для этих пробежек по болотам. 6887 000393B9 Оно поможет вам слиться с природой, и новым чудесам эволюции будет сложнее вас заметить. Конец связи! 6888 000393BA Состояние системы охлаждения восстановлено. 6889 000393BB Система охлаждения восстановлена. 6890 000393BC Система охлаждения снова работает. 6891 000393BD Maintenance Engineers please proceed through the facility and clear locations. Automated systems will re-activate doors and other systems as you progress. 6892 000393BE И вообще — почему бы, как говорится, не убить двух птиц одним камнем? Иди поиграй у реки. 6893 000393BF Можешь там набрать образцы для твоего школьного проекта о местной фауне. 6894 000393C0 Кажется, в инструкциях сказано, что тебе нужны уникальные образцы трех разных животных. 6895 000393C1 Может, наберешь цветов в лесу? Они стали бы прекрасным подарком для родителей! 6896 000393C2 Думаю, чем больше разных, тем лучше. 6897 000393C3 И если я все правильно помню, а мой банк памяти не поврежден, то ты собираешься встретиться с кем-то из друзей. 6898 000393C4 Я добавила координаты места в твой пип-бой, чтобы тебе не заблудиться. 6899 000393C5 Твои родители сказали, что после прошлой встречи остались лежать какие-то игрушки. Кажется, сейчас самое время их собрать. 6900 000393C6 Сначала вам нужно добраться до бункера Рейли Клэя. 6901 000393C7 И запишите вот это... R+P421. Это пароль Рейли, он вам понадобится. 6902 000393C8 Если чего-то не поняли или вам нужна дополнительная информация, пользуйтесь моим терминалом. Там все есть. Удачи! 6903 000393C9 Так, что тут у нас? 6904 000393CA Новому мэру поначалу может быть нелегко. Именно поэтому я здесь — чтобы помочь вам! 6905 000393CB Недавно я нашла в терминале мэра несколько файлов по этой теме. В них вы найдете сведения о срочных и важных делах. 6906 000393CC В городе чрезвычайное положение, и всем людям, которые здесь живут, приказано его покинуть. 6907 000393CD Вы — мэр и поэтому, конечно, можете делать все, что захотите. 6908 000393CE Наверняка у вас много дел. И я хочу вам с ними помочь. 6909 000393CF К сожалению, делами города я заниматься не в силах, но могу предложить вам тщательно обдуманные советы. 6910 000393D0 Ах да, и стихи! У меня обширная база данных с поэзией. Некоторые мэры постоянно просили меня читать им стихи. 6911 000393D1 А вы не хотите послушать стихотворение? 6912 000393D2 “Дома с призраками”, Генри Уодсворт Лонгфелло... 6913 000393D3 Во всех домах, где жили люди, 6914 000393D4 Есть призраки. Они сквозь двери 6915 000393D5 Безвредным шорохом влетают. 6916 000393D6 И шелестят по полу молча. 6917 000393D7 В дверных проемах, по ступеням, 6918 000393D8 Вдоль коридоров, стен с коврами. 6919 000393D9 Неосязаемые формы, 6920 000393DA Как будто все спешат куда-то. 6921 000393DB И за любым столом есть больше. 6922 000393DC Гостей, чем в списке приглашенных. 6923 000393DD Неспешно тени бродят рядом, 6924 000393DE Безмолвны лица на полотнах. 6925 000393DF И незнакомец у камина 6926 000393E0 Всего не видит и не слышит. 6927 000393E1 Он чует то, что перед ним лишь. 6928 000393E2 Но для меня есть то, что было. 6929 000393E3 У нас нет ни единой купчей. 6930 000393E4 Увы, их прочие владельцы, 6931 000393E5 К нам тянут руки из могилы, 6932 000393E6 Лежат со всеми их правами. 6933 000393E7 Соседство мира привидений 6934 000393E8 С подлунным миром ощутимо. 6935 000393E9 И сквозь землистые туманы 6936 000393EA Струятся ветры неземные. 6937 000393EB Есть в этой жизни равновесье 6938 000393EC Стремлений наших и желаний. 6939 000393ED Борьба инстинкта, что ликует, 6940 000393EE С тем чистым, что всегда мечтает. 6941 000393EF И эта битва бесконечна. 6942 000393F0 То прихоть, то мечта живая, 6943 000393F1 Летят, пока сияют звезды, 6944 000393F2 Из тех, что не открыты нами. 6945 000393F3 Луна парит за облаками, 6946 000393F4 Возводит мост над гладью моря. 6947 000393F5 И по его блестящим доскам 6948 000393F6 Уходят в ночь желанья наши. 6949 000393F7 Такой же мост из мира мертвых. 6950 000393F8 Нам служит прочной связью с ними 6951 000393F9 И по его упругим доскам 6952 000393FA Над пропастью блуждают думы. 6953 000393FB Мне очень приятно знакомиться с вами и помогать вам освоиться. Однако предыдущая администрация оставила вам какое-то незавершенное срочное дело. 6954 000393FC Мне воспроизвести последнее сообщение предыдущего мэра? 6955 000393FD Меня зовут Егерь-4000. Я занимаюсь всеми видами дичи для охотничьего домика “Черный медведь”. 6956 000393FE Запишитесь для участия в охотничьем турнире сегодня. Количество свободных мест быстро уменьшается. 6957 000393FF Охотничий домик “Черный медведь” недавно расширил арсенал разрешенного оружия. Теперь во время охоты на любого зверя можно применять ручные гранаты. 6958 00039400 Чтобы дать дичи шанс на выживание, во время стрельбы охотник должен находиться в радиусе 10 000 метров от цели. 6959 00039401 Добро пожаловать в Графтон! Лучший городок в Аппалачии. 6960 00039402 Скоро я пойду на перевыборы. Непременно пожертвуйте часть средств на мою кампанию. 6961 00039403 Не обращайте внимания на беспорядок. У меня ремонт в кабинете. 6962 00039404 Форт Прикетта — классический пример пограничного форта. 6963 00039405 Конечно, настоящий форт Прикетта находился в нескольких милях отсюда. Его снесли при строительстве железных дорог. 6964 00039406 Я должен признать, что данные источников, по которым восстанавливали форт Прикетта, оказались крайне недостоверными. 6965 00039407 Форт Прикетта — это развлечение для всей семьи. 6966 00039408 Данное заведение находится в критической ситуации. Если мы забудем об осторожности, заключенные могут захватить его. 6967 00039409 Мои охранники имеют право применять летальные средства. 6968 0003940A Чтобы управлять тюрьмой, начальник должен следить за соблюдением дисциплины. 6969 0003940B Раньше мы давали на прокат оружие и патроны, но теперь клиенты должны приносить все это с собой. 6970 0003940C Зачем стрелять по жестянкам, если есть настоящие цели? 6971 0003940D Во время стрельбы клиент может выпить не более 3 банок пива. 6972 0003940E Отличный денек для того, чтобы поиграть со сталью. То есть со стальными клюшками для гольфа. Не со стволами. С ними тут уже поиграли достаточно. 6973 0003940F Опробуйте нашу новую клюшку с ракетным двигателем. Правила разрешают ею пользоваться. 6974 00039410 В “Хемлок Хоулс” я заведую грилем. Мясо можно заказать хорошо прожаренное или очень хорошо прожаренное. Выбирайте. 6975 00039411 Южанам не пришлось штурмовать форт Прикетта, но интересно представить себе, как бы они это делали. 6976 00039412 Куратор объявит следующее шоу. Пожалуйста, подождите. 6977 00039413 Добро пожаловать в исторический центр форта Прикетта. 6978 00039414 Северянам не пришлось оборонять форт Прикетта, но интересно представить себе, как бы они это делали. 6979 00039415 Куратор объявит следующее шоу. Пожалуйста, подождите. 6980 00039416 Добро пожаловать в форт Прикетта, модель пограничного форта на западе Америки. 6981 00039417 Любите стрелять? Тогда вы по адресу! 6982 00039418 Берите в руки пушки. Пора пострелять! 6983 00039419 Самые низкие цены на стрельбу в Аппалачии! По крайней мере, так было бы, если бы экономика еще работала. 6984 0003941A Ой. 6985 0003941B Ой. 6986 0003941C Вот теперь я злюсь. 6987 0003941D Ой. 6988 0003941E А. 6989 0003941F Ай. 6990 00039420 Ой. 6991 00039421 Хватит драться, еда. 6992 00039422 Я не еда. 6993 00039423 Больно! 6994 00039424 Больно? 6995 00039425 Ох. 6996 00039426 А-а! 6997 00039427 Ранен. 6998 00039428 Ах ты... 6999 00039429 Прекрати. 7000 0003942A Эй. Это нехорошо. Ты причиняешь мне боль.